Jedi Knight Naruto
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Revan and Naruto, immortal beings return to the Republic as it heads towards war once again. what events will these two alter? FemRevan/Naruto, Obi-wan/Padme
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jedi Master Revan Namikaze looked at the smoldering controls of her ship. The damn thing blew up right as she was entering lightspeed and her ship spun out of control, she didn't have a clue where she would end up, if the ship didn't blow up before that. If she hadn't gotten a warning in the force, she would have been sitting right at the controls and most likely dead.

She allowed the ships emergency systems to kick over before heading to the main hold where she accessed the systems from the controls there. _Times like this I miss the Ebon Hawk._ she thought sighing of the ship that was nothing more than rust and ash. _Why am I suddenly thinking of things four thousand years ago? _

Revan sighed again. She hadn't aged a day in four thousand years. _Not even the masters knew that being a Solarian meant._ She thought and while she missed her homeworld, it had been destroyed long ago while she had still been a child.

Checking the systems she saw she was coming up on Coruscant.

_Thank the force for small favors._ She thought. It had taken her some time to find a useable ship out beyond the Outer Rim. She'd been in hiding for nearly a thousand years and now the force was telling her to make her return.

_And who am I to question the will of the force._

Shaking her head she thought of all the things she had learned amongst the more unique worlds of unknown regions. _My time on that world with ninja was interesting, learned a lot of things there._

With that thought Revan formed a simple cross seal with one hand and focused her chakra. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke and six identical copies of Revan appeared. "Alright, we need to get the main controls in the cockpit fixed enough for us to land. Get to it." She pointed at two of the clones. She then looked at another pair. "You two check the hyperdrive, it was hiccupping something fierce as we made the jump."

The four clones nodded and went to their tasks.

"What about us Rev?" The last two clones asked. "One of you gets to cook, the other gets to check our weapon supplies." She said. The one that got weapons nodded and went to do as it was told. The one left to the cooking was feeling rebellious. "And what are you going to be doing while we're all busy?"

Revan paused and sighed. This was one side effect she hated with the Kage Bunshin. The clones could perform independent thought when they needed to. "I'm going to check on Naruto." She said, a catch in her voice.

The clone looked sad at that, "He's going to be fine. The stasis pod was working fine when you last checked it." The clone said.

Revan shook her head. "I just hope after all these years the medical facilities haven't stagnated on Coruscant."

The clone watched her go, a sad look on its face. "Two immortal beings and yet he's being destroyed by an unknown poison that was designed just for him." The clone said sadly. "He'll make it Revan. The love you two share is too important for him to give up without a fight." The clone said before preparing a meal.

Revan entered the medical bay and stopped before the stasis pod. Her had reached out and touched the glass over the occupants face. He had whisker like marks on his tanned skin, long spiky blond hair, his blue eyes were closed as she studied him, like she had done millions of times since she first met him.

"Hey lover." She said softly. "We're coming up on Coruscant. I wish you were awake to see it." Revan stopped her hand still resting on the glass. "Its been a long year love. I've missed you so much."

Revan looked at her husband, her eyes taking in his features. "I don't care what the new council has to say. I'll make sure you're better. We can head out. I can show you worlds and wonders of the galaxy."

Revan reached out with the force and felt him, felt him fighting the poison in his system, a battle to live.

She didn't touch him in the force, for she knew he needed his full attention, even in stasis to keep the poison back.

"I won't lose you Naruto Namikaze. I can't lose you." She said the last part softly.

_You have been my light, my life, my sanity._ She thought looking at the pod's occupant.

"Hey boss lady?"

She turned to see a shadow clone standing there covered in soot and sporting a grin. "We rigged the console. Best thing would be to scrap this ship after we land. We can't do anything more with it."

Revan nodded. She appreciated the report being verbal, rather than the clone dissipating and her getting the mental lowdown. Naruto had warned her that she could get a headache, and the information anyways, but she preferred the verbal after all the years of being a General.

"Thank you anyways." Revan said and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. She sighed getting the information, then turned to look at the stasis pod once more.

"You'll be better son love."

With one last look she turned and left.

Revan brought the ship in and was somewhat surprised at how much Coruscant had grown in four thousand years.

_And yet, some things remain the same._ she thought spotting the Jedi Temple and the Senate buildings.

Checking her readings she plotted the course and brought the ship in. "Jedi Temple, this is unnamed freighter requesting emergency landing and a medical team on hand." she said after activating the communications unit that made a strange noise after starting up.

"Unidentified freighter, this is Jedi Temple control, say again?"

"I have a poisoned person on board in stasis, I need a healer. Now open the doors, this ship isn't going to hold together much longer." Revan transmitted her codes and was surprised the doors opened. "Guess they never got around to removing me from the accepted lists." _Thank you Bastila._ She thought the last part as she brought the freighter in, it groaned as she fired the retro-rockets and activated the landing gear.

The hanger was nearly deserted and she thanked the force and Kami for that. The ship landed and she heard the landing gear squeal in protest. She powered systems down and went to the boarding ramp and hit the release, before going to the medbay and preparing the stasis pod for movement. She used the cargo loader and was at the bottom of the ramp before she was met by several Jedi, one wearing Healers robes.

"Hey." She greeted and sighed. _I've been around Naruto way too long._ She saw their looks.

"What was he poisoned by?" the healer asked forgoing formalities, over the health of a patient.

"Not sure what its called. It was tailor made for him. Here's a sample of it I got." She handed a vial to the healer. "We were beyond known space, so I put him in a pod and got the first ship I could find to get him here."

The healer motioned for a pair of padawans. "Get this stasis pod to the medical center. Do not open it."

They nodded and rushed it to the turbo lift. Revan sighed and moved to follow.

"A moment please." She turned and saw several Jedi there.

"Few questions have we."

Revan blinked seeing a being that reminded her of Master Vandar. _In all the years I've lived, all the worlds I've traveled, I have only encountered Master Vandar before and never his like._

"I can answer a few, but I would like to check on my husband." She said. noticing their raised eyebrows she wondered what that meant.

"Identification we need. The code you used to open the hanger, long unused has it been."

_The little trog isn't dumb._

"My name is Revan Namikaze. My rank is that of Jedi Knight. Identification number 007364036."

The tall one next to the little green one was black, bald and had the air of a Jedi Master, was holding a datapad.

"Her identification confirms…" he paused and his eyes widened. "Impossible."

Revan smiled. "Yes, I'm over four thousand years old. I bet the Trog here is several centuries under his belt."

The olive green skinned alien gave a bow of his head at that. "Now if you don't mind…"

"Knight Revan, much the council has to ask you."

"After I'm sure my husband is fine, I will answer your questions. Sorry if I sound rude Masters, but where my mate is concerned, I don't have the patience to deal with questions. You want my history…dig through the archives like a padawan." She smiled at that. With a slight bow to them she hurried to the lift leaving a group of bewildered Jedi.

"Married?" one Obi-Wan Kenobi asked looking at his master Qui Gon Jinn in shock.

"Knight Revan, raised in the old code." Master Yoda said, his eyes following the black robed woman.

"Revan? As in the Revanistic code?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mace Windu handed Qui Gon the datapad.

"Solarian?" the Jedi Master asked seeing her home world.

"Wiped out long ago. Revan is the last of her people." Yoda said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"How long can they live?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"Unless killed, they are immortal." Yoda said. "Sith Lord Exar Kun tried to end their world during his time. Revan as a child was the sole survivor."

"You know a lot about Knight Revan." Qui Gon noted as he was reading the entry in the datapad.

Yoda made a humming sound and hobbled off leaving Mace, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and a dilapidated ship in the hanger.

**AN: Well, here's another idea I got. What do you think? Next chapter Naruto will awaken. Just so you know, this is set prior to Phantom Menace. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

The sounds of the medbay were soothing as Revan watched as Naruto was laid on the bed.

"We were able to breakdown the toxin and it was rather simple to concoct a antidote." The Jedi Healer said.

"Thank you. In the unknown regions, the technology isn't advanced enough to do such, and while they might come up with toxins like that they rarely make antidotes." Revan said, her eyes on the sleeping form of her husband.

"How long before he wakes up?" she asked.

"About two hours, as his body is healing rapidly. Its not like anything I've seen before."

Revan smiled. "Naruto has a natural healing factor. His body temperature will run hotter than you think it should." She said.

The Healer nodded. "I was going to ask about that."

Revan sighed. "I suppose I should go before the council now that he's safe. If he wakes up while I'm gone, get him to eat…" she smiled. "And make sure you have enough, he has a high metabolism."

The healer nodded again and Revan stopped by her lovers bed and kissed him lightly on the lips for the first time since he was put in stasis nearly a month ago.

"I'll be back soon love." She stroked his whisker marks and smiled softly as he instinctively leaned into her touch.

Spinning about she headed for the lift that would take her up to the council chambers. _Some things stay the same, while others change._ She thought of the layout of the temple and while it had grown, she still knew where nearly all the important places were.

Revan growled as she waited to speak with the Council. _Damn old bastards…heh, look whose calling who old. But still, they want to talk to me, then make me wait. Council's all over the galaxy are the same, now or four thousand years ago._

She leaned against the wall across from the chamber doors, her right leg crossed over her left, her finger tapping a random beat on her crossed forearms.

She turned her head and looked at the skyline of Coruscant, having not worrying about her ship falling apart around her, she noticed a lot of buildings reaching further above the clouds, the constant traffic in the skylines.

_More people are here._ She reached out thru the force and felt the life energy of the planet. _If there was a Sith Lord like Nihilius, he would feed good on Coruscant now._

Revan sighed. She'd been in the Unknown Regions when her first Master, Kreia had led two other Sith Lords on a purge of the Jedi.

_Kreia, how long has it been since I thought about you my former master? Where did you fall? Was it after me? Jaina swore you helped her from her Exile._

Revan sighed. _I've lived too long, yet its those that I thought of as family and friends that I always miss the most._ Her mind turned towards her husband in the medical bay.

_:Beloved.:_ she sent thru their bond.

_:Rev? Where the hell am I?:_ came the annoyed feeling.

Revan fought to not laugh out loud. _:We are on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple. It was the only place I could think of that might be able to help you.:_

Resignation thru the bond. _:What happened to the bastard?:_

_:I know you thought of him as a brother love. But when you fell after that poison…I kind of went Sith Lord on his ass. The biggest piece left could be described as a dish sponge.:_

_:Oh, Rev. Are you okay?:_ came the concern.

Revan took a moment to feel the love and concern in the bond. _:I am now that you are awake and well. I swear Naruto, I don't think I can lose you.:_

_:Don't worry Rev, you won't. I think my healing factor would have won eventually.:_

_:Well I couldn't risk it. You save me everyday Naruto. You have since you found me all those years ago.:_

She smiled feeling his embarrassment.

_:I was sixteen, on a training trip with the biggest pervert in the elemental nations, and I find this angel swimming in a hidden pond under the moonlight.:_

Revan blushed remembering their first meeting. _:You were so cute, and sweet. I still feel like I robbed the cradle.:_

Laughter came back across the bond.

_:Brat. Eat, I need to meet with the council. They'll have more questions than your friend Konohamaru did when you handed him the Hokage hat.:_

_:Snort I thought Ko was going to shit a brick when I named him the seventh Hokage five years into my reign.:_

Revan had to agree. :_And even at fifty-two he called you boss.:_

_:Ko was one of my precious people. He'll be a fine Hokage, like his grandfather before him.:_

Revan smiled. They had left Konoha in the hands of Konohamaru Sarutobi, after being married for nearly thirty years.

_:He'll miss you.:_ Revan sent.

A hint of sadness came back. _:I'll miss them all as well. But Ko and Hanabi will be fine. Most of my friends are in their sixties and seventies or dead. It was a good time to leave.:_ Naruto said across the bond. _:Our being there and not aging was hurting them. Hunting down Sasuke and his son Ichigo had to be done. The teme learned Orochimaru's immortality jutsu, and I couldn't leave him to terrorize Konoha any longer.:_

Revan nodded. It was one of the reason's they'd given to Konohamaru and Hanabi before they left. _:I sent a messenger toad to tell Konohamaru that we were leaving. I said we probably wouldn't be back for a long time.:_

_:If ever.:_ Naruto sent back sadly. Revan wished she was down there right now. Her husband was hurting, and she knew it was her decision that was causing it. It had been one of the same decisions she'd made countless times over the millennia.

_Force, I miss Bastila and Mission. Hell even ol' Bindo and even that damned pilot Onasi._ She thought.

Despite what many thought at the time, she hadn't loved Carth Onasi, she saw him as an annoying friend. _Quick to judge and long time to apologize._

She'd vanished after the Star Forge to take time to piece together her memories and had taken Mission and Zalbaar with her to the Outer Rim worlds of Napolis and Shington. The return had brought her face to face with her former friend Jaina Zolo, the Exile as many called her. Revan called her friend and confidant.

_I should have done something other than let her go back to Atris after the war. That Schutta had it out for Jaina because she followed me._

_:Thinking of old friends love?:_ Naruto's mental voice asked softly.

_:Sorry. I just…being back here is bringing old memories to the surface. People, places, old friends long gone.:_ Revan sent back.

_:Its okay hime. The healer just brought a tray…Is this slop even food?:_

Revan laughed as she got the mental image. _:Goop. Its nutritious.:_

_:Rev, its grey!:_ Naruto sent back.

_:Eat your goop. I promise to take you out for real food when I'm done here.:_ Revan sent noticing the door opening.

_:Showtime. Wish me luck.:_

_:You don't need any more luck. But I send my love with you Revan Namikaze.:_

Revan felt the mental caress and kiss and she squared her shoulders and entered the main council chamber of the Jedi Masters for the first time in four thousand years.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the bowl. "Please tell me they have ramen."

"I'm not sure what your asking about sir." The healer said.

"Ramen…noodles, broth, vegetables…" he saw her blank look. _I swear if they don't have Ramen I'll have Revan take us back and fill the cargo hold with it…or get Ayame's daughter or granddaughter to come with and be my personal ramen cook…_

Smiling at that he looked at the substance again. "Your sure this is food? I mean it looks like something used to sandblast the walls."

The healer smiled. "Well we did just clean the temple."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Your pulling my leg."

"I'm a Jedi, I don't have a sense of humor." The woman said smiling even more.

Naruto laughed. "I think I'll like you. I'm Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

The woman smiled, and Naruto took a moment to study her. She had diamond marks on her cheeks and forehead. Her skin was pale, nearly white. She wore robes like Revan's but longer and were a deep blue. "I am Healer Shi-Shi Dawn. Welcome to the Jedi Temple."

"So, my wife is with the council." Naruto asked after trying a mouthful of the Goop, and realized it was like the energy bars Choji used to make for him.

"Knight Revan?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." He said with a smile of someone in love.

"It probably will take a while, as Knight Revan's return is the talk of the temple."

Naruto groaned.

"Not very often that a Knight comes back after missing for four millennia."

Naruto shrugged. "If I hadn't been stupid and gotten poisoned, I have a feeling it would have been even longer." Naruto said.

"About that poison." Shi-Shi started and Naruto nodded at her to continue.

"It's serpentine based, but none of the serpents in the database were a match. I had to synthesize a whole new antidote out of the poison Knight Revan had collected."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. A…enemy made it and coated his sword with it. I thought my healing factor would have been able to deal with it, so I ignored the wound and kept going till I collapsed."

"What world are you from?" Shi-Shi asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Not sure it has a name. the Elemental countries aren't into space travel, and we never really looked beyond the stars or thought of much else but what was happening on the dirt. Revan might know as she wandered a bit and picked up history before I met her."

Naruto finished the goop, he wished for his usual amount of ramen, but it would wait. _Being married has taught me patience…and Rev won't let me gorge myself on ramen like I did when I was little._

"So, what's it like to be married to Knight Revan?" Shi-Shi asked. Naruto smiled at this.

"Well…"

**AN: Naruto's awake and I get a gut feeling the poor healer is about to be embarrassed to the ninth degree. Revan gets to play hardball with the council, and Obi-Wan gets to meet our favorite ninja. Same time next week y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Chapter 3

"Welcome before this council you are Knight Revan. Long has it been pondered of your fate." Yoda said after introductions had been completed.

Revan gave a formal bow to the council. "Truthfully, I never intended to return, circumstances were out of my control and I was forced to."

Yoda made a humming sound and she narrowed her eyes. She'd seen the same look on Master Vrook's face, and she knew he was already thinking six moves ahead.

"Your husband is well?" he finally asked, and shock filled the chamber as that bit of news hit the council members who hadn't witnessed her arrival to the temple.

"He's awake, hungry and eager to explore new places." _And I almost pity anyone who aggravates him, I don't think Jedi have ever been pranked before._ Revan finished her thought. She could see the concentration and frowns on several faces.

"If your trying to scan my surface thoughts, that won't work." She said startling them.

"Over the millennia I have constructed mental shields that not even masters of the mind arts can get in." _Boy was Ino pissed when her families techniques failed._ Revan thought fondly of the blond ninja that had been a friend of her husbands.

"What are your attentions now Knight Revan?" A female master asked. Revan looked at the dark skinned woman and paused. "Truthfully? I need to see the status of my vault, either get the ship re…no scratch that, get a new ship and have that one scrapped, then I was thinking of showing Naruto around my old stomping grounds. See how galactic history has faired in four thousand years, have a few laughs."

She saw one scowl on the Cerean Master's face. "I do know the Jedi of your time were forbidden such attachments."

Revan snorted. "Coming from you? How many wives and children do you have Master…Mundi was it?"

She watched him shift in his seat. "For those that don't know me or my history, let me sum up a few things for all of you. I am a Knight of the old code. The code that was instated that you all follow was set after Exar Kun. My master had me swear to the old code, for as a Solarian, I couldn't follow the code that most were trying their best to shove down every padawan's throat back in those days. I use my emotions, instincts. And when the council wiped my memories, they still couldn't wipe out the core of who and what I was."

"A Sith lord." Mace Windu spoke up and several Masters looked panicked. Revan laughed. "I was labeled a Sith Lord, but I wasn't really." She looked at Yoda. "I believe you need to open Master Vandar's personal holocron. It will answer many questions that happened in those days, and why he made sure I was made a Jedi a second time, despite some wanting to kill me."

She looked around the gathered Masters. "Weak has this council become. I sense darkness in the senate…"

"Now hold on." A master stood up. "You have no right to speak…"

"Silence." Yoda said cutting off the Corellian. "Knight Revan, much she has seen. Foolish it is to ignore her warnings. Trust she has of mine no question." Yoda's eyes scanned the masters, many of them shocked.

"Rank of Master she was given by Council after battle of Taris. Confirm it now?" he asked looking at Revan whose eyes widened.

"Oh, hell no." Revan said shaking her head. "I am not Master material. I hate meetings, and if you ask Naruto I can't even keep the summons listening to me."

That last phrase quirked many eyebrows. "Rank of Master has been awarded you Revan. Why do you run from it?" Yoda asked.

"Because little Trog, I HATE RESPONSIBILITY!" Revan yelled the last bit out. "I was in charge during the Mandalorian Wars as a Knight, and I hated it. I hated making decisions that could and did cost lives of soldiers under my command. Despite what history said, I never wanted to go thru with Vrook's and Vandar's plan to root out traitors to the Republic. I never wanted to find the Star Forge, and I sure as hell didn't want to lead my best friend to the dark side and get blown up with my memories sealed away."

Revan was clenching her fists at her side. "I didn't want to journey around the thrice damn ignorant and stuck up galaxy unlocking my memories and being nearly killed by a friend along the way. I didn't want to face my best friend who I considered my brother and kill him."

Revan glared at Yoda. "I left the Republic four thousand years ago to get away from this. Don't…"

"Revan." Yoda said, his voice soft. "Deny who and what you are will not help you. You have a deep need to help others."

Revan sighed. "Damn manipulating old people." She thought remembering Tsunade saying the same damn thing to her when she'd come to Konoha with Naruto and the Slug Sannin and fifth Hokage manipulated her into becoming a nin of the Hidden leaf.

"I really hate your species Trog."

Yoda gave her a satisfied grin. "Protest to much you do. Vandar spoke highly of you, as did The Exile, Knight and later Master Shan and others in their holocrons."

"Sappy bastards." Revan muttered but she was touched her friends thought of her, even when she ran away to heal her heart, body and soul.

"Masters?" they turned towards the door to see Healer Shi-Shi stepping in, a nervous look on her face.

"Yes?"

Revan groaned. "He slipped out didn't he?"

Shi-Shi nodded. "I just went to check on supplies and when I returned he was gone."

Revan laughed. "Naruto hates hospitals of any kind, always has." She took a deep breath and then pulled a very battered looking holocron from the inside of her robes. "My holocron. I do want it back Trog." She said giving Yoda a look as the Force touched it and levitated it over to the clawed hand of Yoda who nodded.

Revan looked at Shi-Shi. "I think I know where he is."

"How?" Mace Windu asked.

"Naruto and I are bonded on many levels. That and I know my husband very well. First thing he'll do is wander off and try and find a place in the Temple to train. Most would be looking around to take in the sights, but Naruto after any kind of confinement will look for a place to stretch and test his body. I just hope he doesn't do anything too destructive." Revan said the last part softly.

With a half bow she looked at the council "If you'll excuse me Masters, I best catch my husband before he offends someone and blows them and or the temple up."

She didn't wait for their acknowledgement. Many wide eyes followed her out of the doors.

"Did she mean that?" Plo Koon's deep voice rumbled.

A Nautolan Master, Kit Fisto grinned. "Be interesting to find out my friend."

Yoda chuckled as he gazed at the ancient holocron. "Interesting times ahead there will be. _Master_ Revan and her husband will change many things they shall."

The council nodded, all of them noticing the inflection on the word Master. "I'll prepare her a list of padawan's to chose from…" Adi Gallia said but stopped as Yoda shook his head.

"Apprentice she has already. Strong in the force is Naruto Namikaze." The others closed their eyes and reached out.

"By the Force." Adi said her eyes opening. "How can anyone be that bright in the force…its like…"

"He and Revan are of the Force." Yoda agreed. "flows around them, thru them. To them there is no light side, no dark side. The Force just is."

His hand stroked the holocron in his grip. Not many knew this, but Yoda was a history junkie and he had in his hands the personal holocron to one of the biggest pieces of four thousand years.

"Pair them with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan we shall." He said. "Allow Revan and Naruto to become acclimated to the galaxy."

"And at the same time keep an eye on them." Mace said. "She gives into her anger too easily."

"Solarian she is. Emotions are important to them. Empathy and instinct helped them it had."

Yoda looked around the gathered Masters. "Now, about Senate. Focus we shall on Revan's warning. Dark there is in its halls. Prepare we must."

Naruto grinned as he slipped down the corridors. He'd taken a moment to admire the view from the window, and he'd been intimidated by what he saw, but he shook it off. _Come on baka. This is Revan's territory. If she can stand living in that apartment for a year and not complain once, I can not be such a rube and not be surprised. I mean, she showed me her ship, so I shouldn't be surprised by what I see._

Naruto looked out over Coruscant. He was tempted to leave the temple to explore, but he would wait for Revan. _I could find trouble that is beyond me. That and even though Revan taught me a couple languages, I don't want to insult someone too badly without meaning it._

He smiled as he used chakra to run up a wall and hang from a ceiling as several younglings passed by underneath him.

He followed them, and despite being upside down he got a good idea where things were. _I am shocked no one has looked up and noticed me._ Naruto thought.

_But like Kakashi said, most people never look up._ Naruto felt a moment of sadness thinking of his first sensei who died at the hands of their former teammate.

Shaking himself from his memories, he felt a spike of emotion from Revan, but she was shielding hard so he couldn't tell what was happening and he knew that if she was in trouble she would tell him.

He passed several rooms and ended up in a high room where he saw several people of various ages and species practicing with lightsabers. He remembered when Revan had him use one of hers back when he was on his journey. He was surprised how light they were and had to learn how to wield one on its lowest setting so as not to lop off a limb.

_Hm, most of them are using the basic style Rev taught me at first. So that would make them padawan's?_

Dropping lightly to the floor in a darkened corner he watched several of the spars. _Maybe now that we're here, Revan and I could make my own._ The blond thought.

_Not that I don't mind using Rev's, but she is a sight to see with both blades in motion._

He remembered their assault on the Sound Village, him armed with a pair of ANBU swords and her with her lightsabers. _Taught those bastards what happens when you kill my precious people._ He thought of Iruka's death and his rampage when he learned of the message that Sasuke had left for him with the body.

Shaking his head and focusing his thoughts he calmed his emotions, not that any of the Jedi in the room could tell as he'd learned how to shield himself from numerous lessons with Revan.

_I think she had more fun going thru my mind and learning everything about me. But then, I saw her life as well…_ Naruto smiled softly remembering seeing some his wife's most embarrassing moments from her first time as a padawan, her time with Mission Vao during the hunt for the Star Forge and the reclamation of her memories. The pain she felt when realized that most her friends were dead, and her desire never to return to the Republic.

_And yet, she came back because of me._ Naruto thought.

Studying the room he noticed the rack with numerous lightsabers and went over to inspect them picking up one he tested the balance of the grip he put it back down. _Too bottom heavy._ He thought.

He went thru several of them, never activating them, but getting a feel for the handles.

_Oh._ He paused seeing a double-bladed grip. _Revan can slap hers together to make a double bladed lightsaber. This one is a solid grip, hmmm._ The blond thought as he picked it up and spun the handle in a pattern he'd learned during his bojutsu lessons with Jiraiya during his three year training trip.

_Nice balance to the grip. Hmm._ He thumbed the activation switch and a pair of orange blades sprung to life.

"Oh hell yeah." Naruto said with a smile.

Going to an empty practice space, he went thru several of the forms Revan had shown him, and added in several of his own moves from the styles of his…

_Homeworld? Kami, I'm no longer in the Elemental Nations. Who would have thought._ Naruto kept moving, he found some of the Inuzuka styles felt like a perfect fit to the double bladed style. Naruto was in constant motion, his eyes closed, unaware that nearly every eye in the training room was on him.

**AN: Naruto and a lightsaber. It always feels like a perfect match. For those that read my Konoha Exiles you will know what I mean. **

**Naruto spars and Master Revan learns something never change, all in the next installment of Jedi Knight Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Naruto spun about, the simple bojutsu style with slight alterations gave him a nearly perfect form with the orange blades of destruction. Several times to the onlookers it seemed the blond was going to lose a limb, but he never once faltered.

Several Knights and Masters were watching the stranger who to them had better control than many seasoned Knights.

The whiskered blond ignored them all, he was in the zone and enjoying the saber dance Revan had shown him. _Wait, didn't that lead to that night in Suna?_ Naruto thought with a wicked grin on his face as he remembered their night of passion, and of course Gaara's yell the following morning about them putting up silencing jutsu's.

_He gets used to sleeping and acts like its more important than anything._

Naruto did a leaping helicopter kick and landed with ease as he then tossed the double bladed lightsaber into the air and performed several back flips before landing catching it perfectly, continuing the motion into a rapid series of spins.

Naruto began to slow his dance as he felt the familiar presence of his wife coming. He smiled as he opened up to her.

_:Done with the meeting dear?:_

_:You snuck out of the medical center again love. You promised me you wouldn't do that kind of stuff any more. YOU SWORE ON RAMEN!:_

The mental yell from his wife froze him mid motion. _:Now, Rev, love. I was perfectly fine. We agreed if I was fine I didn't have to sit and wait.:_

He felt her enter the room and opened his eyes seeing her march past the gathered crowd. "Don't you try and use your logic with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rokundaime Hokage or not, I will whip your ass from here to Konoha."

Naruto deactivated the blade. He tried to think of a way out of sleeping on the couch. Revan however looked around and then smirked as she turned back to him.

"Well, since your up and about, let's spar now that you have a lightsaber. When we're done, we'll work on making your own."

Naruto nodded and moved back to the center of the mat. Revan was shielded and he sighed knowing he was going to get his ass kicked. _Wonder where I can get milk chocolate here?_ He wondered as she drew her two lightsabers and they activated with a dual _SNAP-HISS_, the purple and red blades humming as she took up her stance.

Naruto reactivated the double bladed orange lightsaber, and smiled seeing his wife's quirked eyebrow. "No." she said and he pouted. "But, it's a good color." He said.

"Its orange. We talked about this." She said as he took up his own stance.

Revan could feel some of the council entering the chamber and she saw the pair of master and padawan from when she arrived.

_:Ready love?:_ Revan sent.

_:Yeah. Full out?:_ Naruto's voice came back to her as they circled.

_:Yeah. Let's show them how to do this.:_ Revan's mental voice barely finished when she lunged.

XX

Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes widened as he watched the pair. He'd watched the blond when he began going thru his forms, he'd never seen anyone in the temple chose the double bladed lightsaber.

He had to admit, the unknown Knight was something to see.

When the woman from earlier arrived and spoke, Obi-Wan knew that they were speaking like master and apprentice.

_But didn't she say he was her husband when they arrived?_ Obi-Wan was confused.

Qui-Gon was next to his apprentice and could feel the confusion and knew the younger man had many questions. He found his eyes watching the pair as the lightsabers clashed. He had to admit, the blond was very good, and Revan was truly a master of the saber arts.

"Up a notch?" the blond asked and Qui-Gon watched as she nodded using the Force to try and shove the blond back, but he had leapt high into the air, spinning about and to everyone's shock was standing on the ceiling.

"Come on up Rev." he said making a motion, and the gathered Masters, Knights and Padawan's watched as Revan performed the same force leap and spun about stood on the ceiling, continuing their duel.

"Impossible." Master Took said watching them. Everyone leapt back when Revan lost her purple lightsaber when the blond did a series of spins. Everyone leapt back as the blade fell, but relaxed as it deactivated long before it got to head level.

They watched as they added kicks and several fighting styles. The blond lost his footing when Revan delivered a wicked headbutt that knocked him from the ceiling.

He fell and flipped landing in a crouch, the double blade deactivated.

"So, that's how its going to be?" he growled and Revan nodded and to the shock of everyone stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him, before leaping straight at him, coming towards him like an avenging angel, her red bladed lightsaber leading the way.

The blond waited for the last moment and the double blade snapped to life as he spun, using his momentum to knock her around. Revan flipped and landed, her blade before her.

They met one another in the middle of the mat once more, and after a flurry of moves, Revan with a flip kick knocked the lightsaber from the blonds hands. She used the force to send it flying.

To the shock of the crowd she wasn't done as she swung her blade at the blonds head, but he ducked and did a back flip away. He stopped and smiled.

"Oh, its on now…Believe it." He said and the gathered Jedi watched as he put his hands in a strange cross position.

Revan cocked her eyes and saw the fox like grin on her husband's face. "Aw…hell."

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" the blond roared and the mat soon showed a dozen clones.

"Hey Rev-chan." They said in unison.

Revan watched as one of the clones handed Naruto her lost saber. "GET HER!" Naruto yelled.

Revan knew she was going to have to work hard for this one.

Around the mat sputters of shock and surprise as the blond performed something they had never seen.

Master Took spoke up. "Sith Technique! Get the younglings away from here."

"Stay they will." Yoda said countering the history master.

"Master Yoda…that…"

"Is not a Sith Technique." Yoda said, his own gaze watching as Revan called on the force to fight off the horde of blonds.

"Much can be learned from Naruto Namikaze it seems."

Revan was in constant motion, slicing thru the clones that were going up rapidly, until she met resistance in the form of her own purple lightsaber.

"Hey wife." Naruto said with a grin. "Miss me?"

"Hardly." She said and once more they were in motion. Right, left, center, overhand, underhand, diagonal. The gathered Jedi were surprised. None could remember the last time they'd seen such a duel.

Obi-Wan looked at his master. "Are they trying to kill one another?"

"No…they are so attuned to the force they know what the other is doing." Qui-Gon Jin said. _But even so, some of those blows are too close, a moments hesitation and one of them will die._

Revan smiled and did something that Naruto wasn't prepared for. She gut under his guard and grabbing the front of his shirt pulled him into a deep kiss. The purple lightsaber deactivated as his hands went to her hips.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and chuckled while Obi-Wan went beet red.

"Most unorthodox way to win." His master chuckled.

Many in the room were uncomfortable with the display. Master Yoda's chuckle could be heard, as could Obi-Wan's "Don't they need to breath?"

Revan finally let her husband go, and smiled seeing the dazed look in his eyes. "I win." She said using the force to retrieve her saber and clip them both to her belt. She turned and saw that many of the Masters were now ushering padawan's and youngling's from the room.

_Almost reminds me of the time Iruka asked us to demonstrate a duel and Naruto did that to me. I don't recall ever seeing Iruka ever turn that shade before…but some of Knights and Masters here look like they could put him to shame._

Seeing Yoda and Mace Windu, she smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Well played Master Revan." Yoda said.

"Yeah, well…its not something you can learn in the temple." She said with a grin and saw her husband coming out of his daze.

She felt the laughter and saw the pair from before.

"Hello."

The older of the pair gave a slight bow. "Qui-Gon Jinn; and my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Most impressive display between you and your padawan."

"Revan Namikaze, and he's my husband, not my padawan."

"So he's a knight then?" Obi-Wan asked, his curiosity was screaming at him to find out all he could of the pair.

"No. Naruto's never been trained in the Jedi arts. But from his world, he is an accomplished ninja and a former leader amongst his people."

"Not trained…but…" Obi-Wan looked as Naruto was putting the borrowed lightsaber away, a grin on his face.

Revan laughed. "On his world they have many skills and abilities that make what we do with the force seem tame. They can control and manipulate the elements. They use a form of spiritual energy called Chakra." She said. "During my time amongst them, I learned how to harness it. Granted, I'll never be anywhere near my husband's chakra capacity. He of course has more than two hundred people."

"Three."

The turned to see Naruto standing there with a grin. "On the chakra scale Tsunade-baa-chan performed, I have more than three hundred people combined, and that's before I tap into what the fox left me." He said scratching the back of his neck seeing all the eyes upon him.

"Needless to say, Naruto is a juggernaut in battle."

"You fight many?" Obi-Wan asked.

Naruto looked sad. "Far too many." His eyes took on a far away look and the more skilled masters knew that was a look of a veteran.

Yoda broke the silence. "Master Revan, assistance we require from you and your husband."

Revan looked at the head of the council.

"Master?" Naruto asked and she could hear the teasing in his grin, even though her back was to him.

"Stow it love, or you'll sleep on the couch." She said.

Naruto mock pouted then grinned. "But you never let me sleep there alone."

Revan sighed. She hated to admit it, but he was right. _Every time I banish him to the couch, I can't sleep and join him, which then leads to more strenuous activities._

Naruto saw the blush and his fox like grin got even bigger.

Yoda ignored the byplay. "Ask that you team up with Master Qui-Gon and his padawan on duties. It would be beneficial to both sides. You would have guides in a universe that has changed since your last time here, and they would benefit from both of yours experience."

Revan looked at Naruto who shrugged. They didn't use the link as they thought it was rude to do it around others, remembering Ino's screams every time they would whole conversations and laugh or blush while out for dinner with her and Choji.

"Naruto?"

"Not like we really have pressing matters Rev." He answered.

"Nor a ship." Revan muttered.

Naruto nodded as he got the mental picture of the ship.

Revan looked at Yoda. "We accept with the knowledge that we can leave when we wish, and decline missions that we don't want."

Yoda nodded his head. Naruto was looking at him "Whose the frog?"

Revan laughed while the rest of the council looked shocked at his question. Qui-Gon turned his head trying to hide his own smirk.

Obi-Wan look scandalized that someone would insult Master Yoda about it, even more Master Yoda chuckled.

"Much to learn young Namikaze, yes, much to learn." Yoda said once everyone had gathered themselves, his eyes on Revan who still smirked.

"Learn?" he shot a look at Revan. "Some of the things I taught you before we left Konoha."

Naruto nodded. "Actually, a lot of the things Revan taught me or tried to teach me I can't use. Meditation sure, but I don't have her connection to the force."

The others looked surprised.

"Naruto is sensitive due to certain things that have happened to him long ago. As you can see he is able to wield a lightsaber…"

"But what of the standing on the ceiling or those…duplicates?" Obi-Wan asked. "His speed?"

Revan smiled. "Those are part of his abilities. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, gaijutsu are just some of the disciplines from his world." She looked at Naruto, then at the Masters. "I think its best if we give them a demonstration of your skills sweetie."

Naruto smiled. "Yes dear." He said and she swiped at him but he used a kawarimi to swap himself out with a log.

"What? How?" Obi-Wan the most outspoken of the group was shocked. They heard laughing and looked around, Revan pointed up and Naruto was on the ceiling once more.

"That was the simplest ability all students of the ninja academy use. A substitution jutsu, which allows us to swap out with items or even people if your strong enough."

"Where'd the log come from?" Obi-Wan asked while the Masters watched on.

"Oh, um…Rev?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his neck and looked at his wife for an explanation.

"Men." She muttered. "I had some wood stored in the hold of the ship. You instinctively reached out for it as it was something your most familiar with. I'm sure in time you'll find something new around here."

Naruto smiled and dropped from the ceiling, landing on his feet. "Academy students also learn a henge, or transformation jutsu." Naruto put his hands in the seal, and with a puff of smoke where Naruto stood, now was a perfect replica of Master Yoda.

"Naruto over time has come a long way. He no longer needs to say the name, and nearly all his jutsu's that require hand seals he can now do one handed." Revan said as Obi-Wan and the others were studying the Naru-Yoda.

"Fascinating." Obi-Wan said as he reached out to touch it. A puff of smoke and Naruto was back.

"The low level ones can be dispelled with a simple touch." Naruto said.

"Another skill learned at the Ninja academy is the bunshin, or body splitting jutsu. The academy version isn't solid, but an illusion. Naruto however has way too much chakra, and thus can't perform it." Revan performed it and whispered the name and with a puff three replicas were next to her.

Obi-Wan reached out and his hand passed thru it and then it went up in a puff of smoke.

"However, my darling husband can perform a type of bunshin that not many can do without feeling a drain on their chakra, or personal energies."

Naruto put his hand in the cross seal position. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto roared giving Revan a wink before the whole room was covered in smoke. As it cleared the council of Masters were shocked, as were Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Ceiling, floor and walls were covered with what looked like a thousand Naruto clones.

"And if you're impressed by this, this isn't even a tenth of the clones he can generate before he feels tired." Revan said. her mind remembered the battle for the waterfall village when Orochimaru and Sasuke tried to steal their secrets. Naruto had rushed to the aid of his friends there and with just himself and Jiraiya at the time fought off the Sound's Invasion.

One clone giggled when Obi-Wan poked it, and it slapped his hand. "Quit it, that tickles."

"They're solid!" Obi-Wan said surprised, even after witnessing them against Revan earlier.

"Okay dear, put your clones away." She said and they watched as Naruto dispelled them in groups of ten.

"Why not all at once?" Obi-Wan asked after watching this for a bit.

"The downside is that you remember what the clone does. Naruto learned the hard way of information overload and spent a week in a coma. Granted when he woke up he had the whole Konoha library in his head, and the headache to prove it."

The original Naruto snorted. "Tsunade-baa-chan told me if it had been anyone else they never would have woken up from that coma, or waken up dead of a brain aneurysm."

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon and mouthed "Woke up dead?" Qui-Gon had a smile on his face and leaned in close to his padawan. "Turn of phrase my padawan. I've heard some similar phrases on the lower sections of Coruscant or Outer Rim worlds."

"I can do a max of ten clones, but I feel exhausted after." Revan told the masters. "And that was nearly with forty years training up my own chakra reserves."

"Is there anything else?" One of the masters asked.

Naruto shrugged. "A lot of my jutsu are combat related, and even more of them are on the destructive side of the surrounding area…that and Rev's forbidden me doing them indoors."

"And good reason. You flooded the lower levels of the Hokage tower when you used that suiton jutsu to clean the upper levels."

Naruto chuckled. "Ah, but Ibiki said it's the cleanest the interrogation rooms have ever been after that."

Revan growled. "You and him…I told Tsunade that was a bad idea to allow you two to work together on anything."

"But I was the Hokage!"

"And yet, you acted like you were…"

A cough brought them out of their verbal sparring.

"Sorry Master Yoda." She shot her husband a look. _:We WILL talk about that later.:_

Naruto just sighed. _I just can't win._ The blond thought.

"Now then, why don't you spend some time familiarizing yourself with the temple, and ask Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon for assistance."

Revan nodded. "And we need my vault. Naruto needs a lightsaber of his own.

"Too old…" One of the Masters began and Revan looked at him. "I wasn't asking, I was merely informing." She shot Yoda a look and he nodded. "Welcome to the use of a workroom and the archives you both are."

Yoda got the others to leave and Naruto was standing, his fingers laced behind his head.

"Any place decent to eat that don't have goop?" He asked Obi-Wan, and Revan laughed.

"I swear you and Choji must be related." She finally said after stopping chuckling.

"Could be…" Naruto started then finished with a shrug before looking at his wife. "They don't have ramen."

Revan smiled. "I'm sure we can find something close." She said before looking at the Master and Padawan before her. "Gentlemen, lead the way."

**AN: Naruto is force sensitive, and back by his arsenal and a few tricks Revan has taught him put him on par with any Knight. Time will show what happens with Naruto around the temple. But now the poor Coruscanti citizens are about to witness something none of them have ever seen before…Naruto's appetite!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Chapter 5

**Dex's Diner**

"How often do you come here?" Revan asked Obi-Wan who shot his master a look.

"More than I was supposed to." Obi-Wan confesses with a shrug at Qui-Gon smiles. "I know when you snuck out." He admitted and Obi-Wan sighed figuring his one act of defiance hadn't really mattered in the end.

"I like the Jawa-Juice." He said.

Naruto and Dex got on very well and after Naruto described ramen to the Besalisk. Dexter Jettster liked the blond who described his favorite dishes and Dex found suitable substitutes and soon the Jedi were watching as Naruto inhaled the noodles.

Revan watching her husband, shook her head and laughed as he chalked up another bowl.

"You know, you're going to regret offering to buy him lunch." she said sipping her juma juice.

Qui-Gon watched as another bowl was brought by the robo-waitress.

"How much can he eat?" the master asked his eyes following Naruto's movements which seemed like a blur.

"Well…" she looked at Naruto. "Anywhere from fifteen bowls to fifty…"

"Fifty!" Obi-Wan said in shock.

Revan shrugged. "His metabolism and the amount of energy he uses, gives him such an appetite." She smiled. "The few times I cooked a picnic lunch, I usually started early in the morning to get it all ready by lunch, but then he would show manners."

Naruto looked up and quirked an eyebrow at her. Revan laughed. "Don't give me that look Naru-kun. You are a glutton when it comes to ramen. I remember Iruka crying about your celebration to chunin. He had to take three missions to cover that bill."

Naruto swallowed his last bite and looked at her. "Yet you haven't mentioned your near criminal record in regards to pocky."

She smiled. "I'm your wife, I'm allowed to pick on you, and as a loving and devoted husband your not supposed to mention my imperfections."

Naruto shrugged. He looked at the stack of empty bowls then at Revan. "Um…"

She shook her head and he sighed. "Fine. But we can come back…right?"

Revan laughed before looking at Qui-Gon. "I'll cover this, you weren't prepared for the black hole that's his stomach."

He nodded and she went to pay for the lunch.

Obi-Wan watched as Naruto stood and stretched. "Ah, that was good. So, other than that room, is there somewhere that we can practice that they won't mind getting a bit thrashed?"

"Exercise?" Obi-Wan said in surprise. "How can you even move after eating all that?"

Naruto smiled. "That was nothing." Naruto waved it off.

Revan looked at Qui-Gon, "So, how do you wish to go about this?"

The male master shrugged. "We take things as they come?"

Revan smiled. "We're going to get along fine. But I was talking about the tour. Coruscant has changed in four thousand years, some landmarks are the same, but…" she looked at the skyline filled with cruisers and speeders.

"Come, I think we'll start with the need to know places and work on down from there." He said and turned and stopped seeing his Padawan in a headlock and Naruto running his knuckles over his skull.

"SAY IT! SAY IT!"

"NARUTO!" Revan yelled and the blond stopped in mid-noggie. "But Rev, he insulted ramen and then…"

"I did not! I just said eating all those noodles can't be healthy!" Obi-Wan protested.

"SEE!"

Revan sighed. "My husband is such a man-child at times." She muttered and with the Force separated Naruto from Obi-Wan. "Sorry gentlemen, he gets energetic after eating so much…and sleeping…and…(sigh) alright, he's a stamina freak, but that's one of his good qualities."

Revan smiled as her man hung in the air scratching the back of his head. "You going to put me down nicely, or will I need to bring up certain issues?" the blond asked and Revan scowled.

"You puke on me and I swear I'll use your guts to paint the temple."

Naruto laughed as she finally released him, the two Jedi and the patrons watching the strange pair.

Naruto looked at Dexter. "I'll be back for more…that was awesome food."

Dex smiled. "Always welcome you'll be lad. Any friend of Obi-Wan's."

The said padawan lowered his head. "Dex."

The Besalisk waved him off. "You saved my hide. Besides, they're good people, keep close to them." He said patting the padawan on the shoulder and giving Qui-Gon a nod.

XX

"Is that natural?" Obi-Wan asked as they saw Naruto atop a building.

"Back on his world, Naruto would find the highest point and watch the sunset. He's confused, and worried." Revan said.

They had wandered the city and Revan would point out some things that were similar. She saw species, and there were times she missed old friends she knew were long gone.

She saw Naruto, his inquisitive eyes taking in things, and then he would see a being or something that would cause him to remember his friends. She sighed. _He will outlive them all, he's not even hit his first millennium._

It was near sundown that Naruto had leapt from building to building climbing higher. Revan and the Jedi followed in a speeder and were now hovering off to the side. Revan could feel his pain and conflict. He had the door closed and she knew he didn't want to talk. He'd been like that after Jiraiya's passing.

Qui-Gon touched her elbow. She turned and gave him a smile. "He's mourning. He knows he'll never see his friends, his precious people again, we left his world and he was unconscious for it."

"He never got the chance to say goodbye. And I never told him…it took years to reach Coruscant from the Unknown Regions with micro jumps to lightspeed…"

she looked at the sun as it kissed the horizon. "I spent time in meditative trances and working on keeping the ship in motion."

"Why didn't you stop at any of the worlds between here and there then?" Obi-Wan asked.

Revan smiled. "Fear. I was afraid what I would find. Afraid that the Jedi would be no more. Afraid that I was rushing my one reason in the galaxy on a wild goose chase. I thought that even should the Jedi be wiped out again, I thought the archives always survive." She looked at Qui-Gon then. "Coruscant was brought to its knees when I was a child. Structures leveled to the ground, but with the vaults and that built to the core, the only way for things to be destroyed fully would be to blow up the planet. I knew that even if the Jedi were gone, the holocrons would be here."

Qui-Gon Jinn looked at Revan then. "You would have spent years in study to find a cure if the healers hadn't been here." He said. Revan nodded.

Shaking her head, she watched as Naruto tilted his head as the wind whipped about him.

"He is my strength. I'd been alone for so long, and then I met him. he was loud, obnoxious, and his presence sang in the force so loudly…it was like being cradled in love and warmth."

XX

Revan smiled as they sat in the workroom. Obi-wan and Qui-Gon had gone off to work on saber forms. Revan watched as Naruto constructed his lightsaber.

"Not going with the double bladed?" she asked noticing the handle.

Naruto shook his head. "I kind of like having a free hand for jutsu's." he said as he connected wires.

"You picked out your lens and crystals?" Revan asked staying by the wall.

"Yeah. Obi-wan was surprised when I pulled out that pearl." Naruto said, he was biting his lip as he worked slowly putting the inside components together. Revan refused to let him use any pre-assembled parts of any kind.

"I got that pearl four thousand years ago when I helped kill a Krayt Dragon on Tattooine. I never felt right using it."

Naruto thought about using Tsunade's necklace, but he couldn't part with it, the comfortable weight around his neck.

"I'm surprised you didn't use that orange crystal." Revan teased.

"Hn." Was Naruto's response as he finished the controls and slipped it into the cylinder before grabbing a lens, an emitter, a smaller stone that Revan said was the power source.

"Trust me, you won't have the problem of it running out of power or shorting out at a bad time." she said.

The slender green stone reminded Naruto of the one around his neck. "They are Solarian shards." Revan admitted. "My people would use them to power everything from vehicles, to droids, to small appliances."

Naruto turned to his wife. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "You?"

"No, but as long as I have you, I'll get better everyday." He said and stood and pulled her into a hug.

Revan melted against him. "I should be used to it by now." She whispered into his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"As long as we live, those we knew and loved will always be remembered. Mourn, but don't drown in it." He continued to hug her.

"It hits me at the damnedest times." Revan said.

Naruto said nothing. He did what he always did when his wife got like this, he held her, and supported her. She rarely talked about her home world, like he avoided his early years before he became a ninja.

"Are you avoiding finishing your lightsaber love?" Revan asked after nearly ten minutes of being held in the arms of the man she loved.

Naruto chuckled. "I just remember your stories of a badly built saber blowing up in the owners face."

Revan pulled back and her left hand stroked his cheek. "You never screw up…(smiles) well, on things that are important anyways."

Naruto mock scowled. "Gee, thanks."

She kissed his chin. "Go and finish it, then we'll go to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Naruto complained.

"Who said it was to sleep?" Revan said slipping from her lovers arms and fading into the shadows. "Now, back to work."

Naruto sighed. "She always does that to me, winds me up and slips away."

Her laughter from the shadows told Naruto what he already knew, that his wife did it on purpose.

_Of course, the love making afterwards is beyond description._ Blond thought as he sat back down at the bench, the grin never leaving his face, his fingers slipping components together as if he'd built the lightsaber a hundred times.

From her shadowed view, Revan smiled. _Force sensitive beyond measure, his senses are better than anyone's and he might not have many force powers, but the ones he uses without thinking put Masters to shame._

She watched with a grin on her own face that matched her husbands. _Better have water nearby. Last time we were both dehydrated._

**AN: And another chapter down. Thank you all for reading. I go where the fingers type on this one. A chapter or two before they enter 'episode 1'. Obi-Wan and Naruto will do some male bonding, maybe an adventure.**

**Not sure how old Naruto really is at this point, lets just say he's older than Sarutobi was and leave it at that while he has eternal youth….(and I just had a Lee-Gai moment) (Shudder) Read and review, thanks a ton…and may the ramen be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

Chapter 6

Naruto smiled as he entered the training dojo that morning. Many noticed the ear to ear grin on his face, but he wasn't looking at them. In his hand was his newly constructed lightsaber.

It wasn't the completion of the weapon that had the smile on his face, while it was a happy moment, it wasn't the cause of the smile.

He'd spent the night making love to his wife, and the fact she was having issues rising from their bed was.

_I did good._ Naruto thought with a grin after kissing her awake and leaving her to curse him for her inability to stand.

_:Walking yet love?:_ He sent thru the bond. The snarl had him laughing outright. He stopped seeing Obi-Wan sitting meditating .

"Hey." Naruto said dropping down into his own lotus position, hands on knees.

Obi-wan looked at him. "Good morning, your happy."

Naruto smiled even more. "Had a good night."

Obi-wan noticed the lightsaber on the mat between them. "You finished it already?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Rev's a taskmistress when it comes to things like this."

"But you were building it from scratch, with no pre-manufactured parts." Obi-wan said in surprise. "Have you activated it?"

"Once. I was going to come here and test it out, but she turns on smoothly."

"She?" Obi-wan asked quirking an eyebrow.

Naruto laughed. "Bad habit from my world. Weapons were given names or even personal identifying marks."

Obi-wan looked and Naruto seeing the question nodded and watched as the brunette picked up the hilt and looked it over.

"What are these runes?" Obi-wan asked noticing the marks around the grip.

"This one running down the side says 'The Will of Fire'. It's a phrase someone precious to me believed in." Naruto said, his mind flashing to Sarutobi-ojiisan, his first precious person. "He was the leader of my village, and the first person to ever care about me."

Obi-wan felt the flash of pain. "I'm sorry."

Naruto waved off the apology. "Nothing to be sorry for. He lived a long life and he died protecting the village like the Hokage he was."

"What's this one?"

Naruto looked at the next set of lines and smiled. "My personal nindo. 'Never Give up.' It was something I told myself giving up."

Obi-wan was amazed at the attention that had been put into the weapon in his hands. "And this one?"

Naruto blushed. "That one is personal and I won't translate it."

_Looks like Rev added something as well._ The blond thought seeing the runes. _'To my beloved. The Force binds us forever, Rev'._

Obi-wan looked at the strange seal at the bottom of the lightsaber. "What's this?"

"Ah, a seal to prevent it from being damaged."

"Really? That's not possible…is it?" Obi-wan asked.

Naruto nodded. "Use yours and see."

"I couldn't…if I damaged it…"

"Then its back to the drawing board." Naruto said motioning for him to go ahead and do it.

Obi-wan stood and picked up his own lightsaber that was next to him. It activated with a _SNAP-HISS_ and the blue blade hummed.

"Go ahead Ben." Naruto said and Obi-wan paused. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Naruto asked.

"You called me Ben." The padawan said.

"Heh…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Um, nickname?"

The padawan sighed and lightly touched the hilt on the floor with his blue blade. He raised an eyebrow when nothing happened. He put more pressure and still nothing. He deactivated his own and knelt touching the lightsaber hilt on the floor.

"Its still cool." He said in surprise.

"Cool, it worked." Naruto said as he picked it up. He stood and smiled thumbing the activation switch. The pearl white blade sprang to life with the SNAP-HISS and Naruto smiled as the blade hummed.

He stepped away from Obi-wan and gave it several practice swings and then deactivated it.

What happened next surprised Obi-wan as the hilt vanished with a slight poof.

"Did it explode? Are you okay?" the padawan asked rushing to his friends side. Naruto grinned. "I'm fine Ben. I put a storage seal on my wristband." Naruto showed him the piece of cloth with a seal on it. "This way it can't be taken away. I plan to add the seal to my others on my arm later, but I wanted to make sure everything else was working fine first."

"You can store things on you like that?" Obi-wan asked in surprise.

Naruto smiled as a poof later he was holding three kunai in his hand. "Oh yeah. I learned how to do this on my training trip with Ero-Sannin. He taught my dad and then me."

Obi-wan didn't understand all of it, but Naruto was proud of his accomplishments. "I can make you one if you want." Naruto offered and Obi-wan looked at him in surprise.

"But, don't I need, um…blast what did you and Master Revan call it Shakram?"

"Chakra. And everyone has chakra, even a friend of mine had it, he just couldn't use it for anything as his chakra paths were damaged. But he could still do sealing scrolls, tree climb and leaps."

Naruto missed Lee. The taijutsu master had been Naruto's friend when younger and his personal bodyguard when he became Hokage. Lee had passed on in his sleep after contacting a strange disease that destroyed his muscles and finally stopped his heart. _Lee had a good life, and his son Gon showed he was just like his mother and father._

"Besides Ben, once I place the seal tattoo you won't need to worry about it as it will tie into your system."

"Okay, why the nickname? And why Ben?" Obi-wan asked.

A laughter had both turn. Naruto smiled seeing Revan standing there, her hair down, a brush in her hand.

"Morning love." He said kissing her cheek. "What do you need?"

"My hair. You remember the deal." She said and Naruto nodded as he walked her to the seats and as she knelt he sat behind her and took the brush. Obi-wan watched the pair, Naruto started brushing his wife's hair.

Revan seeing him watching smiled. "We have a deal, I was going to cut it shorter, but he likes running his hands thru it, so I told him if I kept it long, then he would have to help its upkeep."

Naruto ran the brush thru her hair and smiled. "Its relaxing as well."

Revan smiled and Obi-wan bet she would purr.

"And his nicknaming you and Ben its simple really." The Jedi Master said as she allowed her husband to brush her hair, the three of them ignoring the others watching from around the room.

"Naruto gives nicknames to people he likes and trusts. As for Ben…"

"I took the b from your first part of your name and 'en' sound from wan and thus you've been christened Ben." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Ignore the man-child behind me, I doubt he'll ever grow up."

Naruto pinched the back of her neck. "That's not what you were saying earlier."

Obi-wan got to see the Jedi Master blush.

"Tsunade's right, you are a brat." Revan said.

"Yeah, well baa-chan was a drunk, that, and I might be a brat, but I caught your attention oh powerful Jedi."

Revan nodded at that.

The three sat in silence as Naruto brushed out her hair and then began to put it in a braid.

"Wait…your hair was shorter yesterday." Obi-wan realized. Revan laughed.

"Actually, I used a ninjutsu to shorten it. I learned it from Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. But when its me and Naruto I remove it and allow it to be its real length."

Obi-wan saw that the hair went down her back to the base of her spine. He watched as Naruto braided it with a practiced ease.

"I find it relaxing like this Naruto answered. It allows me to just be."

Revan smiled. "He loses himself in the force when he does this. Like when he was making his lightsaber, or when he's making seals." She looked at Obi-wan. "Let him make you a storage seal. If you can, make a secondary lightsaber to keep there."

She held up her arm, and Obi-wan saw the seal that Naruto had on the band was on the back of her wrist, it wasn't even an inch in diameter.

A poof later and Revan had her lightsaber in her hand. "They can't take away what they can't grab." She said and tossed it aside. Obi-wan watched as it vanished in a poof, and another poof it was back in her hand. "Prevents another force user from using the force to block your attempts to retrieve it."

"Good advise."

The three turned to see Qui-Gon approaching. "Glad I found you Master Revan. The Council has asked that you and I run a to Nar Shadda. Obi-wan and Naruto can come with, or stay here…"

"Stay here." Revan said.

Naruto looked at her and she sighed. "Nar Shadda is not a place I want to expose you to. It makes that dive in Rice look like a resort."

"Love, you don't need to protect me." Naruto said as he continued to braid her hair. He looked up at Qui-Gon, "You want me to do yours next?" he said seeing the man's messy ponytail.

"No, thank you."

Revan smiled. "My husband could have been a stylist."

"But Hokage was more fun." He said.

Revan sighed. "You caused enough havoc for the next ten Hokage's that follow you."

Naruto smirked. "I don't know. Konohamaru might actually surpass me."

Revan groaned at that. "He did like to imitate you."

"I think that's cause his contract with the Monkey's is better than Ojii-san's ever was."

The two Jedi watched the pair, and Revan sighed.

"You can come, but you don't go anywhere without me or Qui-Gon."

"What about Ben?"

Revan sighed, but Qui-Gon spoke up first. "I would prefer that you both stay close to us. Nar Shadda is a rough world under the control of the Hutts. It is a hive of scum and villainy." He looked at the two younger men (or young looking in Naruto's case) "We must be cautious."

**AN: Nar Shadda. This could be fun.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1

Chapter 7

Naruto looked around the freighter the council had booked them passage on. He looked at Revan who sighed from her seat. "I hate not having my own ship." She pouted and griped.

"Well the one we came in was in no shape to fly anymore." Naruto said patting her hand. "Don't placate me dear." She said.

Naruto looked at Obi-wan and Qui-Gon, both were meditating. "Why don't you do that?" he asked his wife.

"Because I want to be tense. Tense keeps me alive, and since we're going to Nar Shadda, I want to be coiled and ready to strike."

Naruto chuckled. "You sound like Anko."

Both smiled remembering the snake mistress. The three of them became very close after Naruto's return and Revan and Anko could be seen making many men jealous with their antics.

When Anko had been murdered by Sasuke and Orochimaru, the two had mourned, buried her and went on spree of destruction that sent Oto-nin's running at the mere mention of their names.

"Rev." Naruto said softly. She looked into his eyes. "When we decide on children." He whispered low so as not to draw the attention of the Jedi as they meditated, "I want our first girl to be named Anko."

Revan smiled and squeezed his hand. "Me too." Then with a smile she asked. "What about a son?"

Naruto smiled. "Whatever you wish is fine with me. I have a few male role models, but none of them whose name I want to hear my wife yelling out in anger."

Revan smiled. "Just because most your male role models are perverts. Shika?"

"Nah, the lazy bastard would be a curse to the kid."

"Zal." Revan said after a bit.

"Zal?" Naruto asked and she watched his mind tried to fit the name with those of people Revan told him about. "After the wookie?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Revan asked.

"Nothing dear. I thought you would have gone with that pilot you told me about, or that old coot."

"You leave my old coot alone. You had some of your own, and Ero-sannin was the youngest."

Naruto smiled at that. "Ojii-san was the best. Baa-chan too. Ero-Sannin was like that annoying uncle you liked, but didn't want to tell others about."

Revan nodded at that. "You thinking of children love?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Watched the younglings with Master Yoda this morning while you were packing, and Ino and Choji's, or Lee's boy."

Revan sighed. "I can't believe Sakura did that. She married him, gave him a son, then ran off to join the Uchiha only to be killed by him."

"Gon's got his mothers hair, and thankfully not his father's eyebrows."

Revan shuddered remembering the first time she saw Lee and Gai training. "Gon's going to be a powerhouse. He's like a blend of you and Lee." Revan said remembering the little boy who declared her husband was his eternal rival and tried to beat him with a series of taijutsu moves he'd seen his father perform once.

Naruto smiled and kissed her temple. "He and Konohamaru will do fine leading Konoha."

"(sigh) Ko's the seventh hokage…" Revan looked at him. "Are you okay with how we left?"

"I'm really fine Rev." Naruto said with another kiss to her temple. "We were looking like we did when I was twenty, while everyone was old and dying. It wasn't fair to them." He pulled out the necklace she gave him when they started dating. Thumbing the activation switch, the holo-image of the group photo came to life showing the people precious to Naruto gathered around him on his twentieth birthday, before life altered and any of them had died on missions and or assassinations.

"I have this, and I will always miss them, but you are my life and my soul."

Revan kissed him and they heard a clearing of a throat to see Qui-Gon sitting there. "Not in front of Obi-wan please."

They turned to see the padawan passed out with a dribble of blood. Revan realized why as she felt her husbands hand on her breast and realized she had straddled him some time during their short make out session.

"Sorry." She said with an unrepentant grin.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I do understand, it's the younger years have grown up in the temple and have been sheltered. Even with all the traveling I've done with him since he was thirteen, he's been rather…sheltered to some things."

Naruto grinned. "Really?" Revan groaned and just knew poor Obi-wan was going to get razed like no Jedi before.

She poked her husband on his nose. "I better not see _THAT_ jutsu."

Naruto grinned and nodded his head. "I promise Rev-hime, you won't see my first jutsu ever created."

Revan shuddered and wondered if warning Obi-wan ahead of time would help the boy.

"What jutsu?" Qui-Gon asked rising from his position and taking a seat across from them after casting a look at his padawan and seeing him beginning to recover.

"My husband when he was eleven years old and fresh out of the academy was experimenting with a high level forbidden technique when he messed up a hand sign and used a henge to turn into what translates into a centerfold. A very attractive woman with wisps of smoke covering certain key body parts, then he looks cutely at the male and giggles."

Qui-Gon's eyes had become glassy, and Revan slapped her hand to face and dragged it down. "Damn it. Jedi Celibacy." She muttered and finger flicked her husband. "I forbid that technique in the temple."

Naruto snickered.

"I want you to solemnly swear Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" she said.

Naruto looked her right in the eye. "I solemnly swear…that I won't use it at the temple…when you're around." He finished and Revan felt a shudder run up her spine.

XX

**Jedi Temple Council Chamber**

Seven masters were gathered when they felt something that caused them all to shiver. "I felt a terrible disturbance in the force." Mace Windu said Kai Mun-Di who nodded.

Yoda sat there and he knew what the disturbance was, he could feel it in his ears that Revan's husband was going to turn the temple on its side.

_Hmm. Take younglings on training trip perhaps, safe it would be…safer than to be here when Namikaze Naruto returns._ The venerable Jedi Grand Master thought, not bothering to warn his fellow masters of what he'd learned from Revan's holocron about her time in Konoha or about Naruto.

_Force has a sense of humor it does._ Chuckling to himself, Yoda didn't see the looks from the other masters who were wondering what the oldest amongst them (besides Naruto and Revan), was laughing to himself about.

XX

**Nar Shadda**

The three Jedi and one ninja left the spaceport. Naruto wrinkled his nose and looked at his wife. "It stinks."

She nodded and knew for him with his heightened senses the smugglers moon had to be as bad as the sewers of some of the larger towns they'd traveled to before his time as Hokage.

"Breath in thru your mouth and out your nose, and for Kami's sake don't talk to anyone. Most the inhabitants will stab you in the back to rob your corpse."

Naruto growled at a man in rags who was inching close to them.

"Why aren't the Jedi doing something about this?" he asked.

Revan sighed. "Nar Shadda has been like this even four thousand years ago. You can't force change on those who don't like the status quo." Revan said as she and Naruto followed Qui-Gon and Obi-wan.

"So, see anything similar?" Naruto asked his wife, his hand staying near the kunai holster on his waist, while his other hand he kept free to summon his lightsaber in a moments notice.

"Well a lot of the buildings have been replaced over time, but south of here is the refugee sector. There's the docks, the Jek Jek Tar, an alien bar that you best avoid as its filled with gases that will eat your lungs without a spacesuit."

Naruto nodded.

"To the north we have several ship mechanics on various levels, bar, pazaak dens, swoop…" she paused.

"Qui-Gon?"

"Yes?" the other master said looking over his shoulder as he'd been talking with Obi-wan.

"Do they still have swoop racing?" she asked.

"Its been replaced by pod racing, they use powerful turbine engines to pull a pod now." He answered. "They hold them all over, I saw one near the outer rim not to long ago."

Revan sighed. "I liked swoop racing. Perhaps I can get a swoop bike and take you out on it." She said to Naruto as they passed several buildings. "Bounty Hunter's Guild." Revan said with distaste. "More often than not they have been paid to hunt and kill Jedi due to some crime boss with an ego and too many credits."

Naruto looked around and pointed "What's that?"

Revan looked and scowled. "Something you'll avoid if you want to keep a happy marriage." She growled.

Naruto blinked.

"Where did Jiraiya want to take you for 'research' and leave me in the hotel room?" Revan prompted her husband. She knew he wasn't dumb, but he usually blocked useless memories that would need prompting to renew.

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I love my wife, and will never need a place like that." Naruto said, but then it was ruined with his grin as he leaned in and whispered to her, "But maybe I can send Ben in there?"

Revan groaned. "No." She hissed. "You will not corrupt such a youngling."

"He's got to be nearly twenty love." Naruto said. he looked ahead and saw the Jedi were entering what he assumed was a cantina from the signs. "I think we fell behind."

Revan looked and nodded. "Our contact is to meet us in there. Now, you have the credits I gave you?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

_I swear, she does this every time we go somewhere. Like I'm a little kid. I tell you, forget something one time, and they never let you forget._ The blond thought, but kept his mental link closed, knowing from past experience that if she heard that he would have a lot of groveling to do.

"And remember, You and Obi-wan are to watch out for one another."

"(Sigh) Yes dear." Naruto said as she adjusted the poncho he wore as he refused to wear Jedi robes.

"And remember, many beings use blasters and won't hesitate to shoot to kill for the stupidest mistakes." Revan continued as Obi-wan came back out and headed towards them.

"Gee, can I go out and play now mother hen?" Naruto asked his wife. "I'll be fine Rev, I was Hokage after all and I am quite capable of protecting myself."

Revan ignored him as she looked at Obi-wan. "You have your comlink?" she asked the padawan who nodded.

Revan kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Have fun boys, see you both in two hours." She said and walked away.

Naruto shook his head. "Ben, if you ever get married or get into a relationship, remember they are always right and agree to everything they say until they are out of sight, then do what you were planning to do anyways." Naruto said throwing an arm around the younger man's shoulder. "Now, Revan mentioned once there were places to pick a fight in an arena…any idea where they would be?"

XX

Qui-Gon and Revan watched their contact leave.

"That was a waste of time." Revan said with a hint of disgust. The other Master sighed and nodded in agreement.

"All we learned is that someone is planning something vague near the outer rim."

Revan snorted. "The outer rim is always a hotbed for galactic events. Glad to see something haven't changed."

Qui-Gon sipped his mineral water. "I wonder what Obi-wan and your husband have gotten up to."

Revan shrugged.

_:Love? What you doing?:_

Nothing came back. Revan tried several more times and she felt something across the bond…she hadn't felt that since…

Her eyes snapped open. "I'm going to kill him." she growled rising and was heading for the door with Qui-Gon several steps behind. She stopped as her eyes focused on the wall screen.

"Oh my." Qui-Gon said seeing footage from the Duel Arena where a new fighter was taking on three of the top ranked fighters at once and winning.

"He is so sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week." Revan growled.

_:Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you are in so much trouble, and don't shut me out. I know you can hear me.:_

On the screen she saw the blond fighter wince and then take down a Trandoshan with a spinning back brain kick.

"He's well skilled in the arts of unarmed combat." Qui-Gon said.

"And considering the Trandoshan, the Gammorean and the Rodian are armed with blades and blasters, if they don't kill him I will." Revan said and stalked out of the bar, she used her bond to find him.

Qui-Gon followed. _Interesting, Master Yoda is right, there will be much to learn from them, and for Naruto to get my padawan to do something like this…I like him already._ The master thought as he followed the living legend down several levels.

**AN: Next chapter we see Naruto and Obi-wan in the arena. Now, about the hair braiding on the last chapter…stifle it. I do that with my girlfriend, it is very relaxing and allows us to bond more. Those in relationships know. She's told me more than once if its going to be kept long (I like running my hands thru it), then I have to help maintain it. HK might be around in some shape or form. Still thinking about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1

Chapter 8

"OH HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled as he won his third fight against something Ben had called a Twi'lek. Naruto thought the tails on the head and the way it looked made it look like it had a butthead.

Naruto spun the staff he'd chosen around. He'd watched a few fights and while disappointed about the suppression field, he thought it would have been something cool to use back in Konoha between him and Lee in the younger days when the taijutsu specialist was 'Burning Brightly with the Flames of Youth' which always left a bruised Naruto wondering what mountain had fallen on him.

"Can we go now?" Ben asked as Naruto returned to his spot and guzzled water.

"Go? Why, we're winning." Naruto said in protest. He hadn't used any of his jutsu's and he barely been pushed with taijutsu. "We can clean up here." He said.

Obi-wan sighed, but he did have to agree with his new friend. He'd placed a few bets on him after some encouragement from Naruto who swore that if he lost he'd pay him back double.

Thus far Obi-wan was holding nearly eighty thousand credits in three fights. _Naruto crushed one of the best duelists in his first fight, everyone bet on the other guy and Naruto waltzed over him as if he was a youngling, and he hasn't used the force or those abilities he showed back at the temple._

"Just be careful. Many of the beings here don't like to lose." He cautioned the blond who answered with a grin. "But Ben, that just makes it more fun."

Obi-wan sighed. _How can a man that's older than Master Qui-Gon and I combined act like an undisciplined youngling one minute, but on the battlefield he's like Master Yoda._

"Oh, hey. There are three of them." Naruto said watching a Gammorean, a Trandoshan and a Rodian entered the duel ring.

"Be careful. This doesn't feel right." Obi-wan cautioned.

Naruto nodded as he felt the suppressor shut down and he looked to where the controller was and the being that Obi-wan called a Quarren was missing.

"Suppressors down." Naruto said and Obi-wan felt the shields rise around the arena meaning there was no escape.

"What should I do?" Obi-wan asked.

Naruto spared him a look and grinned. "Bet large on me kicking their asses." And with that he was moving.

XX

Naruto ducked several blaster shots from the Rodian when he felt Revan's presence against his mental shields. He used the staff to knock out the Rodian and thus eliminated the blasters.

_:Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you are in so much trouble, and don't shut me out. I know you can hear me.:_

He couldn't contain the wince as he drilled the Trandoshan with a spinning back brain kick he learned from Lee after watching wrestling one night while the 'girls' were out.

_Fuck me, it actually works!_ He thought with surprise as he rolled and scooped up the dropped vibro-sword.

_Last thing I'm going to do is draw my lightsaber if I don't have to._ He thought as he avoided the slow axe swipes from the pig man.

_Ugh, he's fatter than Jirobi! Smells just as bad too._ Naruto thought of the former member of the Sound five.

Naruto saw that the Trandosan was back up and picked up its other blade.

_Better end this before Rev gets here. I know I said I wouldn't do this, but I needed to stretch somehow._

The former Hokage sighed as he ducked under the axe swipe and with a slash gutted the Gammorean, the blade continued and blocked the overhand strike from the Trandoshan.

Naruto got to his feet with ease while pushing the lizard being back as he did so.

"You three came in here to kill me why?" Naruto demanded as he attacked, several bloody gashes littered the Trandoshan's arms.

"Paid to. You were winning too many fights. Nothing personal."

Naruto growled. "Oh, no…not at all." He said holding his left hand behind his back and built up a low level Rasengan.

_Took me forever to get it down to one hand without the clones…well Revan kept distracting me wearing that sexy lingerie and nibbling on me all the time. _Naruto smiled. _My wife is a pervert, and I like it._

"Nothing personal, but I hear my wife coming." Naruto said as he felt the force wave that was his wife shoving thru the crowd. "So, game over." He used the blade to block the Trandoshan's blade up and then with his left he rammed the Rasengan into the creatures chest and sent it flying.

The poor alien being hit the forcefield and with no where to go, the Rasengan drilled into him with no mercy.

Naruto turned to see Obi-wan collecting his winnings, and turn and walk into the glare of Revan who was followed by a semi-smirking Qui-Gon.

As the field came down Naruto winced as his wife's eyes spun towards him as she felt his mirth.

"Aw crap…I'm in trouble."

He dropped the blade he'd picked up and took several steps back.

"Now, Rev, sweetie…"

"Don't you sweetie me. You said you wouldn't enter duels like this any more after that time in Iwa."

Naruto winced.

"But there was no danger here…" he said and winced as she levitated a blaster. "This was set to kill you BAKA! KILL!"

Naruto winced as her voice got louder. He could hear bets taking place around the arena.

_Yep, she's going to kill me._

_: (snort) I won't kill you love, but I am going to put you in Jedi bootcamp. YOU ARE RECKLESS!:_ Revan's voice said.

_:Aw, come on Rev. You and I both know I am to…:_ "Aw crap."

"Yes, undisciplined. I still can't believe you bluffed your way thru council meetings as Hokage."

Naruto smiled "Liberal use of Kage Bunshin and the fact that Shizune was a great help as a secretary and Moegi who trained with her was the same."

Revan shook her head as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him towards the exit. Several cat calls and applause from some of the females in the crowd had Revan fighting hard not to laugh.

"So?"

"What?" Naruto asked as they exited the lower level arena.

"Did you have fun?" she asked as Qui-Gon and Obi-wan joined them.

"A blast." Naruto said with a grin. "So, how much did we take?" he looked at Obi-wan.

The padawan looked at his Master who crossed his arms and was smirking. "Two hundred and thirty thousand credits…"

"Which you will not be keeping." Revan and Qui-Gon said at the same time. "I told you to keep out of trouble." Revan saw her husband's mulish nature rising.

"And as Jedi, we live a life of poverty." Qui-Gon said reminding his apprentice.

"Aw come on." Naruto said looking at his wife who shook her head. "Oh no you don't Naruto Uzumaki. You gave me your word."

Naruto sighed. "You said there are refugee's?" he asked.

"Come on." Revan said taking his arm. The Jedi followed the pair.

XX

"Now this brings back memories." Revan said as they looked over the various crates that were homes to many of those in the sector.

Naruto saw the state of men, women and children of numerous species. She saw the sadness in his eyes.

"In four thousand years this is still the same." Revan said. Qui-Gon was speaking to the leader of the Refugee's.

"It is?" Obi-wan asked from next to the pair.

"Yeah. Smells the same, the crates might be a bit newer, and some species I don't recognize, but it's the same."

Naruto stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "And you say the republic has done nothing about this?"

"Its in Hutt Space." Revan said. "They don't allow the Republic into their space without a lot of protest, and its not costly to seek out trouble so they let the outer rim worlds fall apart without putting in effort."

Obi-wan wanted to argue, but while the mid-rim and core worlds thrived, the outer rim worlds were ignored.

"So what…" he stopped seeing Revan have a faraway look on her face. "Is she okay?"

Naruto stepped around her and looked into her eyes. "Rev?"

She blinked. "Obi-wan, stay with Qui-Gon." She took Naruto's hand. "We need to find someone."

"Who?" The padawan asked.

"An old friend." Revan said and tugged her husband after her. "We'll meet you back at the dock cantina."

"Rev, what…" Naruto asked as she dragged him away leaving a curious padawan wondering what just happened.

XX

They passed the Jek Jek Tar, and Naruto wondered where his beautiful and determined wife was taking them. She stopped by a panel.

"He's here. I can't believe it." She muttered.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Revan didn't answer but pulled out a pair of suits. "Put this on."

"Revan, where are we going?" he asked accepting the breathing suit.

"Into the Jek Jek Tar. If I'm right we need to get to the back rooms and the private chambers below. I should have thought of it. She would have left him someplace secure. But why here?" the Jedi Master muttered as she dressed in the breathing suit.

Naruto saw she was determined, as determined as the day they rescued Konohamaru from the Mist village after he'd been kidnapped during his chunin test.

Naruto listened to her and adjusted the suit like she told him and then they entered the Jek Jek Tar.

**AN: Someone Revan knows? This should be interesting. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

Chapter 9

"What a wonderful smell you've discovered." Naruto remarked after they got below the alien cantina, and into the tunnels, well away from the noxious gas. The tunnels were a maze of doors and fans.

Revan was leading, she seemed to know where she was going. Naruto figured it was a connection to someone she knew.

He held a kunai in his hand after they'd encountered a group of kath hounds as Revan identified them.

"They might have escaped a transport, or were let loose down here." Revan said as they continued on.

With his comment about the smell of the tunnels, Revan shot him a look. "It smells better than that dive you took me to near the lake country when we entered that den and found hundreds of dead wo…oh dear." She said and they stopped outside a door.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"This is going to take a while to cut thru. There are no controls out here."

Naruto nodded and with a poof his lightsaber appeared in his hand and Revan's in hers. "I love storage tattoos." She said and the blades activated with a snap hiss, and the couple plunged their blades into the sealed door.

"You take me to such nice places Rev." Naruto said.

"Your just mad cause I'm making you give up the money from your fight."

"Actually, I'm not. But I don't think Ben should be punished. I did drag him there, and he didn't fight."

"I'll speak to his Master." Revan said as they slowly cut seals on the door.

"Naruto." She said getting his attention as he continued to push the blade. "What?"

"I…I'm sorry about taking you away from your home. Everyone you knew."

"Its okay. You did the best you could. Besides, I think Ino was sick of seeing my bronze body in the peak of physical condition running around Konoha every morning while she looked old and…"

"She didn't have wrinkles dear." Revan said defending her blond friend. "She was getting silver in her hair."

"Yeah, well it was rough seeing them all age while I stayed looking twenty something." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Revan said.

"what?"

"It took us a couple years as the ship's hyperdrive kept giving out."

"What took years." Naruto inquired.

"To get from Konoha to Coruscant." Revan said and watched as Naruto froze then sighed. "I figured that." He said.

He formed a familiar cross seal and two shadow clones appeared. "Keep cutting." He said handing them his and Revan's blades as he pulled his wife aside.

"I'm not mad or upset at you." He said putting a hand on each of her shoulders. "I can feel it thru the bond. You thought I would be mad, didn't you?"

"Yes." Revan said. "Its just…I took you away from the only world you've ever known and thrown you into a galaxy with species that are beyond description. I mean, I know I'm your wife, but…"

"No buts." Naruto said taking her chin and making her look at him. "Never doubt us. No matter what. You are my precious person, my reason to make myself better, the first thing I think about waking, the last thing I think about before I sleep. You are my heart and soul Revan Namikaze." He said. "If you want to stay with the Jedi and teach a couple generations, that's fine with me. If you want to move from planet to planet that's fine. If you want to set up a diner and be a sexy waitress I can live with that. It doesn't matter where we are, or what we do, as long as you are there, I will adapt to any situation." He kissed her as behind them a pair of shadow clones continued to work.

One looked at the other and grinned. "Boss is gonna score tonight."

"Stow it stupid and keep cutting." The other one grunted trying to ignore the kissing couple behind it.

XX

"Done." The clones said as they returned the lightsabers then vanished being dispelled.

"Rev, if you would?" Naruto motioned towards the cut out door.

"Work, work, work. I swear, men wouldn't be able to do anything without a woman around." She said with a grin and with a force push sent the door flying inwards.

"Knock, knock. Avon calling." Naruto said stepping thru and stopping. Revan watched as he sniffed the air.

"Its stale, sour. I don't think anyone's been here for a long time." Naruto reported.

"Does it smell like my ship did when we went to work on it?" Revan asked and Naruto nodded.

"A thousand years at least." She muttered a deactivated lightsaber in her hand. "This way." She pointed towards the left corridor and they walked, Revan scanning for traps with the force and Naruto using his enhanced senses for the same task.

"A lot of beings died here." Naruto said.

Revan nodded. "A friend of mine was here upon her return. She had to fight a major crime boss who was trying to collect a bounty on her head."

"The Exile?" Naruto asked.

Revan snorted. "She hated that name. Jaina was an exile, but he returned. I looked up her files, she was still called Exile after her return and she was a Master on the reformed council." Revan shook her head.

"Jaina…Jaina Kale, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. She was a friend from my time before the council erased my memories, then after she returned."

Naruto paused.

"What is it?"

"What is that?" Naruto asked pointing thru a glass window to an arena below.

"A rancor." Revan said. "Old one at that." She said seeing the age lines on a fang. "Someone put that here to guard whatever is behind those doors behind it."

"How is it fed? I mean…look at all the bones." Naruto asked.

"Look above. A trapdoor, bet it leads to the Jek Jek Tar and they toss bodies down here after a fight to dispose of evidence. They don't even know what's here."

Naruto shuddered.

"Its probably spent long periods hibernating." Revan continued looking down into the arena.

"Well, I guess…"

"We'll have to either sneak past it or kill it." Revan said.

"Kill it?"

"I need what's in that room." Revan said looking at her husband, and he sighed at her 'resolve face' and knew he was in for a long night on the couch if he didn't agree.

"Fine. How?"

Revan sighed. "I don't have any grenades, so this will have to be the hard way I'm afraid. We'll fight it like we did that Troll from Iwa."

Naruto groaned. "That thing hit hard." He looked at the beast below. "Well at least the rancor is better looking. They are about the same size." He thought.

"I get first crack?" he asked and Revan sighed. "Don't come crying to me when he leaves you a smear on the ground."

Naruto smiled and kissed her quickly. "I won't. you're the best wife ever."

Revan laughed as he skipped to the entrance and palmed the hatch release. She watched as the doors rumbled open and screeched from long inactivity.

The rancor was awakened by that and Revan stayed in the shadows, ready to aid her husband with the use of the force should he need it.

XX

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm sorry master." Obi-wan said sitting across from his master.

"Its alright Obi-wan. I always wanted you to rebel somehow. It seems your friendship with Naruto will be good for you in the long run." The elder Jedi said with a smile sipping his tea.

"Master?"

"Before you would never have tried to even visit a place like the duel arena. I want you to know that things aren't like they seem on the surface, but I'm afraid I've been remise in teaching you of the more seedier places as our duties have kept us in certain circles, and while many of them are dangerous and somewhat seedy, the places I'm sure Naruto will take you will show you the real face of the galaxy, not the political sugar coated version most Jedi only see."

Obi-wan was silent. "He's not what I expected master."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I find it fitting." He sipped his tea. "When I was younger, before Dooku took me as his padawan, I did a study on Jedi Knights who fell to the dark side. The history I learned about Revan fascinated me, and frightened me. A Jedi with such promise, such a prodigy fell to the dark side. Her redemption was documented by several Jedi. Bastila Shan, Jolee Bindo, Master Vandar and others. They spoke of the mind wipe, the journey to find the Star Forge and stop Revan's former apprentice, Malak."

Obi-wan listened as his master spoke. The tale from start to finish. "And then she left. She is the last of her kind in all the galaxy. Naruto Namikaze, is immortal…how we don't know fully. I think the answer are in the holocron she handed to Master Yoda."

"We could ask him?" Obi-wan asked. "Naruto doesn't seem to mind answering questions or speaking about his past."

"It is something we really don't need to know." Qui-Gon answered. "His connection to the force is amazing. The abilities he uses with that strange personal energy called chakra is equal to many things we can do with the force."

"You mean like walking on walls?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Many of his abilities are new, and some are frightening. I know the talk of the temple was heated."

Obi-wan shook his head. "Master Took and Master Guile both say he's a Sith Lord, and Revan's return will doom us all."

"Don't listen to that. You can look at both the Namikaze's and see they shine so strongly in the lightside of the force. There is no trace of malice in either of them." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-wan nodded at that. While meditating on the trip, he'd seen them both in the force. They shone brighter than the gas giant of the Yavin system.

"Master, what do you think they went to find?" Obi-wan asked.

"Something from Revan's past." Qui-Gon said.

XX

Revan looked at the remains of the rancor and sighed. "You enjoyed that."

Naruto smiled. "What. It roared, I just wanted it to know it wasn't the biggest thing around with teeth."

"You shouldn't have summoned her."

"Stop. She does that to piss you off." Naruto said to his wife as he hopped off the remains of the rancor.

"I don't like her."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife's mid-section. "I won't summon her again unless I really, really need to, promise." He finished nuzzling her neck from behind.

"Mmm." Revan sighed. "Not here. Now, lets see what keeps pinging my force senses like that."

The pair approached the door and Revan sent a force push out, triggering the door release.

"I'll be damned." She said once the lights flickered on. Sitting there was a very battered, broken and rusted droid she thought she'd never see.

Taking a step closer she stopped as a holocron on the floor sprang to life.

"Bastila." Revan breathed seeing the woman who shared a bond with her.

"Hello Revan." Bastila Shan, Jedi Master said, the silver in the hair and crows feet around the eyes showed her age.

**AN: A holocron with Bastila, and a rusted droid. For those that want to know when we'll be hitting the movies, soon, another two to three chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1

Chapter 10

"You look like hell Bas." Revan said to the image of her sister Jedi, dead all these millennia.

The holocron image shifted. "And you look the same as you did when you left…no, you're happy…content…whole."

Revan studied the image of the woman she shared a bond with. "You made master. Hope you didn't bore your padawan's with rules and more rules."

The holocron image laughed. "Actually, I used you and Jaina as my idols."

Revan missed the woman who she considered her sister. "And who is this?" the holocron asked.

"My husband. Bastila, meet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Greetings Naruto."

"Er, hi." The blond scratched the back of his head. The holocron's always unnerved him ever since he saw Revan's all those years ago.

"It has been a long time since my image has been called forth." Bastila said. "There are messages recorded in here for you Revan. Listen to them at your leisure."

"Why were you put here Bastila?" Revan asked.

"Jaina's idea. She thought you'd come to Nar Shadda some time. HK-47 was deactivated after a brutal battle, none were able to fix him properly, many didn't want to since he started to refuse even Jaina's orders."

Revan looked at the droid. "I built him so long ago."

"How long has passed?" Bastila asked.

"Over four thousand years." Revan said.

"Then I'm afraid the Ebon Hawk is probably no more. Canderous…sorry, Mandalore stored it on Dxun, but time on that moon will have ravaged it I'm afraid."

Revan nodded. "Now, collect this holocron, and your droid. We shall speak more when you wish."

"Thank you Bas." Revan said.

"Missed you brat." Bastila said as the holocron shut down. Naruto picked it up while Revan went to the droid.

"Well?" he asked seeing her looking at it. The frame was ruined, even he could see that.

"I can salvage his memory core, and personality unit, but the body is beyond repair."

Naruto watched as Revan pulled several tools from the kunai pouch she wore on her thigh. While Naruto carried weapons, his wife carried tools.

He watched as she worked on scavenging parts and then separated the head from the droids body.

"I'm amazed his heads intact." Revan said cradling it under her arm as she walked back to her husband.

"And you got upset when I carried Pein's head under my arm." Naruto muttered.

"Excuse me?" Revan asked.

"Nothing dear." Naruto said as he followed his wife.

"The difference husband of mine, is that Pein's head was a bloody mess by the time you were done and when we got back to Konoha all the fluids had drained out and it was just smelling bad." She held up the droids head. "HK's head is intact, not leaking fluids and when I get a chance I'll activate it and see what I can do about building him a new body."

"HK…wait, that crazy assassin droid you always talked about? That HK?"

Revan smiled. "Yes, that HK."

"He calls me meatbag I'll punt his head from here to Konoha."

Revan smiled. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises as it seemed to be programmed into every system and sub-system he had."

The pair made their way back out. Naruto looked at the rancor a moment. "Wonder what it would be like unleashing a few of these upon Oto?" he muttered.

"No." Revan said from next to him.

"But dear…"

"No Naruto. We are not transplanting creatures from my known galaxy upon your world. Think about it. If another person like Orochimaru or Sasuke got to power and had them…"

Naruto sighed. "Your right. I'm sorry."

"I know. You just like thinking of ways to protect those you care for. And while they might be gone, their legacy and yours will remain."

Naruto smiled thinking of his image next to Tsunade's on the Hokage Monument. "So, we collect Ben and Master Jinn, then what?" Naruto asked as they found a escape passage that would take them back to the surface.

"Well, we report to the Council of Masters, then you and I are going to work on some of your Force skills that I know you've been avoiding."

Naruto pouted. "But, I like my jutsu better."

Revan gave him a look, that wives across all the galaxies and dimensions give their husbands when they say something that they feel is stupid.

"You like the explosions. I swear, you and Anko have to be related."

"Hey, you leave Anko out of this." Naruto said.

"Oh no I'm not. I still have those pictures." Revan said and Naruto stopped and looked at her in shock. "You promised you'd not hold those against me."

Revan smiled at her husband. "No I didn't. I said I would think about not using them. But then your drinking buddy let slip that she saw you naked…"

Naruto groaned. "Wasn't my fault. She used a fire jutsu and burned off my clothes. I dived into the water…"

"And she just happened to fall in right?" Revan asked. He didn't see the smile, as he was busy trying to think of a way out of the doghouse for something that happened nearly thirty years ago.

"And I think I need to be reassured my husband loves me." Revan said.

Naruto heard the teasing in her voice and smiled. "And how will I do that my love? Is there any form of barter I can offer?"

Revan laughed as they took the lift up. She smiled as her husband nibbled her neck below her ear, whispering suggestions of what he could do in trade. _Thank the Force HK's deactivated, I would hate for him to mention anything Naruto's planning on…oh, that sounds good._ She thought as one suggestion had her eyes rolling up into her head while his hands massaged her ribs and teased her breasts while staying over her robes.

XX

A grinning Naruto and a flushed Revan rejoined Obi-wan and Qui-Gon twenty minutes later.

"Are you okay?" the padawan asked seeing Revan's flushed condition.

"Never better." She said putting the droid head on the table.

"What…"

"Gentlemen, meet HK-47, a very old friend." Revan said stealing Qui-Gon's tea and sipping it.

"Did the refugees enjoy the donation?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they were most appreciative of such a large amount. It will allow them to buy medical supplies and food and blankets for all."

Naruto nodded and Revan could see him thinking. "Are we finished then?" she asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Just need to get back to the transport and we can head back anytime."

Revan looked at the droid head. "I want to visit a couple of stalls before we go. I need to see if I can find parts or a frame for him."

"Wouldn't you have more luck on Coruscant?" Obi-wan asked. Revan smiled and shook her head. "Doubt it. Most of his original parts I hand made. I have a feeling I'll be doing that as well for a new body."

Qui-Gon was looking at the droid head. "I don't think I've ever seen a style like this before."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Revan said leaning against Naruto. "When I made HK, I was just starting down my path as a sith lord. He was my bodyguard and more importantly, he was an assassin droid."

Obi-wan gasped. "And you want to rebuild him, whatever for?"

Revan smiled as she patted the deactivated droid head, "He was my friend. And even when I became a Jedi he stood by me and fought for the Republic."

Qui-Gon put a hand on his padawan's shoulder to stop him from saying something else.

"I think we need to get going." Naruto said in a low voice and the three Jedi looked at him. Revan saw his gaze.

"Son of a hutt." She muttered seeing the heavily armed trio of Trandoshan coming their way after the bartender pointed at them.

"I don't think they like the fact I won so much in the arena." Naruto said standing up. He looked at the others.

"Get to the ship…I'll only be a moment."

Revan grabbed the head of her droid and kissed her husband on the lips. "Come on you two." She said heading for the backdoor.

"You're just going to leave him against a bar full of thugs?" Obi-wan asked incredulously as his Master pushed him along.

Revan snorted. "He won't kill them unless they force him to."

"What about them killing him?" Obi-wan asked as they were moving along the vast catwalks.

Revan laughed. "They won't." behind them several explosions could be heard, and as a door opened they heard a shout of "DAIBAKUHA KAGE BUNSHIN!"

Revan winced. "We won't have to pay for damages…right?"

Explosions could be heard and the door hissed shut again as the trio continued on.

XX

Naruto looked around the smoking remains of the bar and sighed. "I am so not paying for this." He muttered as he picked the pockets of the downed bounty hunters and the patrons that had decided to join in. He got a storage scroll and sealed away weapons and armor that he thought he could sell. The credits he set aside in a pouch.

_I can get something for Rev later._ He smiled. _And maybe visit Dex and get some ramen._ He giggled a bit thinking he's about to pull one over on his wife.

At a vendor's stall near the spaceport, Revan stopped in mid haggle. _My wife senses tell me my husband is about to do something stupid and try and pretend it was okay._

_:Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, whatever it is, forget it. I am watching you.:_ she sent thru their bond.

_:Aw, Rev, I find your lack of faith disturbing. It's me.:_

Revan sighed. _:I know, that's why I'm telling you now, whatever you have in that ramen addicted mind of yours, forget it. And YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DEX'S DINER MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK!:_

_:Crap.:_

Revan smiled as she went back to haggling over parts with the Toydarian.

**AN: Back on Corusant and a chapter there, then we should be entering the movie territory, which is not going to follow the whole thing as we all know that any plans around Naruto always go out the window. No I'm not telling who or what Naruto summoned. That's a surprise for later on in the story. Konoha will only be seen in mention and a flashback here and there. The story is now. I might go back when this is done and write it out, but that won't be for some time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1

Chapter 11

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Revan snuggled against her husband's bare chest. They'd been back at the temple for a week and she'd come across several idea's on how to rebuild HK-47. most of it came from designs from the Trade Federation. She'd studied their droid designs and with modifications she would have a new body for her former droid.

Naruto's hand trailed up her back and she smiled. "Morning sleepy head." She said kissing his neck.

"Mm." Naruto mumbled. Over the past week he'd been locked away with Master Yoda, and neither said a word of what they were doing in the sealed room. Revan knew that whatever it was, her husband was exhausted each night. She couldn't find any wounds, but that was due to his healing factor. Last night however, he'd returned to their chambers and proceeded to make love to her till well after the fourth chime.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Master Yoda are doing?" she asked.

"Maybe later." Naruto said kissing her forehead. "How's your research coming along?" he asked.

"Its fine. I sent an order to a distributor here on Coruscant and should have what I need in a couple of days, and HK up and running a day or two after that." Revan straddled her husband and looked down at him.

"You're shielding." She said with a mock pout.

"You're snooping." He fired back as his hands grabbed her hips.

"I'm your wife, I'm supposed to snoop."

Slowly they began to move, teasing one another. She leaned down to capture his lips with a kiss when the door chime sounded.

"Ignore it." She said as they were both close.

It continued to chime and Revan was getting mad. She stood and was heading for the door as the communicator on the nightstand pinged.

"You get that, I'll kill whose at the door." She said.

"Rev." Naruto called and she stopped. "Best put on a robe."

She looked down at her nude form and grabbing a robe off the chair she slipped out of the bedroom.

Naruto picked up the comlink. "Namikaze, the building best be under attack at this hour or someone's getting a lightsaber enema."

A chuckle from the comlink told him who it was.

"Master Yoda?"

"Need you and your wife in chambers. Matters to attend to, serious it is."

"We'll be there." He said and put the comlink down.

He could hear Revan telling off someone and sighed as he pulled on his pants and went to see who was there so early.

XX

Obi-wan Kenobi was not having a good morning. His master had roused him from slumber early and sent him to wake Naruto and Revan. He'd been standing outside the door ringing the chime over and over for ten minutes. It was when he pounded on the door that it hissed open and standing there with the robe barely closed was Revan looking like a vengeful Sith lord she was pictured as in the archives. _Are her eyes yellow?_ Obi-wan wondered before she reached out and dragged him in to the room.

"What the frack do you want at this time of morning Padawan Kenobi?" she hissed.

Obi-wan winced, it was rare that she addressed him thus, and he knew she was not happy.

"I was sent by Qui-Gon to…"

"I don't care if the Supreme Chancellor sent you. Do you know what you interrupted?"

He paled as she then went on to tell him, his eyes widening and he stepped back as she began curing at him in three different languages.

"I was so close and you nerf herder had to…"

"Rev."

Obi-wan sighed in relief when he saw his blond friend coming out of the bedroom.

"I'm not finished with you." Revan said seeing Obi-wan's look of relief.

"Leave him alone love. Master Yoda wants us and them to report to the main council chamber. Something big has happened."

Revan growled and stormed back to the bedroom and the door hissed shut. Obi-wan sighed and shared a look with his friend. "Your wife is one scary woman."

Naruto chuckled. "Secret Ben. All women are scary." He entered the kitchenette and got a cup of coffee. "You do know she's going to get you again, right?"

Obi-wan paled. "I would be in your debt if you would save me my friend."

Naruto smirked. "we'll see." He sipped his coffee. "By the way, did they ever get the library sorted out?"

Obi-wan looked at his friend and shook his head. "I thought the archivist was going to have heart failure seeing all the statues painted."

Naruto smirked. "I did something similar when I was twelve. You all are way to uptight around here."

Obi-wan looked at him. "And hanging Master Took by his undergarments in the gardens?"

Naruto's eyes hardened. "He insulted my wife, he's lucky that's all did to him. Next time he becomes my sparring partner."

Obi-wan had sparred with Naruto once they returned from Konoha, his shoulder still ached when he thought about it. Along with his ribs, his hip, his right leg…

"Put this on." Revan said coming out and tossing a shirt at Naruto. He slipped it on as she tied her hair back in a loose ponytail.

Obi-wan wisely kept his mouth shut as he followed them out the door, Naruto had no such compulsion as he decided to egg his wife on.

"Really Rev, you look like you just rolled out of the bed after a wild night of hot passionate sex."

Obi-wan somehow managed to trip on the perfectly clear corridor.

XX

"Supreme Chancellor has asked us to investigate the blockade of Naboo." Mace Windu said to the quartet before the council.

"And what are our actions to be should negotiations fail?" Revan asked.

"Report to us you must. Advise the chancellor we will upon your findings." Yoda said.

"Be careful, shrouded this is."

Naruto looked at the little master. "As careful as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Most of the council didn't understand the joke but Revan's chuckle joined Yoda's.

"To Naboo you go. You have several days before the transport is ready. Prepare you must." Yoda said. The four bowed.

"May the Force be with you."

XX

It took nearly a week before the transport was ready. Revan loaded HK-47 onboard and spent a day locked away putting the droids new body together. Naruto shuddered seeing the multiple arms, and even more when he opened a crate to reveal the weapons she'd picked up.

"Rev?" he called as she was welding the droid together.

"What?"

"What kind of weapon is this?" he asked.

"That is a Mandalorian assault rifle. The tube attached underneath is a grenade launcher." She said pausing to see what he was holding up.

"And why are there four blaster pistols here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he'll have four arms. I've added updated targeting programs to his matrix."

So far the head had remained deactivated. Revan hand managed to make a new head casing and would give the droid a more menacing look. Revan had allowed him to add the Konoha leaf symbol to the outer casing, and she'd added programming for HK to obey Naruto as it would her.

"I'm surprised you got all this before we left." Naruto admitted.

"I paid a bit extra for faster delivery." Revan admitted. Naruto had seen her vault and had to admit the amount of jewels meant she'd never have to worry about being poor.

He picked up the new head casing. "He doesn't look like much."

"His personality is killer." Revan said.

The door chime sounded and Naruto opened it to reveal Qui-Gon and Obi-wan. "We're a couple hours out still." Qui-Gon said. He eyed the droid and the Jedi Master shuddered.

"A vicious looking droid you have Revan."

"Nah. He's harmless, unless attacked." She said making adjustments to the limbs.

"What's that?" Obi-wan asked pointing at the cylinders on the droids forearms.

"Each arm has a personal shield. I had a ton of them in my vault." Revan finished up with the torso and sealed the chest up.

They sat watching her make adjustments to the droids body which she had painted a rust orange.

"Looks like you'll have to finish him up later Rev." Naruto said when the ships intercom told them they were coming out of hyperspace.

She sighed and stepped back.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and after scribbling runes on it he wiped his blood on it and with a poof, HK-47 mkII was sealed inside a simple scroll for easy travel.

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon blinked and Revan smiled. "You should see what he has in some of the other ones."

Both Jedi saw the pack and Naruto smiled. "What, everyone back home can do that."

Revan sighed. "Sadly, he's right."

"Can you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Not as well, that's why I prefer to let him do it." Revan said. "My abilities are more…combat oriented."

Naruto snorted as he pulled his wife into a hug from behind her. "Lazy." He whispered in her ear.

"Troublesome blond." She fired back.

"I knew letting you play chess with Shikamaru was a bad thing."

"He actually was a genius."

"Lazy bastard." Naruto said and Revan knew without even opening the bond her husband missed his friend.

"We're on approach, the captain wants us in the cockpit." Obi-wan said shutting off his comlink.

The Namikaze's nodded and followed Qui-Gon and his padawan from their quarters and headed to the cockpit to see where they would be meeting the Trade Federation in space above the world of Naboo.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Naruto wondered.

**AN: Thus we enter Episode 1: the Phantom Menace. Don't clap, just throw money. HK is nearly ready. "STATEMENT: I soon get to blast those poor excuses of droids."**

"**Amendment: This meatbag's primitive laptop was terminated with extreme prejudice. Statement: Sadly meatbag will be MIA for 2 weeks. Consolation: He is using primitive form of writing with pen and paper and will get back to you all as soon as he can." **

**(Muttering "Meatbag Geek Squad would work faster with a blaster carbine pointed at their reproductive organs." End Transmission)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1

Chapter 12

"Look at the size of that thing." Naruto said as their ship made its approach.

Revan snorted. "Size in this case doesn't matter dear." She shook her head. "Why is it every megalomaniac has to compensate with a giant ship and huge army's."

Naruto leaned in and whispered in her ear. "What did you compensate with hime?"

Revan turned and slapped him on the chest. "That was Malak who wanted the army. I was…considering other matters."

Naruto knew better than to make a further comment, he ignored the banter between the pilot and Qui-Gon and Obi-wan.

_Bad feeling? Shesh Ben, you worry too much._ He thought.

"We've been cleared to land." The pilot said.

_Great. Into the lions den and me without my exploding tags._ Naruto thought, he'd been unable to make any tags since he hadn't been able to find tags to make them with.

_I'll ask Rev if she knows where I can get paper to make tags from._

He turned to see his wife looking at the Trade Federation control ship. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Not sure. I don't know enough of the situation, but something feels…ominous." She said hugging her arms to her torso. "There is more going on than a bunch of merchants holding a blockade of a peaceful world out here near the outer rim."

Naruto looked at the fleet of ships. "All these ships, and each loaded with what did you call them again? Oh yeah, Battle Droids."

Qui-Gon nodded from his place as he and Obi-wan pulled up their hoods. Revan sighed and pulled hers up as well. "Sweetie, put your robes on." She said in a sickenly sweet voice.

"No thank, I'll pass." Naruto said looking out at all the droid ships.

"Naruto, you will put on the robes I got for you and pull the hood up, play the roll you've been given, or Kami as my witness I will make sure Dex never makes you ramen again!"

Naruto's head turned so fast that Obi-wan and Qui-Gon were surprised his head didn't pop off with the velocity.

"You can't do that." The blond said, and the Jedi heard his panic and felt it in the force.

"I most certainly can." She said tossing a set of brown Jedi robes at her husband. "And don't you dare wrinkle your nose at wearing them."

Obi-wan had see Naruto making faces behind his wife's back and jumped when she without turning around scolded him.

Naruto grumbled as he slipped the robes on, it was Qui-Gon who spoke next. "You wear them well."

Naruto grumbled. "I hate robes. Their almost as bad as formal kimono's."

Revan laughed remembering the time she, Ino and Naruto went undercover in a brothel and Naruto in his sexy jutsu form. They'd discovered it wasn't a henge, it was an actual transformation.

"Pleasant memory love?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Blushing, Revan scowled at him catching her thoughts.

"You enjoyed that time as well as I recall." She said and looked him up and down. "You look like a proper Jedi." She said with a hint of something more in her voice.

Naruto smirked. "Of course I do, I learned from the best."

"Thanks." Revan said.

"I was talking about Master Yoda." Naruto said and stepped out of the way from a backhand slap, but he forgot about one thing, and a force slap across the back of the head had him scowling

XX

The small cruiser docks in the enormous bay of the Trade Federation battleship. Four cloaked figures leave the ship and are met by a silver protocol droid.

"Greetings. I am TC-14, this way please." The feminine sounding droid said and led the quartet from the docking bay ignoring the activity going on around them.

They are led down several corridors and into a formal conference room by TC-14.

"I hope you honored sirs are comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly." The droid bows before the four cloaked figures, then backs out of the room, the door hissing shut behind it.

The four lower their hoods and look out a large window at the lush green planet of Naboo.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-wan says.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon says looking at his padawan.

"Nor I." Revan says leaning against the wall while looking at the planet of Naboo. "Hasn't changed much from orbit." She mussed.

"Your just being overly sensitive again Ben." Naruto said sitting at the conference table and put his feet up on it.

Obi-wan sighs and looks at his Master. "I don't think its about this mission, Master, its something…elsewhere…elusive."

Qui-Gon put his hands on his padawan's shoulders. "Don't center on your anxiety Obi-wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs."

Revan smirked. "I think Benny's just eager to kick butt is all."

"Lady Revan, could you not take up your husbands bad habit of calling me by that name or making up new versions of it please." Obi-wan asked the other Master who shook her head and smirked. He then looked at his master. "Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future…"

"Yes, but not at the expense of the moment." Naruto said having gotten the same lecture earlier from the diminutive Master during his lessons with him.

Qui-Gon agreed. "Be mindful of the living force my young padawan."

"Yes master." Then deciding to change the subject he asked, "How do you think the Trade Viceroy will deal with the demands we carry from the Chancellor?"

Revan snorted getting the attention of the others.

"If the Trade Federation is like I think it is, made up of merchants and the like, then they are a bunch of cowards."

Qui-Gon agreed. "I believe the negotiations will be short."

XX

Nute Gunray looks at his protocol droid in shock. "What did you say?"

TC-14 repeated. "I believe that the four ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor are Jedi."

Gunray's companion panicked. "Blind me. They were sent to force a settlement. We're done for."

"No we're not. Take them some refreshments. Stall them." Nute ordered his droid.

They waited till the TC-14 walked away. "I want a detachment sent to the corridor where the Jedi are. Pump the room full of gas, then send the droids in to finish them off."

XX

TC-14 brought them cups while they were talking. Naruto out of habit used his enhanced senses to try and smell a poison while he watched the Jedi use the force. Revan sipped hers while looking at Naboo. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked his wife rising to stand next to her.

"No, not really. Its just the last time I was here was to help Bastila bury her mother in their families crypt."

Naruto put an arm around his wife and hugged her to him.

The pair heard something, and the Jedi at the table tensed. "Gas." Obi-wan stated as he and Qui-Gon began using the force to create a breath bubble around themselves. Revan was doing the same while Naruto pulled up his ninja mask that he'd designed back when he was younger to keep poison's out of his lungs.

The room filled quickly.

Revan reached out with the force. _:Those bastards. There's a small squad of battle droids outside the door.:_

_:I guess Qui-Gon was right, these negotiations didn't last long.:_ Naruto shot back thru the bond while Revan and the Jedi pulled their lightsabers.

Naruto sighed and summoned his from the seal as well. _:And you say I always go looking for trouble.:_ Naruto sent to his wife who rolled her eyes as they continued to use the force to keep the poison out of their lungs.

XX

A hologram of Nute surrounded by battle droids appears in the conference room hallway.

"They must be dead by now. Blast whatever is left of them." The hologram fades off as the battle droid opens the door. A deadly green cloud billows from the room. The gathered battle droids cock their weapons as a figure stumbles out of the smoke. It is TC-14 carrying the empty tray. "Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry."

The protocol droid passes the armed droids just as five laser swords spring to life in the deadly fog, a green and blue one fly out of the poison filled conference room, cutting down several of the battle droids before they can even open fire.

XX

Alarm klaxon's sound on the bridge of the Trade Federation ship. "What the devil?"

"Oh, this is bad." His companion whines. "We've lost the droids we sent to deal with the Jedi."

"What in blazes is going on down there?" Nute fumes.

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before sir?" his companion asks.

"Well…not exactly. But I don't…(a panicked look fills the aliens face) Seal off the bridge." He barks the order.

"That won't be enough sir." His fellow Nemoidian says, both looking on as the doors to the bridge slam shut.

"I want destroyer droids up here at once." Nute orders while his companion is whining "We will not survive this."

XX

Qui-Gon cuts down a couple of battle droids, creating a shower of sparks and metal parts. Obi-wan raises his hand and sends several battle droids crashing into the wall hard with a force push.

They both turn to see Naruto and Revan finishing the rest off, both Jedi impressed as the pair looked like they were dancing around one another, their movements in perfect sync with the other.

Qui-Gon nods at them and makes his way towards the bridge door and slams his lightsaber into it to begin cutting his way in.

XX

The bridge crew is looking very nervous as sparks start flying around the bridge door. One of them brings up the image from a camera in the corridor showing the four Jedi on the view screen.

"Close the blast doors!" Nute yells out frantically.

A huge, very thick blast door slams shut, followed by a second door, then a third. There is a loud hissing sound as the doors seal shot.

On the screen Qui-Gon stabs the door again with his lightsaber and is joined by Naruto. The screen goes black as a red spot appears in the center of the blast door.

"They're still coming through!" Nute's companion moans, as they watch the door as chunks of molten metal begin to drop away.

"Impossible!" Nute yells out. "This is impossible!"

"Where are those destroyer droids?" his companion yells to one of the techs.

XX

Out in the corridor with Revan and Obi-wan standing guard, Naruto and Qui-Gon are making progress with the door when they hear it.

Ten ugly wheel like droids roll down the hallway at full speed. Just before they get to the bridge area, they stop and transform into their battle configuration. Qui-Gon can't sense their presence, but hears Obi-wan's shout of warning causes him to stop and turn from his task with Naruto.

"Destroyer droids."

"Off hand, I'd say this mission is way past the negotiations stage." Revan says taking up a stance as the destroyer droids rush the entry area from the three connecting hallways, their laser guns blasting.

The stop firing and stand in a semi-circle as the smoke clears, the four Jedi are nowhere to be seen.

"_Switch to bio…There they are!"_ the lead droid orders and they see the four Jedi materialize at the far end of the hallway and dash through the doorway that slams shut.

The droids open fire, and the Jedi deflecting with their lightsabers send several blasts back at the droids.

"They have shield generators!" Obi-wan said in surprise, which Revan snorts at as she uses her two blades to smack aside incoming laser bolts.

"It's a standoff. Let's go!" Qui-Gon says.

And the four dash down another adjacent corridor, avoiding blaster fire before Qui-Gon stops, deflect a blaster bolt into a ventilation cover and dives in while Revan stands guard before she enters last.

XX

Twenty minutes later the four emerge from a very large ventilation shaft in the giant hanger bay. They pause seeing the burnt out remains of the cruiser they'd come on.

They watch from a catwalk as thousands of battle droids are being loaded onto numerous landing craft.

"Battle droids, thousands of them." Qui-Gon says.

"Its an invasion army." Naruto hisses.

"Would you say this is an odd play for the Trade Federation?" Revan asks. "We've got to warn the Naboo."

"And get in contact with Chancellor Valorum." Qui-Gon says. "Let's split up. Each of us stow aboard a separate ship and meet down on the planet."

The others agree.

Naruto has to hold in his laugh when he hears Obi-wan's comment.

"You were right about one thing Master. The negotiations were short."

XX

Six landing craft fly towards the surface of the planet of Naboo. Onboard one, a very board Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze wasted no time in messing around. Soon the ship was filled with sparks and all the battle droids heads popped off.

"Um…I'm so not paying for this." He muttered wondering how Revan was fairing.

_:You broke them?: _came the amused voice of his wife.

_:Yeah…not my fault. Nothing is marked properly.:_ Naruto ignored his wife's amusement.

_:Yes, well you did good. One less group to deal with on the surface. I'll do the same, good work love.:_

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall, he picked up a droid head. "You know Bob, for something that's designed for war, you all sure break easy." He tossed the droid head over his shoulder and decided to look around now that he messed up. He smiled seeing vehicles. _Wonder if I can drive this thing?_ He pondered. _Nah, Rev would skin me. Last time I flew her speeder ended up part of the landscape._ Naruto thought of the time back outside of Konoha when Revan taught him to pilot her speeder.

With that in mind Naruto sat and started messing around with one of the now broken droids. _I wonder if this feeling is the same Rev gets when she's working on one of her projects? This is actually fun._ He thought as he began to rebuild a droid, his hands unconsciously rewiring and removing parts while adding others, his eyes taking on a glazed look.

**AN: Naboo and a certain annoying creature that shall not be named if I can get away with it. (Trying to figure out how as I hate the Gungan with a passion and think that George must have been on some bad crack when he made him.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 1

Chapter 13

Naboo was beautiful. Naruto stood upon a high branch and watched as the other dropships unloaded their armies. Only three others didn't and Naruto with his weak sense of the Force could feel the three others. _Well, Rev I know of thru our bond. Master Yoda's been helping me sharpen my Force senses._

He could also feel them with his chakra enhanced senses.

_Qui-Gon's calm, not bothered by what's going on. Rev's…well my loving wife is giddy. (sigh) almost as much as the time we went to Kumo and got Hinata's daughter back. And Ben…oh dear._

Naruto felt his friends annoyance and reaching out he could feel the padawan's distress.

Leaping from the branch he took to the next one as he moved towards his friend who in turn was making his way towards his Master.

_Ben picked up some trouble. Have to tease him…later._

Naruto got there the same time Obi-wan hit the ground as Qui-Gon's green bladed lightsaber deflected the blasters back at the battle droids on their hovering machines destroying them.

It was then that he noticed a creature standing up behind the Jedi Master.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he formed a Rasengan and the creature with floppy ears and a snout turned, wide yellow eyes seeing Naruto as he appeared right in front of him thanks to the Hirashin and Naruto not wanting the elder Jedi to be harmed slammed the blue spinning ball into the creatures chest and sent it flying where it skipped across the water and landed on the opposite bank.

Naruto smiled and looked at Obi-wan and a stunned Qui-Gon. "You okay?" he asked his friend who nodded and held up his shorted out lightsaber. "I sort of forgot to waterproof it."

"You attacked a local." Qui-Gon said in surprise.

"I did. It was rising up behind you while you were defending Ben. Couldn't let you get knifed in the back."

A snort drew their attention to Revan who was sitting on a branch. "That love is a Gungan. Trust me, they are no threat, unless your fish or very stupid."

Revan back flipped off the branch and landed next to Nartuo. She used the force and Obi-wan's lightsaber was in her hand. "Ben, don't feel too bad. I used to go thru lightsabers like Naruto here goes thru ramen. Luckily this is easy to fix here and now. When we get a free moment, have Naruto put a few seals on it."

She made some adjustments after separating the hilt and the top. She put it back together and with a snap-hiss the blue blade sprang to life. She deactivated it and handed it back to the embarrassed padawan.

They heard a commotion and saw the Gungan coming towards them. Naruto had a kunai in his hand before the Jedi could blink.

"Easy tiger." Revan said putting a hand on his. "You hit him with a low level Rasengan, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Just enough to send him off, nothing that would cause damage."

"Messa wanna…" the creature began but Revan waved a hand and the Gungan's eyes became vacant.

"You will go home and forget this happened. You will be careful and warn your people of the battle droids."

The Gungan nodded its ears flopped about as it rushed off.

"Couldn't we have used him to find our way?" Obi-wan asked after the Gungan entered the brush.

"More hassle than its worth." Revan said. "Gungan's don't trust outlanders, and I doubt that's changed in four thousand years, especially with how aristocratic the Naboo are."

She looked at her husband. "Since we've taken out four of the ships and their cargo, we can salvage a speeder from one of them and use that to get to Theed."

Naruto grinned. "On it." He pulled out a comlink and Revan raised an eyebrow. "Now, I'm not as skilled as my beautiful and talented wife, but I do stumble through on some ideas once and a while."

"Bob, bring the car around." He said into the device and the three Jedi turned seeing one of the droid tanks come crashing through the underbrush.

Revan turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You taught me the basics." Naruto said defensively.

Shaking her head she patted his cheek and climbed up. "Droid…"

"Bob." Naruto interrupted.

"Bob," Revan continued. "Leave."

"Roger, Roger." The battle droid climbed out and stepped towards a tree. "Power down Bob." Naruto ordered.

"Roger, Roger."

The Jedi climbed aboard and saw Revan had brought up a planetary map. "We'll need to cut thru here to beat the army to Theed."

"No, we're too late. Look here." Naruto said and pointed and Revan brought it up. "They already have control of the city, damn it to Oto."

Naruto smiled.

"We can use the tank to slip in with the rest of the army and rescue the queen."

Revan shot her husband a look. "You and rescuing the princess."

Naruto shrugged. "Carry over from my days as a Genin with dreams of adventure and excitement."

"A Jedi craves not those things." Obi-wan said. Naruto looked at his friend and put an arm around his shoulders. "Benny, Benny, Ben…you have much to learn my young friend. Some rules are meant to broken."

Revan snorted from the pilots seat as Qui-Gon joined her. "You don't break rules dear." She said bringing the systems online.

"Thank you…."

"You obliterated them and piss on the smoldering embers."

Naruto pouted as the hover tank shot off leaving a lone battle droid deactivated in the clearing.

XX

The waterfalls of Theed sparkle in the noonday sun. the place looks like paradise with billowing clouds that frame the body of water making it a very romantic setting.

Revan stops the tank and they look at the city from across the river.

"Hasn't really changed in appearance in four thousand years." She said.

The Jedi begin to climb out of the tank when a battle droid steps out of the nearby foliage.

"Drop your weapons." It states. The Jedi turn as Naruto performs a flip and lands between the Jedi and the droid.

"I said drop your weapons!" the droid orders again.

Naruto sighs as he slams a Rasengan into the droid, its chest crumples and sends it flying into the river, where the current carries it over the waterfall to the rocks below.

Naruto starts walking, the Jedi follow, Obi-wan looks from where the droid was to where it went. "Whoa." He muttered making the mental note not to get hit by that attack anytime in the future.

The three Jedi and lone ninja scurry around, they slip from cover to cover to avoid the patrols. They reach the plaza and see the Queen, her handmaidens, advisors and guards being escorted out of the palace by ten battle droids.

Using the force the Jedi reach a higher walkway and Naruto using chakra sticks to the wall in the shadows.

They watch as the plaza filled with tanks and battle droids move off, unaware of what was about to happen.

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon jump from the balcony they were on, they attack the closest battle droids in an attack to rescue the queen.

Four battle droids are instantly cut down. More droids move forward, but Revan leaps down, her twin blades slicing them up.

There only remains one, the sergeant droid, it starts to run to summon more help, but Naruto appears out of thin air and with a kick sends it crashing into the wall where it explodes into several pieces.

"They really don't make them very solid." He said looking at his wife who sighed and put her lightsabers away.

"Quantity over quality it seems." She said agree with him as she moved towards him to make sure he was fine.

Qui-Gon moves the queen and her surprised group to the safety of a nearby alley.

"Your highness, we are ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon says in introduction.

An elderly statesman named Bibble spoke up, "Well your negotiations seemed to have failed."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "The negotiations never took place. Your highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

Captain Panaka of the Queen's guard steps forward. "Impossible, they knocked out all of our communications."

"Do you have transports?" Revan asked from where she was standing with Naruto.

"In the main hanger." Panaka said and gestured. "Its this way."

XX

The hallway outside the main hanger they used to spy using a side door. Qui-Gon is peering over Panaka's shoulder. The rest of the group is behind them. They see several Naboo spacecraft guarded by around fifty battle droids, in the distance alarms could be heard.

"There are too many of them." Panaka says with a frown.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon says sharing a look with Naruto and Revan, before looking at the Queen. "Under the circumstances your Highness, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The Queen looked at him, her dark gaze never leaving his. "Thank you ambassador, but my place is here with my people."  
"They will kill you if you stay." Revan interjected.

"They wouldn't dare!" Bibble says in surprise. Naruto snorted. "How can you be so naïve at your age old man."

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal in the courts. They can't afford to kill her."

Naruto shook his head. "There are worse things to do to someone other than kill them. Torture for one."

Qui-Gon interjected before the blond could unnerve the Naboo even more. "The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, your highness. There is no logic in the Trade Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

Bibble unnerved with the talk of torture and the queen's death looked at her, fear on his face.

"Please your highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help in getting it."

Panaka shook his head. "Getting past their blockage is impossible. This course of action will expose you to a greater risk."

Naruto snorted. "Any escape has the potential to be dangerous. Its what you do with your chance that matters."

The captain of the guard shot the blond a look, but Naruto was looking back at the hanger.

"I will stay here and do what I can, they will have to retain the council of governors in order to maintain control, but your highness must leave." Bibble said.

The Queen turns toward her two handmaidens. "Either choice presents a great risk., to all of us."

The one on the right spoke up. "We are brave your highness."

Qui-Gon spoke up. "If you are to leave your highness, it must be now."

Amidala nods, "Then I will plead our case before the Senate." She turned towards Bibble. "Be careful governor."

She didn't see the look Revan was giving her and her handmaidens.

XX

The door opens to the main hanger. Naruto and Revan lead the way with Qui-Gon and Obi-wan escorting the Queen, Captain Panaka, two guards and three Handmaidens. They break off with the Queen and head for the sleek chrome spacecraft. Behind them at the door is Bibble and the remaining handmaidens and guard, the handmaidens are distressed.

Panaka leans towards Qui-Gon. "We need to free those pilots." He points towards where twenty guards, ground crew and pilots are held in a corner by six battle droids.

"I'll take care of it." Obi-wan says, Naruto follows him towards the group of captured pilots.

Revan and Qui-Gon lead the Queen and the others approach the guards at the ramp of the Naboo craft.

"Where are you going?" the droid demands.

"I am ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

The droids begin to bring up their weapons. "You're under arrest!"

Before the weapon is raised or fired, they are cut down as Revan's blades snap to life.

As this is happening Naruto and Obi-wan are destroying droids around the pilots. More droids run to the aid, but Naruto goes on the offensive. Obi-wan hears what sounds like thousands of birds chirping and turns to see Naruto rush the oncoming droids and strikes out, his hand looks like its covered in lightening. He watches as the droids explode.

Revan and Qui-Gon fight off droids as everyone is rushed aboard the spacecraft. A pilot, some guards and ground crew rush to the ship and board, the others head for Bibble.

After everyone is aboard, Naruto and Obi-wan rush the ramp as it seals behind them.

More alarms are sounding and droids rush into the hanger as the ship lifts off, they open fire, but the deflector shields absorb it and it rushes out of the hanger,

The sleek spacecraft speeds away from the planet of Naboo and heads straight into the Trade Federation blockade.

The pilot navigates towards the massive battleship, behind him Qui-Gon and Panaka are watching, hear the man mutter, "…communications still jammed."

XX

Naruto smiles as Obi-wan makes sure the queen is secure. He peeks into a hold and sees a bunch of little droids that in his opinion look like garbage cans they all turn towards him.

"Hey fella's." he gives them a grin, but the ship shakes hard and he watches as they line up and vanish up a tube. "Where are they goin' in such a rush?" he muttered.

"Utility droids. They're going to effect repairs." Revan said from next to him.

"In flight?" he asked.

"That's what they're designed for." His wife said with a shrug.

XX

"We're losing droids fast." Qui-Gon said looking at the sensor.

"Hey, he did it, the powers back online. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shields up and at maximum." The Pilot said as the screens that were red and alarms that were screaming changed, alarms shut off and the screens became green.

On an exterior camera screen it shows a lone blue astromech droid finishing his repairs, goes back into the ship.

The Naboo spacecraft races away from the Trade Federation battleship.

The pilot looks at a screen. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is leaking."

Qui-Gon sighed. "We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." He said pulling up a star chart on a monitor.

"Master." Obi-wan says getting his attention. "Tatooine. It's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure of that?" Panaka asks from across the cockpit.

"Because its controlled by the Hutts." Qui-Gon states.

"The HUTTS!" Panaka says in concern.

"It is risky, but there isn't an alternative." Obi-wan says defending his choice.

"You can't take her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters, if they discovered her…"

"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Trade Federation…except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage."

Panaka takes a deep breath and sighs in frustration.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He mutters.

The pilot makes the course adjustments and the Naboo spacecraft rockets off in a new direction.

**AN: Well, they're off Naboo and headed for Tatooine…and look NO JAR JAR. Hopefully next chapter Revan will have HK up and running, and we'll see Obi-wan interact with Padme some.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 1

Chapter 14

Aboard the Trade Federation battleship in a conference room, Nute Gunray and his aide sit at a conference table, a hologram of a cloaked figure looks down at them listening to their report.

"We control all the cities in the North and we have six battalions searching for other settlements…"

the cloaked figure interrupts. "Destroy all high ranking officials viceroy. Slowly and quietly. Now, has Queen Amidala signed the treaty?"

Nute looks nervous. "I am afraid she has disappeared, My Lord. One Naboo cruiser got past our blockade."

The cloaked figure swelled with anger. "I want her found Viceroy! I want that treaty signed."

"Lord Sidious, its impossible o locate the ship. Its out of our range."

The cloaked Sidious seems to smile under his hood as a second figure appears behind him. "Not for a Sith."

The viceroy and his aide seem to shrink in fear. "This is my apprentice, Lord Maul. He will find your lost ship."

The hologram begins to fade.

"Yes milord." Nute says with a bow and the hologram of the Sith Lords fades away fully. Nute look at his aide. "This is getting out of hand. Now there are two of them."

"We should not have made this bargain. What will happen once the Jedi become aware of these Sith Lords?"

Neither Nemoidian has an answer that calms them.

XX

Back aboard the Naboo spacecraft, in the Queen's quarters the heroes assemble…

"Well it is a very well put together little utility droid." Revan said as she looked over the astromech droid as they stood before the Queen in her chambers.

She was itching to get to work on finishing HK-47 before they got to Tatooine.

_I know my luck. I'll run into Tusken's or…I wonder if Czerka is still active, nah. They were nearly finished before I left for the Outer Regions._ She thought.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka with the little droid are before the Queen. Revan and Naruto are near the door, the knight of the old Republic and the former Hokage of the Leaf both itching to stretch.

The Queen and her three handmaidens, Padme, Eirtae and Rabe, listen as Panaka praises the little droid.

"…extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt it saved the ship and all our lives."

Queen Amidala nods her head. "It is to be commended. What is its number?"

The droid lets out a series of beeps and whistles as Captain Panaka leans over the droid and scrapes some dirt off the side and reads the number aloud. "R2-D2, your Highness."

Amidala gives a slight bow of her head. "Thank you, Artoo Detoo. You have proven very loyal." She pauses and then, "Padme!"

The handmaiden steps forward and bows to the queen. Naruto nudges his wife who nods, but holds a finger up to her lips as the Queen continues speaking.

"Clean this droid up, the best you can, it deserves our gratitude." She looks at Panaka. "Continue your report Captain."

Panaka looks nervously at the Jedi. "Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will hopefully be able to make the needed repairs, and from there." Panaka does not look happy. "Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangsters known as the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this."

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "You must trust my judgment, your Highness."

Revan and Naruto seem to be the only ones who see the Queen look at Padme who moves next to R2-D2.

The meeting breaks up with Amidala dismissing them and telling Panaka that she will take his protest under advisement.

XX

Revan was sitting before the frame of HK-47, every so often she would look up from her wiring and watch as Padme worked at cleaning R2-D2.

Revan could tell the girl barely had a clue as to what she was doing. _I mean, a rag is fine for the first layer of dirt, but no tools?_

Shaking her head she could hear her husband tormenting Obi-wan as they came down the corridor into the hold.

"…Saying that with an alternate training method would be better. Master Yoda agrees with me and even asked me to work with the younglings." The blond said.

"I can't believe he will leave you of all people alone with the younglings. That alone sends a disturbance in the force. A million voices cry out…"

Obi-wan stopped at the door as his eyes landed on the red robed figure of the handmaiden while Naruto oblivious went to his wife and kissed her on the forehead before looking at HK-47's frame.

"Orange." He said.

"No." Revan said.

"But that rust color is close. I'm just saying, a nice bright orange…"

"You'll sleep at Obi-wan's if you even THINK about painting MY droid that hideous ORANGE." Revan said looking up from her wiring in the chest cavity.

Naruto made a 'hn' sound as he saw the changes she'd made. "What gives?"

"After seeing how crappy the Trade Federation's design was, I've made modifications."

Obi-wan stepped in and looked over the handmaidens shoulder.

"Hello."

Both Padme and Artoo jump, not expecting him to be standing right there. Revan and Naruto smile seeing the embarrassed look on the padawan's face.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you." He said.

"That's all right." Padme says picking up her dropped rag.

Obi-wan was quiet watching as she cleaned the droid. "I saw some oil back there earlier, would you like me to get it for you?"

Padme looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. This little guy is quite a mess."

Obi-wan goes and fetches the oil can and hands it to her.

"Where are my manners, I'm Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Padme, I attend her Highness, you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

"Padawan apprentice, I haven't taken my Knight trials yet." Obi-wan corrects her.

"So they sent four Jedi to help us?" Padme asks.

Obi-wan shakes his head. "Master Qui-Gon and Master Revan are the fully trained Jedi. I'm a Padawan learner still, and Naruto…" he looks at the blond who is helping his wife with the adjustments on their droid. He sees the four arms locking together to make one set of arms on each side.

"Well, Naruto is Revan's husband, and a warrior of renown from his world, and is a force sensitive."

He smiled as he watched the Namikaze's arguing.

"That one goes here, this one goes there." Revan said with a hint of frustration.

"Husband? I thought Jedi weren't allowed to marry?" Padme looked up from her task. Obi-wan crouched on the opposite side of R2-D2 using another rag to work on some scoring marks.

"Master Revan is a Knight of the Old Republic." He looked over. "She's from a time where the code was different."

Padme's eyes scrunched up. "I know the name Revan. I just can't remember from where."

Obi-wan smiled. It was not his secret to tell. "So milady, the service of the Queen?"

Padme gives a shrug. "Her Highness does what is best for her people."

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Revan yells and the Handmaiden and Padawan turn to see a cloud of smoke coming from the chest of the droid.

"What are they doing?" Padme asks.

"Revan's original droid was…damaged too badly to fix. So she retrieved its core and is modifying a droid chassis she acquired."

There were sparks coming from HK-47 then the sound of a low hum. "READY!" came from the droid.

Naruto's voice while muffled as his wife throttled him was still heard. "Fuck me, it worked."

XX

Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka arrived hearing yelling and they entered the hold to find a strange droid with four arms wide open holding tools, its blood red optics focusing on the people in the hold.

Revan was laughing and kissing her husband, off to the side Padme, R2-D2 and Obi-wan watched as the droid went to work on itself.

"Clarification: Master should step away from the Meatbag. Condescending tone: Remember the last meatbag you were doing that too master?"

"What in the name of the moons of Vega is that?" Panaka asked, his hand going towards his blaster.

Revan pulled away. "Stop! Draw that weapon and you'll acti…" was as far as she got as Panaka pulled his blaster….

And found his arm pinned to the bulkhead by a tool. His eyes went to the droid which held three more.

"Statement: Go ahead meatbag. Make my day." HK-47 stated before going back to work on his own chassis.

"Joyous Day: Master, you have done outstanding work, as always." The droid said with a hint of happiness in it voice.

"Thank you old friend." Revan said approaching ignoring Panaka who was stuck to the wall.

"HK-47!" she said. "Voice Recognization."

"Confirmed." The Droid froze, its optics focusing on its creator.

"HK-47, I wish to introduce you to my husband." Revan said as Naruto stepped up and put an arm around his wife's waist.

"Hey HK." Naruto said. "Rev's told me so much about you."

"Interesting statement: Master has told me nothing of you meatbag." The assassin droid said.

"HK, you will answer to and respect Naruto as if he was me. Confirm command." Revan said.

Silence as the droids optics dimmed a moment then came back. "Corrective Argument: Master, are you certain you wish to give…"

"Confirm command now. Naruto Namikaze's commands and safety will be as important as my own. Confirm."

Those watching could almost hear the whine as HK-47 spoke. "Confirmed Command Master. Naruto Namikaze is listed as priority Master as well."

"Thank you HK. I am sure you will appreciate my husband as much as I." She smiled at the droid. "He is after all a powerful warrior and his skills lead to chaos and destruction."

"Inquiry: Chaos and destruction?"

Naruto smiled. "My people use techniques for battle and assassination."

"Happy correction: Perhaps new meatbag has redeeming qualities."

Panaka looked at Qui-Gon. "You can't let that thing loose on the ship with the Queen. It sounds…"

"Homicidal?" Obi-wan placed his input.

"Yes."

Obi-wan shared a look with his master from where he was with Padme. "And he's going to get along with Naruto."

The handmaiden, captain and padawan watched as the Jedi Master shuddered as they watched the trio on the other side of the hold talking.

Artoo let out a low warble, Obi-wan nodded. "I too have a bad feeling about this."

XX

Panaka, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon are looking over the pilots shoulder. A large yellow planet appears directly ahead, the pilot is looking at the scopes.

"That's it. Tatooine." Obi-wan says.

"There's a settlement, a spaceport, looks like."

"Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention." Qui-Gon says.

Revan stepped up behind that. "And that would attract more."

"What do you mean?" Panaka asks.

"Ollie?"

"Yes Master Revan?" the pilot says.

"Get clearance to land at the spaceport." She looks at the scope. "Mos Espa? That's new."

"Not really." The pilot says. "Its been around for about two hundred years. Anchorhead has been around forever I believe."

Revan smiles at that. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She turned back to Qui-Gon and Obi-wan, the displeased look on Panaka's face was ignored.

"By landing outside in the desert, that attracts more attention. Landing at the spaceport blends us in with the rest of the traffic."

"But the Queen's safety…" Panaka began.

"This will be safer. Just post people at the ramp and don't let anyone load anything."

Behind them they heard a bark of laughter as Naruto joined them. "Gizka." He muttered. He looked at Revan. "I've got HK outfitted. He wishes to examine some of my skills once we land. Mentioned something of hunting?"

Revan shook her head. "Not sure if that's still allowed. But he will be coming with us."

"Us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Of course Master Jinn. Naruto, Obi-wan, myself and two droids shall venture into the town and look for parts. You will stay and protect the queen."

Qui-Gon looked rather put out that he was being told to stay behind while his Padawan was getting to go off ship, but Revan was technically senior master on the mission.

"One of us would need to remain behind, and while I'm a bit dated, I'm better suited to be amongst the population of Tatooine. I can't leave Naruto behind as he'd drive you, the Queen and everyone else up the wall, and HK would shoot first and apologize over your smoldering corpse later."

"And my padawan?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

"A learning experience for him." She said quickly.

Not finding an argument he nodded.

XX

The Naboo Spacecraft lands in a docking bay at the Mos Espa spaceport. A swirl of sand announces its arrival and the start of the passengers adventures on the desert planet.

**AN: Okay, not really started the Tatooine adventure. Next time they meet a certain child, Naruto and HK bond and a couple bond.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 1

Chapter 15

The boarding ramp was down and Revan was walking towards it with her husband and droid behind her.

She had ignored Panaka's whining about exposing the Queen to danger, and how they should have hidden the ship out amongst the dunes.

"Tell you what captain, between the two of us, whose been away from Naboo more?" she finally said.

"The Hutts are vile beasts." He tried.

"And I'm a former Sith Lord." She spun on her heel and walked away while the man sputtered.

"Rev-hime?" Naruto asked pulling up the hood of his robe.

"It hasn't changed much." She muttered.

"Rev?"

"Sorry love." She said and turned to him. She stopped whatever she was about to say as she saw Captain Panaka come down the ramp with the Queen's Handmaiden.

_Pavarti? Pallie? Paulie? No, Padme._

"Her highness wishes to learn more about this planet and requests you take her handmaiden with you." He said once they caught up with them.

"No, not taking requests today."

She looked back to the ship as Obi-wan finally joined them.

"Took you long enough padawan." She said ignoring Panaka.

"Sorry Master Revan. Had trouble getting to the hyperdrive to get its markings."

She nodded and turned back to Panaka and Padme. "Very well. We'll make this a regular school trip and keep an eye on the kids." She looked at Naruto who was slipping away slowly.

"And where do you think you're going dear?"

He paused and saw Obi-wan smile.

"Oh, HK wants to do an analysis of the surrounding area to compare it to his memory banks, and I thought I'd scout around and keep out of your way as you got new parts."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. _He's shielding. Which means…_

"HK-47." She said.

"Yes master?"

"What are you and my husband going to be doing for real?" she heard Naruto's muttered "Damn."

"Statement: Master's Mate has inquired about causing large amounts of property damage and perhaps learning this units primary functions."

Revan closed her eyes. She knew having these two in the same system would be trouble. _I just never thought they would start so quickly._

She opened her eyes to find them gone.

"NARUTO!" she yelled and rounded on Obi-Wan who put Padme between him and the danger of a mad wife.

"Padawan, fetch R2-D2, it seems we will need his services." She looked at the handmaiden and waited till Obi-wan was on the ship.

"Now, your highness, care to explain what game your playing."

Padme paled. "How?"

Revan smiled. "Both my husband I suspected something the moment we saw the Queens reactions back on Naboo and how you were the first to speak up, as if coaching her."

Padme sighed. "You're not going to tell are you?"

"No. Both Naruto and I are used to decoys. Back on my husbands home world it is a standard practice for many people to use a body double. We will keep this under our caps if you will turn the phrase. But, you will stay close to either myself or Naruto."

"What about Obi-wan?"

Revan raised her eyebrow. She said nothing, and soon the pair were joined by the flustered looking Obi-wan and the dome topped Artoo.

"Let's go. After we deal with getting the parts, we'll find my husband and droid."

"How are we going to do that Master?" Obi-wan asked.

"Simple. Follow the mass destruction." Revan said leading them away from the spaceport.

XX

Naruto sighed as he stepped out of the shadows. "Nearly as bad as Suna in the summer." He muttered wiping his brow. He looked at HK.

"Statement: What an unorthodox means of concealment."

"Thanks. Used to use the same manner when I was a child to hide from ANBU and Jonin."

"Inquiry: And these ANBU and Jonin were skilled in assassination and tracking?"

"Oh yeah. Imagine this HK, a whole village built around the concept of assassination, espionage and subterfuge."

"Thrilling Sensation: Oh Master, my circuits are in flux with the thought of what meatbags can do to improvise in such ways to make them efficient killers."

Naruto shook his head. "We'll have to work on your language skills HK, you don't need to say statement and such when you talk. Now, lets find us a bounty office or hunter's guild."

"Recitation: Guilds are marked usually near the port. A hunter's permit will be needed in order to collect."

Naruto nodded as they continued to walk. He pulled off the Jedi robes and shoved them into his pack, as well as his jacket leaving him in a midnight blue muscle shirt and black cargo pants.

_What I wouldn't give for orange._ He thought. Revan had replaced his wardrobe since they arrived on Coruscant, and he had blues and greens and even a few rust reds and oranges in the darker color, but nothing bright.

"Is that a hunter's den?" Naruto asked.

"Negative. That master is a bar."

"Excellent. Let's go."

"Not an enjoyable past time master. Statement: You shall not be like meatbag Rand and hide in there."

"Um, who? Never mind. No. I want to see something." Naruto said and the assassin droid was left with no choice but to follow him.

XX

The little group walks down the main street of Mos Espa, Revan ignores the dangerous looking citizens of numerous species. Padme is in awe of the exotic enviorment.

"Moisture farms for the most part. There are also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers." Revan said to the girl when she asked about the numerous species. "The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who don't want to be found."

Padme nodded. "Sort of like us."

Artoo whistles and Obi-wan listens as well, his eyes in constant motion as he's taken it upon himself to protect the queen's handmaiden.

They enter a plaza with surrouned by several junk and spaceship dealers.

"I think we'll try one of the smaller dealers first." Revan says after scanning the plaza with a practiced ease of experience.

She points them to one shop that while small has a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.

The trio and droid enter the dingy junk shop and are greeted by a pudgy blue alien who flies on short little wings that sound like a hummingbirds.

"Hi chuba da naga?" (What do you want?)

Revan sighs. _Huttese, figures._

"I need parts for a J-Type 327 Nubian."

The creature smiles a tooth grin and switches to basic. "Ah yes, yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk? Peedenkel! Naba dee unko! (Boy, get in here now)"

Revan motions towards Artoo. "My droid here has a readout of what I need." She says and looks on as a disheveled boy runs in from the junkyard.

_Hm, looks about nine, can't really tell under all that dirt, and those rags._ Revan thinks and her eyes narrow as the Toydarian raises a hand to the boy who flinches.

Revan listens in as the pair speak in Huttese.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" the Toydarian snarls. (What took you so long?)

the boy answers, his eyes down. "Mel tassa cho-passa…" (I was cleaning the bin like you…"

The Toydarian cut him off, "Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." (Never mind! Watch the store. I've got some selling to do here.)

The Toydarian looks back at Revan. "Soooo, let me take a thee out back. Ni, you'll find what you need."

Revan and Artoo follow the Toydarian leaving Obi-wan and Padme with the boy.

Obi-wan wanders around the shop, he's keeping his hands to himself, knowing that anything around them could spell disaster, and he certainly didn't have credits to pay for anything.

The boy sits on the counter, pretending to clean a part, but his eyes keep drifting towards Padme.

The handmaiden is embarrassed by his stare, but musters an amused smile. Obi-wan too is watching and smirks as he sees the boy muster up the courage to finally speak.

"Are you an angel?"

That had not been what either teen had been expecting.

Padme finds her voice. "What?"

"An angel." The boy continues now. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are said to be the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are said to be good and kind, they even are said to be so pretty that they make the most hardened of spice pirates cry."

Obi-wan turns away trying to control his laughter, but Padme's look tells him he's failing miserably. The two share a look and he shrugs. Her look he understands as _Thanks a lot._

"I've never heard of angels." Padme says with a shrug.

The boy shrugs. "You must be one and just not know it."

Obi-wan muffles his laugh into his hand making it sound like a cough.

"You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much about angels?" Padme asks

The boy shrugs. "Since I was very little, three, maybe four, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt…but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think anyways."

"You're…a slave?" she asks and looks at Obi-wan. The Jedi looks sadly.

The boy looks at Padme, a look of defiance appears in his eyes.

"I'm a person! My name is Anakin." He says putting the part he was cleaning down.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't fully understand." She looks around. "This, this is all strange to me, this world is strange to me." She admits.

Anakin studies her, his eyes looking at her intently, "And you are a strange girl to me."

Obi-wan wasn't paying attention as he was laughing, and his elbow bumps in the nose of what appears to be a little droid.

It instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, then starts moving around, knocking over everything. Obi-wan panic's and tries to grab hold of it and stop it.

Anakin pipes up from his spot on the counter. "Hit the nose!"

Obi-wan finally does, the droid collapses back into its original state, he looks up sheepishly hearing Anakin and Padme laugh. _She's got a pretty laugh._ He thinks. Both Anakin and Obi-wan watch as Padme collects herself and straightens her hair.

XX

Meanwhile out behind the shop, Watto reads a small portable monitor he is holding. He stands before the hyperdrive.

"Ah, here it is. A T-14 hyperdrive generator!! Thee in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one…but thee might as well buy a new ship, it would be cheaper, I think…saying of which, how's thee going to pay for all this?"

Revan smiles. "I have 20,000 Republic dataries…"

"Republic credits?! Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real…"

Revan cursed. _Damn it to Oto and back. I knew I shouldn't have left Coruscant without other forms of currency, but noooo, I just had to listen to Qui-Gon. This will teach me to ignore my instincts, damn modern Jedi are too assured in their ways._

"I currently don't have anything else. (she raises her hand) But credits will be fine."

"No they won'ta." Watto says.

Revan sighs at the stubbornness of the Toydarian race, but she tries using a Jedi mind trick again as she waves her hand once more.

"Credits will do fine." She says.

"No, they won'ta. What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me. Only money. No money, no parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that."

XX

Back in the junk shop Anakin is talking with Padme, Obi-wan is listening, but not saying anything.

"I wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own droids…"

Revan enters the shop, a stormy expression on her face as she's followed by Artoo. "We're leaving." She says. Obi-wan follows her while Padme pauses and looks at Anakin.

"I'm glad I met you…ah…"

"Anakin." The boy says.

"Anakin." Padme says with a smile.

"Anakin Skywalker." He says.

Padme hesitates, then "Padme. Padme Naberrie." She says and turns. Anakin looks sad as he watches her leave. "I'm glad I met you too." He calls out as Watto comes from the junkyard shaking his head.

XX

Revan, Artoo, Obi-wan and Padme have found a quiet alcove between two buildings. The busy street beyond is filled with dangerous looking creatures. Revan is talking into a comlink with Qui-Gon back on the ship while the others watch the street.

"You're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" Revan asks.

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe perhaps. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about." Qui-Gon's voice comes over the comlink.

"All right. Another solution will present itself, it always does. I'll check back later…You haven't heard from Naruto have you?"

"No, I thought he was with you?" Qui-Gon's voice takes on a hint of worry.

"He and HK are doing some bonding. Never mind, I'll find him." She puts the comlink away and starts walking out onto the main street, but Padme stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Is that a good idea? We could be robbed or assaulted." She asked pointing out to the same thing happening up the street. Revan smiles. "Not likely, we have nothing of value."

Obi-wan, adds his own and Revan knew it was from him hanging around with Naruto. "That's the problem."

XX

They were walking the market when they found Naruto and HK-47. Revan saw them as a Dug tried to assault her husband and was then slammed against the wall. HK had the barrel of his assault rifle digging into the Dug's neck. She couldn't hear what was said, but she'd never in her life seen a Dug turn that shade of white before.

Naruto let him go and she watched as the creature scurried back to a stall.

"That was so wizard."

Revan and the others turn to see Anakin standing there. "You know that guy?"

"My husband." Revan says with a smile as Naruto sensing her turns and smiles.

"He picked a fight with a dug? A dangerous one at that. He's called Sebulba."

Revan and the others take it they should know the name, but she turns and looks at her grinning husband.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you dear?" She asks once he's close enough.

"Me? Not at all. Vendor tried to rip me off and grabbed my arm, then I smacked his hand and it hit some kind of roasted rat. It went flying and hit that bug…"

"It's a dug dear." She said.

Naruto shrugged. "He came up and tried to throttle me, I took offense is all."

Obi-wan shook his head at his friend. "You can find trouble with your eyes closed my friend."

"Regardless, the boy was right in one way." Revan said.

"Oh?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are heading into trouble. You left me…"

Obi-wan and Padme share smiles as Revan backs him up poking Naruto in the chest. Obi-wan wonders what else could make her smile like that.

Revan grabs Naruto's arm and the pair start walking the crowded street.

Anakin follows, he's curious about the strange outlanders who upset Watto, and his eyes drifted towards Padme, and then Revan, in his mind both women were the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen.

A loud sound causes them all to stop and they hear it again, Revan sighs. "Your stomach…" as Naruto grins and shrugs his shoulders.

They stop at a fruit stand run by a jolly, but very poor looking old lady that Anakin called Jira.

"How are you feeling today Jira?" Anakin asked.

"The heat's never been kind to me, you know Annie." Jira says.

"Well, guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise." Anakin tells her.

"You're a fine boy, Annie. A fine boy indeed." Jira says.

"I'll take four pallies today." He says then looks at Padme, "You'll like these."

Anakin reaches into pocket, coming up with several coins. He drops one, and Obi-wan picks it up, revealing for a moment his lightsaber, Anakin's eyes widen. Shaking himself he counts out three. "Whoops. I thought I had more,"

Jira waves him off and hands a pallie to each of the people with the boy. Naruto looks at it and takes a bite. "Sweet, like those berbil fruits Kankuro found in the north that one spring." He tells his wife.

She looks at Jira, I know that Republic credits aren't any good…"

Naruto snorts. "Here baa-chan." He holds up a ruby. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Where did you get that?" Revan asked as Jira's hands shake. That stone was worth enough currency to last her years.

"Well, HK and I visited a bar earlier. Got into a scuffle, took it to the alley. Let's just say those…what were they again HK?"

"Informative: Dead."

Naruto laughed. "That is their current state, but I meant what species were they again. They looked like pig men."

"Gammoreans." Revan said with a sigh. "You probably killed one of the local Hutts guards."

Naruto shrugged. He handed over the credits. "Their weapons sucked so we chucked them in a bin. Can you believe they shattered with a simple Raikiri?"

Revan shook her head at her husbands antics. "Well we have some money that will work around here. Did you check out the hunter's den?"

"Affirmative. Master, only Sand People are on the roster and Master Naruto informed this unit that he wasn't sure if you would approve until we asked you."

Revan sighed. "I don't. we will avoid the sand people this time HK. No disintegrations."

The others watched as the droid made a whining sound and looked at Naruto. "Don't look at me like that. I know whose boss."

While they'd been talking, the wind had picked up. Shop owners are starting to close their shops.

"Gracious, my bones are aching…storm's coming on Annie. You'd better get home quick."

The boy looks at Revan. "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship." She said to the boy. There was something about him that was nagging at the back of her mind.

"The far starport near the northern outskits." Naruto supplied as he finished pallie, his eyes was on Revan's now and she moved it away from him with a practiced ease.

"You'll never reach it in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous." Anakin said stressing the word dangerous.

Revan smiled, but agreed. _Hell that time Mission, HK and I got stuck out in the desert near Anchorhead, we were buried in ten minutes._ She thought.

"Come with me, Hurry!" Anakin said as he turned down a street.

The group followed the boy as he rushed down several windy streets.

Naruto looked at his wife as the sand kicked up, making visibility difficult. "Who is the kid?"

**AN: Next, dinner with the Skywalkers, HK meets a certain droid designed for human-cyborg relations. Plus…well you'll see.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 1

GOING CAMPING DUE TO HOLIDAY, POSTED EARLY

Chapter 16

The group follows Anakin down another street and into a hovel. They enter a small living space as Anakin yells out, "MOM! MOM! I'm home."

HK-47 looks around and shakes his metal shoulders. "Statement: The unit would rather face the sandstorm than this disgustingly cozy home."

"HK behave, or I'll remove your targeting programs." Revan said just before a woman who looks to be in her forties enters, she seems warm and friendly and startled seeing a group of people in her home.

"Oh my! Annie…what is the meaning of this?" she asks.

The boy looks at her, "These are my friends mom. This is Padme, and…and er, I don't know the others…"

Naruto snorted while Obi-wan's whispered "Someone's gotta crush." To Padme had the said girl elbowing the Padawan in the chest.

Revan forced to act as the responsible adult steps forward. "I'm Revan Namikaze, this blond lunk behind me is my husband Naruto. Next to Padme is our friend Obi-wan Kenobi…"

Artoo whistles and Revan smiles at the droid. "I was getting to that little one. And of course our droids Artoo-Detoo, and HK-47."

Anakin pipes up, "I'm building a droid. You wanna see?"

"Anakin." His mother says stopping the boy. "Why are they here?"

Howling wind answers, as does the boy. "A sandstorm, mom. Listen."

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Revan said.

"Come on! Let me show you Threepio!" Anakin says enthusiastically as he leads Padme into the other room. Artoo and HK-47 follow, the astromech droid beeping and whistling at the assassin droid.

"Correction: Perhaps small meatbag could be used for target practice."

Revan looks at Shmi and pulls out a scroll which she hands to Naruto. "Let my husband make dinner, we have more than enough supplies, and it will be no trouble for us to do this for you letting us stay here."

"Oh…thank you." A surprised Shmi said. "I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I don't think I'll ever get used to Anakin's surprises."

Revan nodded from experience as she shot her husband a look. "He's a very special boy."

Shmi sees the look and smiles. "Yes, I know."

"Go, sit." Naruto says as he opens cabinets and pulls out utensils and bowls and pots. "Rev, I need that other scroll."

Shmi turned and froze seeing so many green vegetables, and…

_Is that…fresh meat?_ She thought.

Naruto caught the scroll his wife threw at him. "Go, gossip." He said as he started to slice and dice.

XX

In Anakin's bedroom he was showing off his droid which was lying on his workbench. There is one eye in the head, the body, arms and legs have no outer coverings.

"Isn't he great? I know he's not finished yet."

Padme was impressed. "He's wonderful."

"You really like him? He's a protocol droid…I'm making him to help mom. Watch this!"Anakin says as he pushes a switch on the droid, a low hum fills the room as it sits up.

"Oh dear…I can't see." It whines.

"Whoops." Anakin says and rushes to the other side of the room, grabs a second eye from a battered bag and pushes it into the socket.

"How do you do. I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?" the prissy sounding droid asked.

"Self Termination would be a start." HK snarked from the doorway.

Padme shot the droid a look before looking at Threepio. "He's perfect."

"Oh…thank you." Threepio says.

"When the storm is over, you want to see my racer? I'm building my very own podracer." Anakin says.

Padme smiles at the younger boys enthusiasm, her attention is drawn to Artoo who lets out a series of beeps and whistles.

"I beg your pardon…what do you mean I'm naked?" Threepio inquires.

Artoo beeps again.

"My parts are showing? Oh my goodness. How embarrassing."

"Statement: This unit would be more than happy to rectify that with a new procedure."

Artoo's whistles sound like laughter. HK looks down at the droid before him.

"Interesting Suggestion. You are not as useless as the last cargo cylinder Master had."

Obi-wan who had been on the other side of the door was wondering why he followed the pair. He knew he didn't like the amount of attention the boy was giving the handmaiden, but he couldn't figure out why.

XX

Revan is enjoying talking with Shmi when her comlink chimes. "If you'll excuse me." She rises and goes towards the door.

"Go ahead."

She listens as Qui-Gon explains the message they'd gotten and the Queen's reaction.

"I've kept them from sending a reply, but…"

"Its bait. They used it to establish a connection trace. Sneaky." Revan muttered.

"I sense that it was true, people of Naboo are dying." Qui-Gon said.

Revan sighed. "Either way, we're running out of time. Ask Ric if there's a way to boost our communications ability and send a transmission to Coruscant."

"I will. I'll check back after the storm has passed. Did you find your wandering husband before you were forced to seek shelter?"

"Yeah. Found him and HK negotiating with a Dug."

"A dug?" Qui-Gon sounded surprised.

"Don't ask, and I won't have to lie. Take it easy out there."

She clicked the comlink off with a sigh. "Something rotten in Rice." She muttered before heading back to find Shmi watching Naruto cook and telling his tales.

"Rev-chan can't cook to save her life." Naruto said with a grin. "Give her something mechanical to fix and she's fine. Put her in a kitchen and you'll need a new one as the old one is declared public hazard, and what she's made can be used as chemical warfare."

Shmi couldn't help but chuckle.

"I thought I told you no telling tales of my mistakes dear." She said sweetly.

"Not a tale, the gospel truth. Even Lee with his iron stomach couldn't eat your curry."

Revan pouted. "I'm just skilled in other areas."

"And I'm happy to cook." Naruto said with a grin.

"So, how long have you been married?" Shmi asked.

The pair shared a look and both shrugged. "We've been married nearly sixty some years."

Shmi looked shocked. "H-how is that possible?"

"Both Naruto and I come from a species that's long lived." Revan said. _Not telling her that I'm over four thousand years old._

They could hear Anakin's voice, not the words. "He is so proud of his droid."

"Rev's droid HK she built as well. His old body was destroyed, so she got a new one and heavily modified it." Naruto said.

"DIE SUBSERVIENT TRANSISTOR!"

"HK NO!" Padme's yell came.

"MASTER ANAKIN!" Threepio's voice, followed by a blaster shot.

Shmi went to see what was going on, but Revan stopped her and held up a single finger.

"IT'S ALRIGHT!" Obi-wan's voice came from Anakin's workshop.

Shmi looked at Revan who shrugged. "Children. You know they'll find or create trouble." She said with a shrug.

Naruto snorted, "And think, none of them are ours."

XX

The storm continued to howl outside as the Skywalkers and their guests sat down around the makeshift table, to a cooked meal. Anakin's eyes widened at the feast.

They chatter while the droids are powered down.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." Shmi was saying. Anakin butted in with "I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but so far I haven't had any luck."

"Any attempt to escape…" Shmi was saying, but once again Anakin cut her off "…and they blow you up….BOOOM!"

Padme looks horrified. "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws…"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own." Shmi said.

"Add in if your wealthy enough, even on Coruscant the wealthy have slaves. Twi'lek females are prime examples." Revan said. Obi-wan nodded as he thought of several of his fellow padawan's who escaped that fate by being found by the Jedi Order.

"Has anyone seen a podrace?" Anakin asked filling the awkward silence. Padme shook her head no. Shmi looks concerned.

"Rev used to swoop race in her younger days." Naruto said.

"Swoop racing?" Anakin asked.

"Before your time." Revan said with a grin. "Before they added those big engines. When it was more about skill than the power of the engine. Where the swoop bike and rider were the only thing that mattered."

Obi-wan speaks up. "I saw one once. They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous."

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin boasts while Shmi looks askance at her son. "Mom, what? I'm not bragging. Its true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

Revan smiles. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods."

Anakin beam and is about to gesture and say something when he knock his cup from the table. Naruto next to him reaches out, his hand a blur as he catches it without spilling a drop. He puts it back by the sheepish boy.

"Or ninja reflexes." Naruto shoot his wife a fox like grin.

"Or ninja reflexes." Revan admits.

"Careful gaki, its better to be calm and enjoy things at a pace when you can." He said giving Anakin a wink.

Anakin looks at the blond next to him, then at Obi-wan.

"I…I was wondering…" he began.

"What?" Revan asked with an encouraging smile.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Obi-wan asks.

"I saw your laser sword earlier. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Anakin states.

Revan leans back from the table, a slow smiling filling her face as she shares a look with Naruto.

"Perhaps we killed a Jedi and stole it from him." She offered.

Anakin shook his head. Revan was amused by his convictions in his beliefs. "I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi Knight."

Revan got a far away and distant look. "I wish that were so."

Anakin being his youthful self plowed on, unaware of Revan's thoughts.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?"

Revan snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not…" she started to say, but Anakin cut her off with "I think you have. Why else would you be here?"

Revan and Naruto share a look.

_:Well love?:_ Naruto sends across the bond.

_:He's a more annoying if possible, younger version of you.:_ Revan fired back as she thought.

"You can't let anyone know about us. We're on a diplomatic mission to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic. It's a very important mission, and must be kept a secret."

"Coruscant? Wow." Anakin said his eyes widening. "But…how did you end up here in the outer rim?"

"Our ship was badly damaged." Padme said. "And we're stranded here until we can repair it."

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin said excitedly.

Naruto shot Revan a look.

_:Now he sounds like you love. Did we have a child you didn't tell me about?:_

Across the way Revan rolled her eyes at her husband. _:No, I'm still on birth control. I will admit, the gaki does grow on you.:_

"I believe you can." Naruto said to Anakin. Obi-wan added his own thoughts. "But we need to acquire the parts in order to fix it."

"And nothing to trade." Padme said with a sigh. "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind."

"Gambling." Shmi said with a frown. "Everything around here revolves around betting on those awful races."

Revan saw the look on the woman's face. "Greed can be a powerful ally, if used properly."

Anakin spoke up "I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever…and there's a big race day after tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's nearly finished…"

"Anakin, settle down, and you know Watto won't let you."

"Watto doesn't know I built it." He looks at Revan with big pleading eyes, "You could make him think its your's and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Revan sees Shmi is very upset.

"I don't want you to race, Annie…it's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But mom…I love it. And they need help…they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need…"

"That's enough squirt." Naruto said. "And we're not in that much trouble." He stood and bowed to Shmi. "I am sorry if our discussion has caused you any pain."

"But…" Anakin said and then looked at his mother.

"Your mother is right." Revan said cutting him off. "Do you know of anyone friendly to the Republic out here who might be able to help us"

Shmi shakes her head no.

"Mom, we have to help them. You said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other…" Anakin whined.

"Anakin, don't…" Shmi began.

"I'm sure Revan doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way. Padme said.

Shmi sighs. "No…Annie's right, there is no other way. The Hutts control everything here. I may not like it, but he can help you…(softer) he was meant to help you."

"Is that a yes? THAT IS A YES!" Anakin whoops while outside the storm continues to rage.

**AN: You call that a pod? HK..FRAG THE LITTLE SH! Next time on JKN.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 1

Chapter 17

"Well?" Anakin asked as he showed them the pod the next morning after the sandstorm passed.

Revan looked at the pod, looked at the sky. "This is Tsunade's revenge, isn't it?" she muttered.

Naruto looked at it and scratched his head. He looked at HK. "And that's…"

"Comedic Line: Little Meatbag believes that is to be a racer." The droid said.

"HK." Revan said.

"Yes Master?" the droid stood straighter.

"Do you have a thermal detonator?"

"Joyous Statement: But of course I do master, can I frag the little meat sack now?"

Everyone froze. "No." Anakin looked at the droid in surprise while Padme and Obi-wan breathed sighs of relief. "But I am tempted to send you to talk with Watto for me."

"Joyous Compliance." The assassin droid said and turned.

"Freeze." Revan said. "That was not an order, that was me being annoyed."

Naruto smirked seeing the droid's skeletal shoulders slump. "Look at it this way HK, while they work on the pod, you and I get to thin the cantina's excess criminal population."

The droids eye sensors seemed to glow as it unslung the assault rifle. "READY!"

Revan sighed. "Go…Play. Stay out of jail." She said with a resigned sigh.

Naruto whooped and rushed up, kissed her then grabbed HK-47, the pair vanished in a sand shushin.

"How did he do that?" Obi-wan and Anakin asked at the same time.

Padme looked shocked and Artoo was next to Threepio beeping that they vanished from his sensors.

"Its one of his many skills. Now, tell me about the engines." She commanded Anakin as she pulled off her robes standing there in a sleeveless top and pants.

XX

Naruto smiled as he looked at the datapad. "Bounty Hunting is easier." He muttered as he looked at the information.

"Master, I am experience an abundance of being overjoyed." HK said as they returned to the bounty office for the sixth time in the last hour.

The scruffy human behind the counter saw him coming. "You keep this up kid and you'll be out of business."

Naruto shrugged and put the sack with the bounty's head in it on the counter.

"You don't want the live bounties?" the man asked.

"Nah, don't have time nor desire to haul them all over. I need cash and fast."

"Got a bounty on your head I should know about?" the office worker asked as he counted out the credits.

Naruto smirked. "Nope, but anyone dumb enough to come at me gets to deal with him." Naruto jerked his thumb towards HK.

"Master is too kind. Statement: This unit cannot wait until you inform Mistress that you installed new weapons learning software."

Naruto smirked. He knew Revan wouldn't mind, and the shuriken launchers on the droid's arms would be an added weapon.

"Nice droid, how come he isn't fitted with a restraining bolt?" the office worker asked.

"Don't need it." He looked at the bounty wall. "Hm…Sand People."

"Mistress would not be pleased." HK reminded the blond.

"I know. But its better than putting all our eggs in one basket with that stupid race."

"Race? You mean the Boonta Eve opener?" the Bounty officer asked.

"Yeah. What do you know?"

"I know to bet heavily on Sebulba." The man said.

"Sebulba?"

"A dug. He's one of the dirtiest racers, but he's won the last nine races in a row."

_Dug? No, it couldn't be?_

Shaking his head Naruto grabbed a bounty off the wall. "Come on HK, we have a Rodian to track down."

"Bring this one back alive!" the officer said looking at the bleeding sack. "He's too good at this." The man muttered.

XX

Revan got the mental message from Naruto and she smiled knowing her husband was right. _Now to talk with Watto._

Entering the shop she sighed seeing the Toydarian hovering by the counter arguing with the boy in Huttese.

"Patta go bolla!" from Watto.

"No batta!" from the nine year old who looked serious.

"Pedunky. Maa kee cheelya." Watto countered.

"Banyo! Banyo!" Anakin fired back. Watto noticed Revan.

"The boy tells me you wanta sponsor him insa race. You can't afford parts, how can you do this? Not on Republic credits I think." The Toydarian finishes with a laugh.

"My husband has acquired enough for the entry fee doing some bounty work." Revan says with a shrug. "And if its not enough then our ship will be used." She says pulling out a small object that looks like a watch from a pocket and a hologram of the Naboo spacecraft appears. Watto studies it.

"Hm…Unless your husband is Jango Fett or Aura Sing, then he won't get enough credits in time to matter." His big yellow eyes look at the hologram again. "This however, not bad, not bad. A Nubian."

Revan smirked at the greed in the creatures eyes. "It's in good order, except for the parts we need."

"Hm…but what would the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it."

Anakin looks at the ground embarrassed, but steps forward. "Ah…it wasn't my fault really. Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the pod…mostly."

Watto laughs. "That you did." Looks back at Revan. "The boy is good, no doubts there."

She nods in agreement. "I have…acquired a pod in a game of chance. I'm told it's the fastest ever built."

Watto looks thoughtful. "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it. (Laughs) So, you supply the pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy, we split the winnings fifty-fifty I think."

Revan mentally rolls her eyes. "Fifty-fifty? If its going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship."

Watto hovers there in the air and thinks it over, while Anakin looks like he's trying very hard not to be nervous. Revan adds the push. "Either way you win."

"Deal." Watto says and slaps hands with Revan, who leaves to make preparations.

Watto looks at Anakin, "Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya." (Your friend is a foolish one methinks.)

XX

Later that day at the Skywalker hovel, Revan is on the comlink with Qui-Gon having not had a chance to return to the ship with the errands she ran.

"What if this plan fails?" Qui-Gon's voice comes over the communicator. "We could be stuck here for a long time then."

Revan smiles. "A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere. There is something about the boy we've encountered as well…"

Revan stops and promises to call him back when they have more information. She turns as Shmi comes out onto the porch. The two women watch as Padme, Obo-Wan and Artoo help Anakin work on the engines of the podracer below in the courtyard.

"You should be proud of your son." Revan says with a grin. "He gives without any thought of reward."

"He knows nothing of greed, despite being surrounded by it. He has…"

"He's special." Revan says.

"Yes." Shmi answers.

Revan watched as the boy was hanging half in and half out of the engine. Her own fingers were itching to tear into the heap that lay about the yard. "He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait." In the back of her mind she could almost hear her husbands voice say 'Ninja too dear.'

"He deserves better than a slave's life." Shmi says softly, her own eyes looking down where her son was.

"The force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear to anyone. Who was his father?"

Shmi looked embarrassed, "There was no father, that I know of. I carried him, I gave birth to him…I can't explain what happened." Her eyes looked up at Revan, pleading. "Can you help him?"

Revan let out a breath. Qui-Gon had been very clear on this subject to her. Her ears were still ringing from his lecture.

"I'm afraid not. Had he born in the Republic," _Or four thousand years ago, _Revan added mentally, "The Jedi would have identified him early and he would have become a Jedi, no doubt. He has the aura about him. But now…now its too late for him. By the council's standards he's too old."

_Bunch of blind fools._ Revan added her mental rant.

She sees several kids around Anakin's age come up. She didn't know what was said but she could feel the boy's emotions.

_Oh frack. He's strong, and at nine. This is not only Tsunade's revenge, but I bet my diamond plated lightsaber hilt that Vrook is laughing at me from the Force as well._

"Excuse me Shmi." Revan said and rushed down the steps.

XX

"OH YOU DID NOT!" Naruto roared as he looked at his jacket which now sported a blaster hole. If he hadn't spun, it would have gutted him, instead the side sported a blackened hole.

"THAT'S IT!" his hands went to the familiar cross seal. "KAGE BUNSHIN!" the rundown cantina was now filled with thirty shadow clones. Naruto's lightsaber activated in his hand and the clones pulled swords. "GET'EM!"

HK-47 had just finished blasting the hired guards when his optics focused on his original master's mate. "Impressive destructive capabilities. You are worthy of my master…Naruto."

"RASENGAN!"

HK-47 if he had been able would have smiled as the blue orb slammed into the Rodian. Naruto had explained that the attack ground and pulverized the insides of a target.

HK noticed a midget human sneaking up on Naruto from behind. The assassin droid brought his assault rifle up to take aim, but there was no need as Naruto with years of sensing danger spun and punted the short human up into the ceiling with a well timed kick.

"Impressive Master." HK said as his optics focused on the midget dangling from its neck in the ceiling. "Most amusing décor you've developed."

Naruto smiled as he put a foot on the Rodian as it lay on the ground groaning. "Shut up. I didn't hit you that hard."

"Gleeful Statement: You can do it again Master."

Naruto smirked. "I could, but the meatsack at the bounty office asked for this one alive."

"Weary resignation. Very well Master. Perhaps we can hunt a Krayt Dragon or even a couple of Sand People next?"

Naruto thought about it. "As long as we don't tell Revan."

"Compliance Master."

**AN: While Anakin races, Naruto and HK get into mischief. Revan bets and Obi-wan Padme have a moment.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 1

Chapter 18

"I don't think this was the plan Master." HK said as they backed away from the Krayt Dragon.

"Hey, you're the one that said there was a Sand People conclave around here." Naruto said as he sent a fireball jutsu at the giant lizard.

"Things change in four thousand years Master." HK opened fire with the assault rifle.

The crested a sand dune and Naruto swore. There was a group of Sand People with their Bantha's. HK while they'd been hunting explained about the known species on the planet that Naruto bet Gaara would have had a field day on.

The giant lizard roared, the Sand People scattered.

"They are easily frightened master, but they'll be back, with greater numbers." HK warned as the droid continued firing at the dragon, its hide deflecting the blasts.

Naruto slid the blaster the droid had been teaching how to use back into the thigh holster and growled.

"Enough of this shit."

He bit his thumb and his hands flew through seals he'd learned when he was eleven years old.

"KUCHIYOSE: YATAI KUZUSHI NO JUTSU!"

HK stopped firing and couldn't believe his optics as a giant toad appeared out of thin air and landed atop the Krayt Dragon, crushing it.

Naruto grinned a huge fox like grin. "That my cybernetic friend is the Toad Summoning Jutsu, Food Cart Destroyer. I learned it from my master when I was fifteen and we were traveling."

HK looked from the smashed form of the Krayt Dragon that had taken explosives to take out, and a giant toad landing on it from a hundred foot drop wipes it out.

"You are my hero master." HK said, its vocal patterns registering awe.

Naruto went and pulled his lightsaber started slicing the hide from the frame. HK remembered something Revan had done reached into the creatures neck and pulled out a pair of pearls.

"For you Master. Mistress found them valuable last time we hunted one." Naruto used a suiton jutsu to clean the blood and gore off them and looked at them whistling. He slipped them into a pouch and hid that inside his shirt.

"What are we doing master?" HK asked twenty minutes later as Naruto sliced another section of the dragon's hide off.

"Getting material. This stuff was able to block blaster bolts. I was thinking of a pair of boots, gloves and vests, belts and such for Revan."

HK nodded his metal head. "Mating ritual. Understood master."

Naruto smiled. He was really getting along with the droid, he was happy to see it had an odd sense of humor.

"HK, try those wrist blades I installed. I believe Rev said they were coated with a material that could block a lightsaber…let's see how they do on cutting meat. We'll cook some of this, smoke it for later."

Naruto set up a fire while the droid continued to work.

He could tell through the bond with his wife she was annoyed.

_:What's wrong love?:_ he sent.

_:UGH! If we ever have children, remind me to never let them act like this little brat.:_

Naruto wondered what the Skywalker boy had done to piss off his wife, when he felt a disturbance in the force.

_:As much as I'd love to talk, it seems HK and I are about to get in a fight with Sand People.:_

_:Sand People? Where are you?:_ Revan's telepathic voice demanded.

_:Um…in the desert with HK. Talk later love.:_ Naruto said and closed the connection to his wife.

He could feel her knocking, but decades of being married to the Jedi-Sith had taught him when not to pick up, and when she was annoyed, and at him, he knew best to stay away until sunset.

"HK, we've got company."

The droid stopped its butchery, the blades retracted with a SNIKT, and the assassin droid un-slung the assault rifle and Naruto heard it power up. "READY!"

Naruto smiled as he saw the droid arm the grenade launcher.

"Oh, I fear the Sand People are going to find we aren't helpless as their usual fare." He said activating his lightsaber with the _SNAP-HISS_.

"And I so need to work off tension before getting yelled at by my wife."

XX

"UGH! MEN!" Revan said as she glared at Obi-wan who was backing away from the very pissed off Jedi Master.

"I'm sure the boy didn't mean it Master Revan." He said.

"Oh, he meant it." She snarled as she finished getting dressed by pulling on her robe and looking to where the said boy had retreated. "You get the parts?"

"Sorry master, but Watto claims if the pod isn't running, he's not fronting the money."

"Damn it to black pits." Revan bunched her fists and for a moment considered joining her husband amongst the dunes and help decrease the surplus Sand People population.

She looked at the Padawan. "You guard that door while Padme is taking her own shower. If that little sneak gets close hang him upside down and bolt his ass to the ceiling."

Grabbing a brush she wanted her husband and growled as she brushed her hair. _This is one reason I hate fucking Tatooine. Sand is course, rough and gets everywhere._ She thought as she brushed her long hair.

She sat in the living room brushing her hair, every so often she'd hear the blasted boy move about his room.

"Can I come out now?"

"No. You're grounded." Revan said. _Shmi lets him run feral, well not while I'm here._ She considered turning him over her knee for some of his smart assed comments while they were rebuilding the engines.

_Oh, he's good for one so young, but Force, I've been building machines since long before he was even a glimmer in the force._

Shaking her head she began to braid her hair, her eyes snapped to the door as Anakin tried to sneak out. "GET THE FUCK BACK IN YOUR ROOM!"

SLAM

Revan sighed. "Brat needs a good spanking and manners." She muttered. Artoo who was sitting off to the side whistled.

"You said it."

XX

Padme sighed as she allowed the cool water to rush down her body. It wasn't like a shower at the palace. _But I do have my very own personal Jedi guard._ She thought with a smile.

_There is something about Obi-wan, he's kind, shy, honorable…_ she smiled as she rinsed her hair.

_And he's standing right outside the door._ She smiled. She knew Sabe and the others would be disapproving, but there was something about the padawan that she found soothing in his company.

_And he gets all grr-like whenever Anakin gives me a compliment. Granted their bumbling, but for nine years old he's trying awfully hard._

All morning the younger boy had been trying to impress her. She laughed as his engine blew up, granted Revan had been less than happy, and down right pissed when the boy mouthed off to the Jedi Master.

_His mother's off working and he's trying to act like a big shot._ Padme thought. She agreed with Revan when she activated her lightsaber when she'd caught the boy peeping on her in the shower.

_If her husband was here I think he'd have fed him to that droid of theirs._ She thought as she toweled off. She reached for clothes and blushed. "Oh darn." She muttered realizing in her rush to get to the fresher and use the shower, she'd left her fresh clothes on her bed.

Biting her bottom lip, she made a choice.

"Obi-wan." She called through the door.

"Yes?" his voice sounded startled and she could imagine him blushing on the other side of the door.

"I…this is embarrassing, but I left my clothes in my room…could you get them for me please?"

Silence, then. "J-Just a moment."

She heard his soft footsteps carry him away and she continued to towel off. She thought what it was like for him at the Jedi Temple. They'd talked about it a bit last night, and she couldn't fathom some of the rules and Master Revan's snorts told her the Master didn't agree with them.

_Obviously as she's married, and she uses her emotions while Obi-wan said that the Jedi in his age group were trained to suppress them, or control them tighter._

Lost in thought, Padme didn't hear the door open and she heard a sharp intake of breath. She turned and in so doing flashed poor Obi-wan who dropped her clothes to the floor and was blown backward by a massive nosebleed.

Padme secured the towel around her and rushed to make sure that he was okay.

XX

Revan watched as Obi-wan entered the room where they'd all slept. She'd not been happy with that as she wasn't allowed to sleep properly with her husband.

_Well we could have, maybe give the padawan a proper education, and see how well the 'handmaiden' holds up._ Revan smirked.

She looked up to see Obi-wan knock on the door and open it. A second later she watched as he was blown back with a massive nosebleed, and Padme rush out wrapped in a towel.

_I guess he's not as institutionalized as I first thought._ She thought with a grin as Padme cradled his head in her lap, Revan started to giggle at what _THAT_ would do to the padawan.

Standing up she walked over. "I suggest you go and get dressed _handmaiden_, before he wakes up. It would be…" Revan paused, _Funny as hell. Oh Kami, I've been around Naruto way too long._

"Go get dressed." She finished.

"But Obi-wan…"

"Ben will be fine." She said shooing the younger girl back to the bathroom and once the door was closed she toed the padawan.

"Up and at 'em Ben. You can wank off later when no one is around."

The flushed face told her that he had been near consciousness. "Oh, what can I do with this information. Our sweet little padawan has a crush on the handmaiden."

Obi-wan was on his feet and Revan saw he head managed to wipe his beard and nose clean. _It really is a gift. All that blood and not one stain. Of course that's the only time that power comes to life…Heh, Naruto called it part of the whole Man-law thing._

"I…er…she…I…"

Revan laughed. "Relax padawan," the door hissed open and Padme stood there for a moment.

"Now we have an engine to finish, the race won't be run by pushing the damn pod."

Revan headed for the door. "Skywalker, come with me." She called and the boy looked out the door and then rushed to the woman's side. Once they were gone, Padme and Obi-wan were left alone, one blushed and the other was nervous.

"This is weird." Padme muttered. _Of course I can't tell Sabe and the others that he saw me naked…they'd kill the poor man._ But the situation had inserted idea's in the young teens head that involved a certain brown haired padawan.

XX

Revan took the money that Naruto had collected and bought some of the parts needed on the cheap side. "Stupid junk dealers. Its junk, not cortis." She muttered as she handed another part to the boy behind her.

"But its junk that people need thus its valuable."

Revan looked at the boy. "And on any other planet they'd be shot." She looked over another series of parts. With a grunt she led him back to the slave quarters.

"We're rushed for time so we're going to cannibalize the engines." Revan told him.

"But they…"

"But nothing. If you hadn't tried to show off for your friends and to impress the Handmaiden, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I wasn't showing off." Anakin pouted.

"What the frack would you call it?" Revan fired back. "That stunt set fire to one engine and cracked the other. Your lucky they didn't explode."

"I knew what I was doing." Anakin said.

"No, you didn't. you didn't have the power distributed properly, and you had no safety protocols in place. If you'd have been racing you'd have been a smear on the ground and ashes in an urn atop the mantle in your mothers home." Revan said turning to look at the boy.

"You are beyond reckless. I'm sure you have some skills, but with no discipline and no control you're a menace to not only those around you, but yourself. If Obi-wan hadn't used the force to deflect that outer casing you'd be head shorter."

"I get it, I messed up…" the boy yelled at her, his eyes narrowed and Revan could feel the anger flowing off him.

"And your emotions…"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?" Anakin snarled and stormed back to the house.

"(sigh) And Tsunade wanted me to have several of those…" Revan said and followed after the stomping child.

XX

Later that night

Anakin is sitting on the balcony rail outside the hovel as Revan tends to a long cut on the boy's arm. "You need to pay attention to what you are doing." She says. Anakin makes a sound as he leans back and looks up at the vast blanket of stars in the sky.

"Keep still and let me clean this." She mutters.

"But there are so many. Do they all have a system of planets?" Anakin looked up. Obi-wan had been talking about some of his adventures with his Master Qui-Gon during dinner.

Revan nodded. "Most of them, or they used to at any rate." Thinking she needed to update her knowledge of the known systems once this mission was over.

"Has anyone been to all of them?" Anakin asked.

Revan snorted. "Not likely, unless they were very long living." _Like me._ She thought.

"Then I want to be the first one to see them all…OW!" Anakin winces and looks at Revan who wipes a patch of blood off Anakin's arm. "There, good as new." She really wanted to use some of the Jedi healing arts or some of the Jutsu's she knew, but something in the back of her mind was telling her to be careful and not show off too much. _Like that mental warning I got around the Uchiha._ She thought.

From inside Shmi yells out "Annie bedtime!"

Anakin is distracted and Revan wipes the blood onto a chip.

Anakin sees it however. "What are you doing?"

"Just going to check your blood for infections." Revan lies with ease.

"I've never seen…"

"Annie! I'm not going to tell you again!" Shmi yells from inside.

Revan prods him. "Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight."

Anakin rolls his eyes as he runs into the hovel that was his home. Revan slips the bloodstained chip into her comlink, then calls Qui-Gon.

"Master Jinn…"

"Revan?"

"No, another person with a comlink to your personal communicator." She snarks. "Listen I need you to make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

There was a pause and she knew she'd woken the other master up, and she grinned. "Getting up there in years Qui-Gon?"

"Not all of us are blessed with your youth and beauty Revan." He shot back.

She laughed. "Why Qui-Gon, I'm flattered. Should I tell Naruto I'm leaving him for a younger man?"

Laughter was her answer. "Its things like that, that remind me you both are older than I, and you are older than Master Yoda."

Revan laughed, "And I'm still prettier."

"Without a doubt." Qui-Gon said and Revan smiled. "Ready you charmer?"

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I need a midi-chlorian count. Yoda told me about them and I want to test something."

A pause. "Alright, got it."

"What are your readings?" Revan asked.

Silence for several beats. "Something must be wrong with the transmission." Revan tried a signal check.

"Strange. The transmission is in good order, but the readings you asked for are off the chart…over twenty thousand."

Revan bite her lip. Then prepared a new chip. "Try this one."

"Okay, this is weird…whose is this?"

"Mine." Revan said.

"Its approaching forty thousand and it looks like its climbing." Qui-Gon sounded amazed.

"Don't worry about it."

"But Revan, Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count as high as the first one, and yours is double that!"

"No Jedi has I bet." Revan muttered. "I'll send you Naruto's later…as soon as he gets back."

"He's out again?" Qui-Gon's voice sounded concerned.

"He and HK are out amongst the Dune Sea." She said. She knew he was fine as she could feel him, he just wasn't answering her link.

"I'll contact you later. Go back to sleep old man." Revan said teasing.

"Younger than you. Goodnight Revan."

The Jedi Master sighed and looked up to see Shmi standing in the doorway watching her, an embarrassed look on her face before she turns and heads back to the kitchen. Revan looks back up at the stars wondering what the Force had in store for them.

XX

Sunrise…

Padme leaves the hovel and looks out over the city. _It looks so peaceful._ She thought as she looked down to see Artoo putting the finishing touches on the paint job to the pod.

"Nearly finished?" she asks the astromech droid.

Artoo whistles positively. She turns and sees Anakin must have snuck out during the night as he was sleeping against one of the remodeled engines.

Obi-wan came up from behind her. "He's been here for three hours." He said softly. They turn to see the boy Kitster, that Anakin introduced to them yesterday riding towards them on a strange camel like creature. He is leading a second one behind him.

Padme moves towards Anakin, she notes he looks very vulnerable as he sleeps. She studies him for a moment, then touches him on the cheek. He jerks awake at the contact, then yawns and gives her a puzzled look.

"You were in my dream." He says. Padme raises an eyebrow at this.

"You were leading a huge army into battle."

"I hope not. I hate fighting." Padme says. "You better go inside, your mother was looking for you. Best clean up, we have to leave soon."

Anakin stands and stretches just as Kitster arrives.

"Hook 'em up Kitster." He then looks at Padme while Obi-wan goes to help Anakin's friend. "I won't be too long. Where's Revan?"

Padme smiled. "She left already. I think she went to meet with Watto at the arena."

XX

Race crews mill about the large building with over a dozen podracers being readied for the race. Alien crews and pilots rush about, making last minute adjustments on their vehicles.

Revan strides through the activity with Watto flying near her shoulder.

"…And I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto said.

"Patience Toydarian. I assure you that you'll have what you deserve before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here."

Watto snorted "Not if your ship belongs to me, I think…I warn you now, no funny business."

"You don't think Anakin can win?" She paused and looked at the Toydarian.

Watto was stopped from answering by a new voice. "He's bet on the dug to win."

Revan turned to see a grinning Naruto, and HK-47 standing there. She took in her husbands appearance, his clothes were covered with sand, some minor tears and she noticed a pack slung to his back.

"Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy, he's a credit to your race, but Sebulba is going to win." Watto says pointing to an orange racer off to one side where they see a Dug having his shoulders and neck massaged by twin Yobanas.

"Why?" Revan asked.

"Because he always wins." Watto said then laughed. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

"I'll take that bet." Naruto says.

Watto stops laughing and looks at the blond. "What? What do you mean?"

Naruto steps up. "I'll wager this shiny Krayt Dragon pearl against…say…the boy and his mother."

Watto's eyes widened seeing the pearl, as did Revan's which then narrowed as she realized what her husband and droid had been doing in the desert.

"I don't know." Watto said a greedy look on his face. "Perhaps just one…the mother maybe…the boy isn't for sale."

Naruto shook his head. "The boy is small, he can't be worth much."

Watto shakes his head.

"I had this appraised, its worth more than a starship." Watto shakes his head again.

"For both, or no bet." Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

Watto sighed. "One gem, that I have not seen appraised is worth two slaves. Not by a long shot. One slave or nothing."

Naruto looked at Revan. "The boy then."

Watto pulls out a small cube from his pocket.

"We'll let fate decide. Blue it's the boy, red his mother…"

"How about blue the boy and his mother, and red just the mother."

The Toydarian gets a grin and nods before tossing the cube. Revan lifts her hand slightly, and the cube lands on blue.

Watto is angry while Namikaze's smile at him.

"You won the small toss outlander, but you won't win the race, so it makes little difference." The Toydarian flutters away.

"You cheated." Naruto said looking at his wife. "Just hedging your bets dear. Besides, the cube was loaded." She grabs him by the front of his shirt. "And what were you doing hunting Krayt Dragons…WITHOUT ME?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and and looked to see the others arriving. "Oh, look Ben's here." He said praying he could get out of it for now.

Anakin and Padme enter the hanger on one of the Eopies, pulling an engine. Kitster is on the other pulling another engine with Threepio walking alongside. Artoo is behind pulling the pod with Shmi sitting on it and Obi-wan walking next to her.

Watto passes Anakin as he leaves.

"Bonapa kessa pareeso, o wanna meetee chobodd." (Better stop your friends betting, or I'll end up owning him, too.) Watto flutters off laughing.

Anakin looks at Revan and Naruto. "What did he mean by that?"

Naruto smirks as he looks at his wife. "We'll tell you later gaki."

HK approaches the droids, Artoo beeps and whistles, and Threepio steps back as the assassin droids optics focus on him.

"Confirmation. Master has shown this unit many things since our last meeting. If the sissy protocol droid would come closer, this unit would be more than happy to demonstrate. Amendment, of course it would be more interesting in the vacuum of space."

Obi-wan off to the side shudders at what the droids were talking about. He noticed a gaffi stick strapped to the droids back and looked to see Naruto looking innocent as his wife glared at him while Padme was looking at Anakin and Kitster in disbelief when they revealed Anakin had never even won a race before, and hadn't finished either.

"You'll do it this time." Kitster said.

"Of course he will." Revan said. She looked at Naruto and the blond grinned. She wondered what her husband had in store for the race.

**AN: Um, well we're at the pits, didn't start the race, sorry. Next time, and a meeting of former Jedi, a Sith and…you'll see.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 1

Chapter 19

A vast arena located in the Tatooine desert, it is a large semi-circular amphitheatre that is packed with at least a hundred thousand beings of various ages and races. Large viewing platforms loom over the racetrack, while the voice of the two-headed announcer describes the scene.

Below the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid.

On the left side of the tracks across from the grandstands, a line of podracers emerge from the large hanger, surrounded by several crew members. The pods are pulled by a wide variety of creatures, each led by aliens carrying flags. The pilots stand facing the royal box to which they bow to the figure of Jabba the Hutt.

Sebulba who happens to be parked near Anakin stands and waves to his fans while a small pep band play and the fans cheer.

Obi-wan and Kitster attack the giant engines to Anakin's pod with a long cable. While this is going on Shmi gives Anakin a big hug and a kiss. "Be safe." She says.

"I will mom, I promise." She hurries away before the tears slip from her eyes.

Anakin checks the cable hitches, while off to the side Revan is speaking with her husband.

"Where did he go?"

"Who dear?" Naruto asks entwining his fingers behind his head and gives her his most innocent look.

"My droid. You know, your new buddy. Where is HK?" Revan asked keeping her temper.

"Oh…he's around." Naruto said.

They hear Anakin's name and the Namikaze see him wave and the crowd yells. Their eyes narrow seeing Sebulba near the engines of Anakin's pod, Kitster is leading the Eopies away.

Artoo whistles and follows Obi-wan.

Naruto smirks as Padme walks up and gives Anakin a look on the cheek for luck. "You think Ben's going to do something about that?" he asks and Revan looks to see the Padawan watching. "Nope."

Her eyes land on the dug and frowns, she heads towards him and sees him going to taunt Anakin.

She examines the engine. "Oh, no you don't." she mutters as she pulls out a tool and starts making repairs. "What's wrong?"

Revan looks up to see Padme. "Thrice damned dug just tried to sabotage Anakin's engines. It would blow later when stressed."

They heard a growl and both women turned to see Naruto speaking into a comlink. They didn't hear what he said but he slipped it away after a moment, his blue eyes on the dug as it moved away from Anakin. The Dug seeing him widened its eyes.  
"Hey shitstain." Naruto said. "Remember me?"

The dug shuffled back a few feet, and as if sensing trouble, guards were on the field. Sebulba feeling cocky shoots him a grin, unaware of Revan's repairs.

Naruto keeps an eye on the dug till its back at its pod.

Then he walks up, grabs Anakin by the back of his shirt and lifts him into the racer. The boy's yelps are ignored and he starts to strap himself into the pod.

Revan walks up to the other side. "Are you all set?"

Anakin nods and through the force the Jedi master can feel the boys nausea.

"Remember what I told you. Concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think, trust your instincts."

Anakin nods and gives a shaky smile. "May the force be with you." Revan says patting the helmet covered head as the boy slips on his goggles.

The Namikaze's step back as Anakin flips several switches and powerful energy binders shoot from the engines. Anakin flips a switch and his engine starts, the incredible roar of the high powered engine igniting echoes throughout the arena.

Drivers yelling at droids to get out of the way, the whole arena filled with tension as they await the start of the race. All around engines roar to life.

XX

Revan grabbed her husband and stopped him. "Where is HK?"

Naruto sighed. "There's going to be trouble and I'm stacking the deck." She looked at him.

"While we were doing some hunting, we ran across a bounty hunter named Aurra Sing."

"Who?"

"A bad ass bounty hunter, from what I've heard she's good enough to hunt Jedi."

Revan's eyes narrow. "And she's here why?"

"Don't know. But she has been asking around about a certain gaki."

Revan's danger sense kicked in. "She's hunting the boy? Why? I mean sure he's gifted, but…"

"Apparently not to kill, but to kidnap. Its why I have HK heading out. We think she's going to be in one of the blind stretches." Naruto admitted.

"I'll get…"

"You stay here with Ben and the girl. Last thing we need is to put her in danger." Naruto said.

"Your sounding very commanding dear. Reminds me of when you were Hokage."

He smiled, but then she cut it in half with, "And you remember how well I took orders then."

Naruto sighed. "Rev, you be here, I'm taking a swoop bike I acquired…"

"That you killed the previous owner…"

Naruto shrugged. "He was a bounty."

"When you get back you are going to tell me about what you've been doing, and why you were hunting a Krayt Dragon…without me?"

Naruto gulped and handed her an earlink. "Its set to our channel, that way you know what's happening…"

She sighed and kissed him. "Remember, no mass property damage…"

"And keep the body count to a minimum." He finished as he kissed her again before rushing off. Revan sighed as slipped on the receiver and went to find Obi-wan and the others.

XX

"Master Revan, where is Naruto?" Obi-wan asked when she rejoined them.

"He's gone to retrieve HK." Which wasn't a lie, but the last thing she needed was to worry Shmi and Padme who she could feel in the force as both were nervous and they all looked at Revan as she entered the viewing platform that looked like an elevator.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asked trying to cover her own fears and nerves by focusing on her son.

Revan smiled. "He's fine." At this Padme spoke up, "You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen…"

Revan raised an eyebrow. _If you want to play this game in public, then fine._ "The Queen trusts my judgment, young _Handmaiden_. You should too." Revan says stressing the girls public title with a grin and saw the flash of irritation on Padme's face.

"You assume too much." The girl mumbled. Obi-wan put a calming hand on her shoulder. He'd been chastised by Masters before and Revan had that same look. He missed something, and whatever it was had upset the handmaiden. Padme shot him a look and he gave her a reassuring grin as Revan took her seat and the platform is raised into the air, Shmi in the center between Padme and Revan holds the handheld monitor, entering the name of the racer she wanted to watch.

Over head the sound of the announcer calling for the engines to be brought up to full power had the fans around the stadium getting louder.

XX

On a bridge over the track a great green light at the center flashes after a gong sounds, this is the start of the race.

The podracers shoot forward with high pitched screams. Anakin's engine coughs and floods, then dies.

All the other racers except one swerve around him and disappear down the track. Fans watch, some laugh as the slave boy struggles to get his racer started.

Padme and Obi-wan watching are disappointed with Anakin. Revan puts her arm around a very worrid Shmi in a show of comfort, her eyes however are focused on the pod. Finally Anakin's engines ignite and he zooms away after the receding pack of competitors, leaving one quadra-pod racer still trying to get started while the two headed announcer describe the race progress and about Anakin being hard pressed to catch up to the leaders.

The Podracers fly across the desert, Sebulba was running neck and neck with Mawhonic. They round the first turn in the track, side by side. Sebulba drives his pod into his rival, forcing him into the wall of a large rock formation. Mawhonic crashes in a spectacular display of fire and smoke.

Anakin is much faster than the back-end stragglers and passes them easily. One of the racers, Gasgano, won't let Anakin pass him by. Anakin tries to pass him on one side and is cut off. He then tries to pass him on the other side and is cut off. As they come up on a cliff drop-off, Anakin backs off, then guns it as Gasgano goes over the cliff. Anakin accelerates so fast that he sails right over the top of Gasgano and speeds away.

Four Tusken Raiders perched above the race course fire their rifles at the pods racing in the canyon below them. One shot ricochets off the back of Anakin's pod.

Back with the crowd Revan looks at the results and keeps her face blank, but inside she's seething.

_:Blasted…Naruto where are you?:_

_:Why? What's wrong?:_ The blond sent back to his wife.

_:Tusken's are camped out on the canyon dune turn. They just took some shots at Anakin and the other racers.:_ Revan sent back.

_:I'll do what I can love, but HK has engaged Sing. She's more dangerous at the moment than some Sand People trying to get in some sport.:_ Naruto sent back.

_:Be careful love. I don't like the fact a bounty hunter like Sing is focusing on Anakin, if its like you said.:_ Revan sent back.

There was no further reply as she knew that he had entered battle.

XX

While Anakin was racing HK-47 was tearing up the Tatooine landscape with excessive amounts of blaster fire with his assault rifle.

"Statement: Hold still pale meatbag so that I can teach you the meaning of love."

Aurra Sing flipped and dodged behind a crop of boulders. The white skinned woman cursed as the insane droid had somehow sneaked up on her and made the comment "Master would no approve of your attentions towards the rather annoying little meatbag. Therefore your termination is required."

Since then she'd been unable to do much but avoid the laser fire.

From her position she could see a speeder approaching at a very fast pace. _Jedi?_ Aurra thought feeling the energy around the being. She saw spiky blond hair blowing as the speeder swooped around and came to a halt, the rider performing a flip and landing next to the droid that still had her pinned down with the excessive amounts of laser fire. _This keeps up and I'll miss my target._ She thought as the boulder was now chipping away. She could hear the droid.

"Greetings and Salutations Master. Permission to use grenades?" the droid sounded cheerful.

"Not right his second HK. Go and deal with the Tusken's out near the canyon dune turn. Leave none alive." The blond ordered and this surprised Sing as she thought for certain the swoop rider was a Jedi.

"Affirmative. Careful with this one Master. Aurra Sing is reported to have Jedi training."

"I'll be fine HK."

Aurra Sing peeked around the boulder and saw a man with tan skin, blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He saw her and grinned.

"Hello there. Come on out, HK is gone and won't hurt you."

Aurra scoffed, but stepped out. "Lies. Your droid attacked me under your orders."

Naruto shrugged. "I heard you were after a certain boy, and I can't allow you to have him."

Aurra drew her blaster. "I don't think a young padawan like yourself is a match for me."

Naruto smiled. "Why are you all so overconfident?"

Aurra looked at him, he had yet to draw a weapon. "DIE JEDI!" she yelled as she opened fire.

**AN: Sorry for the delay, got dragged camping and to a family reunion I had planned on avoiding. (stupid cousins) had no laptop or notebooks so I wasn't able to write. Been pounding the keys to get all chapters to posting. Sorry.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 1

Chapter 20

Naruto spun avoiding the hail of blaster fire. As he did he launched a barrage of shuriken and Aurra was forced to stop her assault and get out of the way.

"What the hell are those?" the bounty hunter demanded as she got to her feet. "Those aren't weapons of a Jedi."

Naruto smirked. "I'm no Jedi…well not yet, maybe never. I'm a ninja." He said as his hands blurred and Aurra watched as he finished not sure what he was doing.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Naruto intoned and spat a great fireball.

The pale bounty hunter barely managed to dodge, the heat of the fireball licking at the bottom of her boots as she got out of the way.

Naruto smirked. "Now, can we talk about this nicely, or do I have to get serious?"

Aurra scampered behind the rock formation and pulled a frag grenade and pulling the pin tossed it.

She was surprised moments later when it flew back over and landed at her feet.

Swearing in Huttese she managed to leap away as it exploded.

"Now, can we talk or do you want to continue this?" She heard the blond ask, her hand clutching her blaster tighter.

XX

Revan could feel her husband's mirth and she saw the screen in Shmi's hand and watched as the blaster fire from the Tusken Raiders was suddenly cut off and the pods pass by without further incident.

_HK or Naruto must have dealt with them._ The Jedi Master thought. She noticed the handmaiden was gripping Obi-wan's hand and filed that away for later torment…_blackmail._ She mentally corrected at the amount of embarrassment she could cause the padawan.

_:Naruto love, what are you doing?:_ she mentally sent out. She didn't get an actual answer, but she got a sense of mischief.

_:Fine, but I want details.:_ she sent then focused on the race once more as a pod exploded missing the turn and hitting a canyon wall.

_I prefer swoop bikes. Better control._ She thought as the howl of engines was heard.

She closes her eyes and uses the force to meditate and see the whole race and events around her.

The crowd screams, Revan can feel Watto from where he is sitting with his friends, laughing, confident in Anakin's defeat.

Below she can sense the quadra-pod engines finally start as the racers come around the corner. The driver puts it into gear and the four engines go off in different directions, exploding in a spectacular display while the pod drops to the ground just as Sebulba's pod enters the arena, followed closely by the other racers. She can hear the announcer calling out positions and she pushes out all the other noise as she focuses on Anakin.

She can feel his frustration, his excitement, his determination.

_:Feel Anakin, feel the force around you, in you.:_ she sent.

His pod passes an eye blink later, the gap closer now, the crowd is wild. Revan can feel the tension from both Shmi and Padme. She can feel Obi-wan trying to use the force to keep the handmaiden calm.

"Okay there Ben?" she asks and looks at his hand which is the vise like grip of Padme. Ben winces.

"Perfectly fine Master Revan." He says and she can hear the hint of strain in his voice. She smirks at him letting him know that he's been caught in his little white lie.

XX

In the race Sebulba purposely breaks off a piece of his pod and uses it as a weapon by letting it go. The piece of scrap at high speeds is like a missile and strikes the pod just behind him, entering the engine, causing him to veer off and into Anakin, and unhooks one of the main straps of Anakin's engines that links the pod to his engines.

Anakin struggles to keep control of his little pod as it whips about wildly. As the pod swings near the broken engine strap, the youngest racer there makes a grab for it, finally catches it and hook it to the pod.

Ahead of this while Anakin does some in flight maintenance, Sebulba flashes another racer with his side exhaust and the racer crashes with a cloud of dust, a third racer flies into the dust cloud and crashes into the downed pod, destroying both. Anakin rounds the corner and heads into the cloud of smoke and dust and hits a part of one of the engine remains, but manages to regain control quickly.

Anakin finally manages to catch up with Sebulba, the pair run neck and neck over the rough terrain. Everyone in the stadium screams as they come through the arena. The lights in the tower indicate that this is the start of the third and last lap.

Sebulba uses his side exhaust port to try and cut through Anakin's engines, but the youngster manages to avoid having his engine disabled, but is forced off course and onto a service ramp, busting the barriers that had been set up before the race.

XX

Naruto was having a grand time. The bounty hunter was devious, and had lots of different attacks.

Right now they were fighting unarmed and Naruto realized that she had robot parts, or what Revan told him was cybernetic implants.

_She's good, but like Revan, the taijutsu of the galaxy is rather weak compared to what we use back home._ He thought holding back.

He ducked a roundhouse kick from Sing and performed a basic leg sweep that connected. Naruto heard the howl of the engine and looked up just in time to see a very familiar pod shoot off the ramp and into the air.

He watches as the pod sails into the air and he could see the boy making adjustments and the pod make its descent.

Naruto smirked seeing as he nearly took off Sebulba's head as he landed in front of him and taking the lead.

"WAY TO GO GAKI!" he cheered and his danger sense kicked in and he dropped to the ground avoiding the blaster shot.

Rolling away he kicked up to his feet and spun, as he did, he called his lightsaber from the storage rune, it activated with a snap-hiss, the blade blocking the blaster shots with an ease many Jedi never exhibit. He looked at Sing.

"Are we back to this again Aurra-chan?"

Aurra Sing, former Jedi learner, turned bounty hunter snarled in frustration as the blond gave her a foxy grin and held his lightsaber in a relaxed reverse grip, balanced on one foot, the other bent behind.

The pearl white blade seemed blinding against the desert backdrop, Sing couldn't take her eyes off the blond.

"Come on Aurra-chan, just call it a day and leave the gaki alone." Naruto said.

Aurra Sing couldn't see a way of competing the task of kidnapping the boy as long as the blond Jedi was around. With a snarl she opened fire with blaster shots and raced towards her speeder. Leaping into the seat and gunning the engine she sped away vowing that next time she would end the blond Jedi.

Naruto sighed and deactivated his lightsaber, he turned seeing the approaching speeder carrying HK and leaned against the rock.

"Master?" HK intoned, the red optics scanning. "You didn't kill the pale meatbag?"

"She got away HK." He said.

"You let her go? Statement: Disappointed Feelings Master. I must inform Mistress that you have gone soft and allowed female meat sack to escape."

Naruto sighed. _There are times I really hate HK and his way of thinking, then there are times where I wonder what unleashing him on Oto and the other ninja nations that threaten Konohagakure would be like._

Climbing into the speeder he sighed. "Just take us back to Revan."

"Affirmative master."

As the speeder pulled away, Naruto felt his curiosity and asked. "HK, what happened with the Tusken's?"

"Glorious Jubilation: They screamed as I shot off their kneecaps, then made keening wails as I proceeded to eviscerate them with the hidden wrist blades. Justification: They attempted to fight back with their gaffi sticks. Regretful pause: They really need to get better weapons if they wish to do glorious battle."

Naruto shook his head as the droid with sound effects retold the battle as he drove.

XX

"HE WON!" Padme yelled as Anakin crossed the finish line. They had witnessed the struggle between the boy and the dug as they approached the arena. Revan smiles recalling as she felt Anakin pull on the force to separate his pod from the dug's and the resulting crash for the alien that had cheated his way throughout the entire race.

_I detest cheaters._ She thought. _Racing should be skill, not how much you cheat and get praised for it._

She smiled seeing Obi-wan pull the boy from his pod and spin him around in the air, before putting him down where he was mobbed by his friend Kitster and his mother. She watched as Padme knelt and hugged him. With a smirk she went to find a certain Toydarian.

XX

Revan left Watto and smiled seeing Naruto leaning against a wall waiting for her. She relaxed into his arms and he kissed her forehead.

"Where's HK?" she asked after several minutes of silence.

"I have him keeping an eye on the boy." Naruto said. "Aurra Sing is still out there as is the person who ordered her to capture him."

Revan nuzzled his chest. "You stink Namikaze." She said getting a good whiff of him.

"Yeah, well, desert fighting does that. She had Jedi training." Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Revan asked not breaking contact with her husband.

"The way she moved, the feeling when she used the force for some of her moves."

Revan sighed. "We'll need to look into it later I guess once we get back to Coruscant."

She then poked him in the ribs. "And you have a lot explaining to do."

Naruto sighed. "Okay. But then so do you."

Revan smiled. "Come on, lets get you somewhere where you can wash up and tell me about what you and my droid have been doing."

Naruto an arm over her shoulders let her lead him towards the hanger where the others were waiting. "I will say this, it hasn't been dull since I woke up."

Revan smiled, happy that her husband was fitting into her world easier than she did in his all those years ago.

XX

"I can't believe it." Shmi said later that day as they were gathered in the Skywalker home.

"Believe it." Naruto said holding up the devise that would deactivate the explosives.

"Mom…" Anakin said in surprise.

"We're free." He said, his eyes wide in shock.

Obi-wan and Padme had taken the needed parts back to the ship with Artoo and HK leaving the Namikaze's with the Skywalkers.

Shmi smiled as she hugged her son, tears in her eyes. She looked at the Namikaze's, a watery smile on her lips. "Thank you. Thank you both so much." She said, her voice choked with emotions.

Revan shared a look with her husband. "We would like to make you an offer Shmi."

**AN: I'm back. I didn't get as far as I wanted with this, but I decided to stop here to get a chapter up. My health is better, and I should be back on my schedule. (I hope). Next time on JKN Episode 21: Maul meets a Maelstrom.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 1

Chapter 21

Revan watched as Anakin packed, the boy's whole posture screamed defiance.

"She wants the best for you." She finally said.

"What would you know." Anakin said as he shoved a wadded shirt into his back. Revan smirked and used the force to pull it back out and fold it neatly. "Because my mother gave me to the Jedi when I was younger than you. You at least got to know your mother Anakin, mine feared me when I used the force to float a stuffed animal to my crib as a baby." Revan said with a hint of sadness. "Many children are taken from their parents before their five, and by the time their your age, they no longer recall who their families were."

"Why?" the boy turned to look at her.

Revan sighed. "As long as I can remember the Jedi separated families, they said it caused too much conflict."

"And they did that to you?"

Revan nodded as she used her telekinesis to fold his clothes and repack them into the backpack. "I was nearly six when Jedi Master Vrook came and took me and my sister away. She was sent to one enclave and I another."

"Do you see her at all?" Anakin asked.

Revan's eyes took a faraway look. "Jayden was my twin, even separated we had a bond, all our people did. When a Sith Lord calling himself Lord Vyper destroyed our world, our people were wiped out, we were the last."

"That's impossible." Anakin said.

"I wish it was. I think that's when I began to look for power, for revenge. Jayden tried to talk me out of it, but with my best friend Malak supporting me, we hunted Vyper down."

"You killed him." Anakin said with a nod.

"No. I beat him." Revan said. "I turned away and was going to leave him for the Republic to put on trial." Revan closed her eyes. "Vyper however used the force to send his lightsaber flying at my unprotected back. I sensed it too late to protect myself, and I was exhausted from the fights to get to him and with him."

Revan felt a pain she hadn't felt in a very long time. "Jayden who had exhausted herself with fighting his troops didn't use the force, she threw her own body in the way and took the killing blow." Revan could still picture seeing the red bladed lightsaber penetrate her sister's body and stick out her back.

Revan opened her eyes and looked right in Anakin's. "I took my first step to the dark side that day. I used my anger to rip Vyper apart. By the time the Republic soldiers arrived there was just blood mist settling on the floor."

She put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "A year later I led an army to war, and by the end I was so full of anger and resentment at the Jedi Council that I took the army and went to war with the republic, I hunted my fellow Jedi."

Revan felt an arm and knew Naruto was right behind her. He knew everything about her.

"What happened then?" Anakin asked.

"I was given a second chance. Malak, my best friend turned on me for more power. the Jedi saved me from death. For some time I didn't know who I was, or what I had done, but when I did, I was sick as I recalled what led me to that point. I wanted nothing more than to die, to pay for all my sins. It was then that I was visited by my sister's spirit. She scolded me, told me to remember who I was, where I came from."

Naruto hugged her from behind. "I found balance for myself. I found friends, family and love."

She smiled over her shoulder at her husband. "So, back to the origin of this tale. To start I believe the Jedi are right, but at the same time I feel that in later years, connections give us reason and purpose."

Anakin was confused. "Don't worry gaki. You'll understand when you're older." Naruto said letting his wife go.

"Is Shmi ready?"

"Mom's coming too?" Anakin asked.

"For now." Revan said, her tone indicating that their final destination wouldn't be Anakin's mothers.

"Am I going to become a Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Revan said with a shrug. "Hard to say. the future is always in motion."

"And if the fossils on the council won't take him, we go with plan B." Naruto said with a sure grin.

"What's plan B? And why couldn't I stay and hear what you said to my mother?"

"Some things you don't need to know or aren't ready for." Naruto said. "But in the future you will be."

Anakin pouted at not knowing what had been said.

"So what now?"

Revan nodded and squared her shoulders. "Now we go to our ship and get off this dust bowl."

They were leaving the Skywalker home when they ran into Qui-Gon.

"What are you doing out here?" Revan asked the other Master.

"Came to see what was keeping you. Obi-wan was going on about picking up passengers." At this his gaze landed on Anakin and Shmi.

"Hello." The Jedi Master said giving them a bow.

"Just admit you were being nosey and wanted to stretch your legs." Naruto said and Qui-Gon gave him a grin, which was returned.

"Men." Revan said. She made the introductions and Qui-Gon decided to be Shmi's escort as they left Mos Espa, Anakin taking the time to say goodbye to his friends. The Namikaze's leading the way. The three Jedi feeling something was wrong, none of them noticed the sensor ball near the top of a building marking their presence and the direction they were headed in.

XX

Naruto squinted and looked around. They were a mile out of Mos Espa and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. Revan saw him looking around. _:What is it love?:_ she sent through their bond.

_:I don't know. But I feel…You remember that time we went after Sasuke and Akatsuki ambushed us?:_ Naruto sent to his wife.

_:Yes. We managed to kill Hidon, but Sasuke got away.:_ Revan said remembering that day and the supposed immortal found out what happens when his supposed god and immortality met a pissed off woman wielding a lightsaber.

_:I feel like something is going to go along those lines. I don't think its aimed at the boy or his mother, but at us.:_ Naruto confessed.

It wasn't until they were in sight of the ship that Qui-Gon, Revan and Naruto turned.

"SHMI! ANAKIN DOWN!" Qui-Gon and Revan yelled as a speeder bike passed over them a half a second after they dropped to their bellies. A figure in black leapt off and the _SNAP-HISS_ of a red lightsaber filled the air as the figure in back attacked Qui-Gon who managed to get his lightsaber up and in a defensive position that otherwise would have separated his head from his shoulders.

Revan moved in to help and the figure danced back, the hood fell revealing the red and black markings and horned head of a Zabrak.

The yellow eyes burned with anger as Revan's purple bladed lightsaber blocked in her reverse grip. She used a force push to knock the Zabrak back.

"NARUTO, GET THEM TO THE SHIP!" Revan yelled.

"TELL THEM TO TAKE OFF!" Qui-Gon ordered as he attacked while Revan defended.

The blond nodded and scooped Shmi up into his arms, a one handed seal and a Kage Bunshin picked up Anakin.

"Time to go. Hang on."

Shmi and Anakin were surprised at the speed that Naruto moved at as he crossed the sand to the ship, he was up the ramp before either could form a question, or take a breath.

Obi-wan was there in a second. "Get the ship in the air."

"Where's Qui-Gon?" the padawan asked.

"Out there with a horn headed guy. I'm going to help." And with that Naruto was gone in a yellow flash.

XX

Maul was not in the best of moods. He found more Jedi than what was reported. _It doesn't matter._ He thought as he used a spin kicked backed by the force to knock the male away.

He was concerned with the skill of the female as she used various styles and he recognized several of the Sith style saber blocks.

He managed to flip above another force push and once he landed he used the force to send a wave of sand at the long haired woman, but she seemed prepared and used a force push of her own to cancel it out.

Maul was getting annoyed with the female and her reverse style grip she used.

_Its as if she's mocking me with just defending._ He snarled as he slashed at her, and she leapt back as the male attacked with his green lightsaber.

Maul was about to activate the other blade of his double bladed lightsaber when a third figure involved itself in the battle, a pearl white lightsaber connected with his red blade and Maul, snarled seeing the blond man there. He grinned.

"Hey horn head. Mind if I cut in?"

Naruto went on with a flurry of cuts and slices, one nicking Maul's upper thigh.

"Naruto you idiot." The woman yelled and Maul watched as she and the older male were looking for an opening.

"Ships here, get on." The blond said as he blocked Maul's attacks, the Sith getting desperate at eliminating one of the Jedi protecting the Queen.

The Nubian ship hovered and Maul watched as the older male leapt to the waiting ramp.

"Get going." Revan ordered as she and Naruto now drove Maul back.

"Ladies first." The blond said.

Maul could only watch as the woman snarled and leapt with a back flip, landing on the ramp, her lightsaber deactivated.

"Sorry, but I have a ship to catch." Naruto leapt and landed on the ramp.

Maul not to lose leapt for the ramp as well, but the woman shook her head and he was caught full by a force push that sent him crashing back into the sand below.

He got to his feet seeing the ramp close and the silver ship rocket away. With a snarl he deactivated his lightsaber and swore he would kill one of those three the next time they fought. _Perhaps mate with the female, she would produce strong offspring._ He thought heading for the speeder bike, his mind not even trying to figure out how to report this failure to his master.

XX

(Onboard the Queen's ship)

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked rushing up along with Obi-wan to the three. Qui-Gon was sucking air, his age telling him desert fighting was not for him, the heat had been very draining, and the opponent had been very skilled.

"We're fine Gaki." Naruto said leaning against a bulkhead, Revan in his arms. The Jedi master had a look on her face. "We're in trouble." She finally said.

"Why?" Obi-wan asked helping his master to his feet.

"That Zabrak was trained. Sith trained."

"That's not possible. The sith are dead and gone."

Qui-Gon shook his head at his padawan's naivety, "We will be cautious and keep our eyes open. He was very skilled."

"No kidding. He fought you and Revan off and me once I got there." Naruto said.

"Complaint Registration: Why wasn't I invited Master?"

The five turned to see HK-47 standing there with the assault rifle, behind him was Shmi looking nervous.

"Next time HK. Next time." Naruto said as he rested his head against his wife's.

_:Next stop Coruscant.:_ Revan's voice intruded.

_:Er…do you think they cleaned up after my prank yet?:_

Revan sighed. _:You are such a child at times.:_

Everyone looked at the couple as they chuckled.

XX

Later that night a figure crept across the main hold, stopping at the communications console, the dim lights reveal it to be Padme as she taps several buttons, and turns the volume down to avoid waking the sleeping Anakin and Shmi asleep on acceleration couches across the way.

She listens to Bibble plead and she sighs, her eyes hold an exhaustion. She turns and nearly yelps at Obi-wan being right behind her.

"Can't sleep?" he asks softly.

Padme gathers herself. "The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering…dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene or…" she trails off not sure what to say.

"Trying times are ahead." Obi-wan says. He notices her slight shiver and picks up a spare blanket and wraps it around her. "You're shivering."

"I guess I'm still adjusting from being on such a warm planet." Padme says accepting the blanket.

"You don't seem to be bothered." She noted.

Obi-wan smiled. "With Master Qui-Gon I got used to moving from place to place, different climates." He shrugs. "The Force is a powerful ally."

"And such stylish robes." She teased getting a smile from as well.

"They serve their purpose." He countered.

Padme sees Anakin asleep. "I wonder what will happen to him and his mother now."

Obi-wan looked at the boy that had won the race. "Master Revan and Naruto have begun to train him, or as Naruto put it getting him in shape."

"So you think he'll be a Jedi?" Padme asked.

Obi-wan shrugged. "It is not up to I to say. the council will decide. Regardless of what happens, Master Revan and Naruto seem to have plans."

He looked at Padme, "Why so concerned, you going to miss his crush?"

Padme narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? Jealous?"

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "And pray tell young handmaiden, am I supposed to be jealous?"

The two shared a look. The last several days of talking they got along.

"If I have to tell you, then perhaps you aren't as wise as you think." She slipped around him and headed back to the Queen's quarters.

Obi-wan watched her go, neither one had noticed the eyes from the acceleration couch watching them.

**AN: Next stop Coruscant. I'm not sure what I am going to do with Anakin yet. Half of me is tempted to get rid of the stain, but the other half is screaming for a sinister path that won't rise until the clone wars. I've got a sketch of both ways. I'll know more soon. Stay tuned for more Jedi Knight Naruto. "Statement: Or I shall unleash the fires of youth upon you meatbags." Er…thanks HK…(hides thermal detonators)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Someone bitched at me in a pm about not having a disclaimer. Whatever. I don't own Star Wars (I WISH) and I don't own Naruto. I mean come on, its obvious we don't own this shit, it is FANFICTION. If I did own Star wars I would have the church of the Jedi crush you for pointing out my faults and rule the world while wearing flannel at award shows.

Chapter 22

(Flashback)  
"You will never win Uchiha." Revan said standing between the body of her lover and the traitor. "You scream about power and greatness, but alls you are is a spoiled little boy that needs others to do what you can't."

"Take it back fox whore. The dobe has never beaten me, and he never will." Sasuke said, his Sharingan eyes blazing. Revan was not impressed. "Every time you meet Uchiha, he holds back. He's never once unleashed his ability or power on you. And even now, you using traitors to weaken him before you fight. Your not superior, your weaker than a genin."

Sasuke attacked, the Grass Cutter slicing through the air, but Revan used the pair of vibro-blades she'd brought with her and slapped the poisoned blade aside she spun, the tip of the sword nicking Sasuke's chin and leaving a deep cut.

Sasuke staggered back, a hand clutching his bleeding chin, his glare promising death to the dark haired woman that had been around the dobe for the last two years.

"Join me." He said suddenly. Revan looked at him and laughed. "You know, I knew a boy like you once."

Sasuke waited. "And?"

"I sliced off his jawbone." She said reversing her grip on one blade. "And I killed him years later. Now ask yourself this Uchiha, if I would do that to someone I considered my best friend and brother, what will I do to you?"

Sasuke and his team retreated and Tsunade rushed up to heal and remove the poison from Naruto.

Revan sheathed the swords on her back before kneeling next to the blond who captured her heart. "You idiot." She said. "You wake up, we are going to break this bad habit you have of showing mercy to people who've tried to kill you."

Tsunade snorted as her hand glowed green. "Good luck with that girlie. I've known him since he was twelve, he's still a loveable baka who cares too much."

Revan stroked the whisker marks and sighed. "He's getting better." She said.

Tsunade nodded. The blonds path of destruction through the bandit camp that Team Hebi had created was testament to that. Naruto groaned. "What hit me?" he muttered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Danzo with a poison coated stiletto."

"Oh." The blond said looking at Revan. "I really need to do something about that asshole."

"I did. He's gone on a sudden diet and lost eight pounds." Revan said with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"She cut off his head and then punted it over the camp. Sai has gone with Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and three squads of loyal Anbu to remove the rest of the Root forces from Konoha."

"Oh…good. Sleepy now." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Revan shook her head. "Idiot. You care about everyone, its going to be the death of you someday."

(End Flashback)

Revan sat upright and looked around. _I hate remembering the number of times he nearly died._ She thought as she looked at her husband who was sleeping soundly. The pair had commandeered one of the cabins, more to the point Revan told anyone that if she didn't have alone time with her husband they would get a force powered lightsaber enema.

He was sleeping on his back, his bare chest reminding her of their actions before sleeping.

_After all these years and it never gets old._ She thought as her memory recalled his touch, his kiss…

_I keep thinking like this and he's going to get molested in his sleep._ Revan thought as she grabbed a robe and decided to get some of the swill that the pilot Olee tried to pass of as caffa.

_I'm spoiled by living with Naruto for decades on Ibonihs._ She thought passing the sleeping Shmi and Anakin. Checking the wall chrono she saw that it was still early.

_Why do I keep thinking of that backwater world now? I mean, yeah I miss our friends, but most of them were old when we left. They have to be dead by now._ she sighed pouring the coffee and carrying it back towards her room with Naruto.

_I started dreaming of the Uchiha when we met the boy…is that a sign? Is he going to turn out like the Uchiha if he gets training in the temple? I hate visions, especially cryptic ones._

Slipping back into the room she smiled seeing Naruto still asleep, his blond hair sprawled like its owner.

Going to her possessions she picked up the Holocron that they found on Nar Shadda.

_Do I really want to hear what the others have to say? Can I really take it after all this time?_

Her fingers traced the markings on the Holocron, then she put it down with a sigh.

"Such a sigh from a beautiful woman. That deep of thoughts love?"

she looked over her shoulder to see Naruto awake and laying on his side looking at her with concern.

"Just maudlin memories I guess." She said.

"You had another dream." He said as a statement, not a question. "which time?"

"When Danzo stabbed you in the back with that poisoned stiletto." She said.

Naruto waited till she put her mug down, before pulling her to him. "I'm right here love. Alive and well. That is decades ago."

"I know." She sighed. "They started up again when we first met the boy."

"The Gaki?" Naruto looked down at her as she rested her head on his chest.

She nodded slightly and let a breath out. "Something about him reminds me of the Uchiha."

Naruto paused and Revan looked up to see his eyes unfocused. Shaking his head he looked at her after a moment. "We'll be careful then. Right now his future is shrouded."

"I'll talk with the trog when we get back to the temple." Revan said as she enjoyed the sensation of being in her husbands arms.

"What will we do till then?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

"I suppose I could work on HK a bit." Revan said teasingly, and made to rise from the bed.

Naruto's hand was there just as fast as Jedi reflexes and pulled her back into bed atop of him.

"You spend more time with that droid, and I might get jealous."

"Of a droid?" she asked, then froze as a memory surface. Her shudder had Naruto looking at her. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Revan looked at him. "I just remembered a woman, back after the council had wiped my memories and I had taken up training again on Dantooine. I can't remember her name, but I do recall that her husband had died and she treated the droid as a replacement in everything."

Naruto looked a bit peaked. "Everything?"

At her nod he shuddered.

"Carth, Mission and I found it out amidst the plains. It was letting the Kath Hounds destroy it." She sighed. "We killed the hounds and were about to return it back to the enclave where his owner was waiting when it begged to be destroyed. I saw several paths at that point. I could comply and tell its mistress why. I could destroy it, spare its owner and tell her that the Kath Hounds destroyed it, I could destroy it and tell her it was still out there, or I could take it back."

Naruto listened. "And?" he asked when she had remained silent for several minutes.

"I listened as Carth made jokes and innuendo. I felt bad for the droid, so I promised it I would destroy it and tell its mistress that it had been savaged beyond repair by the hounds." She sighed. "It thanked me." Revan looked up at her husband. "I recovered its memory core and downloaded it. What she did to that thing…" she shuddered.

"Some people, when they are hurt will do anything to feel." Naruto said and Revan knew what he was talking about.

"Enough about that." She said straddling him. "I'm feeling neglected." She said as his hands rested on her thighs. He gave her a grin. "Really? Even after four hours last night?"

"It's a new day dear." She reminded him.

His hands slid up to the belt of her robe and gave it a tug. "Well, I wouldn't want to be accused of neglecting my wife."

The robe parted showing expanse of tanned skin and aged white scars. Naruto traced them as his hands made their way up to her breasts, gently palming them, his thumbs rubbing the nubs, getting a soft moan from Revan, her hair loose from its braid hanging down her back as she arched into her husbands hands.

Revan's moan got louder as Naruto flipped their positions and he was between her legs, his head moving down, as he slowly kissed the expanse of skin. His tongue dancing around her belly button.

Naruto smiled as he kissed her inner thigh, his hands teasing her folds. He was just about to taste his wife when the door chime sounded.

"GAAAAH!" Revan snarled in frustration as the door chimed again.

Naruto rolled to the edge and grabbed his pants and after zipping them up he went to see who just "endeared" themselves to his wife.

It hissed open and on the other side was one of the queen's handmaidens. _Sable? Sadi? Sammy?_ Naruto thought, but shook his head. "Yes?"

"Her majesty wishes to speak with you and Lady Revan before we arrive at Coruscant. The captain assures us we are nearing the system and should be there in less than two hours."

Naruto sighed. _Being a Jedi is almost as bad as being a ninja and a Kage._ He thought.

"Tell her Majesty we will join her shortly."

The handmaiden nodded and left. Naruto palmed the door control and it hissed shut.

He barely managed to turn with the warning in the force as his wife tackled him, her legs wrapping around him. "She can wait." She growled.

Naruto knew from years of marriage to never argue with his wife as he carried her back to the bed.

XX

Obi-wan looked at the wall separating the room he shared with his master to the room that housed the Namikaze's and knew that next time he traveled he was going to see about getting a cabin further away.

"Must they do that again?" he asked covering his head with a pillow.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he finished getting ready for the day. "Someday you'll understand my young padawan." He said.

"I doubt it Master. Unless the order changes rules."

Qui-Gon smiled as he heard Revan's yell of pleasure and shook his head. "But do they have to be so loud when rubbing it in." he muttered as he put his hair in its messy ponytail.

**AN: Next stop Coruscant. Episode 23 "Jedi, Senators and Ramen, oh my!"**

**PS: Ibonihs, Naruto's homeworld was named The True One Winged Angel in his awesome fic "Naruto of the Force", check it out. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Someone bitched at me in a pm about not having a disclaimer. Whatever. I don't own Star Wars (I WISH) and I don't own Naruto. I mean come on, its obvious we don't own this shit, it is FANFICTION. If I did own Star wars I would have the church of the Jedi crush you for pointing out my faults and rule the world while wearing flannel at award shows.

Chapter 23

The Naboo ship slipped across several lanes of traffic as it made its final approach to the landing pad. Naruto was bouncing from foot to foot, anxious to be off the ship.

Behind him HK was making adjustments to his assault rifle, the droid was eager to see how the galactic core had changed and how many "Meatbags" were ready to test his skills.

Revan was quiet, the Queen had spoken and asked for their support, but Revan reminded her that the current order worked for the Senate.

_If the order was like it was in my time we were separate from the senate and work in conjunction, but we had our own way, and didn't need the senate's permission to do the right thing._

Anakin was fidgeting, Shmi kept a hand on his shoulder. Behind them was Qui-Gon and Obi-wan then the handmaidens surrounding the Queen and her guards.

The thud of the ship landing was smooth and Revan looked at Naruto with a grin. "Master Yoda is here, and he feels…irritated with you. Wonder why?"

Naruto grinned and it reminded her of the fox. "Not sure love." He gave her the most innocent of eyes, she knew he had done something. "Wait…what was the prank you did before we left?"

"Prank? What prank?" Naruto asked innocently.

"The one you asked me not to tell your wife about." Obi-wan chirped from his place by his master.

"You hush, or I'll implement you as my accomplice."

"You don't know the meaning of the word." Obi-wan fired back.

"Sure I do. I'm educated man now."

Revan laughed. She had to admit over the years her goofball of a husband took to learning languages and his mathematic skills had climbed once she showed him how it could apply to tactics. He also loved how they worked with his seals.

"Behave and accept your punishment like a man." She said. "I also sense Master Windu isn't pleased with you either."

Naruto snickered as the ramp descended and he smirked. "Let's go see the in-laws."

Revan sighed. "You are such a child at times. I wonder why I married you." Naruto's grin warned her that she was going to be embarrassed by whatever he said.

"Because you saw me naked and haven't been able to keep your hands off me all these years."

_I knew it._ Behind her the handmaidens could be heard, she could picture the blushes.

"I was drunk." Revan said and walked down the ramp, a smirk on her face. She reached the platform and stopped seeing the group of Jedi Masters to the side of the Supreme Chancellor and a couple of senators.

Revan couldn't help it. The laugh escaped as she took in the neon pink and orange robes of the Jedi Masters.

Naruto stopped next to her and grinned. "Looks like someone had trouble with the laundry."

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan gaped. Yoda approached. "The whole temple pranked you have. Allowed access to the laundry room, revoked your privileges have been."

Naruto smiled at the head of the council. "But Master Yoda, the orange makes you look years younger."

"Hmph. Funny it was. New robes needed the order needs now. reprogram the droids in the laundry room took time it did."

Naruto shrugged, not at all embarrassed at being caught. "Look at it this way, it showed lax security that deep in the temple."

Mace Windu in a bright pink robe glowered. "Security shouldn't be needed in the temple. It should be safe."

Naruto looked at him. "Did the younglings enjoy it?"

Mace clenched his jaw. "They did." Then he asked. "How did you program the nursery droid to sing like that?" he finally asked.

"Easy. I read the schematic and I remember Revan mentioning that you can program it to do anything. So I hooked it up to a computer in the younglings library since I'm banned in the archives without a Master present…"

Obi-wan remembered Naruto painting the busts and the archivists reaction.

"Later we will discuss your punishment." Yoda said. They watched as the Queen and her escorts leaving with Senator Palpatine, they took Shmi and Anakin with them, but the boy kept looking back at them like a lost Inuzuka puppy.

Revan's hand on his forearm brought him back to the discussion as Qui-Gon informed the Chancellor of what had transpired with the negotiations.

Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Valorum sighed. "That is not the story that has been making its way in the senate." He said feeling more tired than ever possible. The current crisis added to his burden.

XX

(Jedi Temple)

Naruto smirked at the multitude of colors. "See, brown is so…"

"Scrub the training room you shall." Yoda said as he hobbled along beside Revan's husband and his somewhat apprentice. "Consequences there are for your actions."

"I know." Naruto said and he created twenty clones and sent them to work.

"Cheating that is." Yoda pointed out.

"Just deal the cards."

The Jedi Master chuckled as he did so. "Strange it is. Feel like I should be scolding you."

"Bah. You get too serious you lose focus when something big comes along. When I was Hokage, I found that taking time to have fun made things easier." Naruto smirked as he looked his cards over. "You know, Rev's going to be pissed when she sees your teaching me to play Pazaak."

"Hmph. Teaches you mathematics and skills that can help you later in life." Yoda muttered as he chewed on a root of some kind.

XX

Revan smiled as she closed the panel on HK-47's back. "Well he did give you a few new upgrades."

"Mistress is too kind. Statement: Master showed me several glorious ways to destroy more useless meatbags. Retraction: Master would not show me the power source for this chakra he talked about. Joyous Interjection: Perhaps Mistress could install the new power source into my systems so I could be more effective in my tasks?"

Revan smiled and patted the droid on the shoulder. "I'm afraid not HK. In order to use chakra, you have to be…well you have to be like Naruto and I?"

"Query: An efficient and effective killer?"

"Negative." Revan said. "You need to be in your terms, a meatbag."

"Oh master, what a cruel jest." HK said.

"If your well behaved, we'll take you to the lower levels. I'm sure there are swoop gangs you can use as target practice."

"Oh master! Your kindness knows no bounds. Statement: As I informed the other master, if you were but a droid you would be a perfect match for this unit."

Revan shook her had and recalled HK saying something like that before. "Alas poor HK, I am flesh and blood."

"I won't hold it against you master. Your programming might be faulty at times, but you always revert to base operating procedures. Amended Statement: You always find the biggest fight to get into that allows me to showcase my glorious programming to its fullest."

Revan remembered the time on the Star Forge. While her and the others went to find Bastila and Malak, HK along with Zalbaar and Canderous Ordo carved a path of destruction throughout the giant weapon manufacturing station. Revan remembered Ordo offering her a fortune enough to buy a moon for HK, but she'd declined. Both the droid and the Mandalorian seemed depressed with that for a time.

"I'm going to workout for a bit." She said grabbing her lightsabers from the rack Naruto had built for them. "Run a diagnostic, and I'll install that new computer package after dinner."

"Affirmative Mistress."

"And top off your power pack. I don't know what's coming, but I think it will make our adventure on Tatooine look tame."

"Statement: Joyous Glory."

Revan left and knew that the Exile must have altered some of the programming. _I don't remember HK being this hopped up on blowing things up last time…of course the last time I saw him was four thousand years ago._

With a shrug she left to practice some saber forms. _With the Sith around, I best not be lax. _

XX

Revan smiled seeing Obi-wan and Qui-Gon on the mats. "Hello boys. Want to help me out?"

Both shook their heads and backed away. Revan pouted. "Aw, no one wants to play."

"I'll work with you Master Revan." She turned to see Mace Windu step up with his purple lightsaber. "I don't get enough time to spar with council duties." He said.

Revan smiled and went into her stance, one blade pointing up, the other diagonally across in front of her.

They moved without word. Revan smiled and after a series of parry and blocks she stepped away. "Interesting style. This is the famed Vaapad I heard about."

Mace nodded. "Your style…it is a merging."

"Yes. While I was on Ibonihs I needed to alter my styles to work with the type of combat. The seven Jedi and seven Sith forms when untied actually make a better style than either one alone."

Obi-wan off to the side looked at his master and asked "Did she say Sith style?"

"She did. In Revan's time the Sith had saber forms all their own. Over time they were lost. I think she outside a holocron is the only one to remember them. If she ever takes on an apprentice they will learn much from her."

"What about Naruto?" Obi-wan asked of his friend.

Revan must have heard him, even though her blades were attacking and blocking Mace's she answered. "I've taught Naruto the base of all of them, mixed with his fighting style he's created something new. Add in his Kage Bunshin's and even something more dangerous."

Obi-wan paused then spoke. "I saw him in the workshop making several more lightsabers. I think I counted seven, maybe more."

Revan nodded as she landed after a flip and stabbed back with her red blade. Mace managed to avoid getting impaled on it, using his own blade as a buffer, he rolled away.

"Yeah, he's got another idea, we'll just have to wait and see." She spun with a flurry in the Soresu form and before she finished spinning she finished with a flip in the Ataru form.

Mace was on his back blinking. "How?"

Revan gave him an easy going grin. "I have had four thousand plus years to brush up on my form." She deactivated her lightsabers and they vanished with a poof of smoke. Mace accepted the hand up and stood with a groan. "I'm getting too old for this."

Revan laughed. "When you get to be my age, then complain. You just need to get in the gym more. Too many sessions on your butt, you'll start to look like a Hutt."

Mace smiled at the easy going manner of Master Revan. "I didn't know some of those forms." He said.

"As I said, I combined some Sith with Jedi forms and then I combined some of the sword styles from Naruto's home world and the end result is…"

"Master Windu needing to practice more." Obi-wan interjected.

"Don't you have something to do Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Nope."

Revan laughed at the mistake as Qui-Gon assigned him to find Naruto and see if he needed help.

"Never admit you have nothing to do padawan. Masters love giving make work jobs."

"And you don't?" Obi-wan asked.

"Ben. I'm married, its my right."

Mace and Qui-Gon chuckled as Obi-wan left, and just in time as Revan was telling them a tale about the time her and Naruto had to fight a group of hunter nin, and the idiots had broken into their hotel room…

_By the Force, she has no shame, does she?_ He thought and was relived not to hear what happened next as he turned the corridor, the Force leading him deeper into the temple.

"I wonder what Master Yoda has him doing as punishment?" he mused thinking of the number of jobs he'd gotten assigned to when he was a youngling and broke the rules.

Obi-wan was surprised when he found the pair playing cards, both had piles of credits in equal amounts.

"What is this?"

Yoda's chuckle joined Naruto's. "Hey Ben. How was saber practice?"

"Gambling…"

"Join us you must." Yoda said.

"Yeah, we're sort of deadlocked and you can keep Master Yoda honest."

"Hmph. Cheat I do not."

"You use the force. I feel it."

"Imagining you are."

Obi-wan sighed as he was soon dealed into the game. His meager allowance of credits was being consumed and the opposition were chuckling and outright laughing.

_Maybe I should have stayed for Revan's story, at least this way I wouldn't be broke._

**AN: Another one down. Next time we see Naruto has a new idea. Oh, and HK might get some more time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Someone bitched at me in a pm about not having a disclaimer. Whatever. I don't own Star Wars (I WISH) and I don't own Naruto. I mean come on, its obvious we don't own this shit, it is FANFICTION. If I did own Star wars I would have the church of the Jedi crush you for pointing out my faults and rule the world while wearing flannel at award shows.

Chapter 24

Obi-wan looked at his "Friend" with a look that said it all. "Why are you making so many lightsabers?" he finally asked.

"I had an idea while HK and I were out hunting bounties." Naruto said as he adjusted the focus lens and inserted an emitter.

"Where did you get all the parts?" Obi-wan asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Naruto smiled. "Found some on Tatooine, others Rev had in her vault. Master Yoda gave me a couple of parts and crystals as well."

"Gave?" Obi-wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I beat him in Sabaac and Pazaak." Naruto admitted and Obi-wan shook his head. "So is that what the two of you have been doing all the time?"

"No. We were training those times. But while my clones were cleaning up as my punishment for dying the robes, Master Yoda and I were relaxing and talking."

Obi-wan nodded as he recalled the varied topics the two discussed. From application and theory, to about Naruto's youth and his training as a ninja, to the newest lifeforms that they brought back with them.

"You and Revan serious about presenting the boy to the council this evening?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can't hurt to have him tested." Naruto said with a shrug.

Obi-wan shook his head. "I think it's a bad idea. He's too old…"

Naruto gave him a look. "And what am I? Sushi?"

"No, but you had training of sorts long before you came here and…" Obi-wan shrugged.

"If he was in Konoha, he'd be added to a class. There is no such thing as too old for training." Naruto said.

Obi-wan conceded the point with, "You might be right, at least teach him the basics to make sure he doesn't go bad later."

Naruto shook his head. "Revan said that even Masters can turn. This nonsense of age for training you all are worried about it a bunch of cow hockey." Naruto closed up hilt he was working on and stood.

Obi-wan stepped back and watched as Naruto activated the lightsaber. The orange blade sprang to life with the comforting and familiar _SNAP-HISS_. The steady hum brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"I could make these for a living."

"Actually, you couldn't." Obi-wan said. "Each padawan and Jedi make their own. Its part of the process and trials."

Naruto shrugged and put it on the bench before picking up some tools.

"Your putting runes on it as well?" Obi-wan asked in surprise.

"Yup. Hey, you want me to put a few seals on yours?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" Obi-wan said. He did admit to himself that he was intrigued, but until he learned more about chakra and Naruto's world he wanted to wait and make an informed decision.

"Its okay. Rev took a bit of time too." Naruto said with a grin as he remembered his wife's early statements of "Barbarism" and "Backwater mysticism".

"I hear that the senate will be meeting tomorrow." Naruto said surprising Obi-wan with the change of subject.

"Yes. They will be in session, the Queen will be attending and bringing the Naboo's troubles with the Trade Federation to light, and their occupation of her world." Obi-wan said.

"I always hated council meetings when I was Hokage and I had to deal with only twenty-four people." Naruto said as he started working on another lightsaber.

"No one can agree and everyone believes that their problems and issues mattered the most."

Obi-wan listened as his friend described his time as Hokage. "There were times I was tempted to get rid of them all, but they did help, somewhat. It took me a lot of time to learn to play politics, but Rev helped me. When I named Konohamaru Sarutobi my successor, I'd already spent years teaching him to take over." Naruto smirked. "I think that was the best birthday present I ever got him when I named him Hokage and put the hat and robes on him."

Laughter from the door turned both to see Revan with Qui-Gon. "I have a photo of that." She said. "I didn't know his eyes could get that wide."

Naruto smiled as his wife kissed his forehead and looked at the workbench and the lightsabers. "How many more?" she asked.

"This is the last one." Naruto said.

Qui-Gon looked at the lightsabers. "Twelve?" he asked.

"Thirteen if you count his first lightsaber." Obi-wan corrected his master and Naruto nodded. "After I'm done with this one, I'll show you an attack I thought of while me an' HK were bumming around Tatooine."

"Speaking of HK…" Revan said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Care to explain what jutsu's you used that fascinated my droid to thinking you were the greatest thing in the galaxy."

Naruto chuckled. Obi-wan was amazed that the blond was able to concentrate on building a complex lightsaber while at the same time holding a conversation. He looked at Revan and noticed she wasn't surprised.

"Well, it was a series of jutsu's actually." Naruto admitted. He looked up from his work to see Revan's eyes starring at him. "Hirashin, Rasengan and a few katon and suiton attacks."

"Which?" Revan asked.

"Er…phoenix fireball, a couple of low level water attacks like water whip, water missile and water prison." Naruto said while working. Obi-was was amazed how quickly Naruto's hands were connecting wires, placing emitters and adding several small gems.

"He wanted me to install chakra in him so he could in his words…"

"I know his words." Naruto said. "That droid has issues."

Revan laughed.

"Really Revan." Qui-Gon said. "You should wipe the droids mind. Its not proper for a Jedi Master to have an assassin droid."

Revan sighed. "He's more than a droid. He's my friend." She said and felt Naruto's hand take hers.

Naruto understood. She smiled at him. The Namikaze's shared a moment before Naruto went back to work.

Obi-wan, however had to open his mouth. "Did you know Naruto and Master Yoda were playing Sabaac and Pazaak?"

Naruto winced as his wife turned her gaze on him. He pretended he didn't notice and kept working on his lightsaber.

XX

The training room was packed as the Namikaze's entered. "I think we draw a crowd dear." Naruto said as he looked around to see the masters and many padawan's as well as younglings.

"We are interesting to them, as we do things differently." Revan said. "How do you wish to do this?"

"Create a blood clone." Naruto said. "This is a new attack…well sort of."

She looked at him. "Its something new with the Hirashin." He explained.

Revan looked at him. "Your using lightsabers?"

He grinned. "Watch."

Revan nodded and the assembled Masters talked softly when a replica of Revan appeared next to her, and they couldn't tell the difference. The real Revan stepped back with Obi-wan and Qui-Gon who looked at her.

"Safety measure." She said.

The blood clone and Naruto walked out onto the mats. The RBC (Revan Blood Clone) drew twin lightsabers and they activated with a snap-hiss. Naruto drew his original pearl white lightsaber and they went through a series of attacks and parry's.

On the sideline Obi-wan watched. "Your clone is rather aggressive." He said.

"Blood clones usually are." She said softly watching as her husband parried and spun away. Her clone used a force wave to try and catch him, but he flipped over and tried to slice the RBC's back, but it managed to block with a blade behind its back.

"Impressive abilities clone has."

Revan looked down to see Master Yoda. "With enough chakra, the clones can be independent of the original. When they dispel, all the knowledge and experience goes back to the creator." Her eyes watched as the RBC went on a hostile attack that Revan remembered using against Malak, but she breathed a bit easier at seeing Naruto counter and then it happened.

She watched as her husband used a jutsu without hand signs, and twelve lightsabers appeared suspended in air and she realized that he was using wind jutsu to keep them aloft.

"Here it comes." Revan said and braced herself as the Yellow Flash returned and Naruto appeared by each saber, ignited it and attacked. The RBC's silent scream as Naruto's aggressive attack tore it apart. The last one was a downward slice and it dispelled.

Naruto turned to look to see Revan winced and clench her eyes shut. His euphoria at creating the jutsu ended seeing his wife's face and the lightsabers deactivated and returned to the seal while he used the Hirashin to reappear next to his wife and hold her.

"Sorry." He said as he held her, they both ignored the gathered Jedi.

"Its okay." She whispered. "I just hate the memories of the clones death."

Naruto agreed. He had many sleepless nights recalling the deaths of his shadow clones some in simple ways, others in very violent deaths that would have been him.

"Impressive." Yoda said. Naruto nodded. "Aggressive."

"Yeah. Most ninja techniques are." Naruto agreed with the aged master. Many of the Jedi were leaving, talking about what they'd just seen. Some were saying that it was Sith teachings they'd just seen and the pair should be removed from the temple.

"Teach not to just anyone." Yoda said.

"Hadn't planned on teaching that to anyone. It's something for large scale combat, which I had a feeling I might need in the near future."

Yoda made a thoughtful sound. "Feel something do you?"

"Yeah. Been an itch since we were on Naboo." Naruto said still holding his wife as she sorted the memories of the blood clone. "Something rotten, and its not just the occupation by this Trade Federation. That Sith warrior found us on Tatooine rather quickly."

"Certain are you that it was a Sith?" Yoda asked.

"Revan is. And she would know best, don't you think?" the blond asked.

"Hm. Talk we will further in session. Exam the initial report we will." Yoda said.

"About the boy?" Naruto asked.

"Summon him to us we shall. Test him we can, guarantee not what his fate will be."

Naruto nodded while Revan remained quiet and rested her head against his shoulder. "If he's not permitted, I…we have alternate ideas."

Yoda looked at him. "He needs focus." Naruto said.

"Discuss it more in session. Now, take wife back to your rooms. Comfort she needs. Call you we shall when the meeting is about to start."

Naruto thanked the little master and guided Revan to their room. "I hate blood clones." She muttered.

Naruto agreed. Not only did the creator get the memories, but the feeling as well. "I forgot…I'm so sorry love." He said.

"Its okay." She said as they walked, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. "Its better than testing it in actual combat and finding out it didn't work."

"Its not okay." He said softly.

They remained quiet and in thought until the summons from the council that the meeting was about to begin.

**AN: Anakin meets the council, the Senate's results and the Jedi make decisions.**

**Sorry for the delay, but my provider went down over the weekend.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Someone bitched at me in a pm about not having a disclaimer. Whatever. I don't own Star Wars (I WISH) and I don't own Naruto. I mean come on, its obvious we don't own this shit, it is FANFICTION. If I did own Star wars I would have the church of the Jedi crush you for pointing out my faults and rule the world while wearing flannel at award shows.

Chapter 25

"To discuss much we have." Yoda said bringing the council meeting to order. Twelve masters sat in a circle around he open room. In the center stood Naruto, Revan, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon who had once more given their report about what had happened with the mission and the events.

"The only conclusion is that the Zabrak was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon said. Mace Windu next to Yoda raises an eyebrow. "A Sith Lord?"

Ki-Adi interjects "Impossible! The Sith have been exinct for over a millennium."

Yoda spoke a voice of reason, "The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are." Mace looked at his fellow master. "I do not believe that they could have returned without us knowing."

Revan next to Naruto couldn't believe the stubbornness of the council, but before she could speak out, Master Yoda spoke up. "Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover more on who this assassin is, we must."

Ki-Adi nodded his large head. "I sense he will reveal himself again"

Mace made a decision "This attack was with purpose, that is clear. I agree that the Queen is the target."

"With this in mind, the Naboo Queen you must stay, Master Qui-Gon. Protect her you must." Yoda said to Master Jinn who gave a bow.

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker." Mace said.

"May the Force be with you." Master Yoda said.

Revan saw the dismissal and Qui-Gon and Obi-wan turned stepped out of the circle.

"Something more on this you wish to discuss Master Revan?" Yoda asked.

"A lot." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and looked at the gathered Masters.

"Trust me when I say this, do not discount the Zabrak. I fought him. He is trained in the ways of the Sith. And that means he has a master."

"Certain are you that this Zabrak is not a Master?" Yoda inquired.

"I am. While skilled, he isn't trained enough." Revan said.

"And Rev would know." Naruto said.

Yoda bowed his head to acknowledge this. "We shall meditate on this. Stay with Qui-Gon and protect the Queen you will as well, yes?"

"You bet your wrinkled ass we will." Revan said. "I am not letting this little Sith gain a foothold."

She looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Now, discuss this boy I sense you wish to do?" Yoda inquired ignoring the muttering from the other masters about Revan's choice of words. _Used to it they will become. Change she and Naruto bring._

"Yes." Revan said. "During out travels, I discovered a boy whose cells have some of the highest concentration of midi-chlorians." _Not counting myself and Naruto._ Revan added mentally. "And after talking with the boy's mother I feel he was conceived by midi-chlorians."

Mace looked at her in shock. "You're referring to the prophecy." He said. At her questioning look he forgot that Revan had no clue as to what he meant, so he elaborated. "It tells of the one who will bring balance to the force."

Revan snorted. "Horse hockey." She said. "I don't believe in prophecy. Prophecy is for weak willed people that can't think for themselves. No. because I could take my lightsaber and decapitate him tomorrow and that would destroy your prophecy."

"I presumed to think it Master." Qui-Gon said and told them his thoughts after running the test. He like Revan left out her and Naruto's counts, uncertain on what to make of that.

"I like Revan am curious and request that the boy be tested." Qui-Gon says.

The seated Jedi Masters share looks with one anoher. They nod and turn back to Revan and Qui-Gon.

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" he knew this after his talk with Naruto over their game, but he wanted it voiced before the council.

Qui-Gon spoke up. "Finding him was the will of the Force. There can't be doubt in that."

Revan bit her tongue at that. She had her own opinion, but Mace spoke up with a resigned sighed. "Bring him before us, then."

"Tested he will be."

XX

Anakin had been brought in and the four were asked to wait elsewhere.

Revan took that with a grain of salt and dragged her husband back to their quarters.

"What's bothering you Rev-hime?" Naruto asked as they cuddled on the sofa.

"They aren't taking the report of the Sith seriously. I think with what we've encountered and seen, we need more than three Jedi and a Ninja trained in the Jedi arts."

"We've got HK." Naruto said and Revan laughed. "Turn him loose on the Trade Federation."

Revan had to admit that her husband was right. Her droid would love nothing more than to cut loose.

"You think the gaki will pass their tests?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But…" she looked up from here she was snuggled against his chest. "They won't make him a Jedi."

"Certain are you?" Naruto said in an imitation of Yoda's voice.

"Yes I am. Now, lets not worry about tomorrow. Give me some suger baby."

"Yes my sweet master." Naruto said kissing his wife, both of the connecting in more than physical ways.

XX

Passed the tests young Anakin did, and as Revan predicted, allowing him to become a Jedi they did not.

The young boy ignored the Namikaze's as he left.

"We can…"

"I don't care." The boy said. "I'm going to my mother." He said and boarded the waiting speeder and leaving. Naruto put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We'll speak with him after the sting of rejection eases a bit." He said remembering his own feelings at failing the academy. "His mother will help."

Revan sighed. "I hate being right."

Naruto smiled putting an arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her temple. "No you don't. you love being right."

"I suppose we should see the Queen." Revan said.

"Let Obi-wan and Qui-Gon be her shadows for now. I want quality time with my beautiful Jedi Master."

Revan laughed. "You do need some 'Saber' practice." She laughed and rushed off, Naruto chasing her through the corridors of the temple, their laugher having many look at them, and many masters shake their heads at the display.

XX

Obi-wan stood outside the apartment waiting for the Queen and her handmaidens.

"Jedi Kenobi." One of the handmaidens said.

"Handmaiden Sabe." He said. "Is Padme around?" he inquired.

She paused. The Queen came out wearing full regal robes and makeup. "I have sent her on an errand, it will take her some time. We will let her know you inquired about her."

Obi-wan bowed and he felt his master approaching and saw the man with the Queens guard, Captain Panaka.

"The transport is secure your Highness." Panaka said after giving a bow. "The Senate is forming for session as we speak."

She nodded and they headed for the building where events were about to change the course of the galaxy.

The Queen paused next to Obi-wan and inquired. "I heard that the boy…Anakin Skywalker was taken to the temple…"

"He passed the tests, but the council felt that his emotions were far too unbalanced to become a Jedi." He said. "Master Revan Namikaze and her husband were going to offer him alternate training, but he was too upset to speak with them and left to return to the apartment that his mother found."

The Queen nodded and continued on, followed by the Jedi and surrounded by her guards and Handmaidens.

XX

Revan watched from the Jedi balcony as the Senate fought. She could see the Naboo platform and the old man next to the Queen.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Mace looked "Senator Palpatine, the representative from Naboo."

Revan narrowed her eyes. The Force warned her about him. Not exactly what, but it was a feeling she didn't like and made a mental note to keep an eye on the man when she could.

Members of the Trade Federation interrupted the Queen's speech and the Chancellor after listening to an advisor said they would put the Naboo blockade up to a committee.

She winced as the Queen called for a vote of "No Confidence" against Chancellor Valorum. The Senate soon broke up at that.

"Something bothering you Master Revan?" Ki-Adi asked from his seat.

"That felt like the galaxy's biggest set up. This whole Trade Federation thing smells worse than a decomposing Bantha."

Mace was on a com-link. "Qui-Gon says the Queen has returned to her apartment for the evening."

Revan nodded. "I need to find my husband. We'll meet with Qui-Gon and Obi-wan at the Naboo embassy."

She reached out through the force and felt a chill run down her spine.

**AN: What did Naruto do during the Senate meeting? What will the Queen of Naboo do now?**

**Where is Anakin Skywalker? (does anyone care?)**

**Tune in and see, next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…oops, wrong show. (click)**

**Tune in next time on Jedi Knight Naruto!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Someone bitched at me in a pm about not having a disclaimer. Whatever. I don't own Star Wars (I WISH) and I don't own Naruto. I mean come on, its obvious we don't own this shit, it is FANFICTION. If I did own Star wars I would have the church of the Jedi crush you for pointing out my faults and rule the world while wearing flannel at award shows.

Chapter 26

(Coruscant Lower City)

"DIE MEATBAG!" HK-47 intoned opening fire on a swoop gang.

Naruto shook his head as the droid enjoyed itself decreasing the surplus gang population.

Naruto avoided using his lightsaber as he didn't want this to get back to the temple.

_Which is fine, as I have other skills to draw on._ The blond thought as he leapt high and came down in the middle of a group of Rodian and Trandoshan's. his hand lashed out and he hit the points on their bodies. Some worked, others didn't. _Wish I had a Byakugan right now._ the blond thought as he felt the kunai slip into his hand as he slashed and stabbed.

In the distance he heard HK's robotic chuckle as well as the "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" As the assault rifle launched a grenade into a group of swoop riders and their bikes.

Naruto had to admit the explosion was spectacular. He had talked with Coruscant Security and told them that he and his droid would deal with the lower city swoop gangs.

_I just didn't tell them that it would be a permanent solution._ Naruto thought as he dodged a swipe from one of the aliens and buried a kunai into its neck. _I really need to bone up on my alien species as well as continue learning languages._ Naruto thought as he sent a hail of shuriken into one of the pig men _Gamorrean._ Naruto thought.

HK was dealing with several more and had switched into close combat weaponry. Naruto had to admit the vibro-swords were works of art. _Four thousand plus years in storage and they are as sharp as the day they were forged._

Naruto looked around and found that the swoop gang was eliminated.

"HK, gather the bodies, we'll drop them off at the bounty office."

"Curious Inquiry: Master, how shall we carry them all as we didn't use a speeder?"

"Watch." Naruto said pulling out a scroll.

"Inquiry: Is this more of that Chakra that you and the Mistress possess?"

"Yes HK. Its more of that chakra that me and Rev talk about and use."

"Similar to that mythical force the Jedi use. Regretful sigh: This unit seems to be ineffective in learning the new ways of killing that you and mistress seem to exhibit."

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond, then he remembered Gai and Lee's way of dealing with things. "But you are very effective already HK. Why would you handicap yourself with our ways when you already shine brightly with the perfect methods of death and destruction."

The droids photo-sensors seemed to be scanning him. "Jubilations and Joyous Statement: Master is wise for being a composite of weak flesh and gelatinous liquids."

"Er…thanks…I think." Naruto said. Once the bodies were stacked, Naruto drew the seal and the bodies vanished. He handed the scroll to HK. "Come on, I think I saw a lift that will let us out near the Bounty Office."

XX

(Jedi Temple)

Master Yoda looked at Revan. "Exploring Naruto said he would be."

Revan growled and knew that her husband was getting into trouble.

"Before I forget." Yoda said getting her attention. "The boy, Skywalker…"

Revan nodded. "I need to speak with him and his mother about the alternative, I just don't seem to have the time."

"Allow him time, after the mission with the Naboo is finished." Yoda said.

"I guess your right." Revan said. "Speaking of time, how is my husband doing learning with you?"

Yoda chuckled. "Challenging as an apprentice he is. Not since Dooku has I have been kept on my toes." Yoda looked at her. "Learned much from your holocron have I. Inquire about the second one you mentioned."

Revan sighed. "It was when I was a Sith Lord. I left it behind, I have studied the archives here and believe it was found by a Sith Lord named Bane. Its what started their rule of two, I think it was a thousand years after I left." She said with a shrug. "Not many Sith do not leave many records, and I am ashamed to say those that I did leave weren't likely to have survived this long."

"Redeemed you were, saw the error of your ways you did, not many can claim they have seen both sides and walk away from the dark side unmarked as you have." Yoda said.

"I was marked." Revan said softly. "It took me centuries to heal. To undo the damage I did to myself. Master Vandar once told me after the Star Forge that I was a tale of redemption and hope. I prefer to think that I am a warning to younglings."

Yoda nodded. "Many younglings and even those old as masters make the mistakes and fall."

"Sounds like you have a tale or two of your own." Revan said to the strange little master.

"Much I have learned in my eight and a half centuries. Much more I still have to learn. Even masters are still students. It is the way of the Force, never stop learning."

Revan nodded and was going to say more, but her com-link chirped.

"Revan here."

"_Revan, Master Qui-Gon requires you and Naruto to join us at the Naboo Embassy."_ Obi-wan's voice came over.

"I'll be there as soon as I find Naruto. Revan out." She slipped the com-link away. "Well, we'll have to have our discussion later."

"May the force be with you." Yoda said as Revan turned and hurried away, grumbling about a blond baka that had closed off their link so he could get in trouble without her knowing it.

XX

(Naboo Embassy, Queen's Apartments)

"This is a mistake your highness." Revan said and Qui-Gon nodded. "We can only protect you, we can't fight a war for you." He reminded her.

"My people are suffering." The Queen intoned.

"Be that as it may, going back like this is begging for death." Revan said. "Your planet is in the hands of the Trade Federation, you have no army, and from what I saw of the senate meeting, none of the worlds will get involved, despite them being sorry about what's happened. And with your call of no confidence in the Supreme Chancellor, you've handcuffed them and makes it impossible for them to take action, and even if they elect a new chancellor, he won't be able to do anything for months, even a year as he or she will need to build a power base."

Revan shook her head. "You're being foolish."

The gathered Handmaidens looked uncertain of if they should speak up.

"Your majesty, this is pig headed and foolish." Revan said speaking bluntly. "By doing this you are putting yourself into the hands of the Trade Federation."

"And what would you suggest Master Namikaze?" the Queen said in her bland tone.

The door opened and Naruto entered with HK. "I have an idea, but we'll need to use a fast ship."

Revan had spoken to Naruto via com-link and he had a brilliant idea. She made alterations and he with his usual strategy came up with a plan that sounded insane, it would work

"Where do you think on going?" Obi-wan asked, curiosity burning brightly.

"Malachor." Naruto said before his wife could answer.

"Malachor?" The Queen asked.

"To call the clans. Its time for the Mandalorians to come back to the galaxy." Revan said, her decision cemented after listening to the Queen. Naruto as always supported his wife.

XX

The freighter was Corellian YT-1300 stock light freighter. Naruto smirked as Revan gave him a dirty look. "Just how many bounties have you been collecting dear?"

Naruto shrugged. "A couple." He said going over the pre-flight checklist. A couple of the Jedi had shown him to fly. He was secure with the base knowledge, and was going to let Revan do the actual flying.

"It was nice of the Queen to give us that R2 unit." Naruto said as the droid was in a secure spot behind the co-pilots chair.

"Yeah, and I always liked the utility droids. They are dependable. Artoo, check the navi-computer and double check my co-ordinates." Revan said dropping into the pilots seat. She was wearing Corellian flight suit and jacket instead of her robes. Naruto was wearing a pair of pants and an orange flight jacket.

"HK is secure?" she asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Ben and Qui-Gon will accompany the Queen to the rendezvous. They won't let her go to the planet until we arrive."

Revan nodded. "I just hope they accept the recall. It has been four thousand years."

Naruto checked the controls. "Ready to take her up?" he asked, not concerned in the least.

"We haven't named her yet." Revan said.

Naruto scratched his chin. "I suck at naming things, why don't you do it."

Revan smiled and she knew he was right. If Naruto named the ship, it would be named Miso or after some other ramen dish.

"How about the Millennium Falcon?" She said as the Force seemed to leap out at her with the name.

"Perfect." Naruto said. "Millennium after how old you are." He teased.

"And Falcon because I fly like one." She said ignoring the barb against her age.

Naruto tapped in the control as his wife brought the engines online. "Coruscant Air Traffic Control, this is the Millennium Falcon from the Jedi Temple, requesting clearance to take off and head for space."

Revan ran a hand over the new controls in thought. _How many husbands would buy their wives a brand new ship?_ She thought as she lifted off, the landing struts retracting as they were cleared for launch.

"Sub-light drives working perfectly." Naruto intoned. "Radar shows clear lanes."

Revan relaxed as they flew into space, the first time she'd been in control since bringing Naruto from Ibonihs.

"Artoo, are the coordinates correct?" she asked the astromech droid.

A series of confirming whistles brought a smile to her lips. "Punch it." She said and Naruto reached up and pulled the throttles together and the Millennium Falcon shot into lightspeed. Its destination the ruins of Malachor V and hopefully to gathering an army to fight the droid army.

**AN: And that is how I get around using the Gungan army. Next time, Revan and Mandalore speak. I know that here the Falcon is new. I haven't read the "Millennium Falcon" novel yet. For the purpose of MY fic, the Falcon is relatively new.**

**I had a chance to get net access while away to check reviews, but nothing else. I'm typing what I've got in my notebook. Patience. We're in the final moments of the first movie. A couple of battles, a couple of bonding moments, and a surprise or two are still coming along. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Someone bitched at me in a pm about not having a disclaimer. Whatever. I don't own Star Wars (I WISH) and I don't own Naruto. I mean come on, its obvious we don't own this shit, it is FANFICTION. If I did own Star wars I would have the church of the Jedi crush you for pointing out my faults and rule the world while wearing flannel at award shows.

Chapter 27

Revan laughed as Artoo beat her husband at chess. The holographic monsters destroyed his last piece. The temporary holo-chess set had been loaded before take off by her husband who said Obi-wan had tried teaching him Dejarikl.

Naruto shook his head. "I give. Wish Shika was here, he'd show you up Artoo." Revan heard the tone. She agreed. It had been hard watching all their friends age before them, while they remained unchanged. _Shikamaru was old when we left, by the time we got back…his grandchildren will be adults._ She thought sadly of the lazy Jonin who had been one of her husband's best friends over the years.

The astromech's chirping laughter followed Naruto as he rose and headed for the section with the kitchen. Revan checked one of the stations, already her mind was marking modifications she'd make to the YT-1300.

"You said you got this new?" she asked Naruto as he came back with a mug of caffa.

"That's what the dealer said, but Ben did some digging for me before I gave it to you. This things thirty years old already."

Revan smirked. "Well the dealer did a great job restoring her to specs, but I want to modify her already."

Naruto laughed at his wife. "You know if you scatter her all over the temple hanger, she won't be ready when you want her to be."

"Pish." Revan said taking his mug and sipping the hot liquid caffeine.

"She could use better weaponry and military grade deflector shields. Maybe one of those Quad-laser cannons." She said with hope in her eyes.

"We'll see after this mission hime." Naruto said, knowing already that he'd do it, just because the look in her eyes. The memory of the work she'd done on the ship that brought her to him were some good ones as she spent days tearing the freighter apart and explaining everything to him.

"So, tell me more about these Mandalorians." He said. She'd done it before, but she knew this was how her husband kept her relaxed, by putting her in instructor mode.

Revan sighed as she leaned against him while Artoo was checking the ship status.

"As you know I went off to war when I had been knighted. The Mandalorians are a race of warriors to the bone. They can learn other trades, but it's in their blood to fight. They have a very complex honor system, and all clans answer to the Mandalore, their greatest warrior." She sighed. "When I left known space, I left Canderous Ordo, my shipmate during the Star Forge drama behind. He planned on gathering the clans together and promised they would wait for my return after I gave him the past Mandalore's helmet."

She took Naruto's caffa and sipped some more. "Would you like me to make you some love?"

Revan shook her head. "No, I'll share yours."

Naruto laughed. "So, Ordo became Mandalore?" he asked.

"From what I learned from the archives and from Jaina's holocron he gathered the clans to help her stop a Sith Lord about five years after I left." She sighed. "I wonder if I would have made a difference."

Naruto hugged her to him. "You did what you thought was best at the time love. It's been four thousand plus years, I think that the Republic did well without you meddling."

"I don't meddle…do I?" Revan asked looking at him.

"Only when you think it's badly needed. I think its one of your enduring qualities." He said kissing her forehead.

"I hope this works." Revan said.

"It will." Naruto said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because you thought of it and I have the belief that my wife is never wrong when she sets her mind to something."

Revan smiled and relaxed against him, the ships engines humming happily as they traveled hyperspace.

XX

The YT-1300 light stock freighter, The Millennium Falcon came out of lightspeed at the edge of the Malachor system.

"You said that Jaina's holocron mentioned that she had destroyed Malachor V during her fight with your former master." Naruto asked from the co-pilots chair.

"Yeah." She looked over her shoulder. "We'll need a couple more seats here." She said aloud and Naruto laughed, then flipped the intercom. "HK, you strapped into the turret?"

"_**Affirmative Master. Slip havoc and let's destroy some meatbags."**_

Husband and wife shared a look. "I think I'll check his processor when we're done with the Naboo problem." Revan said. "He's more bloodthirsty than ever."

Naruto nodded as he checked the scanners like Revan had taught him.

"Lots of debris." He said.

"Malachor V after all this time is still a mass grave." Revan said. "Looks like scavengers tried to pick the debris up as well."

"What could have done all this?" Naruto asked.

"Mandalorian Raiders." Revan said.

"They hate people who rob the graves of their heroes. Now to send the signal. I hope they respond to it after all this time." She muttered and entered the code she'd set up with Canderous four millennia ago.

Revan for a moment felt her stomach clench and nausea, before she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Nervous is all." She said.

Naruto checked several systems and sighed. "Now comes the hard part." At his wife's look he continued. "Waiting."

XX

(Naboo System)

"We can slip past the lone ship and…"

"Captain, we agreed to wait for Master Namikaze to bring the army. We go in ahead of time we could jeopardize the whole thing."

"My people need to be freed." The Queen said.

Obi-wan looked at Padme who was looking at the queen. Qui-Gon shook his head as the pilot and the captain of the guard argued about how well they knew the planet.

"The reason the fleet is gone is because they control the planet. They only need one heavily shielded ship to control the entire army." The Jedi Master said.

"Milady, the Jedi are wise in their council." Padme said to the Queen who gave her a flat look, then looked back at the Jedi. "Very well. Captain Olee, hide us behind one of the moons."

The ship's captain nodded and left to keep them out of sensor rang of the droid control ship. "Your Majesty has shown wisdom. Waiting for Revan is the right course in this."

"Why?" Panaka asked.

"Because Revan's won wars before." Obi-wan said from his place, his eyes leaving Padme as he spoke. "She defeated the Mandalorian's before as well as a Sith Lord and his armada."

Which was true. It just took place four thousand years ago, but the woman was the same.

"Wait, the same Mandalorian's she's gone to get help from?" Panaka asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Trust Revan." He said in advise, his voice not showing his own nervousness at what he thought was a folly.

XX

(Malachor Space)

Naruto woke to hear the sound of Revan rushing into the fresher and throwing up. He slipped from the bed and went to check on her.

"Rev?" he asked in concern through the door. She sent reassurance down the bond, along with the feeling of disgust at being sick. And he heard water then she opened the door.

"I'm okay. I think I just have a bug." She said.

"You look pale."

"I just heaved my guts out, so I have a right." Revan said as she leaned against the cool bulkhead.

"Sorry I woke you." She said as he pulled her to him.

"Bah, sleep is highly overrated." Naruto said rubbing her back and feeling her relax. "Would you like me to make you some tea?" he asked.

"Please and thank you." She said. "With extra honey."

Naruto smirked at his wife's sweet tooth. "It's a good thing Jiraiya taught us how to seal things and preservation seals." He said as he headed for the kitchenette while Revan sat at station and checked the ships status.

A whistle from Artoo greeted her. "No, everything is fine. You can go back to recharging if you wish."

A series of beeps and whistles answered.

She looked at the screen when one of the lights flickered.

Standing she hurried to the cockpit.

"Naruto, get up here. Forget the tea." She said loudly ignoring the intercom. She dropped into the pilots seat and brought the Falcon out of sleep mode.

Naruto was next to her in his sleep pants and landed in the co-pilot seat. "What?"

"Ship inbound. It just tagged us with sonar."

Revan brought the Falcon around and she saw the ship. "Talk about patchwork."

"Big ship." Naruto said looking at an old style Republic Cruiser.

"Mandalorian's throw nothing away if it still flies. I'd say she's about five hundred years old from the markings, but with the patchwork…" she shook her head.

"We're being hailed." Naruto said as a light pinged.

"Open the channel."

Revan sighed and spoke the code phrase. "Aliit ori'shua taldin."

Naruto looked at her. "Family is more than blood. It's a proverb." She said.

Naruto shook his head. "Sounded rough on the throat."

"You think Mando'a is bad, try speaking wookie."

"Ke'pare!" came the response in Mando'a.

"Su'cuy Revan!" the other side came back a moment later.

"What was it they said?" Naruto asked.

"Ke'pare which means standby, and the last bit translates into Still alive Revan." She said with a grin. "Looks like I'm going to be teaching you Mando'a as well as Huttese and other languages."

Naruto sighed. "There goes my free time."

This time a voice came back over the channel in galactic basic. "Permission to land."

Revan sighed. "Now comes the fun part." She said maneuvering the Falcon towards the belly hanger of the cruiser.

"Oh?" Naruto looked at her.

"Meeting the family."

XX

(Mandalore Dawn, Hanger)

Revan in her robes walked down the boarding ramp and Naruto was with her. He squeezed her hand. "You okay?"

Just after landing in the hanger, Revan got sick once more, making it to the fresher in time.

"Yes. Stop being a mother hen." She said.

Line up were several Mandalorians in their armor. Three approached, the one in the middle she picked as the Mandalore.

"I am Revan." She said.

The helmet covered head bowed. "Jaster Mareel, Mandalore." He said. He gestured to his right. "My second Montross." The helmet head twitched slightly. And Jaster shrugged to his left. "My son, Jango Fett."

Revan gave a bow.

"I was surprised when an old code phrase was activated." Jaster said. "Perhaps you can explain how you know it and why it was vowed by every Mandalore since Canderous Ordo to answer it when it came."

"As I said, I am Revan and I am calling he clans to honor their vow to me." She said.

"Yeah right." Montross said. "Everyone knows Revan died four thousand years ago."

"Quiet." Jaster said. "There is much that we need to know."

Revan nodded. "Than you shall." She gestured over her shoulder. "My husband Naruto will join us, he know it all and I have no secrets from him."

"Just everyone else." Jaster said and Revan knowing the body language laughed. "I like you Jaster. You remind me of Canderous. Let us speak, but it must be fast, my need for the Mandalorian's is great and time is short."

Jango said something low and Jaster shook his head. Revan caught it and answered. "We are speaking basic as my husband has yet to learn Mando'a. something I plan on fixing with his language courses."

"You let a woman speak for you?" Montross tried to be insulting, but Naruto snorted. "She kicked my ass. And from what I know she's kicked Mandalore's ass as well as several dark lords of the sith. Strong women are respected." He looked at Jaster. "I take it he hasn't found a woman."

Around the hanger several chuckles are heard and Montross takes a step forward, his gauntlet hand shoots out to strike Naruto, who moves his head and with a palm strike to the armored chest sends the second in command across the hanger.

"And that's me not even trying. The only one who gets to hit me is my wife." Naruto said looking around. Jaster laughs. "I think I like you already. Come, we'll talk. Jango, have the bridge set course for…" he looks at Revan.

"Naboo. I need your warriors to fight a droid army."

"Set course for Naboo. And someone get Montross to the doctor." He says shaking his head. "He would make a fine leader, but he can't control himself." Jaster said.

As they walked, Revan looked at him. "You believe me?"

"Of course. No one would dare impersonate Revan, nor have the correct code's."

Naruto walked next to the silver and blue armored Jango. "So, is it hot in that tin can?"

"K'uur Di'kut!" Jango said and increased his pace.

Naruto shook his head. "Why do I think I just heard the Mandalorian word for dobe?" he muttered.

Revan's chuckle told him he was right.

"Damn. A Mandalorian Sasuke." He sighed hoping these negotiations went better than the last.

**AN: Come the Mandalorians. **

**This is my last post until after the new year. Hope you all have a happy holiday, whichever way you celebrate it.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Someone bitched at me in a pm about not having a disclaimer. Whatever. I don't own Star Wars (I WISH) and I don't own Naruto. I mean come on, its obvious we don't own this shit, it is FANFICTION. If I did own Star wars I would have the church of the Jedi crush you for pointing out my faults and rule the world while wearing flannel at award shows.

Chapter 28

_Space, the final frontier…_ Naruto thought with a snicker.

He had spent the voyage learning about the Mandalorians. Jango was always around, and the more he was, the more Naruto swore the warrior was their version of a certain Uchiha.

"Rev."

"What?" his wife asked as she was working on a weapons upgrade for the Falcon. Jaster had been nice enough to give her several parts and a number of the Mandalorian's were eager to help the legend they grew up hearing about.

"He's watching again." Naruto said.

Revan looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Either he's infatuated with me, or he's in love with you." She teased.

"Please. One like Sasuke was enough." Naruot said.

"Then fight him."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Mandalorians settle everything with battle. Either he hates you for some reason. Or he thinks I would be a good mate and elevate his position." Revan said.

"He is Sasuke." Naruto whined.

Revan looked up. "Here he comes." She said feeling it in the force.

Jango stopped at the base of the Falcon beneath them. "Namikaze." He said.

"Hey Jango, want to help install the new quad-laser and sensor packages?" he asked looking at the pair of Mandalorian's hefting the circular dish into place while inside the ship another pair was dealing with the wiring.

"No. I wish to speak with Revan."

Naruto groaned and saw the look in Revan's eyes.

"Finish this, and have HK check the connections." She ordered and leapt down ignoring the ladder.

"Well, speak young Fett." She said.

"You're a strong woman. One that could bring the Mandalorian people back to the height of glory they held before you crushed them."

Revan outright laughed. "And let me guess, that would be mating with you?"

Jango nodded. "You need someone who can provide strong children and that fool is not worthy of you."

"I see." Revan, her voice becoming like carbonite. "(Naruto, beloved.)" she called in Japanese. "(It seems the young one wishes to challenge you for my hand.)"

Naruto sighed and leapt from the top of the Falcon and landed next to his wife. As he straightened he backhanded Jango, sending him skidding across the deck, his armor causing sparks from the force of the blow.

"You little shit." Naruto stalked towards Jango and the other Mandalorians froze at a signal from Jaster who was watching it all from across the bay with a crew working on several of the star-fighters.

Jango drew a blaster, but Naruto kicked it out of his hand. "Oh no. you want to make a pass at my wife, you are going to fight me."

A clearing of the throat and Naruto looked over at his wife. She looked at Jaster. "Tell me Mandalore, do you still use the dueling circle?"

He nodded. "We do."

Naruto nodded after a brief mental exchange.

"Jango Fett, adopted son of Mandalore Jaster Mereel, I Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, former Kage of Konohagakure, Jedi apprentice and husband to Revan Namikaze, Jedi Master, the one who stopped the Mandalorian's at Malachor V and scattered your people." He lifted Jango up via his armor and glared at him. "You dare try and make advances on my wife…my lifemate. I challenge you to combat inside the duel ring."

He shoved Jango back. The young man said nothing. "You will answer him Jango." Jaster said when it seemed Jango wasn't going to answer.

"He is nothing, and doesn't deserve…"

Jaster's blow sent him reeling, not as far as Naruto's but still Jango met the deck as second time.

"Honor demands much. You propositioned another man's wife. The very woman who crushed our people four thousand years ago. If she has chosen someone to be her lifemate, then that man is her equal."

Jango stood, his eyes glaring at Naruto who had seen worse and wasn't affected by the younger man's look.

"Very well." Jango said. "No holding back."

Naruto nodded.

"To the death." Jango said and Revan laughed.

Naruto shook his head. "Till knock out or submission. I will not hurt my wife's ties with the Mandalorian people over the needless death of the Mandalor's son."

"You best kill me, for I will kill you." Jango said.

Naruto shook his head at the stubbornness of the dark haired young man.

Several Mandalorians cleared a space on the flight deck and a circle was created using fuel lines and cables.

"All weapons and your Jedi tricks will be allowed." Jango said.

Naruto shrugged. Revan spoke up then. "Only one lightsaber dear." She said and he nodded at that, making many wonder what she meant by that.

"Very well." Jaster said. He could tell already his adopted son was over his head. He knew any man that could mate The Revan had to be strong, not only in mind and body, but as well in spirit.

Naruto stepped into the duel circle, his hands empty.

Jango stepped in wearing his armor, blasters and a pair of vibroswords across his back.

"Prepare to lose." Jango said putting on his helmet.

"Fight!" Jaster said and stepped out of the circle. Revan next to him watched. "I am sorry Mandalore. But your boy has been glaring and hinting for the last several days."

Jaster nodded. "I am sorry Lady Revan. But Jango has always been headstrong and he thinks he's above everyone else."

They watched as Jango drew his blasters and opened fire. The _SNAP-HISS_ of Naruto's lightsaber coming to life blocked the oncoming blaster fire, redirecting them and forcing Jango to avoid his own blaster bolts.

Naruto didn't move, but stood in a relaxed stance, his pearl white lightsaber blade aimed at the floor.

"Please tell me that's not the best you've got?" Naruto asked.

Jango snarled and leapt into the air, his jetpack activating and he rained blaster fire down on the blond before him.

Again, Naruto used his lightsaer to block the shots. Jango snarled and pulled a frag grenade and tossed it at the blond.

Naruto using a bit of his wind manipulation caught it and surrounded it with a ball of air, containing the blast in twelve inch diameter of air.

Naruto deactivated his lightsaber and leapt into the air, as high as Jango getting the surprise and he connected with a spin kick that sent the young Mandalorian warrior back to the deck. The impact dented his rocket pack and he hit the emergency release, dropping it to the deck.

Jango fired several shots, but Naruto used a shushin and appeared behind Jango and kicked him in the back sending him flying across the circle.

Naruto materialized again and used a double axe handed blow to drive him into the deck.

"Give up Jango. Don't make me destroy you." Naruto said.

Jango clenched his wrist and smirked, his helmet hiding his reaction. The cable shot out and wrapped around Naruto's ankles and lower legs, snapping them together.

Jango gave a hard tug and smirked as the blond hit the deck. He got to his feet and aimed the other hand and tried to use the flamethrower.

The blond vanished leaving a log.

Jango looked at the burning hunk of wood, not sure what happened. He turned and his head was rocked by a kick from the blond who had reappeared.

"Damn Jedi tricks!"

Naruto laughed. "Not one of the things I've used has anything to do with a Jedi, nor the force, except for the lightsaber."

"LIAR!" Jango yelled getting his feet and drawing the short vibro-swords.

He attacked and Naruto dodged and evaded, pulling a pair of kunai from a thigh holster.

The blades connected and Naruto kicked Jango in the chest.

On the side Jaster looked at Revan. "He's playing with him."

Revan nodded. "He could have crushed Jango in one move, but he's holding back…a lot."

Jaster sighed as his adopted son went berserk trying to hit the blond who would block with those strange knives, or duck and avoid his attacks. "Suck a warrior…"

Revan smiled. "I watched him grow into his potential and power. let me tell you one thing Mandalore, his people would have been a welcome addition to the clans. They have an honor system as integrated as yours."

Mandalore Jaster Mereel looked at her. "And you haven't gone to them…" he asked leaving it unfinished.

"They are far away, and they aren't even technologically advanced. Naruto…" she smiled watching as her husband disarmed Jango and after a leg sweep put a foot on the young mandalorian's neck.

"He shouldn't feel bad. Naruto's got a hundred years on him."

Back in the circle Naruto looked at the man under his foot.

"Give up Jango, you have the potential to be great, don't make me end it here."

Jango said nothing. Naruto sighed. "The hard way then." He said and kneeling on Jango's neck he hit a strike to a pressure point.

Standing he looked at his wife who glared at him. "I know where you learned that from."

The blond grinned and scratched the back of his head. "But love, she was before you and…"

Revan turned and marched back to the Falcon. Naruto looked at Jaster. "He'll wake up tomorrow with a hell of a headache. I spare his life, as I admit my wife is damn hot and irresistible." He sighed as he watched her enter the ship. "And damn moody."

Jaster laughed. "It is the way of all women to drive their mates insane."

Naruto looked at Jango as he was carried away by a couple others. "I hope this doesn't…"

"It is fine. We fight each other over spilt ale. A fight over ones lifemate is something I am amazed you spared him for."

Naruto shrugged. "If I killed everyone that thinks my wife is hot, there wouldn't be a lot of men in the galaxy." He looked at the Falcon. "I need to check on her."

Jaster watched him go and had to admit, he was a warrior that would have a song in the Mandalorian chronicles someday.

"All right you dogs, back to work, we're nearly to Naboo. Anyone without a ship will be on the ground."

Some curses and laughter were heard and Jaster knew that by throwing his hat in with Revan it would bring the Mandalorians back into the arena that they knew best.

**AN: A minor chapter. Next time, Naboo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Star Wars, that's owned by George Lucas. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

Chapter 29

(Naboo Space)

"Look at the size of that." Obi-wan said as the Queen's Cruiser was given clearance in a landing bay.

"That is a very old ship." The pilot said.

"Yes, but Revan has help for us, its better than nothing and handing the Queen over without a fight." Qui-Gon Jinn said as he looked at the ship they were docking in.

once the boarding ramp was lowered they were greeted by the Namikaze's and a man in armor.

"Your majesty allow me to introduce you to Mandalore, the leader of his people, who have agreed to fight this battle. Mandalore, may I present her royal highness, the Queen of the Naboo."

Both leaders gave nods of their heads to one another. Revan grinned at Qui-Gon, "So, what have you done?" she asked and the other Jedi Master gave her a look.

"Sorry." She said with a grin, which faded. "Excuse me." She said and hurried off. Naruto shook his head. "She says she never gets sick, but the last couple of days…" he shook his head. "Staying out of trouble Ben?" he asked his friend.

"I'm not you." Obi-wan returned with a smile.

"Yeah, but does the handmaiden know that you're a goody-goody?"

Obi-wan blushed and looked at the group of handmaidens that had their hoods up and were arrayed around the queen.

"Stop it." Obi-wan hissed.

"Jedi does not mean celibate." Naruto said with a grin getting a blush from his friend.

"We're heading to the war room." Mandalore said to Naruto who nodded. "I'll check on Revan and meet you there."

Naruto left the group in the care of the Mandalore and headed to the Falcon, and he found his wife once more exiting the fresher.

"Throwing up again?" he asked and she nodded weakly. "I don't get it. I've never been sick like his before. I mean yeah I've had the twenty-four hour bug, but nothing has lasted this long." Revan said accepting the towel and wiping her face off after splashing it with water.

"Maybe we should have the Mandalorian's doctor check you over." Naruto said in concern.

"I'm fine. We've got a battle win and a planet to liberate. Where is everyone?" Revan said as they left the Falcon.

"War room. Mandalore wants the Queen's opinion on where he should set his forces down."

Revan nodded as they walked. "Qui-Gon and Obi-wan will need to stay with the Queen."

"I should be there." Naruto said.

"You've had a vision?" she asked.

They entered the war room and listened as Mandalore suggested dropping his troops on the fields outside of Theed as the Queen wanted to avoid damage to the city.

"Meanwhile my fighters and this ship will engage the droid control ship."

The Queen thought about it and Revan saw Padme nod to the Queen.

"Very well. We'll send our own pilots out once they are freed." The Queen said in her cold manner.

"We shall stay with her majesty." Qui-Gon said.

Revan looked at Naruto. "Naruto will go with them as an added bodyguard. I shall be with the ground troops on the fields."

Mandalore's helmeted head swung towards her. "You want to lead them? I can command our fighters from the Dawn and give those Tin-cans a beating with our vessel."

Revan nodded.

Mandalore looked at the assembled commanders. "Jango shall lead our fighter squadron. Montross, you shall be Revan's number two."

The rust red armored warrior nodded.

Naruto scratched his head. "I'll meet you on the surface."

"Why?" Revan asked.

"I might have an idea, I need to see if I can find him."

Revan looked at her husband. "Who?"

"Bob."

Revan looked at her husband. "I'm going to regret this, but take HK with you. And be careful."

Naruto smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey, its me."

"That's what we're afraid of." Obi-wan's mutter was heard and the others that knew Naruto gave a chuckle.

"May the Force be with us." Revan muttered as she watched her husband go, her gut clenched and it wasn't from nausea.

XX

(Naboo Swamp)

Naruto didn't have a hard time finding Bob.

"Master, what do we need this inferior droid for?" HK demanded seeing what Naruto was looking for.

"Bob here is the key to getting into the palace and capturing the viceroy." He said working on rewiring the droid.

"Nothing beats a tri-barrel assault rifle with a grenade launcher, flamethrower and a high powered targeting scope." HK muttered and Naruto swore the droid was jealous.

"The sooner I finish this, the quicker we can join the others. Once I get to the palace, I want you to find Revan and make sure she gets through the battle unharmed. In other words, seek and destroy all the Trade Federation droids you come across."

Naruto bet that if his metal face had been able, HK would be grinning something that would put a Lee and Gai toothy grin to shame. "Glorious!"

XX

(Theed Palace)

"Where is Naruto?" Obi-wan muttered. "The Mandalorians are going to start their assault soon."

The squad of armored warriors with them were checking their weapons a final time.

"Relax. Naruto will join us in time." Qui-Gon said, his eyes were half closed. "In fact…he's here."

Obi-wan who was next to Padme looked to see Naruto leaping from the rooftop with a battle droid on his back.

He landed next to a Mandalorian and grinned. "Sorry, traffic was ugly."

"Where's your other droid?" Captain Panaka asked.

"Making his way to Revan as we speak. This is Bob." He said to the others indicating the deactivated droid.

"And what can he do?"

Naruto smirked as he looked at Artoo. "While I'm sure Artoo can crack any code, what better distraction than to send in one of their own…"

He activated the droid and sent it on its way.

"It'll be in position to get you into the throne room." He said as they watched it march off.

"While we free the pilots and get them to the fighters."

Naruto pulled out two lightsabers. "Ready?"

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon nodded pulling theirs. The Mandalorians confirmed they were ready, and the Queen, her handmaidens and guards were.

"Do it." Naruto said and a pair of Mandalorian shock troops with shoulder launchers fired a pair of anti-tank rockets into the square, the tanks and destroyer droids caught in the explosion never knew what hit them.

"GO!" Naruto said and leapt into the fray, his pearl white lightsaber matched only by the neon orange blade in his left hand.

Between laser fire and lightsabers the droids were destroyed in a short amount of time and the party headed for the hanger.

One of the Mando troopers peered around the corner. "Normal tin cans sir."

"Lets go."

XX

(Plains near Theed)

Revan looked at Montross. "Well they took the bait." She said as the droid troop carriers appeared.

"Lots of scrap metal." The bigger man said.

Revan thumbed the comm.-link. "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war."

Montross looked over his shoulder.

"Hukaatir!" he called and the gathered warriors armed their shields. The shield generator went up and Revan smiled even as the droids were being unloaded which made her think of egg containers. Shaking her head.

"Darasuum Parjir!" she said in Mando'a.

Montross nodded. "Forever to be victorious to you as well Revan."

"Let us show these walking scrappers what Mandalorians are made of!" Revan called out.

The droid tanks fired, but their shots were absorbed by the shields.

Revan didn't have to tell the warriors around her to be steady. They were the greatest fighting force ever assembled and she knew that every warrior with her was worth a hundred droids.

Her comm.-link chirped. "Busy." She said into it.

"Mistress, I am approaching from your six." HK's voice came over the comm.-link.

"Why aren't you with Naruto?" she asked.

"Master said I would be better served with you."

Revan grumbled and passed the word for the troops in the rear to allow HK thru.

Montross chuckled and she heard his muttered "Mother hen." Comment about her husband.

"I've fought battles and wars long before he was born. I can care for myself." Revan muttered, her eyes studying the droids and how they tried a mass bombardment to break the shields, but they had no effect.

She watched the battle droids line up and saw they were going to walk in.

"Here they come."

_:::Be safe my love.:::_ she sent along the bond. She got a feeling of love back.

XX

(Naboo Space)

Getting the phrase from Revan, Jaster smirked. "All fighters launch. Gunners, lock on to that ship, prepare for a broadside."

Jaster wanted to be in the cockpit or on the ground, but he knew his place was needed here.

As the Z-95 Headhunters launched he silently wished his son to be safe. "Good hunting." He said aloud.

"All fighters are launched." The weapons officer said.

"Raise the shields. All hands…battlestations." Jaster said putting on his helmet. "Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!" Mandalore said, and it was echoed across the bridge. The sentiment was "Today is a good day for some other bugger to die!"

**AN: The battle for Naboo has begun. Three separate battles all at the same time. Wish me luck, and hope you all enjoy it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Star Wars, that's owned by George Lucas. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

AN: Sorry about the delay, my dad had a stroke and I'm helping my folks. Postings will be sporadic for now.

Chapter 30

(Naboo Space)

Jango looked over his scope. "All wings report in." Once they were clear of the Mandalorian Dawn.

As the role call came in he nodded. "Activate deflector shields."

He studied the information and if things went right then soon Naboo star fighters would join them in the assault of the droid control ship.

_They better get here, or this will be the shortest offensive ever._ Jango thought as they were waiting out of sensor range for the ships to show up.

XX

(Plains near Theed)

"Light 'em up!" Revan ordered as the first droid walked into the shield. She looked at Montross. "Note, next time add an ion charge to the shield."

The rust red armored head nodded.

"Mistress?" HK asked for confirmation. "Wait for it." Revan said, her hands on her lightsaber hilts. "Here comes the pain." She said as the first row of battle droids were now past the shield and were opening fire.

_SNAP-HISS!_

Her lightsabers came to life deflecting shots back while the Mandalorians allowed their personal shields to absorb the first shots.

"TRACYN!!!" Revan ordered and the Mandalorians opened fire as the battle droids kept coming.

She smiled as the droids came closer. She saw HK in the thick of it his assault rifle taking out target after target and she shook her head as her own droid threw insults at the "pathetic droids" along with more words.

_Really need to check his processor._ She thought deflecting several shots and once the droids were close, she used the force, a cyclone whipped the droids around and sent them flying back into the droid army destroying more.

Her attention was drawn and she saw the target of the attack.

"MONTROSS!!! PROTECT THE SHIELD GENERATOR!" she yelled as she flipped high in the air and used the force as she came down in a shockwave move, destroying a lot of battle droids, but that didn't matter as there were more coming.

Revan knew that once the shield went down, then the tanks on the ridge by the transports would once again open fire.

Her lightsabers slid around and one was in a reverse grip as she continued to weave in and out amidst the droids while the Mandalorians continued picking them apart with blaster fire, some had drawn vibro-swords other weapons and waded into the battle.

_I hope Naruto is having a better time of this._ She thought as her purple blade deflected a blaster back at a droid taking its head off.

XX

(Palace Hanger)

Naruto swore at the amount of droids in the hanger watching the prisoners. _You'd think they'd be locked up or in a detention center._ He shook his head as the droids had the pilots and deck crews clustered in a corner of the hanger.

_We'll the electric fence is I suppose barrier. But even a first year Genin could get around it. Pitiful._

Naruto's attack wiped out the nine battle droids.

"How do you do that?" Obi-wan asked as the air seemed to slice the droids to pieces.

"It's my element. Many ninja can manipulate elements, some master a specific one. Wind is mine." Naruto said, his lightsaber decapitated a battle droid as Qui-Gon kept near the Queen and Padme. Naruto shook at this, but watched as Obi-wan deactivated the barrier holding the pilots.

"Get to your fighters and join up with the Mandalorians in orbit to take out the control ship!" the padawan ordered and Naruto rejoined the others as the pilots began taking off.

"Hope their as good as you say your highness." He said. The Queen said nothing. Padme answered with "They are some of the best pilots out amongst the outer rim.

Naruto nodded as they approached the massive doors that would lead them into the bowels of the palace.

Before they got there they began to cycle open.

Naruto stopped and held a hand up for the others to do the same.

A lone figure stood there with his hood up.

_Revan called him a Zabrak. Well looks like our Sith is looking for a fight._

Naruto looked at Qui-Gon, his blue eyes asking the unspoken question. Before they could move, another figure appeared.

"Boy."

Naruto sighed and looked at the pale skinned bounty hunter that had gotten away from him on Tatooine.

"Aurra Sing. Twice in a lifetime." Naruto said with a grin. He shot a look at Qui-Gon. "You two take horn head, I'll deal with the bounty hunter."

The Jedi Master nodded and Padme looked at the Queen. "We'll take the long way around."

The Handmaiden and the Queen and soldiers took off for the right leaving the five to face off.

"Whatever he's paying you won't be enough." Naruto said shrugging his robe off as did the Sith and the two Jedi. The Zabrak took up a stance with the hilt of his lightsaber presented before him and activated it, revealing twin red blades of his double bladed lightsaber.

He seemed disappointed that the Jedi weren't shocked or impressed, but remained quiet.

Aurra shook her head. "Its not about the money. It's that you got in my way. Doesn't matter. Maul here offered me a moon, I told him I would do this for free." She smirked. "I will take it out on you, and your droid isn't here to save you this time."

"I didn't need him last time. Your such a lousy shot that I…"

Aurra opened fire and Naruto's lightsaber came to life deflecting the shot, the pearl-white blade hummed as Naruto spun it about.

"Now that just wasn't nice."

At the same time that Aurra and Naruto began, Maul and the Jedi fought, their lightsabers a whirling dervish of movement of slashes, parries, thrusts and blocks and sheer avoidance.

Master and Padawan fought together as a well oiled machine, one would defend or attack.

Maul spun and used moves that Obi-wan had seen both Revan and Naruto use in their spars. Kicks and punches. He realized how limited the Jedi had become in their motions. _We've become predictable._ Obi-wan thought as his blue blade blocked a red one, and his master came at Maul as he had been called by Sing spun and blocked his masters green bladed lightsaber.

_Even two on one, he understands our attacks._ Obi-wan thought about all Naruto had talked about one time while they spared.

Shaking his head he vowed that when they got out of this, he would talk with his master about learning from Revan and Naruto and have him bring it up to the council.

XX

(Space)

Jango looked at his screen and smirked behind his helm. "Here come the Naboo. Light the way." He said as he moved his own fighter in as they saw the droid ship come alive with launching of the Vulture Droid fighters.

His fellow Mandalorians moved in from the opposite side of the moon, and he smirked at the fact that they had the droid control ship in a pincer attack.

_Just thousands of those damn droids._ He thought triggering his lasers and smirking as a vulture droid exploded.

All around him his fellow warriors took out targets and they buzzed past the Naboo starfighters.

"Welcome to the party, hope you brought some favors." Jango said in greeting.

"We've got some." One of the pilots retorted and the yellow craft joined the space battle as explosions filled the space above Naboo.

XX

While the fighters were engaged, the Mandalorian Dawn moved in and used its long range cannons to let the droid control ship that it wasn't sitting idle.

On the bridge of the Dawn, Jaster Mereel smirked behind his helm. "Once more into the breach." He said softly, as the turbo laser cannons lit up the droid ships shields.

XX

(Palace Hanger)

Naruto leapt high as Aurra used a pair of light repeating blasters to send a hail of red death at him. He avoided much, and what he didn't he redirected with his lightsaber.

He could see her getting pissed more and more as her blaster shots didn't connect and Revan told him for a bounty hunter that was important as they worked hard to get where they were and Naruto was a glitch.

_I was expecting her, not so soon or here, but I figured after the sand rock that's a planet she would come for me._ The blond thought as he used his lightsaber to block and redirect several shots back at Aurra.

Naruto leapt high into the air, flipped and used chakra to stick to the ceiling. He wagged his lightsaber back and forth blocking shot after shot and laughed outright as Sing yelled at him to come down and fight properly.

He looked around and saw the way Obi-wan and Qui-Gon went, knowing he had to hurry and finish this. His gut was telling him that something was about to go wrong, and he needed to be there. And in his over a century of life, Naruto learned to never ignore his gut. Revan said it was the Force speaking to him and he didn't argue with his wife about that, as she was his wife, his teacher, his master and if he knew one thing, it was that pissing any version off meant trouble for him.

"Here I come." He said to Sing. He held his lightsaber in his left hand in a reverse grip, using it to block more blaster shots, while his right hand he formed the Rasengan.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play with you." He said an leapt straight down at her, blaster bolts flowing around him as he descended like a bird of prey and she was the mouse.

**AN: The battle for Naboo continues.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Star Wars, that's owned by George Lucas. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

Chapter 31

(Plains)

Revan smirked as she recalled her lightsaber from where she'd thrown it and decapitated several battle droids to and from her hand. Her other blade she was using to deflect blaster fire back.

"Montross!" she yelled. "Do it!"

Before the battle the Mandalorians had planted explosives and the droids didn't bother scanning for them. It worked in their favor as the big warrior pushed a button on his gauntlet.

At the shield line hundreds of tubes popped from the ground and ended up chest height before detonating.

"Gotta love Bouncing Frags." Revan said ducking behind a Mandalorian with a shield as the droids were ripped to shreds.

"You truly are something on the battlefield Revan." Montross said impressed with the way the woman had directed the battle.

_If this is the woman that defeated the clans and bested Mandalor in one on one combat, she would truly be the rightful leader of the clans._ He thought. _Perhaps young Jango is right. She would make one hell of a mate._

Revan was back in battle once more, lightsabers swinging, droids being destroyed. From his position, HK-47 MKII was using the assault rifle and mowing down even more that might have gotten close to its mistress.

All around the field Mandalorian warriors were in combat, either with blasters or blades.

"Protect the shield generator at all costs." Montross ordered. He'd be damned if he allowed the droid battle tanks to pound them with artillery from a distance.

"Sir." Jaga one of the warriors near him said. "Look!"

At the top of the hill he saw strange creatures coming from the swamp and attacking the tanks.

"What the hell are those?" Montross asked.

Revan paused and looked. "Gungan's. their native swamp and water dwellers. Guess their on our side."

She blocked more blaster fire and fell back to the safety of the shields. "General." One said and she paused. It had been a long time since anyone had called her that title.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Report from the palace. General Namikaze has been engaged by a bounty hunter named Aurra Sing while the Jedi have engaged the Sith."

Revan scowled.

"The Queen and her party are heading up via alternate means as the corridors are chocked with battle droids and destroyer droids."

Revan nodded. "Continue monitoring the situation. What of the space battle?"

The Mandalorian that was acting as communications officer listened in for a moment.

"Jango and his fighters have engaged the Vulture droids with the Naboo, the Mandalorian Dream has engaged the Droid Control ship, but its shields are withstanding the bombardment thus far."

Revan nodded. "Montross!"

The warrior came over. "We need to finish this. The Gungan's are an annoyance and they're only delaying the tanks."

"You want a detachment to go to their aid?"

"One squad with jet packs." She said. "We can't spare more for them. They entered this on their own gumption."

Montross nodded and sent word for a volunteer squad.

Revan sighed as she looked on over the battle. _Business is good._ She thought ignoring the queasy feeling in her gut.

XX

(Space)

Jango spun his fighter along the surface of the droid control ship trying to shake the vulture droid fighters.

He saw the Dream open another barrage on the far side of the ship and knew to avoid that if he didn't want to visit his ancestors too soon.

A pair of Naboo sliced between him and the droids destroying them as they passed.

"Nice shot." He said.

"Your welcome." Came the voice of the Naboo pilot. "So how many of these do we have to destroy?"

"All of them." Jango said in a deadpanned voice.

"Oh. Is that all?" The Naboo pilot joked. "I thought it was something hard."

Jango smirked behind his visor. "That's the fighting on the ground."

More droid fighters were launched and Jango hoped his adoptive father would get the shields down and destroy the ship.

Starfighters sped thru space, lighting it up with lasers and explosions. The Mandalorians and Naboo were good, but the droids had the numbers.

XX

(Palace Hanger)

Naruto impacted with the hanger floor as Sing barely managed to leap away as the Rasengan tore up a large section of the floor.

"Nice." He said.

"What the hell was that?" Aurra demanded. "That isn't anything a Jedi has ever used."

"No, its not. Its something my father created." Naruto said with a fox like grin. "You've got good reflexes." Naruto said as he dodged the blaster fire or blocked it with his lightsaber.

Aurra was getting pissed. _This blond doofus is making a mockery of everything I do. I must kill him!_

Naruto was smiling, it had been a while since he'd had this much fun. _I hope Ben and Qui-Gon are having some luck with the Sith._

XX

The Jedi weren't having as an easy a time as Naruto hoped. The Sith warrior that Sing had identified as Maul was very skilled with his double bladed lightsaber.

He was blocking their attacks and managed to use kicks to send Obi-wan off a crosswalk.

The Padawan landed hard and looked on as his master was fighting the Sith alone, his green lightsaber was a blur of motion and despite his age, he was giving the younger warrior a run.

Obi-wan cursed and used the force to leap back up. He was a bit away and used the force to enhance his speed to try and catch up with the pair as they entered a narrow corridor. He felt the warning in the force seconds before he saw ray shields come to life and section off the corridor.

He managed to slide to a stop and saw his master kneel and take the time to meditate and catch his breath.

He saw the Zabrak slam his lightsaber into the barrier and snarl before shutting it off and pace back and forth like a caged animal.

Obi-wan shut his own off and kept his eyes ahead, ready to race ahead and rejoin his master.

_We're being led. He's got a plan with this._ Obi-wan thought and he felt the pouch Naruto had given him.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Ben!" Naruto called before they left the ship.

"What is it?" Obi-wan asked.

Naruto handed him a pouch. Looking inside he saw a strange tri-bladed weapon.

"It's a tri-pronged kunai." Naruto said seeing his friends look. "My father created them a long time ago."

"That's nice, but I'm not sure I'm the right person to give this to. why not Revan?" Obi-wan asked.

"Revan has one. Listen, it's not a weapon for you to use. But if you need help throw it. I'll be there as fast as possible…" Naruto paused. "As long as I'm on the planet." He said giving Obi-wan one of his fox like grins and scratched the back of his head.

(End Flashback)

_What did he mean by that?_ Obi-wan thought. Naruto hadn't really explained it, but he trusted his friend and had kept the strange kunai close. His hand hovered over the handle but moved it away.

_We can beat him on our own._ Obi-wan thought.

XX

(Deeper in the Palace)

Padme, the Handmaidens, and the Queen's Guards kept the droids busy while the Queen with a squad of Mandalorians slipped into a secret passage.

Padme looked at Captain Panaka.

"We need a different way."

The man nodded. "Blow out the windows." He ordered and the troops with him blasted the windows across the hall.

Padme nodded and using covering fire leapt across the hall and out the window.

A dozen guards and two other handmaidens joined her on the ledge while the rest would continue to draw fire in the corridor.

"Grapples!" Panaka ordered and they attached the launcher to their blasters and shot the grapples and lines up and they began the ascension to the upper floor.

Once they reached the ledge they stood on either side while two of the guards applied explosives and blew the window open.

Panaka and the guards went first followed by Padme and the two handmaidens. They could hear the pitched battle below and crept along the corridor.

The sound of rolling had them turn to see destroyer droids and one battle droid stepped forward.

Padme raised her hands and nodded for the others to surrender. She saw the spiral like design on the droids chest and the orange marking and knew this was Naruto's corrupted battle droid.

_I hope his idea works._ She thought.

**AN: The battle continues.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Star Wars, that's owned by George Lucas. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

Chapter 32

(Space)

The Mandalorian Dream's turbo lasers rained destruction against the shields of the droid control ship, thus far unable to penetrate them.

In the cockpit of his starfighter Jango cursed in galactic basic and Mandalorian as he weaved his ship between the ships hoping to lose the vulture droid ships he'd picked up.

The turbo laser crews must have spotted him as their fire intensified behind him and the vulture droids exploded as Jango's ship shot into the pitched battle with the Naboo fighters and more droid vulture ships.

He thumbed the lasers and hope that the battle on the ground was going better.

XX

(Palace Hanger)

Naruto avoided the grenades and used chakra to leap back to the ceiling. He looked down and Sing was looking up at him and it was a look Naruto knew well.

_Oh, she's pissed._ He chuckled mentally. _And the more she's pissed the wilder her shots are._

Naruto deflected shots with his lightsaber and used the old tried and true method of distraction. Pissing off his opponent.

"So bounty hunter, you get anyone famous, or do you just feed off the scraps of what the Jedi don't bring in?"

The barrage of blaster fire had Naruto dancing across the hanger ceiling. _OOOOH, I think I made her mad._

XX

(Power Generator Corridor)

Obi-wan felt it before the barriers started shutting down. Already Qui-Gon and the sith were facing off and the Sith was backing up more.

_Blast, I'm not going to make it in time._ Obi-wan thought and remembering the three pronged kunai Naruto gave him he pulled it and tossed it, figuring some back up was better than none. The blade cleared the barrier before it snapped shut and Obi-wan could only watch as Qui-Gon fought the Sith alone. Neither saw the blade hit the wall and it pulsed once as the seal on it activated.

XX

(Hanger)

Naruto felt it and looked at Sing. "Sorry. I'm needed elsewhere." He told her and before she could say anything he was in front of her and buried a fist in her gut then he hit a nerve cluster in her neck. As she passed out she heard him, "Its been fun, we'll have to play again sometime." And before her eyes closed he vanished in a yellow flash.

_Impossible…_ was Aurra Sing thought before unconsciousness claimed her.

XX

(Power Generator Room)

Qui-Gon was hard pressed and he was getting tired as the younger warrior was wearing him down.

He wasn't vain in that his age didn't matter. But he called on the force as it was his ally and used it to support his fading strength and stamina.

He saw it a moment too late and the elbow to his face stunned him and he watched as if in slow motion as the sith spun and was about to plant his lightsaber in Qui-Gon's chest.

"RASENGAN!!!"

the blade never connected and Qui-Gon saw the familiar blond hair and the Sith warrior was barely able to avoid the attack as he flipped away.

"Hey old man." Naruto said and grinned.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "Hey older man."

Naruto laughed. "Looks like I got here just in time."

Behind the barrier Obi-wan was shocked. Naruto had appeared in a yellow flash and saved Qui-Gon. _Just what is a ninja?_ The padawan thought as he watched Naruto engage the Sith while ordering Qui-Gon to catch his breath.

The Jedi Master watched as Naruto pulled a second lightsaber and the fight was on once again. Both Jedi realizing how skilled Naruto was as he drove Maul back around away from them to the opposite side of the pit that was in the middle of the room.

Maul snarled. _I nearly had the old one then this one appears out of nowhere. Master Sideous was not aware of this one's abilities._ Maul found this warrior using both Jedi and Sith fighting styles blended together.

_Who is this whisker marked blond?_ Maul thought as he was being pushed and his leg was throbbing as the blond scored a light hit above his knee.

XX

(Throne Room)

"Ah, Queen Amidala we meet face to face at last." Nute Gunray said in a false greeting as Padme and her people were ushered in before him.

"Your little insurrection is at an end your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty…and end this pointless debate in the senate."

At the doorway the Queen and her guards appear, behind them are several destroyed battle droids littering the corridor. "I will not be signing any treaty Viceroy, because you've lost!"

Nute and his people look stunned to see the second Queen. Nute yells at the ten guards in the room. "After her! This one is a decoy!"

Eight of the droids hurry out of the throne room after the Quuen. Nute turns to Padme. "Your Queen will not get away with this."

Padme slumps down and sits on the throne. Nute turns and doesn't see Padme hit a security button that opens a panel in the desk opposite Captain Panaka. Padme grabs two pistols and tosses one to Captain Panaka and one to an officer. She takes a third pistol and blasts the remaining Battle Droid. "Bob, secure the door." She orders the tampered with Battle Droid.

"Believe it!" the droid says and with several of the guards rush to the door control panel as Padme hits a switch on the throne to close the door. Bob jams the controls at the door preventing them from being opened outside. Panaka throws other pistols to more guards. The Neimoidians are confused and afraid.

Padme on the throne straightens and looks very regal. "Now Vicero, this is the end of you occupation here." She says in a very chilling voice and too late the viceroy realizes that the girl before him is the Queen and the other one was the decoy.

"Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in and rescue me." Nute sputters.

XX

(Power Generator Room)

Naruto was spinning and leaping and Maul was on the defensive. The Zabrak was snarling as the blond seemed to keep up a constant barrage of chatter as they fought.

He lashed out with a kick, but the blond spun away and his lightsabers blocked Maul's own blades.

"Neat trick, want to see one of mine?" Naruto asked and before Maul could comply he was weaving his double bladed lightsaber in infinity pattern as the blond was pushing his attack and Maul blinked as there were suddenly two more of the blond before him and the original stepped back.

Naruto as the shadow clones kept Maul busy began to set up for his final attack. Ten lightsabers were helf aloft by his wind manipulation forming a circle around Maul.

The two clones leapt away and dispersed in a puff of smoke. Their lightsabers joining the rest in the air.

Maul looked around wondering what was about to happen. He saw the original blond standing with a pearl-white lightsaber.

"This is your last chance. Surrender now or die." Naruto said.

Maul took up a very aggressive stance.

"As you wish." Naruto said and Maul blinked as the blond vanished in a yellow flash.

Off to the side Qui-Gon was joined by Obi-wan as the barrier opened again. "Should we help him Master?"

"Naruto…or the Sith?" Qui-Gon asked with a hint of humor.

Obi-wan paused and watched as Naruto began the attack he developed.

In less than a minute the Sith Warrior fell into the pit in several pieces.

Naruto used the wind jutsu to keep the double bladed lightsaber from joining its master in the pit.

Naruto deactivated the lightsabers and they poofed back into the seal.

He gave Qui-Gon a grin and the Master gave him a nod.

XX

(Space)

Jango cursed in Huttese as he spun his fighter away from the explosions and as he banked he found himself in the hanger of the droid control ship.

He flew his fighter down the hanger and he smirked behind his helmet as he thumbed the laser cannons and watched as droids and fighters went up in flames as he passed.

_This is what it means to be Mandalorian._ He thought, his ships computer chirped and he looked at the readout.

"A power core here? How stupid these clankers are." He said and had the computer lock on and he fired two torpedoes as he went past. His fighter passed over more droids and he flew out the opposite hanger as the ship began to erupt around him, informing his shot had been dead on.

"**What the hell?"** came over the comm.

"**Its blowing up from the inside."** Another voice.

"**Jango?"**

"Here Mandalore. I am exiting the ship. I passed their barrier and was in a hanger." Jango said.

"**Move your ass boy, or its going to fry."**

Jango laughed as he pushed more power into the ships engines and he shot away from the droid control ship as it exploded.

He saw that the Mandalorian Dream was moving away, but was still firing on the droid ship. It exploded in a ball of metal and flame.

Jango got a message on a private channel and switched over. **"I am proud of you my son."**

Jango smiled but said nothing as the channel was already closed.

XX

(Plains of Theed)

Revan saw the Gungan's surrender even as the squad she had Montross said rained blaster fire down on the tanks.

She was slicing across a group of battle droids so it took her a moment to realize that the droids had shutdown.

She looked at them and looked at Montross then at HK-47 MKII. Her gaze went to the hill where a Gungan pushed a droid over.

Shaking her head she looked at Montross. "Police the droids, prepare them for transport."

"General?" Montross asked.

"Mandalorian salvage rights." Revan said and walked away.

Montross watched her go. "What a leader." He said and once more wondered if Jango had the right idea and how they could make it happen.

He turned and gave orders even as Revan and her droid boarded an air speeder and shot away to the palace.

XX

(Naboo)

Several days later…

A large grand cruiser sporting the symbol of the Supreme Chancellor lands in the palace courtyard. Captain Panaka and twenty troops guard Nute Gunray and his assistant Rune Haako.

Obi-wan, Qui-Gon and the Namikaze's stand with Queen Padme Amidala and her handmaidens. Naruto had laughed his ass off when Obi-wan learned that Padme was the queen.

Padme in a white gown looked at the Neimoidians. "Now Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the senate and explain all this."

Naruto in a false low voice spoke up "I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye."

Naruto after killing Maul had returned to the hanger and hadn't been to surprised to find Aurra Sing gone. He knew they'd fight again.

The main ramp of the cruiser lowers as Obi-wan and Captain Panaka lead the Viceroy and his assistant toward the ship.

The Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and several Republic Guards descend the walkway, followed by several Jedi Masters. Mace Windu and Master Yoda amongst them.

Chancellor Palpatine is greeted by Queen Padme.

"Congratulations on your election Chancellor." She says. "It is good to see you again."

Palpatine bows slightly. "Its good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

Naruto leans over to Revan and whispers, "Sounds like he's running for re-election already. OOF!" the last was his wife planting her elbow in his gut. "Behave." She hissed.

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon greet the Jedi Masters, it is then that Revan notices a familiar young boy with Palpatine as Panaka leads the Neimoidians to the ship to be placed in security cells.

"Anakin?"

The boy looks at her sadly and she can feel sorrow and rage rolling off of him. She notices bandages on his arms and around his neck. Revan and Naruto approach him.

"Mom's dead." He hissed at her. "And its all your fault."

Revan blinked as the boy stalked past her and stood behind Palpatine.

She looked at the gathered Masters. "What happened?" Mace spoke up as Yoda was getting the report from Qui-Gon. "Shortly after you all left there was a fire at the Skywalker apartment. Shmi Skywalker didn't make it out. A citizen nearby broke the door down and got Anakin out. Palpatine took him in, he's made Anakin his aide in training."

Revan felt something and looked over her shoulder seeing Palpatine resting a hand on Anakin's shoulder even as he was talking with Padme.

"We need to speak with the four of you." Mace said getting Revan's attention once more. "Where are the warriors that fought the battle?"

"Gone. They did the job. Parades aren't in a Mandalorian's vocabulary. They do the job then get out. They aren't known for staying in one place." Revan said with a smirk.

"Like someone else I know." Naruto said and got another elbow in the gut from his wife.

Yoda approached and paused. He looked at Revan and she could feel him reach out with the force. "What?" she asked. Yoda frowned and he looked at her closer. "Congratulations to you and Naruto I give." The aged master said.

"The battle was nothing." Revan said with a dismissive wave her of her hand. "Battle Droids are nothing compared to Mandalorian warriors."

"Battle I not speak of. Nor of Naruto's duel with the bounty hunter or Sith warrior. Speak of child you carry I do."

Revan blinked and it took a moment for the words that Master Yoda spoke to register.

It didn't take as long with Naruto as he let out a massive "WHOOP!" and picked her up around her hips and spun her around.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU NEANDERTHAL!!!" Revan said even as the smile was on her face. Her hands were on her husband's shoulders.

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon looked on. "Is that allowed Master?"

Qui-Gon smirked. "Whether it is or isn't is irrelevant as it is."

Obi-wan looked at his friend and could feel his happiness in the Force.

XX

The sun was setting and Naruto and Obi-wan were kneeling before Yoda while Revan had gone to be checked out by the Queen's physician. Qui-Gon and the other masters stood in a circle around the pair.

"Confer unto you both the rank of Jedi Knight this council does." Yoda said.

Obi-wan bowed his head as his Padawan braid was cut. Naruto blinked. "Whoa…WHAT? I wan't even a padawan!"

Qui-Gon smirked as Yoda made Naruto a knight. _Revan's going to be surprised._ He thought. But he'd made the recommendation after the evaluation of Naruto's abilities. And Qui-Gon told the masters that Naruto did use the force along with his chakra abilities.

Yoda's chuckled filled the chamber as Naruto tried to haggle his way out of his Knighthood.

"Revan's gonna kill me!"

XX

(elsewhere)

Darth Sidious looked at the remains of his apprentice. "Lord Maul is fallen." He muttered in disbelief. "Impossible. No Jedi has the skills to fight him and win."

Shaking the cowl covered head the Sith Lord moved away. "Matters not, I have my next apprentice lined up and there are several others I can use until he Is ready." The Sith Lord walked away, content to let the Jedi believe that they have won.

"They won a battle, but the war is yet to come."

XX

(Cruiser)

"Master?" Qui-Gon said as he sat with Yoda. The Namikaze's were in their quarters their ship was in the hanger, and Obi-wan was asleep in their quarters, his former padawan still in shock over the revelation that Padme was the Queen and they had spoken to a double the whole time.

_The Namikaze's weren't surprised._ He thought.

"Something troubles you my former student?" Yoda said looking away from the viewport.

"Several things." Qui-Gon admitted. "The boy…Anakin."

Yoda nodded. "Troubled am I how quickly he's been targeted. His mothers death no accident I think."

"Shouldn't we take him in? He is strong in the force…"

"Tried we did, the Chancellor has refused saying Anakin wanted nothing to do with us after we turned him away."

Qui-Gon flinched as he recalled Revan and Naruto both tried to talk to the boy, but he would walk away or the chancellor would call him to help him with something.

"Uneasy you are about the supreme chancellor?" Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Something about him makes me uneasy. He feels…"

"What else troubles you?" Yoda said. They both knew not to speak of certain things outside the safety of the temple.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith." Qui-Gon said as Mace joined them.

Yoda nodded in thought. "Always two there are…no more…no less. A master and an apprentice."

Mace looked up "But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?"

The three Jedi share a concerned look.

XX

(Namikaze's Quarters)

Revan smiled as she lay on her back, the lights were dimmed. Naruto had a hand on her stomach and was whispering words to their child. Behind him she could see the stars thanks to the large viewport.

"Its not that big yet, I'm only a couple weeks along." She said and Naruto looked up and gave her a goof grin.

"I take it your pleased?" Revan said a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Naruto crawled up the bed to where he was hovering over her, resting on an elbow, his nose touching hers. "If we were in Konoha I would be yelling it from the top of the Hokage Monument."

"If we were in Konoha you'd paint it on the monument." Revan countered.

"True." He kissed her. "Parents…are we ready for this?" he asked.

"I am." Revan. Four thousand years and she wondered if she could get pregnant. Naruto smiled and kissed her again. "The question we should be asking is the Jedi temple ready for our children?"

Revan laughed, it was a laugh Naruto knew well. She'd been his teacher, his friend, his partner, his lover and then his wife. Now she was going to be mother to their children.

"Honey, the galaxy isn't ready for our children."

Naruto grinned. "Ninja-Jedi. I like the thought of that."

Revan pulled him into a kiss. Right now, despite the uncertainty of the future currently all concerns were on hold as far as she was concerned.

**END**

**AN: Thirty-two chapters for the first part. The next part will be continued in the same title, give me time folks. I plan on putting up a poll asking about the name or names of the child or children. I'm thinking twins. No not Luke and Leia. Their birth is already planned out and how it comes about. Patience, we're nowhere near that part of the story. I plan for Jedi Knight Naruto to run the six films at least, maybe a bit beyond. Patience folks, I have a lot of stories in the works.**


	33. Episode II Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

**Episode II**

**Ten years have passed…**

**There is unrest in the Galactic Senate**

**Several hundred solar systems under **

**the leadership of the rebel leader**

**Count Dooku have declared their intentions to **

**secede from the Republic.**

**This separatist movement has made it**

**Difficult for the limited number of **

**Jedi Knights to maintain peace and**

**Order in the galaxy.**

**Senator Amidala, the former Queen of**

**Naboo, is returning to Coruscant to vote**

**On the critical issue of creating an army**

**To assist the overwhelmed Jedi.**

Chapter 33

"This is a bad idea."

Naruto grinned as he checked the controls. "You think everything is a bad idea."

"And I'm usually right. But making the Kessel Run is not my idea of safety." Obi-wan Kenobi said his beard didn't hide his grin.

"Bah, you get to be right some of the time and you think you're the greatest Jedi around." Naruto teased his friend.

"Eager to be back home?" Obi-wan asked. He stayed well away from the controls as this was Naruto's and Revan's ship. The last ten years had seen a lot of upgrades, many of which Obi-wan knew the council wouldn't approve of.

Revan snorted when he told her that.

"I want to survive encounters, not be a statistic on the councils shelf."

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry if I seemed pushy to leave."

Obi-wan chuckled. "You miss your family is all."

Naruto pulled out the heart shaped pendant and thumbed the switch. It was a recording of pictures of his wife and three children.

Three, Kami I thought she was going to kill me when the twins were born, but two years later along came our little princess.

The twins were ten and his little princess was eight. Naruto of course had sung his praises atop the Jedi Temple, much to the displeasure of many of the masters, and to the amusement of Master Yoda.

Naruto smiled at his wife and his eyes took in the appearance of their children. _Kami was I ever that much of a handful. I owe Ojii-san and Iruka-sensei a huge apology._ Naruto thought. All three of his children at the young age of nine months used the force. _I still think it was a riot when the twins levitated "Uncle Ben"._

"They are going to be a handful for whatever master takes them." Obi-wan said with a rueful shake of his head.

"Good thing I know your up for it." Naruto said his attention turning towards piloting the Falcon across the black hole that was the Maw.

"Yes, I think…wait, WHAT?"

Naruto laughed as Obi-wan caught what he said and his mind rebooted.

"Naruto…I…"

"Rev and I talked about it. You're the only one we'd trust to work with the twins. You know they can't be separated."

Obi-wan nodded as he recalled previous attempts by the council to separate the Namikaze twins and it backfired in spectacular fashion.

"Master Ko'munda is still jumping every time the twins run around the temple."

Naruto nodded. "That was when they were five. Heck before I came on this mission with you, they had HK scattered around the living room. I thought Revan was going to kill them."

Ben shuddered. HK had become the personal nanny/bodyguard to the children. He recalled one time one of the politicians had tried to pick up one of the children. HK-47 MKII's assault had the poor politician cowering under his desk, he heard the Bothan was now living in solace and away from all things.

"You do know that Master Yoda laughs every time they do something."

Obi-wan shuddered. "I never knew Master Yoda had such a…twisted sense of humor."

The Millennium Falcon jumped out of hyperspace. "We're on final approach…hey isn't that a Naboo Senatorial Ship?"

Obi-wan's head snapped around and Naruto fought not to laugh as Obi-wan's eyes landed on the large craft on approach guarded by two N-1 Naboo Starfighters.

"You think your girlfriend is aboard?"

Naruto did laugh as Obi-wan choked and snapped his head around to look at him.

"She is not my…"

"Explain it to me all those dinners every time the two of you are on the same world? Or that show she took you too last time she was here."

"We're just two friends." Obi-wan said.

"You know, I used to be called dense when I was young. Do you want me to speak to her on your behalf?"

"Please don't." Obi-wan said.

Naruto sighed. "You need to make a move Ben. Sooner or later someone's going to get close to her, and then you'll feel…"

"Can we forego the lecture this time?" Obi-wan said.

Naruto nodded as they followed the Naboo cruiser in. "Send in our flight plan. We'll provide escort."

Obi-wan nodded. "Coruscant Planetary control, this is Millennium Falcon. We're inbound and providing cover for the Naboo senatorial ship."

He transmitted the codes.

"You know how much trouble we could get in."

Naruto shrugged.

The followed and Naruto sent a message to the Naboo fighters flying escort. "This is the Millennium Falcon to Naboo escort, mind if we join in?"

"Millennium Falcon?" a male voice came back. "Is that you Namikaze sir?"

Naruto blinked and smiled as he recognized the voice.

"Typho? How's your father?"

A chuckle came back. "He's hating retirement. Follow in, you can take the high seat."

"Copy that." Naruto maneuvered the Falcon with the same ease as his wife, granted she wouldn't have let him fly the ship unless she was certain of his flying abilities.

As if picking up his thoughts Obi-wan chuckled. "She treats the ship and your droids as her own children."

Naruto nodded. He missed Bob, but the droid had been surrendered to be studied since the trade Federation had pulled their droids from the market.

They slipped through the traffic and Naruto looked at Obi-wan. "You feel that?"

The bearded Jedi Knight nodded. As they hovered as the Naboo ship landed and the fighters landed as well.

"Typho." Naruto said hitting the send button. "There's…"

he didn't get any further as an air speeder launched a rocket at the lowered ramp where they could see the senator and her personal guard coming down.

"PADME!" Obi-wan yelled as the landing platform around the cruiser erupted.

XX

Naruto put the Falcon in hover and was right behind Obi-wan as he lowered the ramp and leapt across to the Naboo platform.

Naruto saw a pilot at the senators side and saw her pull her flight helmet off and sighed in relief.

Obi-wan stopped steps away as Padme said farewell to her cousin who had given her life to act as a decoy.

"Typho, get her to the Falcon." Naruto ordered as he scanned the area. "Ben!" he saw the relief in the other Jedi's eyes. "Take the Falcon and the others to the Temple. I'll deal with this."

Obi-wan looked about to argue, but he looked over to where Typho was escorting Padme up the ramp and nodded.

"Tell Revan." He said before the bearded Jedi was gone. Naruto scowled at how long it was taking the fire crews to respond. "Stinks worse than a Hutt." He muttered.

XX

(Jedi Temple)

Obi-wan sighed as he landed the ship. _I hate flying._ He thought and was glad when the landing struts connected with permacrete and he began powering the ship down. He headed to the back and saw Padme pulling herself together and went to lower the ramp. He got to the bottom just in time to catch twin ten year olds.

"UNCLE BEN!" Anko and Haku yelled as he held them. "Your getting to big for this girls." He groaned as he lowered them to the ground.

"Where's daddy?"

Obi-wan licked his lips. "There was an incident. Where's your mother?" he asked.

"With Kushina." Anko said. Obi-wan shook his head as he saw Revan walking with Kushina at a slower pace.

"What did you do to my ship Kenobi?"

he held up a hand. "Nothing. Your husband had me fly the short distance here from the Naboo landing pad."

She nodded. "Its on all the news nets." She said and paused. "Padme."

The senator from Naboo was coming down the ramp and stopped. "Master Revan…"

The female Jedi Master walked forward and pulled the younger woman into a hug. Padme broke down.

"Shhh. Corde did her job in keeping you safe. Don't throw her sacrifice away." She looked at Typho. "We'll inform the senate she's safe."

Padme wept for the loss of another person she knew. Revan passed her to Obi-wan who looked shocked as the senator buried her face into his robes. "Anko, Haku take Kushina to the practice room. You have lessons with Master Windu."

"But mom!" three voices complained. "March!"

They left protesting. Revan shook her head at how similar her Anko was to the one they knew on Konoha. _I think the force is playing games with us._ She thought.

"I will inform the Council. Obi-wan, take Padme and Typho to guest quarters."

Obi-wan was holding the senator and he didn't notice how his arms tightened or how she clung to him a bit tighter.

Typho for his part looked anywhere but the pair, his smile hidden as he looked away.

XX

Naruto was tired when he got the message from Master Yoda to meet them at the Supreme Chancellor's office.

He took a Sky Taxi and made his way to the office. He was exiting the lift when he came face to face with a person he'd barely seen in the last ten years.

"Anakin."

"Namikaze." The nineteen year old looked at him and Naruto felt the anger in the youth. _What has happened to you Anakin? Why this rage at us?_ He thought as the two stared at one another.

**AN: Welcome to the beginning of Attack of the Clones. Anko and Haku won the poll, and I decided that the Namikaze's wouldn't stop there. (bunch of horny near immortals).**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

**AN: Need to remind the people who are overly critical, if you want perfection stop being cheap bastards or bitches and buy a book for 7.99 (paperback) US currency. This is free. **

Chapter 34

(Supreme Chancellor's Office)

"We are saddened to hear about the death of Senator Amidala." Palpatine said with a heavy heart.

"Dead she is not Chancellor." Yoda said. He was with Mace Windu. "Her bodyguards and Decoy died in the explosion, the Senator is safe."

"How fortunate." Palpatine said and Yoda and Mace shared a look.

They heard voices and turned to see Anakin Skywalker enter followed by Naruto.

"Ah, Anakin." Palpatine said. "Are those the reports?"

"Yes Chancellor." Anakin said putting them on the desk. "Also you have a meeting with the representative from…"

"Ah yes, the Rigel delegate." The Chancellor said.

"I am happy to hear the senator from Naboo is safe, would you give her my concerns?"

Yoda nodded. "Inform her we shall. Good day chancellor."

Naruto joined the Jedi Masters. "Sorry I took so long." He said falling in step with Yoda and Mace. "I tried to find footage of the landing pad, but it seems all cameras in the area are down, the nearest one was a bad angle and too far away."

"Strange it is." Yoda agreed.

"There were no landing crew to be found. I've got Knight Tyler looking into it." Naruto said.

Yoda nodded as they took the lift. "Young Skywalker, hostile still?"

Naruto sighed and nodded. "He believes that if Revan and I would have been there his mother would still be alive."

Mace shook his head. "There's more than that. His anger is burning hot as it was ten years ago."

"Rev and I have kept an eye on him. He works for the Chancellor, and has been off world many times performing errands. When he's on Coruscant he's the Supreme Chancellor's aide."

Mace rubbed his chin. "There's more, but the force is clouded."

"Revan had all the reports on Shmi Skywalker's death sent to the temple, she's trying to find who did it, but her contacts are coming up with very little."

Naruto knew Mace and many on the council didn't like Revan's contacts, Yoda had chuckled and Naruto heard him muttering about doing worse in his youth.

Naruto relaxed as they took the shuttle to the temple. He just knew Revan was going to yell at him for letting Ben fly the Falcon.

"Rest, tomorrow new task the council will have for you." Yoda said as they left the shuttle.

Naruto nodded. He wanted to spend the next several days with his wife and children, but he had a feeling the job would revolve around a certain senator and he headed towards the rooms that had been given to him and his family.

XX

He was just in the doorway when he was impacted by a red haired missile. "DADDY!"

He smiled as his arms went around his eight year old daughter. "Hello little one." He kissed her forehead and turned to see his wife coming from the other room. The look of relief in her eyes was replaced by one of annoyance. "You let Ben fly my ship."

"Our ship." Naruto said and Revan brow twitched. "Dear…"

"Did you bring me a present daddy?" Kushina asked.

"Yes I did. Its on the ship, I'll get it for you in the morning."

She nodded and hugged her father.

"Where are the twins?" he asked hoping to stall his wife's temper. He saw her sigh. "They are with Master Fisto. Your darling children roped him into saber practice. I swear the Master's are more childish at times than our children."

Naruto grinned and rubbed noses with Kushina. "Its because we're awesome ninja Jedi. Aren't we princess?"

"Yes daddy." Kushina said with a giggle.

Revan sighed. "You're lucky I love you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

She moved in and he put an arm around her and Kushina put an arm around her mothers neck. Revan was at peace.

"Now, tell daddy he's not to let Uncle Ben fly mommy's ship."

Kushina repeated it and Naruto sighed. "Can't win with such beauties can I?"

"Nope." Revan said.

"Nope." Kushina parroted.

"Alright sprog, go pick on HK." Naruto said as he put her down she cheered and rushed off.

"You did manage to put him back together again, didn't you?"

Revan nodded. "He was not happy and called them annoying little meatbags."

Naruto chuckled. "He loves them, simply because all the chaos they cause in their wake."

Revan smiled as Naruto wrapped both arms around her and kissed her. For this moment, the galaxy could do without them.

XX

(Lift)

Obi-wan was nervous. Next to him was Revan and Naruto. He'd arrived at the Namikaze's to find them awake and the children were with Shaak Ti. The Jedi Knight smiled as she loved working with the Namikaze children. "HK is here for security, and please, please don't let the children tell you they can take him apart."

Now they were heading to the Naboo Consulate, the senator had left early before third bell and Revan was planning on scolding the younger woman about her recklessness.

"And you let her leave." Revan said to Obi-wan.

"I couldn't very well keep her against her will." The bearded Jedi protested. Revan always made him feel like a youngling at the temple when she scolded him.

Naruto yawned and sighed. "Ben, there are times where I swear your more clueless than I am."

Revan was tapping her foot as the lift climbed the building. Once the doors opened she stormed out and was met by Captain Typho.

"Lady Namikaze." He said and he saw her eyes and winced. "I…"

"I know. Where is she?" Revan said cutting him off. She reached out with the force and headed for a pair of doors. "Lady Revan…"

Naruto shook his head. "Safer to stay back Captain." He warned the younger man. "You'll reach retirement age that way."

Revan opened the double doors and heard her start scolding Padme. He shot a glance at Ben. "Looking at your girlfriend in her nightie?"

Obi-wan blushed and turned away and was speaking rapidly with Typho about the security of the building.

Naruto looked towards another office and saw a couple other guards and he frowned seeing a Gungan. This one looked familiar and he mentally groaned. "Naru!"

"Jar Jar." The Gungan had been at the palace several times as an envoy between the Gungan's and the Naboo. For some reason the creature kept trying to be his friend, despite the first time he met him Naruto hit him with a low powered Rasengan.

"Messa Happy to sees youse!" Jar Jar said stumbling over his own feet to greet Naruto with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto after the Gungan released him. "Isa be'n helpin' Padme!" Jar Jar said excitedly.

He looked over his shoulder to see Obi-wan looking away with a smirk.

_You knew he was here. Oh, Ben you are so dead._ Naruto thought as he got to speak with the Gungan.

Ten minutes later Revan rejoined them with a flustered looking Padme who was dressed in her senatorial robes.

"Master Naruto." She said in greeting. "Thank you for your aid yesterday…I…"

"Now, now Padme. You know better to use titles with me."

She smiled and nodded. Her eyes went to Obi-wan. Neither said a word, but the Namikaze's saw underneath the underneath and after a shared look and eye roll Revan spoke up. "Since you left the Jedi Temple in the middle of the night, we are here to provide security for you."

"That's nonsense. I'm sure there are other matters that require your attention."

Naruto snorted. "No political word plays either young lady."

Typho coughed. "I'll show you the security room." Naruto nodded and left with him. "You'd think after ten years they would sort it out." Typho said in a joking manner.

Naruto looked at the captain. "Panaka talks too much." Naruto said.

"He's retired, what do you expect."

"Him to develop a hobby." Naruto said.

"He's worried about her. He keeps his eyes open and an open com-link just in case." Tyhpo said.

"So, any clue who would take a pot shot at the senator?"

"There is a list. Nute Gunray for one, but the one that's topped the list is a man called Dooku."

Naruto stopped and looked at the captain of Padme's security. "Count Dooku?"

Typho nodded. "You know him."

"Yes. He's a former Jedi. He left the order about eight years ago." Naruto and Revan didn't like the man. The other Jedi swore up and down about him. _Ben said he was Qui-Gon's master._ But the man had issues and Revan said she got that hair on the back of her neck feeling about him whenever he would "visit" to see the Namikaze children.

_Revan had ordered HK to shoot the man if he tried anything._ Yoda had listened to both Revan and Naruto's feelings and spoke with Dooku himself to keep his distance. soon after he left the temple and that was the last they heard of him.

"Funny thing is the Chancellor's office sent a report that it was pirates from one of the moons in the Naboo system."

Typho shook his head. "We've cleared most of them out. Thanks to Lady Revan we managed to salvage the droids left behind and turn them into a defensive force."

Of course they had been repainted and a few more features added. The control was deep in the palace.

"Rev loves to tinker. I think she spent a century as a droid dealer." Naruto admitted.

Typho always gave the Namikaze's queer looks when they spoke of being older than they looked.

For the next twenty minutes Naruto looked at the systems. He left Typho to find Revan and smiled. "Where are Ben and Padme?"

Revan gestured to the side room where the pair were talking while playing holo-chess.

"How boring." Naruto muttered as he held his wife from behind.

"I remember many nights spent teaching you to play several games." She said leaning against him. She turned and kissed his jaw. "And you didn't complain then."

Naruto snorted. "Complain when losing to such a beautiful woman? I was dense, I wasn't dead."

Revan smiled. "Give them time."

"It's been ten years." Naruto whined.

She smiled. "Obi-wan was raised in the temple. It's a slow change. Besides, she likes him."

"Did she tell you that?" Naruto asked.

"Not in as many words. Feel." She said and Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the force. He opened his eyes and smiled. "No teasing them." Revan said.

Naruto pouted. "I'm gonna call the temple. Check on the girls." He said.

"I'll come with you. Poor Shaak Ti is probably at the end of her patience."

"They are our children." Naruto said.

XX

"Mistress!" HK answered the call. "Are you and Master returning soon?"

The Namikaze's swore they heard an edge of desperation in the assassin droids voice processor.

"Not yet HK. Is Knight Ti there?" Revan asked.

"Negative Mistress. The spineless meat sack was summoned to the council." HK responded.

"But…"

"The tadpole is present and is occupying the little mons…children."

Revan sighed. "Master Yoda?"

"Affirmative Mistress."

HK remained quiet. "Would you let him know I'd like to speak with him then."

"Of course Mistress." She heard HK leaving the communications device and heard him muttering about the degradation of going from the greatest assassination droid in the galaxy to wet-nurse. She didn't catch the rest of it, but she hoped he didn't use that language around the children.

"MOMMY!" three voices chorused and she smiled. "Hello my little angels. I thought Master Yoda was watching you."

"Watching I am." A voice said and Revan could only imagine the aged master with her three little hellraisers.

"I am sorry Master, I had thought Knight Ti had no duties at present." Revan said.

"Mission required, the council sent her along with several others to follow a lead to the attacks on senators."

Revan cursed. "Is there anything else I should know master?"

"Children are fine, safe will I keep them." Yoda said.

Revan smiled. "But who will keep you safe Master?"

Naruto smiled hearing the chuckle from Yoda. "Nine hundred years have I raised Jedi, fine we shall be, worry not."

Revan thanked him and with Naruto spoke to the children for a while.

Naruto promised to bring them each something when they were done with their mission.

"And remember you three, don't slack off on your training. I left a scroll for Shaak Ti to oversee, but Master Yoda can do it as well." He said.

"Dad." Anko's voice came over.

"Yes?"

"Is Aunt Padme okay? She was upset the other night and mom wouldn't let us visit."

The parents exchanged a look. "She's fine Anko. She lost her cousin, that is why she is upset."

"Will you be back soon?" Haku asked.

"As soon as we can." Revan said.

"Can we come with?" Kushina asked.

"No." the parents said at the same time. Anko and Haku would be given to a master soon, and they knew Obi-wan was going to have his hands full then. Kushina thankfully had a couple more years before they had to worry about her being out in the galaxy.

"Now, remember brush your teeth before bed and listen to Master Yoda." Revan said.

"We will." Three voices chorused.

"Master…"

"May the force be with you." Yoda said and the com-link shut down.

**AN: The assassination attempt and an old friend.**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

Chapter 35

(Namikaze Apartments, Jedi Temple)

Yoda looked around and reached out with the force. With a sigh he summoned his hover chair and went looking for the three wayward children that had moments ago been speaking with their parents.

"HK, seen the children have you?" Yoda inquired and blinked finding the droid along with the three children missing.

"Not good. No, not good at all." The aged Jedi master said as he left the Namikaze apartments.

XX

Yoda didn't have trouble looking for the three children and droid, for where they went chaos was soon to ensue.

He entered the training room to see it looking like someone had set off a thermal detonator.

"Master Yoda." Cin Dralleg said straightening his tunic. The weapons masters face was covered in soot and the weapons rack was destroyed.

"Inquire to what happened, I do not need to know." Yoda said. "Which way did they go."

Cin looked down for a moment then pointed. "That way."

Yoda left while Cin went to find some help to repair the training room.

XX

Yoda's next stop was the meditation hall. He frowned at what looked like a massive pillow fight had taken place as there wasn't a cushion left untouched. Feathers floated in the air and several of the Knight's looked rather guilty when they saw Yoda.

Yoda's eyes came to rest on the chuckling form of Qui-Gon Jinn who since Obi-wan had made Knight had spent more time in the Temple working with the Younglings.

"Good day Master Yoda." Qui-Gon said. The last ten years had aged him, and despite being in his seventies he carried himself like a man in his forties still.

"Master Qui-Gon. Three strays have I come searching for." Yoda said.

Qui-Gon smirked. "Lost three wee one's have you." He said and Yoda knew his friend was going to tease him for this later.

"I think they were heading to the Hall of a Thousand Fountains." He began and Yoda's eyes widened at this.

"Now I need to see housekeeping and see if we can get the meditation mats and cushions replaced."

Qui-Gon hurried away, but Yoda heard his chortle and knew he was in for a long day and night.

XX

"Come on Kushina. Hurry up." Anko said as the three children managed to avoid getting caught.

"HK, come on." The youngest of the Namikaze children said as she tugged on the droid's arm.

"Statement: Mistress will not approve of your methods." The assassin droid said.

"Correction: However Master will find the ensuing chaos hilarious."

Haku and Anko shared a look. While their mother was more strict their father would encourage them to do almost anything in the name of learning and as long as no one was hurt.

"I say we get a speeder." Anko said.

Haku shook her head. "Mom and dad both said we can't fly a speeder until we're padawan's. Then dad said its Uncle Ben's problem."

Anko gave her sister a grin. "But that hasn't stopped either of them showing us how to pilot has it?"

Haku had to agree, both parents taught them how to pilot and in their mother's case work on and maintain numerous craft, both telling the kids "Don't tell your mother/father we're doing this." Which was followed by a wink and a new lesson in something or in their fathers case a new jutsu or a trip to Dex's Diner for ramen, or as their father said "The closest thing to it in the galaxy."

Kushina sighed as she listened to her older sisters talk and looked at the assassin droid that was with her. "HK, you and daddy take on some missions right?"

"Affirmative. Statement: Master and I do a lot of bounty hunting work as well as…"

"That's great HK." Kushina said cutting the droid off. "What if we wanted you to take us on a mission with you?"

HK took a micro-second to ponder the question.

"We need to leave the temple." HK finally admitted.

Kushina turned to her sisters. "You heard HK, so we'll take a speeder."

Haku hesitated while Anko gave a grin that matched her fathers whenever the blond was about to do something that would either be funny or get him in a ton of trouble. All three girls had inherited the grin, and the Knights and Masters in the temple usually ran the other way when they saw it.

"Temple Hanger it is." Anko said. And turned a corner.

Elsewhere in the temple Master Yoda had a shiver run up his spine.

XX

(Naboo Consulate)

"Why aren't you with the senator?" Naruto asked Obi-wan.

"She went to bed." Obi-wan Kenobi said.

Naruto frowned and went to the bank of monitors. "She's covered the camera." He said.

"She said she didn't want us watching her sleep." Obi-wan said and which was true, but Padme had teased him before going to bed and phrased it in a way that had the Jedi Knight blushing, which he was glad that neither Revan or Naruto had been present for.

"She took her Artoo unit in with her." Obi-wan said.

Naruto remembered the spunky little droid that had saved the ship while under fire and allowed them to escape Naboo and run the Trade Federation's blockade.

Revan entered and looked at the monitor.

"I'm going to box that girl's ears." She said and was nearly to the door when all three Jedi felt it.

"Trouble." Obi-wan said and Naruto vanished with a shunshin.

XX

Padme had just rolled over when she felt a weight land on the bed and opened her eyes to see Naruto with a lightsaber in hand decapitate two centipede like creatures.

Artoo came awake and was scanning the room, the domed head turned towards the window where a delivery droid was hovering.

"On it." Naruto said deactivating his lightsaber.

Obi-wan beat him and crashed thru the window and grabbed the droid.

It gave a shriek and took off with Obi-wan holding on beneath it.

"Damn…" Naruto said watching them go. "I wanted to do that."

Revan smacked him on the arm. "Get to the speeder and follow." She looked at the guards. "Take the Senator to the safe room. Do not open it until we return she said even as Naruto was running down the side of the building using chakra.

Typho didn't get a chance to ask a question as Revan's hand blurred through a series of hand seals she learned during her time as a ninja when she along with Naruto lived on his native world of Ibonihs. She leapt out the window landing on the back of a massive raven. "Follow that droid." She ordered.

The bird beat its massive wings and took flight.

"What was that?" Captain Typho asked before escorting the dazed senator to the safe room.

The two dead centipedes left in the room with R2-D2 and the broken window as the only testament that something had taken place in that room moments ago.

XX

Naruto reached the ground and jumped in the air speeder, slapping the ignition and throwing it into reverse and then forward without stopping, the engine whining in protest.

He looked up to see his wife riding atop the boss Raven, the summon slipping around traffic with ease.

_Heh, she destroyed Sasuke's place looking for it and once she found it the ravens were pleased with her as their new summoner._ Naruto thought as he flew madly against traffic as he tried to catch up to Ben and the droid.

The Raven contract had been lost after Sasuke had killed Itachi, and it had been after Sasuke and the Akatsuki's destruction when they were searching Sasuke's hideout that Raven found the scroll and kept it as a spoils of war.

Shaking his head, Naruto flew the speeder above the lane of traffic and saw Obi-wan and his droid were veering into busier traffic.

_Crap._ Naruto mentally cursed. _We need that droid, or at the very least see where it goes._ He thought. Naruto admitted that Obi-wan was doing very well holding onto the droid.

Naruto weaved and saw his wife atop her raven and he saw her preparing another jutsu.

_Heh, we piss off a majority of the council with our abilities, but we get assigned more missions because of what we can do._ Naruto thought.

They were coming around a sharp turn and Naruto frowned as he saw a speeder and his head turned.

"What the hell are the kids and HK doing out of the temple?" shaking his head he tapped his comlink.

"Rev."

"Busy." Came the reply.

"Our children are out for a joyride." Naruto said into the communicator.

A sigh came back. "We have to deal with this now. Yoda will catch YOUR children and we'll discuss punishment later." There was a pause. "Tell me that they at least had HK with them."

"Yeah, he was in the back seat it looked like. I think Anko was piloting." He said with a hint of pride.

Revan said nothing, but across the bond he could feel her pride as well as her annoyance at their children.

XX

Obi-wan was cursing his rashness. _This is the kind of thing Naruto does._ The Jedi Knight thought as he struggled to maintain his grip.

_Blasted droid, hold still!_ Obi-wan cursed as he was nearly smacked across an incoming speeder. He blinked and twisted and sighed seeing the familiar children and droid.

_They are a handful._ He thought and wasn't looking forward to being a master to the twins. _I'll either be gray or bald before they become Knights._ He thought and knew that he would be there when the Namikaze's spoke with their children.

Turning back to the direction the droid was taking them, he saw the figure on a ledge by several signs lift up a rifle.

"Oh Crap!" he said seconds before the droid he was holding onto exploded and he began to freefall to the ground far below.

**AN: There you go some time with the kids and we are closer to meeting old friends.**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

Chapter 36

Obi-wan hated flying, because there was the logic in his mind if you flew, you would crash.

As the droid exploded he let go seconds before saving his hands from becoming heavily damaged he cursed his luck as he was falling and this time he couldn't even blame Naruto as he had made the choice to be impulsive.

_Wonderfully done. This is usually Naruto's thing. I'm never going to live this down…if I live._ Obi-wan thought as he was passing through traffic, amazed that he hadn't ended up as a hood decoration or a smudge on a cockpit.

The roar of an engine caught his attention and he saw a speeder angling with him, the familiar sight of blond hair caused him to relax and he used the force to cushion himself as he landed in a heap in the rear seat.

"Hey Ben!" Naruto greeted him and Obi-wan could hear the laughter in his friend's voice already. "Don't you know you can't fly with out a speeder?"

"Or in your wife's case a giant bird." Obi-wan said sitting up and realized Naruto had already pulled the speeder up and was giving chase, they were well behind Revan who was now after a speeder.

"Looked like a bounty hunter." Naruto said as Obi-wan climbed over the seats and strapped himself in.

"I didn't get a good look, but I think it was a woman." Obi-wan offered.

Naruto nodded as he pushed the speeder faster.

"What took you so long?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh you know the usual. I had to find the right color, the speeder had to have great acceleration and I just couldn't find one I liked."

Obi-wan shook his head. "You my friend are insane."

"It took you this long to figure it out?" Naruto teased as he maneuvered the speeder through traffic, nearly causing several accidents as he cut across oncoming traffic.

"Did I see the children earlier?" Obi-wan asked trying to hide his fear of flying by keeping himself occupied.

"Yeah, and it looked like they had HK with them, but I didn't see Master Yoda." Naruto said.

Obi-wan groaned as he recalled the last time the twins were out of the temple without a Jedi with them. "I think the Quarren Embassy has shoot on sight orders for them still."

Naruto shrugged unconcerned. "They'll be fine. I just wonder what they are going to do this time."

XX

Revan growled as she saw the speeder take the long way around. "Go over the buildings." She ordered the giant raven.

It didn't answer, but beat its wings as it did as ordered.

_:::Beloved.:::_ Revan sent back over the bond and her idea. Naruto agreed and she looked over her shoulder to see the bright yellow speeder shoot into a tunnel. "One of us will get that hunter." She swore.

XX

"Was that mom?" Kushina asked.

"Affirmative." HK said.

Anko snorted. "No, we're not going back…"

She saw a speeder pass by and waved to her father before gunning the accelerator and taking a tunnel that would save them time.

"And that was dad." Haku said.

"I think I saw Uncle Ben holding onto a orb droid."

"Go and help?" Kushina asked from her seat in the back.

HK felt a moment of panic at what the Mistress would say. "Negative. Statement: Mistress and Master are on duty, it is Jedi business. Tracking the bounty we decided on is ours. Amendment: Unless you wish to return to the temple now. Sorrowful retraction: This HK unit will comply."

"Oh hell no." Anko said. "We're having an adventure. Besides, it'll take them a couple of hours to finish repairing the hanger."

Haku nodded. "I think we used too much chakra blasting the door open with that fire jutsu."

Anko snorted again. "Told him to open it."

Kushina in the back was currently performing the leaf balance exercise, HK's optics were locked on and was trying to understand more about chakra as the children like his masters were able to use the strange energy source that had proven to be a source of great destruction and continued to fascinate the assassin droid with what could be done with "chakra". The assassin droid spent countless hours watching Naruto train the children in the ninja arts and for the first time as long as it could remember it envied the meatbags.

"You do know we're going to get scolded." Haku reminded her sister.

Anko snorted. "If we're going to get yelled at might as well make it worth it." Anko said paraphrasing her father.

Haku nodded at the logic. "In for a credit in for a cruiser."

Kushina remained quiet as she was working on her lesson that her father had given her before he'd left. She knew she was a daddy's girl and she didn't really want to be a Jedi, she wanted to be a ninja like her daddy.

"Where did you say that informant suggested we look for the target HK?" Anko called over her shoulder.

"Entertainment district. Statement: It's the other way."

Anko cursed as she switched the clutch and gunned the speeder down what was an access tunnel for emergency vehicles and then up between two of the skyscraper like towers, before skimming across another set of buildings.

"Hope no one opens a window." Haku muttered as her sister was flying like a combat pilot under heavy fire.

The sound of sirens had all three children turn to see Coruscant Police giving chase.

"How fast are we going?" Haku asked.

Anko scowled. "Buckle up. They aren't taking us without a fight."

Kushina added "We'll die first."

Haku the more logical of the three sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered as she tightened the seatbelt.

"Inquiry: Should I open fire little mistresses?" HK inquired with a hopeful glee.

"NO!" all three children knew the last thing they needed was for the assassin droid to open fire on CPF.

"Hold on!" Anko called as she put the speeder on a nearly vertical dive, passing through traffic at a breakneck speed. "We'll loose them in the lower levels."

She said seeing the cloudbank coming up.

"Are you insane? Mom forbade us from going down there." Haku said.

"Would you rather sit in jail?" Anko fired back and they hit the darkness of the lower levels, Anko pulling the speeder into what was an abandoned building and shut it down.

"Kushina, shut HK down."

"Statement: I prote…..ssssss" the assassin droid said as Kushina turned him off, his red optical sensors going black as the police speeders went past.

"That was close." Anko said with a grin.

XX

Revan growled as she saw the assassins speeder, but her ride still couldn't catch it. It was then she felt it in the force and watched as Naruto who had exited the tunnel across from her leap out of the speeder and leave Obi-wan at the controls. She force leapt across the chasm and landed in the pilots seat, even as the giant raven vanished back to the summon realm.

"Mind if I fly?" she asked Ben who actually looked surprised to see her. "Not at all." He looked over the side as Revan brought the speeders engines back online. "I hate when he does that."

Revan laughed, it was something only her or Naruto would do.

She hit the accelerator and aimed the speeder in time to see Naruto land on the roof of the bounty hunter's speeder.

_:::Lucky landing love.:::_ she sent over the bond.

_:::You call it luck…I call it skill.:::_ Naruto sent back and she felt his annoyance as a blaster bolt exploded from the roof.

"Master Revan?" Obi-wan asked.

"We'll keep back to follow. I think the hunter just became the prey.

XX

On the speeder's roof Naruto used chakra to hold on and stood looking down. "That nearly hit me!" he yelled.

Three more blaster shots exploded upwards and thanks to the force he avoided them and thanks to decades of chakra training he held on while standing.

"That's it!" Naruto snarled and his right hand came up and in it was the spiraling blue form of the first stage of the Rasengan.

"Your landing." Naruto said slamming his hand down on the rear of the craft. The engine stood no chance as the Rasengan shredded the housing and then the engine in a matter of seconds.

The flames created smoke and the craft started to descend, it's engine making a whining sound as its speed increased as it went in for a crash landing.

Naruto leapt from the ship before impact, he heard the bounty hunter inside cursing.

Naruto rolled and came up to his feet and saw the roof explode upwards and the bounty hunter ejected and ran for the nearest building.

"A nightclub." Naruto growled. He got a better look and the bounty hunter was female, and he saw the face changing.

"A shapeshifter." He muttered and turned feeling the presence of his wife.

"Nice." She said as her and Obi-wan exited the speeder.

"What took you so long?" he asked echoing Obi-wan's question from before.

"Oh you know, nothing matched my robes." Revan shot back.

Naruto smile and gestured. "Our hunter is female and a shifter from what I saw."

"You saw?" Obi-wan asked with a hint of disbelief. "Was that before or after you blew the speeder up under you?"

"Now, now Ben. It didn't hit anyone and I'm fine." Naruto said.

Obi-wan walked ahead of the Namikaze's muttering about insane blonds and how he was likely to go gray before he was forty.

Naruto looked at his wife. "You want to keep watch out here?" he asked.

Revan sighed. "Fine. go inside and play. Tell Ben to lay off the juma juice."

Naruto grinned and stepped into the bar. Obi-wan was waiting, his eyes scanning. "What do you suggest?"

"You look around." Obi-wan suggested to his friend. "I'm getting a drink."

Naruto grinned. "A drink? Really Ben, was my flying that bad?"

"Yes, and your wife is even worse." Obi-wan Kenobi said as he headed towards the bar and ordered a drink.

Naruto slowly maneuvered around the room. He could sense the bounty hunter was here, but not where.

He saw patrons drinking, playing games and betting on robot football and several pod races taking place from different venues near the outer rim.

_Pod racing isn't as great as swoop racing. Those big engines mean very little._ He thought after his wife had taken the time to teach him how to ride a swoop bike

Naruto continued to wander the bar, he saw Obi-wan use the force on some guy and knew he'd have to get the story of that later.

_Since Padme showed up, he's become more…reckless._ The thought of his friend bending the rules made Naruto smile.

_Rev won't let me lock them in the Falcon's cargo hold until they have sex. I need to give him a hand or he'll be a lonely Jedi hermit on some moon living his days alone._ Naruto thought.

He was just passing Ben when the Force flared and he spun at the same time that Obi-wan's lightsaber ignited and destroyed the blaster that had been aimed at his back. The bounty hunter went down as the kunai Naruto had thrown buried into her shoulder.

"Your shifter?" Obi-wan asked with a drawl.

Naruto looked at the clothes and nodded. He looked around the cantina that had fallen silent.

"Jedi business, go about your business." He said grabbed the bounty hunter's other arm, hauling her to her feet, while Obi-wan grabbed the injured one and they dragged her from the nightclub.

XX

Revan blinked when her husband and Obi-wan dragging the bounty hunter. She recognized her.

"Zam?"

"You know her?" Obi-wan asked surprised.

"Zam Wessel. She's a Clawdite shapeshifter." Revan said, then looked at Zam. "Do you know who it was that you were trying to kill?"

Zam grunted in pain and looked at Revan. "The Senator from Naboo." She took a hard breath when Naruto removed the kunai from her shoulder.

"Who hired you?" Obi-wan demanded, his voice with a harder edge than before, Zam just glares at him. "It was just a job."

Obi-wan Kenobi, the Jedi knight known for his patience snapped, "Tell us!"

Zam glared "That senator is gonna die soon anyway, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did…" she taunted Obi-wan.

"Zam, your wound is going to need treatment." Revan said trying to appeal to the hunter.

Obi-wan cut her off. "Who hired you? Tell me…tell us now!"

Zam shot the Jedi knight a look filled with hate.

"Zam, please." Revan said.

"It was a bounty hunter called…"

There was a FTZZZ sound and Zam twitches. She blinks in surprise and reverts to her Clawdite form.

All three turn hearing a WEEEHOOOSH from above them. They turn and look up seeing an armored rocket-man taking off from a roof high above. Naruto and Revan exchange a surprised look.

Obi-wan looks down and touches Zam's neck, where he pulls out a small, wicked looking dart.

"Toxic dart." He says looking at it in the palm of his hand.

"Worse than that." Revan says looking in the direction the rocket-man had flown. "Things have gotten so much worse."

Naruto put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

_:::Could someone be impersonating him?:::_ he mentally sent.

_:::Someone stupid enough to steal that armor has a death wish. No, its him.:::_ Revan sent back.

"And I intend to find out why."

**AN: And the chase ends and the search begins. Next time we see just what the children have gotten into and out of.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

Chapter 37

Anko growled as the speeders engine gave up a very brutal sound, but taking a blaster round would do that.

"You have to admit, it was fun." Kushina said to her older sister.

"Corrective Statement: It was glorious!" HK added his opinion.

Haku who sported a smudge on her cheek looked at Anko. "You have to admit, that swoop gang won't mess with anyone again."

Anko growled.

"What's wrong?" her twin asked.

"I didn't get to bust heads." She pouted, struggling to keep the speeder in the air and make it back to the temple.

(Flashback)

The place they had hidden in to avoid the police had unfortunately been home to one of the many swoop gangs that lived in the lower levels of the city.

"Well boys look what we got here." One of the Rodian's taunted.

"Should we let Zero in on this?" another asked.

"Nah. This is our territory and we got us some girls here that I bet would catch a profit as a joy girl when they get a bit older."

The Namikaze daughters narrowed their eyes. "HK." Kushina said as she pulled out some wire her father had given her recently.

"Young mistress?" the droid asked, its red optics seemed to narrow.

"Shoot their left knee caps out."

The nearest Rodian screamed as HK moved faster than any droid they'd ever seen before and the sound of a blaster going off echoed in the area.

Haku leapt from her seat, her hands in motion. Where there had been one dark haired girl, now had a dozen, each one pulled out shuriken and launched them calling out for Kage Shuriken and hundreds of shuriken struck several of the gang, while others had ducked behind swoop bikes after the first shot from HK.

The protection didn't save them as Haku and Kushina trained in the ninja arts were carving a path of destruction in their ranks using Taijutsu and a variety of kunai, shuriken and in Kushina's case monowire.

HK was standing in the back of the speeder, his shots dropping target after target. Granted he was shooting out kneecaps, but he would shoot both knees out content in the knowledge he was following orders. _After all, young mistress didn't say not to shoot both knees._ The droid thought as it fired again.

Anko wasn't happy. She was pinned down and unable to leave the safety of the seat, she was ducked down using the dashboard as cover. She heard the hood take a beating and swore as smoke rose up. _Sithspawn! We'll need to fix that._ Anko thought.

"HK! Target those idiots shooting up the speeder!" she ordered.

"Compliance!" the assassin droid said with a hint of glee as it turned the assault rifle towards the group using support pillars as cover.

"Eat hot lasers meat sacks!" HK intoned and then to the surprise of the swoop gangsters used the grenade launcher and sent a frag grenade into their midst.

Anko peeked over the dash seeing the carnage and the remaining swoop gang members fleeing while her sisters stood there smirking.

"Aw, man." She whined even as Kushina hurried over to the speeder and started working on the wreck having Haku get parts from the scattered swoop bikes.

(End Flashback)

"I didn't get to do anything." Anko whined again.

"Kushina is better with fixing machines than us." Haku said to her twin sister.

"But I wanted to fight." Anko said as the temple came into view. "You can have the next fight." Haku said to placate her sister.

She sent the signal to the hanger controls and the speeder limped in and landed with a clank.

Anko sighed and the three Namikaze children slipped from the speeder and were sneaking along and froze seeing their mother standing there with her arms crossed.

"Anko, its your turn." Kushina said.

XX

(Jedi Temple, Council Chamber)

"Disturbing this is." Yoda said as Naruto and Obi-wan gave their report.

"Revan and I have Senator Amidala in our quarters." Naruto said. After returning to the consulate they had packed her up and with Typho and the double remaining there.

"Wise it is, surrounded by Jedi she will be." Yoda agreed. "Troubling it is that the attacker was someone you knew."

Naruto nodded. Mandalorian's were very particular on who wore their armor, and that armor belonged to the adopted son of Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett.

"Revan and I plan on looking into it. We were hoping to have Obi-wan escort the senator somewhere safe."

Yoda, Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jin exchanged looks. "Believe you do that the attempts on the senator aren't finished?" Yoda inquired.

Naruto nodded. "Whomever can afford a Mandalorian as an assassin or a broker to hire assassins won't give up. Those Kouhuns were too damn close." Naruto said identifying the large centipede creatures. "It would be best if we kept her on the move and away from the core at this time."

"She won't like that." Obi-wan said speaking up. "Pad…Senator Amidala is adamant to be here for the vote about the military bill that is being brought up before the gathered senate."

Naruto bit his lip to keep from picking on his friend about his near familiar address of Senator Amidala.

"It would be prudent to get her off planet." Qui-Gon said. "But I doubt she would listen to us. She is rather…stubborn." He said shooting a look to his former Padawan to see the younger man nod.

"Perhaps the Chancellor could convince her." Mace said.

Naruto winced, he wanted nothing to do with the man but agreed. "He does have the authority to order her off planet. However I believe we shouldn't trust him with the location."

Yoda paused. "You and Revan still feel something?"

Naruto nodded. It wasn't just the man's influence on Anakin, but Revan's own feelings about the man. "How about we suggest she go to Naboo, but in fact Ben and the Senator go elsewhere."

"You have somewhere in mind?" Qui-Gon asked.

Naruto nodded. "I need to speak with Revan, but it could work."

Yoda closed his eyes and they could feel him consulting the force. "Agreed. Speak with the Chancellor I will. Keep hidden and safe the Senator must be."

XX

(Namikaze Chambers, Jedi Temple)

Padme nearly laughed when she realized she and the children were nearly identical in pouting as they sat before the pacing Jedi Master.

"Just what in the name of the Force where the three of you thinking?" she said stopping and looking at her daughters who had the grace to look ashamed.

HK was currently recharging in the next room. Revan had ordered him to power down, she did not want his exuberant answers at this point in time.

"We just wanted to get out of the temple." Anko said looking mulish, a look Revan had seen on Naruto's face when he dug his feet in.

"The speeder is going to be in the repair shop for weeks. What did you three do this time? Declare war on the Bothans?"

Three voices carried out this time talking at once. "Enough!" Revan said using the big head jutsu she learned back on Ibonihs all those years ago. _Too long ago._ Revan thought.

"And besides, the Bothan's deserved what we did last time." Anko said ad Revan shivered thinking of the three children before her adding hair dye to the Bothans drinks and all of them becoming plaid.

Shaking her head she looked at Anko, technically the eldest. "Do you three know that several of the Masters are calling for your expulsion from the temple for the latest pranks you pulled?"

She looked at Haku and Kushina as well. "Destroying a training room, a pillow war in the meditation chamber and the time delayed laundry soap in the Room of a Thousand Fountains…."

At this all three shared a look. "Not to mention running away from Master Yoda, destroying the hanger doors and a speeder. I shudder to think of the laws you broke outside the temple."

Her daughters shared a look. Revan turned to look at Padme. "And you."

"ME?" Padme said looking surprised.

"Not going to the panic room after a near attack. Arguing with Captain Typho. I swear if you were my daughter I'd…"

"What?" Padme demanded.

The twins and Kushina watched as their mother turned towards the young woman they considered family.

"Turn you over my knee. I know your folks rarely did that to you and your sister, but I swear you need it."

A chuckle had all of them turn to see Naruto leaning against the wall. "You might want to let Ben spank her."

Both Padme and Obi-wan blushed at mental images they both had.

"Daddy!" three voices filled the air and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze found himself being hugged by his three precious children.

"Done getting in trouble for the month?" he asked.

All three girls looked at him innocently. "Yeah, that works so well." Naruto said mussing their hair. "I invented that look long before you were born."

He looked at Revan. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Grounded." She said. "How was your meeting?"

Naruto looked at Revan, then at Padme. "Yeah, about that…"

**AN: What does Naruto have in mind? Revan looks for the Mandalorian's and the show continues.**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

Chapter 38

Anko Namikaze grunted as she continued to balance on her thumb and index finger.

Across the room Haku was doing the same thing while Kushina was stuck writing a report about the Jedi Code as well as the Ninja code of conduct and the differences between the two.

Padme Amidala stood her back to the room looking out the bay window. When Naruto told them of what the Council was thinking she'd protested, loudly about leaving when the vote was days away.

Her protests continued until she'd been called to a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor and ordered to surrender to the protection of the Jedi. The Chancellor hoped she enjoyed her time back on Naboo.

Once she was back in the Namikaze rooms in the temple she learned that she wasn't going to Naboo, that had been a false trail.

Revan returned and looked at her children and sighed.

"Padme." She called.

"What did you find?" the senator asked.

"I checked on the dart that Jango used, I'm going to a place near the Rishi Maze, on a world called Kamino."

Padme frowned. "Kamino? I never heard of it, is it part of the Republic?"

Revan shook her head. "Obi-wan spoke to his friend Dexter, he used to travel the Outer Rim." Revan explained. "But there's more. The world and the space around have been removed from the Jedi archives."

"What does that mean?" Padme asked.

Revan looked at her daughters. "Alright you three. Go wash up." She said and all three filed from the room quickly, hoping that complying would get them off their punishments quicker. Once they were gone Revan turned back to Padme and spoke "It means that the temple had been infiltrated and someone removed it from the archives. Padme swallowed at this. Someone skilled enough to walk into the heart of the Jedi Temple and do that they were very powerful and dangerous.

"Well can I know where I'm going to be hiding out, since its not going to be back at Naboo?"

Revan smiled. "Naruto is setting things up, you just need to be patient."

Padme sighed then perked up in thought. "Naruto's homeworld?"

"No. too far away. It would take more than a year of traveling at lightspeed without stops to get there." Revan thought of her own travel to and from Ibonihs and her return to Coruscant all those years ago.

_There are times I think I want to take my family and return to that primitive world just to keep them safe from the darkness that is rising in the galaxy._ Revan thought. She'd been very careful not to put the location of Ibonihs in the archives to the annoyance of several of the Masters, but with Master Yoda's approval.

"If I don't know where I'm going, I won't know what to pack." Padme tried again, causing Revan to smirk. "Nice try. But I've packed for you." She looked back towards where the children are. "You won't be alone with Obi-wan I'm afraid." She said seeing the younger woman blush. "The three imps and HK are going to be with you while Naruto and I are splitting up as well."

Padme blinked at this. "Why?"

Revan sighed as she heard the girls arguing over who splashed who. "I'll be tracking down Jango who I've learned has become quite a bounty hunter since the battle for Naboo ten years ago. I've no clue about the rest of the Mandalorian's and that bothers me." She looked out the window with Padme for a moment. "Naruto wants to follow a lead with…"

"With what?" Padme asked.

"Not what, who. Naruto's going to follow Anakin Skywalker next time he leaves. There is much anger in that boy and its gotten worse over the years."

Padme blinked trying to place the name. "The boy you save from slavery?"

Revan nodded. "Too many strange events surround him, neither I or Naruto are worried."

XX

(Temple Hanger)

"Well the ship checks out." Naruto said coming down the ramp and looking at Obi-wan Kenobi looked up, a tad nervous.

"I can't believe you and Revan are sending us along with the children…"

Naruto covered his mouth. "Not here." He hissed then in a normal tone of voice he continued "You'll all enjoy time on Naboo where its safe."

Obi-wan followed him up the ramp of the Falcon. Once the boarding ramp was closed Naruto sighed. "You'll take that ship, I've got a fighter hidden not far thanks to Dex. Revan will go after Fett. He's going to give her answers if he wants to or not."

"And you really think Skywalker is part of this?" Obi-wan asked.

Naruto nodded. "The chancellor wasn't surprised Padme was attacked the last couple of times, he was surprised she survived."

Obi-wan gave him a look. "And Master Yoda agrees with me." Naruto continued ignoring his friend's look.

"Now, the children are going with you as cover…" and Naruto grinned. "And to act as chaperones."

Obi-wan Kenobi gave his long time friend a flat look.

"I'm flattered." Naruto said. "But I'm married." He headed to the cockpit. "I've programmed you destination into the navi-computer. HK will unlock it once you've made the jump to lightspeed and it will alter course then."

"I don't like all this cloak and dagger stuff you and Revan are pulling."

"Neither do we." Naruto said softly. "I would like to just stay home with my children. I've missed large gaps of their life, and this is pissing me off." Naruto said.

The two friends were silent for some time.

XX

"Coruscant Control this is the Millennium Falcon escorting the Gama Rasengan. Identify the clear lanes."

"Falcon heading 12-24-13 is clear. Good sailing and safe journey to Naboo." The controller said.

Revan scowled as she looked at the communications and shut it off. "Thanks a lot asshole. What a way to broadcast." She shook her head.

Next to her Qui-Gon Jinn was acting as her navigator.

"Thanks from coming along." She said as they followed private yacht out of the atmosphere.

Qui-Gon relaxed as the genjutsu that Revan had covering him vanished. He had looked like Naruto for all to see. "And miss out on something that is bound to be more exciting than sitting and meditating." He said giving her a small smile. "Besides, I believe my former padawan and the senator have the harder task."

At her look he elaborated. "They have your children and droid with them."

Revan smirked.

A light on her console lit up and she frowned. "That was fast." She muttered. "Activating the reflectors." She hit the private frequency.

"Obi-wan, you better make the jump now. we've got six unmarked fighters coming at us at high speed from the equator."

"Making the jump. May the force be with you Master." He said and moments later the ugly orange yacht made the jump to hyperspace.

"You want me to man the turret gun?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No need." Revan said and made a cross seal that the other Jedi had seen Naruto make and a heartbeat later there were four clones of Revan.

"Battle stations." She ordered.

She flipped a switch.

"Love, one's slipping away."

"I know. Its Skywalker. He left the Chancellor's office rather quickly. I'm coming up from around the night side." Naruto's voice came back over. "I'm on him. Do you need help?"

"Negative. Those fighters are no match for the Falcon."

"Good hunting." Naruto said as she saw a Jedi Starfighter coming from the southern pole and link up with a floating hyperdrive ring.

"Where did he get that?" Qui-Gon asked. Not to many of the craft had been made and he wasn't aware that Naruto had access to them.

"A friend. He's got R2-D2 from Padme to help him." Revan said as the Falcon's quad-lasers opened fire. She saw the craft jump to lightspeed after another fighter that was black, but it looked similar to the Jedi craft.

"Strap in Qui-Gon." Revan said as she had the Falcon performing moves that would make a stunt fighter envious. "Hang on back there!" she called to her clones as two of them were manning the military grade quad-laser turrets she had applied to the Falcon, while the third was back near the engine, ready to redistribute power. the fourth one was manning the communications and sensors behind Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon Jinn winced as Revan turned the gravity compensators down and corkscrewed the Falcon, avoiding incoming freighters and giving the pursuit ships a hell of a running battle.

Revan laughed.

"COME ON YOU SLACKERS! IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT!?" Revan taunted while her clones echoed her.

_Force help us._ Qui-Gon Jinn thought as he realized that Revan may be the oldest Jedi Master on record at over four thousand years. _But she acts like a youngling at times its scary._

XX

"You locked onto his engine signature Artoo?" Naruto asked.

An affirmative whistle told him that the tracking device he launched had connected and he would be able to find the Chancellor's aide wherever he went.

"Good. Keep our power output down to forty percent. We'll keep our distance for now."

Artoo whistled and beeped and Naruto found he liked the little astromech droid a lot.

"Now, where are you going Skywalker?" Naruto mussed as they jumped in and out of hyperspace for the next several hours, which was becoming frustrating to Naruto, but thus far Skywalker had yet to land on any planet. _What is your game boy?_ Naruto thought into the seventh hour.

XX

Padme looked at the world as the Gama Rasengan exited hyperspace. "What planet is this again, its not on any of the star charts?"

Obi-wan who had finally managed to get the three Namikaze children settled in sighed. "This is the first stop over. We'll make the next jump in a couple moments. The planet that Naruto and Revan are sending us to isn't listed in any of the Republic databases. Its one Revan knows about."

"So, what's it called?" Padme asked with a hint of exasperation.

"The world we're going to is called Lehon. And it was a very important world to Revan four thousand years ago."

**AN: And cut. Three paths to follow in the coming chapters. Naruto following Skywalker, Revan and Qui-Gon hunt down Jango, and Padme, Obi-wan and the kids on the Rakatan world made famous in KOTOR and later named by Darth Bane. I'm trying to be different and yet keep things close and interesting. **


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

Chapter 39

(Rakatan System)

"There it is." Obi-wan said. He looked at Anko who had conned him into letting her pilot, and he would admit that all three girls flew better than he did on his best day with the help of the force.

"So that's the world momma talks about." Kushina said from her seat near a monitor with Padme.

"Your mom told you about this world?" Padme asked.

Kushina nodded, while Haku spoke up from another seat. "The Rakatan's are extinct now, its home mostly to Gizka and Rancor."

"Be careful of the asteroids." Obi-wan said from the co-pilots seat.

"Those aren't asteroids Uncle Ben." Haku said. "Its wreckage from the battles that took place here. It's a graveyard." Haku said lowering her head, her hair hanging over her eyes.

"Four thousand years and no one's cleaned this up?" Padme said in surprise.

Kushina spoke up next. "Its not that. Back then the Republic wanted to cover up the events around momma's redemption. It was hard for them to explain, as many in that time didn't understand it."

Anko snorted. "They made it a historical site, but over time and wars its records were destroyed and since its off the used routes…" she shrugged as her hands moved calmly over controls. "The wreckage is like a belt of asteroids, and the surface shouldn't be much better."

"Most likely its been overrun by the jungle." Haku supplied.

"You three know a lot about this world." Obi-wan said in surprise.

Kushina smiled. "Momma said it was best to know about her past, so she taught us about the worlds she's visited and the numerous species."

"That's very impressive." Padme said giving Kushina a hug. The eight year old accepted it and smiled.

Anko shook her head as she maneuvered the yacht with ease thru the field of debris. Obi-wan and Padme looked at the wreckage of ancient Republic cruisers and Sith ships.

"The wreckage in a higher orbit towards the sun was the Star Forge." Haku said continuing while watching her twin fly. "It was built by the Rakatans and later used by the Sith Lord's Revan and then Malak to build a massive fleet from where they nearly conquered the known galaxy at the time."

Obi-wan always felt a chill with how easily the Namikaze's spoke of Revan's fall and then her redemption. _Its like they're discussing yesterday's pod races._ He thought.

As they skimmed the atmosphere Padme rose and stood behind Obi-wan, putting a hand to his shoulder. They both looked out the canopy and smiled as the sun shone on the crystal blue waters.

"Some of the downed ships made new isles and reefs." Haku said as they flew over wreckage that was overgrown with vegetation

"There." Obi-wan said pointing at a large enclosed beach.

Anko nodded as she brought the Gama Rasengan in, the retro thrusters firing as she lowered the landing struts.

"Kushina, go power up HK." Haku told her sister. "I'll get the scrolls with the camping gear."

Anko sighed as she powered down the engines. "Orders Master Kenobi?" she asked looking at Obi-wan.

"Well…" he stroked his beard. "While the others set up, we'll patrol the area and set up defenses." He said to Anko who grinned and watched as she un-strapped and went to get her gear.

"Is that a good idea?" Padme worried.

Obi-wan looked at her and grinned. "I'd be more worried for anything we encounter. Naruto and Revan have taught them well. Naruto told me that his daughters would have graduated early from the ninja academy on his world and already been doing missions that we assign masters and padawan teams."

Padme blinked and grabbed his arm to stop him. "You be careful." She ordered-pleaded.

Obi-wan nodded and took her hand in his. "We'll be fine. Don't worry." He squeezed her hand to reassure her and headed towards the back of the ship.

Padme watched him until he and Anko were entering the forest and Haku called her over to show her how storage scrolls worked.

XX

(Space)

Naruto scowled as he saw Skywalker's ship make another jump. It was tiring as Naruto was forced to jump and make a micro-jump to realign the readings before he followed the beacon on Skywalker's ship.

_I hope Rev and the others are having more fun._ He thought as he made another jump, and he vowed to never fly a starfighter again. _They are just too damned cramped._

XX

(Millennium Falcon)

Revan saw they had several hours left in transit and went to get a mug of tea. She saw Qui-Gon was asleep on the bench. She knew the man was in his seventies and unlike her and Naruto he tired easily.

"Status?"

She turned and saw his eyes were closed, but she should have known better, but she didn't rely on the force like many Jedi did. On her ship and in the temple it was more of a passive use.

"Another hour in hyperspace. I've searched the databases I have and I don't recall Kamino, but then in four thousand years I've been to a lot of places."

Qui-Gon sat up. "Your contact, did he have anything of use?"

Revan smirked. "You mean Dex?"

Qui-Gon Jinn blinked then laughed. "I should have known."

"Anyway, he's the one who identified the darts origin. We get to Kamino and we'll most likely fin Jango."

"You try contacting the Mandalorian's?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I sent the signal, but there was no reply. Which isn't unusual. They could be anywhere in the galaxy doing Force knows what." Revan said.

Qui Gon got his own tea and sat down. "I've been meaning to ask." Qui-Gon said. "You've spoken with Yoda about Obi-wan being master to the twins. What are your thoughts for Kushina?"

Revan sipped her tea. "I know I can't be her master. And Naruto has taught them a lot of his ninja training he says they could have graduated from the ninja academy by now and Kushina would be an early release, what they call a prodigy though Naruto and I hate that word." Revan sipped her tea again using the time to gather her thoughts. "If I may?" Qui-Gon asked.

She nodded. "We have a youngling that I believe would benefit under yours and Naruto's care. I'll introduce you to her after this is settled, but for Kushina…I know I might be on in years…"

Revan smiled. "I could think of no one better. She does like to take things apart."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I do recall hearing o her adventure in the archives. Jocasta Nu was not pleased with the disassembly of some of the library computers."

Revan smiled and remembered the librarian scolding her and then Kushina about decorum inside the archives.

"Naruto and I are always keeping an eye on her. She had HK in pieces in the living room recently."

Qui-Gon laughed at this. The image of the assassin droid being stripped down would have been something he would have liked to see. Qui-Gon and many of the Masters felt unease around the droid, especially when it went on to name and tell stories of some of its past kills, many Jedi were listed from four thousand years ago.

"I know." Revan said and when Qui-Gon looked at her she explained. "HK makes many in the temple nervous, but he is loyal and is the only friend I have from my past that isn't a holocron. I made him, he's been my companion for so long. I admit his personality still needs work. I made him when I was a Sith Lord and I've modified his programming a lot since then. But there are some quirks I just can't seem to get rid of. I guess in his own way HK has become sentient." Revan shrugged. "Maybe the Force had a hand in it, maybe something else. But HK has…a destiny still I feel."

Qui-Gon nodded. He had seen some of the Knights train against the droid in the temple and he had to admit it did push them to new limits.

"Mace tried to beat HK, and the first two times he lost." Revan said. "Heck I built him and there are times HK surprises me. Naruto has taught him some things over the years and added to his arsenal."

Qui-Gon shuddered and looked up at a flashing light on a nearby console.

"Time to get to work." Revan said as she flicked the switch and headed for the cockpit.

Qui-Gon followed and was sitting down when Revan accepted the message.

"**Rev? I don't know if you get this. I'm above a world called Geonosis, Skywalker has landed there. I've done a quick scan, there are a lot of Trade Federation ships on the surface. I'm going in for a look."**

The message cut out and Revan scowled as something pricked the back of her mind telling her Naruto was walking into danger.

"You better be careful." She muttered as she checked and they were entering the system where Kamino was supposed to be.

"Hang on." Revan said to Qui-Gon, but her thoughts were with her husband and children.

XX

(Rakatan World, Lehon)

"RUN!" Anko yelled as she rushed into the dense foliage. Obi-wan heard the roar and knew that he was not going to enjoy this. "GET A MOVE ON UNCLE!"

He followed Anko and they took many twists and turns, behind them they could hear something rather large crashing through the jungle behind them.

"Anko, what did you do?" Obi-wan asked, his strides keeping pace with the younger girl. He could feel her using chakra to enhance her muscles and watched as she leapt ahead again.

"I was just looking. I swear!" Anko said as they burst from the foliage and slid to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Not good." Obi-wan muttered.

Looking down they saw the Gama Rasengan parked on the beach.

"We took a wrong turn." Anko muttered. She saw her sisters had placed the electric barrier over the entrance to the path they had used.

"Suggestions Master?" Anko said as they heard the crashing get louder.

"Now you're being proper?" he said looking at her and Anko shrugged.

Obi-wan muttered that she acted a lot like her father which got him a rather foxy grin like her father's.

The roar was closer. "You had to tickle a sleeping rancor." He said with exasperation.

"It was cute when it was asleep." Anko protested.

As the rancor cleared the jungle foliage, Obi-wan grabbed Anko and leapt over the side of the cliff, Anko laughing the whole way down and asking if they do this again.

_Just like her father._ Obi-wan thought as he landed kicking up a lot of sand as he'd used the Force to cushion their fall.

He looked up and saw no sign of the rancor and thanked the Force that it had likely given up.

"Obi-wan?"

He turned to see Padme coming from the shade of the Gama Rasengan, she was carrying a blaster.

"We're fine. Anko tried to adopt a rancor is all."

Anko crossed her arms. "Nothing wrong with that. Dad's got…"

Haku was there and covered her twins mouth with her hand before whispering in her ear.

Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow.

"Um…Ninja secrets." Anko said after her sister released her mouth, not for a desire to do so, but because Anko had licked her palm.

"Go wash up." Padme said. She looked at Obi-wan. "It seems you can't resist getting into trouble."

There was something in her eyes, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. So he answered with a shrug and a self grin.

Padme's hand twitched and she looked like she was going to say something when Kushina called them that dinner was ready.

**AN: Heh, the three paths continue. Naruto and Anakin's jumping around takes time, so I condensed them into quicker travel, but it will work out…hey it did in the movies! Padme and Ben get a bit closer next time and Revan and Qui-Gon find something of interest on Kamino.**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

Chapter 40

(Rakatan World, Lehon)

Padme wondered how Revan and Naruto did it. She tried keeping up with just Kushina and the child was leaving her in the dust.

_(And they raised all three of them.)_ Padme thought as she watched Obi-wan sparing with Anko and Haku with practice sabers.

She noticed he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of pants. (_He does have a cute butt.)_ She thought remembering a conversation she had with Revan and the Jedi Master seemed intent on seeing how deep Padme could blush.

"Kushina, leave HK alone." Padme admonished as the girl had been sneaking up on the droid as it stood guard, its sensors seeking out anything that would threaten the camp.

"I was…" the eight year old tried and Padme shook her head.

"Your mother made it very clear that you are not to take him apart again." Padme said as she recalled the long list of does and don'ts that the children would try and get away with.

_(Anko was not happy with just a Rancor tried to keep one of those killer fish.)_ Padme thought with a shiver.

Earlier in the day Anko had conned Obi-wan into them fishing for fresh fish. The Jedi Knight had agreed and they'd set up on one of the reefs off the beach.

It had gone fine until Anko had managed to hook one of the shark like creatures and then to the shock of Obi-wan and Padme the girl dove into the water.

Both thought they were going to have to tell Revan and Naruto about the death of their child when Haku rushed past them and reached into the water. An explosion later and Anko was swimming towards shore dragging the shark that was easily thirty feet. Once it was beached the adults watched in shock as all three children began skinning, gutting and slicing the shark up with a practiced ease.

Haku and Kushina began cooking the meat while Anko then smirked. "Wait till I tell dad the size of this one."

Obi-wan had gone on to lecture mode until Anko told them of some of the trips the family had taken.

"But Dad let us go hunting with him on the forest floor of Kashyyyk." Anko protested.

Obi-wan paused as he remembered Naruto talking about it and shook his head. "Be that as it may. No more risks like that. You'll give me premature gray hair and your father is doing that fast enough on his own."

Anko promised not to do it without consulting him. Obi-wan missed that her hands were behind her back.

Shaking her head Padme looked at Kushina. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The child smiled at her and repeated her question. "When are you and Uncle Ben going to get married?"

Padme sputtered. "I…he…we…He's my friend." She finally got out.

Kushina looked at her. "So? Momma and daddy are friends."

Padme blinked and she didn't want to admit that a child of eight was breaking apart her carefully thought of excuses that she made over the past decade.

"He's a Jedi Knight." She said.

"So? Mom's a Jedi Master and daddy is a Jedi Knight and a Neo-Sannin as well as former Hokage."

Padme didn't know what the last two were, but she was right, Naruto had been given the rank of Jedi Knight after the battle for Naboo, knighted by Master Yoda himself.

"Your dad and mom follow the old code." Padme countered.

Kushina waved a hand. "They aren't really important you know. Their more like guidelines."

Kushina had disassembled all the defenses that Padme had developed between her and Obi-wan over the last ten years. Her safety net wiped out faster than the three kids ate those strange packets of noodles that they had gotten from Dex's Diner before they'd left.

Kushina skipped away allowing Padme to think. The former Queen of Naboo looked out and watched Obi-wan.

As if sensing her thoughts he paused his instruction of the twins and his blue eyes met hers. He looked at her a moment before giving her a bearded grin.

Padme felt her stomach twitch and she just knew Revan must have put her children up to this, but right now she couldn't find a reason to complain.

XX

(Kamino)

The Millennium Falcon landed amidst the blowing storm. Revan looked out as she powered the ship down. "I hate water planets." She muttered. Her time on Mannan had not been pleasant for her time as a Sith Lord or a redeemed Jedi.

"It could be worse." Qui-Gon said.

"How so?"

"It could be a volcanic world."

Shaking her head Revan gave him a look. "Remind me to tell you that your optimism needs work."

Qui-Gon chuckled as she lowered the boarding ramp. "Rain, rain, go away." Revan hummed the tune she had learned while on Ibonihs.

"What was that?" Qui-Gon asked as they pulled up the hoods of their robes and ran towards the docking pad's doors, splashing with each step.

"Nursery Rhyme." Revan said as the doors opened and they were greeted by one of the long necked Kaminoians. Revan flapped her hood back and shook the rain from her as best she could while Qui-Gon did the same. The short distance from the ship to the doors had them soaked.

"Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi. I am Taun We."

Revan and Qui-Gon wipe the rain from their faces and blink at the tall pasty-white with large almond shaped eyes.

"Everything is ready. The Prime Minister expects you." Taun We informs them.

Revan and Qui-Gon exchange looks before Revan asks warily, "We're expected?"

Taun We tips her head. "Of course. He is anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way."

The pair of Jedi mask their surprise and move down the corridor following Taun We cautiously.

XX

The door slides open and Taun We enter followed by the Jedi and cross to where Lama Su the Prime Minister rises, smiling from behind his desk.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino." Taun We says making the introductions. "And this is Master Jedi…" she frowns realizing that she didn't get the names of the Jedi. Revan smiles and steps forward and gives a slight bow. "Revan Namikaze and my companion is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." She says making the introductions for them.

Lama Su motions. "Please, have a seat." Indicating a pair of chairs. The Jedi take their seats while Taun We hovers. The room is bathed in brilliant white light and the pair notice the high tech look to the room.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay here. We are most happy that you have arrived at the best part of the season." Lama Su said.

_(Best part of the season?)_ Revan thought thinking of the rain and wind. _(I officially am taking this world off my place to visit list.)_ she thought. Qui-Gon answered for them when it seemed Revan wasn't going to.

"You make us feel most welcome." He said from his chair.

Lama Su nodded his head. "And now, onto business." He said. "You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million on the way."

Revan didn't miss a beat. "That is…good news." She said improvising. Her ability to lie she blamed on her husband although she was far older than him and had more experience with it. _(He loves me and will take the blame for my bad habits.)_ Revan assured herself.

Lama Su seemed happy to hear this. "Please tell your Master Sifo Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well I hope?"

Revan blinked. "I'm sorry. Master…?"

"Jedi Master Sifo Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

Revan felt Qui-Gon tense. "Oh, yes. Sifo Dyas."

Lama Su seemed pleased and rose from his seat.

"You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

Revan stood as well. "That's why we are here." She said, he glance at Qui-Gon told him to follow her lead for now until they knew more of what was going on.

XX

(Geonosis)

Naruto had left his borrowed starfighter in a valley some distance away from the coordinates he'd gotten. He was using the mountains to make his way, smirking as he used a chakra enhanced leap to carry him over a large gorge. He landed and blinked at what he saw in the next valley.

_(Fuck.)_

That summed it up when he saw nearly a hundred battle droid control ships. He studied the canyons and he knew from his flyby that the minerals in the rocks protected anything on the ground from being scanned.

_(It's an army. The Republic is so boned.)_ he looked towards where the force was telling him Skywalker was and he made a hard choice. He turned back towards where his starfighter was parked. He had to make a long distance call.

**AN: For those that know, my dad's health has been up and down and is back down. I've had this in my notebook for sometime, but haven't had time to work on it or expand. So I've typed up what I did and am posting it. Thanks for those that are patient and understanding.**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

**AN: I fixed the Sifo/Sido thing. Sometimes my mind sees it. Scary thing is I have both versions in my notes. **

Chapter 41

(Geonosis)

"**Certain you are?"** Yoda's holographic image asked.

"Yes Masters." Naruto said. "There are hundreds of droid control ships, an army that is poised to strike the Republic."

"**And of young Skywalker?"** Yoda inquired.

"I don't know. He's here somewhere and while I'd like to jump to the conclusion he's part of this, and its what my gut is telling me, without facts I am unsure."

Mace Windu spoke up. **"Skywalker is attached to the office of the Supreme Chancellor. Perhaps he is here trying to prevent a misunderstanding."**

Naruto didn't say anything. Ever since he'd seen Anakin again, his gut was screaming at him and the look in the boy's eyes reminded him of Sasuke when his former teammate would look at him after he'd awoken his sharingan.

"Masters, I…" Naruto paused as he heard rocks shifting he managed to spin away at the last second as a blaster bolt hit his ship where his head had been.

Drawing his lightsaber he deflected several more shots and it was then that he saw the Destroyer Droids around the ridge. "Shit!"

Naruto created a dozen clones, each holding a lightsaber and deflecting shots.

He turned back towards his ship in time to see it explode under a hail of blaster fire.

"Damn, Ben's never gonna let me borrow his ship again." Naruto said as he ducked another hail of blaster fire. His clones were being slowly overwhelmed and Naruto recalled the lightsabers as they fell.

Gathering his chakra he performed a vertically leap that took him out of the canyon where he had parked his ship. Behind him the battle droids and destroyer droids giving chase at their own pace.

_(I hope Revan and the others are safe.)_ he thought ducking as another blaster shot came very close.

XX

(Coruscant, Jedi Temple)

"Disturbed of what we just witnessed I am." Yoda said after the transmission had been cut off and they'd caught a glimpse of a battle droid.

"We need to mount a rescue operation." Mace Windu said his hands gripping his chair.

"Also to Qui-Gon and Revan should we go. This clone army built in secret is most disturbing." Yoda said. "Shrouded in the dark side this is."

Mace nodded. "I'll lead the rescue of all available masters and knights to Geonosis."

"To Kamino shall I go. This army needs to be looked at closer." Yoda said.

Mace gave him a grin. "Which means you get to explain to Revan what's happening with Naruto."

Yoda gave him a flat stare. "Funny this is not. Tell her I will that you have something to tell her I will."

Mace gave him a look. "You wouldn't dare."

Yoda slid off his chair and was making for the council room door.

"Master?" Mace called after him. some of the other Masters chuckled. "That's cold." Mace said as he went to gather all available Knights and Masters for his mission.

"I do not envy anyone that delivers that message." One of the master said.

"My question who impersonated Master Sido Dyas to get these clones?" the remaining masters looked concerned with this even more than the current crisis on Kamino and Geonosis.

XX

(Kamino, Tipoca City Clone Center Barracks)

Revan looked down at the clones, Qui-Gon had sent a coded report to the council, but her eyes were on the face she knew, older more worn but it was a face she wouldn't forget.

"Canderous?" she whispered. Taun We was talking about growth acceleration but stopped hearing the Jedi speak. "What was that Master Jedi?"

"Where did you get the genetic material for the clones?" she asked.

Taun We's large eyes blinked. "From a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. The only thing he wanted in payment was a clone of himself unaltered or accelerated."

Revan looked at the face of her old friend and growled. _(JANGO! How could you?)_

"Would it be possible to meet this bounty hunter?" Revan asked ignoring Qui-Gon as he came back from making his report to the council.

"I would be most happy to arrange a meeting for you." Taun We said before giving a short bow and walking away. Revan looked at the clones and her hand clenched. She took a deep breath and vowed to wipe the floor with Jango for what he's done with the legacy of Clan Ordo.

"Revan?" Qui-Gon's soft spoken inquiry dragged her from her thoughts.

"I knew the original. He would not be happy to see this." She said gesturing to the clones.

"Where would they get a sample?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The Mandalore's when they die would leave a genetic sample with the clans which was then stored in a secret location." Revan wanted to destroy the clones, it was wrong. _(But first I'll deal with Jango.)_ her fist was clenched and unnoticed by both Jedi a pipe nearby was being crushed by an invisible force.

XX

(Tipoca City, Clone Center Classroom)

"You mentioned growth acceleration?" Qui-Gon said after Lama Su joined them and the tour continued. Revan had remained quiet since seeing the barracks.

They were looking at young boys, all clones of Canderous Ordo. Revan mentally thought her old friend was a cute kid.

"Oh yes, its essential. Otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground in your earlier tour were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order and as you can see they're already mature…"

Revan looked at the boy clones, but kept silent. _(Items? They're living breathing people!)_ she thought not liking how the Kaminoians talked about the clones that were wearing the face of her long dead friend.

"And these?" Qui-Gon asked gesturing towards the ten year olds.

Lama Su looked at the classroom. "About five years ago." He motioned them on and the next part of the tour led them to the Hatchery as it was called. It was filled with great racks of glass spheres, which are filled with fluid in which embryos are suspended.

Lama Su spoke with pride as they gazed at the embryos. "They're immensely superior to droids, capable of independent thought and action."

"Impressive." Qui-Gon said after looking at Revan when it was obvious she wasn't going to speak.

Lama Su nodded. "I'd hoped you would be pleased."

Revan looked at the nearest embryos.

"Tell me, prime minister, when…when my Master…Sifo-Dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for himself or…?" Revan asked carefully.

Lama Su blinked. "Himself? Of course not! This army is for the Republic."

Revan and Qui-Gon both blink.

"The Republic?" Qui-Gon asks for clarification.

"We are also very much against this Count Dooku and his secessionist movement. We are proud to be of help to the Reublic." Lama Su said proudly.

The pair of Jedi felt something cold grip them at this.

XX

(Ticopa City, Apartments)

Taun We had rejoined them as their escort and shows Qui-Gon and Revan to their room.

"I have arranged for you to meet Jango Fett in the morning. Sleep well." Taun We informs them before leaving, the door sliding shut behind him.

Qui-Gon looks around, satisfied when the Force doesn't discover any listening devices.

"Revan?"

She shook her head. "Something's wrong, I can't feel Naruto suddenly." She looked at Qui-Gon. "What did the council say?"

XX

(Rakatan World, Lehon)

"ANKO GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up the beach to see Anko and Haku rushing out of the ship and shook his head. _(What have they done now?)_ he thought then mentally smacked himself for setting himself up for whatever answer the Force gave him.

Padme came out of the ship next and the Jedi Knight felt his skin grow warm as her long pale legs ate up the distance between her and the children of Revan and Naruto.

Obi-Wan took a moment to study the Senator from Naboo, something he'd been doing more and more. The wrap around skirt she wore along with the simple top showed Obi-Wan Kenobi a lot of tantalizing and in his mind forbidden flesh.

The laughter of the Namikaze children reached him and he realized they were holding some sort of holo projector.

"You two give me that this instant!" Padme said and Obi-Wan shook his head as the twins played keep away, tossing the handheld recorder/projector just out of the senators reach.

Too late he realized their game was heading towards him and he was unable to move as Padme leapt to grab the object out of the air and crashed into him, taking them both down to the sand, Padme atop of Obi-wan.

Haku and Anko giggled and then she pushed a button on the recorder and the image of Padme appeared and Obi-wan realized it was her personal journal.

"**Another day on Lehon, and this planet is a virtual untouched paradise."** Padme's recorded image spoke. He felt Padme go absolutely still and as he gazed at her he saw a blush on her cheeks form.

"**And another day looking at the man that I want, have wanted for ten years, but duty…his and mine have gotten in the way. I see him and I know a Jedi is forbidden from love…or that's what I used to believe. Revan and Naruto have shown that to be a farce."**

Padme had her eyes closed when the recording started, but slowly opened her eyes to see Obi-wan wasn't looking at the recording, he was staring at her and there was something in his eyes that captured her own.

"Obi-wan…" she whispered his name and while the recording continued to play unnoticed now as Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi had leaned in and kissed Senator Padme Amidala.

Several yards away Haku and Anko smacked hands. "Mission accomplished." Anko said with a grin.

"Not yet." Haku said.

"But it's a start." Both twins turned to see Kushina with a grin. "Here's what we're going to do next."

The three Namikaze children huddled and every so often a giggle could be heard. If Obi-wan and Padme were paying attention they would shudder, but the pair were lost in the sensations of kissing one another a rancor could have walked up and they wouldn't have noticed.

Back at the ship HK-47 watched it all. "Statement: Terrified emotion should be activated. Young mistresses are causing havoc…Inquiry: Uncertain if this unit should be pleased or scared."

On the horizon the sun was setting. And the nocturnal life of Lehon was waking.

**AN: HA! Swerve! Canderous Ordo is the clone army. What's happening on Geonosis? Revan meets Jango after ten years and finds out some disturbing news. Also our group on Lehon makes a discovery…maybe. Hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**I'm thinking of splitting his story. Clone Wars would be a new story in this one, or I could just continue. Not sure yet until I get to the end of this part of the story.**


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.

Chapter 42

(Rakatan World, Lehon)

"Obi-Wan, where are the girls?" Padme asked as she entered the ships main hold.

The Jedi Knight who had been meditating cracked his eyes open. "I thought they were with you. That's what they told me before I started my meditation."

Padme looked alarmed. "How long ago did they say this?"

Obi-Wan stood and checked a console. "Half an hour."

Obi-Wan nearly laughed hearing the usually proper senator swear like some of the spacers he'd run into with Naruto.

Searching with the force he frowned. "They aren't on the beach."

Padme stamped her foot and headed for he weapons locker. Opening it she gasped at the array of weapons gathered there.

"Why are there…"

"Statement: Master does not believe in overkill. Joyous Statement: There is only open fire reload."

The Jedi and the Senator looked at the droid who had managed to sneak up on them.

"HK, arm yourself. We've got to find the girls." Obi-wan said.

"Glorious explanation: I get to kill things."

"Only if the girls are threatened." The Jedi said hoping to cut back on the mass destruction the droid could and most likely unleash on the surrounding life and vegetation.

He was about to tell Padme to stay with the ship, but she had already holstered a blaster and powered up an assault rifle with a shoulder stray slung over her head and shoulder.

"Let's go." She said and Obi-Wan was wondering if Naruto was having more luck.

XX

(Geonosis)

Naruto awoke feeling weightless and he soon found out why as he was in a electronic cage in which he was suspended. His arms were bound in energy bracers and he felt a collar around his neck.

"Ah, Namikaze its nice of you to join us."

Naruto was turned in his cage and found himself looking at Ser Dooku who looked like he did when he left the temple. It was the second cage behind him that surprised Naruto.

"Anakin?" he said towards the unconscious nineteen year old.

"Yes, the Supreme Chancellors negotiator failed and the Geonosians weren't impressed with his offer." Dooku said, his hands at his side.

"Why are you here Ser. You were last reported to be on Sarenno." Naruto said looking at the former Jedi Master.

Dooku gave a helpless shrug. "I was asked to come here and help smooth things over."

_(Liar!)_ Naruto thought.

"It seems like your not doing that good of a job either. Why aren't you in one of these cages?"

Dooku gave a chuckle. "I was asked here by the Genosian leaders where as you and Young Skywalker arrived without consent."

Naruto continued to spin in his cage, but Dooku walked with him staying in his line of sight.

"I am delighted to see you again Naruto." Ser Dooku said. "How are your children? The last time I saw them they were a virtual maelstrom in the force."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He never liked the attention Dooku paid to his children. "They are safe." He said.

Dooku cocked an eyebrow as if he expected more. "And Revan?"

Naruto heard the hitch in the man's voice. "Gallivanting to all corners of the galaxy, righting wrongs, slaying bad guys."

Dooku looked at him. "I heard you've been quite successful yourself. You've come a long way since you were brought from your homeworld. Where is it again?"

"Uranus." Naruto said deadpanned.

Dooku shook his head.

"Tell me Dooku, why are you betraying the Republic? You were a Jedi…"

Dooku scowled. "It is not betraying something that is corrupt and dying."

"Yeah, uh-hu. Yet you and your Geonsian friends locked up the representative from the Supreme Chancellor."

Dooku gave him a look. "The Chancellor means well, but he is incompetent. He had promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever. My young friend, the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is nothing but a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom."

"You expect me to believe that? I will not forsake all my wife and I have honored and worked for, to simply betray the Republic. I've heard of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds and the others. Count, what is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business, its business becoming government. I've seen it happen before and its never worked."

Dooku looked at him. "It's a shame my old apprentice isn't here."

Naruto snorted. "Qui-Gon Jinn would see thru the crap your spewing and reject you as well. He might be a rebel with some of his ideas, but betraying all you know and have fought for is madness."

Dooku looked at him. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to help you with the Genosians after all."

Naruto snorted. "

"I'll be sure to tell Revan and your children when I visit Coruscant that your death wasn't in vain."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You go near my wife and children and they won't ever find your body." He said coldly and Dooku paused swallowing as he felt the intent from the trapped blond and knew he meant every word. Neither noticed the blue eyes watching them from the other cage.

XX

(Kamino, Landing Pad)

"I knew he was going to run the minute we asked to meet him." Revan said as she strode through the white corridors.

Qui-Gin Jinn followed and he shook his head when Taun We returned and told them Jango had to leave suddenly. When asked where he was, the wide eyes seemed confused and gave the directions to the landing pad where Fett's hip was parked.

"Keep your temper." The Jedi Master said.

"I'll keep my temper." Revan said. "You go and get the Falcon ready to fly. I want to be ready should he skip out on out talk."

Qui-Gon took the next left heading for where their ship was parked. _(Please keep calm.)_ he silently pleaded, but Revan had been displeased seeing the clone army wearing her friend's face. She'd kept it calm so far but Revan was a Jedi who could use her anger in ways that made the council tremble. It was something he'd said for years that emotions weren't bad, and if channeled properly could do some amazing and wonderous things. _(Revan and Naruto along with their children are showing that.)_ Qui-Gon smiled as he recalled some of the Jedi Masters and their reactions since Revan's arrival.

XX

(Landing Pad)

Revan looked out the door in the torrential downpour to see two figures loading a ship.

_(Jango's got himself a ship. Where are the rest of the Mandalorians? Where is your father?)_ she thought as she stepped out not bothering with her hood as the rain had her robes soaked to the skin. Her hair was plastered to her skull and she saw the rain had concealed the door opening, but the young clone he had to be eight or nine was coming down the ramp spotted her and called out.

"DAD!"

She saw Jango turn and for the first time in a decade their eyes met. He was older, more worn. He was wearing his silver armor, the helmet was off as he was standing under the overhang of his ship.

"Revan." He said putting on a very fake and welcoming smile. "What brings you all the way out here?"

Revan walked closer and noticed the boy edging up the ramp. "Stay where you are runt." Revan ordered then her eyes landed on Fett. "What the hell are you doing Jango? Using Ordo's DNA to clone an army."

Jango shrugged. "Things have changed."

"What does Jaster think of this?" Revan asked. Her eyes saw the boy moving and she was getting annoyed. "(Stop where you are or I will stop you.)" she spat in Mando.

The boy cocked his head. "What?"

Revan looked at Jango in disbelief. "You haven't taught him anything Mandalorian?"

Jango shook his head. "Its not a life I want for him and my father died long ago."

Revan felt like she'd just been kicked in the chest by a Ronto hearing the old Mandalore was dead. _(What else have I missed in the last ten years?)_ shaking herself mentally she focused on the original.

"But soaring around the galaxy as a bounty hunter and shooting friends is okay." Revan said back.

Jango shrugged. "It's a life we're making."

"Why aren't you with your people? If Jaster is dead…"

"I don't want it. Always looking out for some whiny warrior who couldn't find his ass with both hands and a map. I control my life and in the last decade I've become a damn good bounty hunter. Much like that _husband_ of yours."

Revan noticed how he spoke the word husband and remembered ten years ago.

"Naruto only goes after the truly guilty. And I told you not to move!" she reached out with the force and the boy found himself yanked off his feet by an invisible grip and dangling in the air upside down.

"BOBA!" Jango said and was stopped from moving as the hum of a lightsaber could be heard and he swallowed seeing the familiar red blade centimeters from his neck.

"I am not in the mood Jango. I've lost contact with my husband, I just saw a dear friends eternal slumber disturbed and I find out the Mandalore that is supposed to be in charge of his people has run away because he has daddy issues."

"Revan…"

"Save it." Revan growled. "You disturbed the final rest of Mandalore Canderous Ordo and for what, credits? An unaltered clone of yourself? Give me a break. If you wanted a child you should have found a woman and had one."

"You weren't available." Jango said keeping perfectly still as the blade of the lightsaber didn't even twitch.

"I'm flattered, but I was married long before we ever met boy."

"And the Mandalorians have taken up their homeworld again. We even have a senator." Jango said the word with disdain.

"Your going to talk now Jango and then if I like what I hear, you and your mini-me can leave."

Jango looked into the eyes that many called Mandalore as she had never been beaten or died.

"I was contacted by a man calling himself Darth Tyranus…"

XX

(Lehon)

"I swear those three are going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan said as he led Padme deeper into the jungle, the force leading him.

"Don't be overly dramatic. You've said the same thing about Naruto for the last ten years." The senator said with a grin.

Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to cut a path wondering how the girls managed to move with all the overgrowth.

_(I bet its some sort of "ninja" trick that Naruto taught them.)_ the Jedi Knight thought sourly. _(It is hard enough to teach younglings but Naruto and Revan's children are more skilled that some fully accredited Knights I know.)_

"Bearded Meatbag I'm detecting a large grouping of life forms fifteen meters ahead." HK-47 entered the conversation. It was one of the things about the droid that Obi-Wan didn't mind was its sensor package that Revan had installed. _(The blood thirstiness and sarcasm I could do without. Why Naruto and Revan love this droid is beyond me. I'm happy with the astro-mechs, at least they won't shoot you in the ass for amusement.)_

They finally cleared the foliage and Obi-Wan stopped cold. "Oh Dear!"

The clearing was filled with nearly a hundred Rancor's. at the far end of the clearing was temple of some sort and he could see the three girls entering.

"Oh they are so getting a spanking." Padme growled as she thumbed the safety off and the assault rifle cycled to active.

"Ready!" HK said and Obi-wan would bet his lightsaber that the droid if it had emotions would be giddy with joy. Obi-wan spared it a glance and saw the assault rifle primed and ready.

Before he could say anything one of the bull rancors roared as it spotted them and began lumbering across the space between them and the temple. Others took up its roar and soon a stampede was heading for him.

Using a curse he heard Naruto use numerous times, he had to admit it sounded appropriate. "Fuck me."

**AN: Sorry with the delay. Life is not like a box of chocolates. Its be decided that the clone wars will start a new story. So a few more chapters here for JKN then we go to Jedi Master Naruto: Clone Wars. But things are slow as I have real life issues. Nothing is abandoned.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas. I don't Own Naruto that belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the voices in my head.**

Chapter 43

(Landing Pad, Kamino)

Revan watched as Yoda had the clones loaded.

"Right thing you did." The aged master said as he looked at her.

"I let Fett and his clone leave. It doesn't feel right." Revan said.

Yoda made a "Hm" sound as he too watched the clones.

"Any word on Naruto?" Revan asked.

"Blocked your bond is?" Yoda asked his face becoming thoughtful.

"He's alive I know that much." Revan said not happy.

"What of Obi-wan, the Senator and the children?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well hidden they are. Wherever Revan sent them, safe they are I assume." Yoda said looking at the Solarian Jedi whose gaze was unfocused as she tried once more to connect with her husband.

XX

(Lehon)

"I'm telling mom!"

Obi-wan looked at Kushina Namikaze with wide eyes. "W-What?" the Jedi Knight asked looking at the youngest of the Namikaze children with a hint of betrayal. Behind him Padme was scolding Anko and Haku while HK was busy destroying the Rancor remains. Thankfully the herd scattered after several of the more aggressive ones went down.

Obi-wan picked Kushina up and looked her eye to eye. "You can tell your mother Little One as long as you tell her how the three of you left the ship and wandered into the middle of a herd of Rancor. I'm sure she will overlook my few curse words."

Kushina pouted as she knew the bearded Jedi was right. Crossing her arms she gave him a look that she learned from her father.

"That look won't work Little One. Now I need to get the three of you back to the ship before the herd comes back and HK gets his fond wish of eliminating them all and letting the maggots sort them out."

XX

Nighttime came and Obi-wan was leaning back resting while watching the fire. The sounds of the jungle had calmed down and the sound of the waves lapping the shore made it feel like a paradise.

Hearing footsteps in the sand he didn't turn as he sensed Padme and he felt her hand before she climbed over the log and sank down to sit next to him.

"Finally asleep?" he asked.

"That or they're really good at faking it." Padme said. "HK is standing guard with orders to stun them."

Obi-wan saw the smile and knew she was joking on the last part.

"Well we can truthfully say it's never dull around those three." And he saw her smile at that.

"They are a handful. It makes me wonder what Master Revan and Naruto were like as children." The former queen said.

"From what Naruto's told me he was a lot more wild and pulled pranks on his whole village. And those three are terrors to the temple."

"I pity their master." Padme said.

"Thank you."

She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Naruto's convinced that I'll take the twins, but Revan has hinted that I will only get one. I'll find out which is right." Obi-wan said softly. "Truthfully I hope that I get one as the twins have run me ragged for years already. As my Padawan's they might just be the end of me."

They watched the fire, snuggled together words not needed as they just enjoyed each others company.

XX

Later that night…

"DADDY!"

Kushina's scream had Obi-wan rushing into the cabin with his ignited lightsaber in hand. Anko and Haku were sitting up as their sister broke into hysterical sobs and her whole body shivering.

HK had powered up all systems and was scanning for danger to slay,

Padme slipped past Obi-wan and the assassin droid pulling Kushina into a hug as the young girl continued to sob.

Obi-wan deactivated his weapon and looked at the twins. "What happened?"

Anko looked as upset as her younger sister. It was Haku who managed to answer. "Daddy's in trouble. We saw him in an arena fighting monsters and winged bug people. He was shot in the back when we all woke up. I think Kushina's terror pulled us all out of the vision."

Obi-wan looked at Padme. "I'll call the temple."

Padme held the young girl who continued sobbing and was shaking her words repeated over and over "Not-Daddy!"

Padme looked as Anko and Haku shared a look. "What? If you two have an idea, share it."

"Even if the temple knows, they won't get to him in time." Haku said.

"However we could…but…" here Anko paused.

"But what?" Padme demanded.

Here Anko got a look that Padme had seen on the girls mother when she was deadly serious. "Master Kenobi won't approve."

Padme raised a brow. "What are you suggesting?"

Haku and Anko shared a look "You might not like it." Haku finally said.

Padme could feel Kushina's sobs slow. She had grown fond of Naruto and if there was anything she could do to help someone who was a friend, she'd do it. "Whatever it is, do it." She said in the tone she had used when she had been Queen of Naboo.

The twins exchanged looks. "Kushina, you know what to do." Anko said and she rushed down the hall. Padme watched as Haku headed towards the aft.

Kushina was pulling out of her arms when Padme grabbed her. "Where are you going?"

"To get the ship started." Kushina said wiping tears from her face with the sleeve of her nightshirt.

"And the others?" Padme had a feeling when she heard Obi-wan's yell of surprise.

"Anko went to lock up Master Kenobi. Haku went to secure everything for takeoff."

Padme followed the young girl and they passed the communications room where Anko was leaning against the door, the controls sparking with the kunai sticking out of it.

Kushina entered the cockpit and pointed at several switches out of her reach. Padme flicked them on and watched as the youngest of her friends' children was activating controls. "Would you inform HK that he's going to have to secure himself please?"

Padme wondered why she had no problems taking orders but shrugged it off and went to do as asked.

In less than two minutes the Gama Rasengan lifted off from the Rakatan world of Lehon. After clearing orbit the ship leapt into lightspeed.

XX

(Geonosis)

"I spy with my little eye something that…"

"Will you shut up?"

Naruto smirked at Anakin. "Just passing the time."

"Pass it in silence then." Anakin growled.

"Nope. We could talk." Naruto offered.

"And what would we have to talk about?"

"The chip on your shoulder perhaps or the Hutt Sail Barge that's taken up space in your ass."

Anakin glared. "I'd rather kiss a wookie."

Naruto smirked. "That can be arranged. They like me on Ka…"

Naruto stopped talking as the cell door opened as several Genosians along with Battle Droids entered the cell. Finally an armored figure entered with hands resting on pistols.

"Ah, Jango. Was wondering what rock you'd crawl out from."

The helmet head stared at him. "Namikaze." Came the growled voice. "Your wife sends her regards."

Naruto stared at him. "If you harmed her in anyway I will kill you Fett."

Anakin and Naruto were dragged out of the cell with the Genosians using pikes to shove them along. Fett fell into step with Naruto. "She's fine. We talked and she let me go."

Naruto remained quiet as he was pushed down the corridor and into an arena that was filling up with Genosians. There were post in the center and Naruto knew he wasn't going to like this. As he was chained to the one in the middle, his arms over his head, he scanned the arena and spotted a familiar silver and blue dome of R2-D2. he shook his head and the astromech droid pulled back into the shadows. He was glad the little droid had survived the destruction of the starfighter.

"You know, when my day started with the Chancellor asking me to come and negotiate with the Separatists, this wasn't even on my mind." Anakin said as he too was strung up, cutting into Naruto's thoughts.

"Well at least you're not alone." Naruto said. _Come on, there's got to be a way out of this._ The blond thought. In his mind he was going thru several strategies, most of them worked, but Anakin wouldn't survive and that he couldn't allow as he did owe the younger man.

"Looks like we're not alone." Anakin said drawing Naruto's attention to the doors opening again. His eyes found the face of his friend.

"Obi-wan? What the hell are you doing here?"

XX

Obi-wan Kenobi staggered as the battle droid gave him a shove. "Oh you know, came to rescue you."

"And how is that working out for you?" Anakin snarked.

"Everything's going to plan. I have them right where they want me." Obi-wan said as he had his arms secured over his head.

"Your plan needs work then." Anakin said with a flat tone.

"Tell me that you left my girls and the Senator safe." Naruto said.

"Of course I did." Obi-wan said. "But you know how well they listen."

Naruto growled as the Geonosian's began blaring horns and he spotted Count Dooku, a pair of Nemoidians and the silver armor of Jango Fett.

It was then that the gates opened and he saw tonight's entertainment being let into the arena.

"Oh, look they sprung for the zoo package…how nice."

"A giant bug, a pissed off cat and a horned beast and you think this is nice?" Anakin said in disbelief as the creatures were herded towards them.

"Its better than a firing squad." Naruto said turning back towards the obviously hungry creatures.

Anakin meanwhile was freaking out. He glanced up at Count Dooku who was smiling and he turned to say something only to find Naruto climbing up the post.

"A little help here."

Obi-wan shrugged as he dodged the claw swipe from the giant bug. The cat was trying to leap up the pole to get to Naruto who kicked it in the face.

"Keep your shirt on." The whisker marked blond called down as he worked on picking the locks that kept him chained.

He kicked the cat again as it leapt at him. "No, bad kitty! Stay down!" he wrapped the chain double and as the cat creature leapt Naruto jumped and the Genosian crowd went wild.

**AN: Sorry for the long delay but my own health has been crap and real life issues keep cropping up. I am working on my stories, sorry its not my old standard of pace, but life happens. A couple more chapters and then the clone wars and from there everything changes even more. TTFN ~ ESM**


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto and Star Wars is now owned by the Mouse…talk about the Darkside. I am not making a profit from this and no, they will not break into song lyrics. (that's my fear for the new trilogy that is being worked on.)Chapter 44

(Geonosis Arena)

Naruto managed to get chain into the Nexu or the lion like monster's mouth like a bit and he pulled, flipping it over and away.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan's avoiding the Acklay's deadly strikes ended up with the creature slicing the chain with its blade like claw.

Anakin managed to avoid the charging bull like Reek. The hundred Genosian's went from cheering to booing. The guards who had herded the monsters towards their targets rushed back out to corral them and try to use them to execute the three prisoners.

"Any time Naruto!" Obi-wan calls and rolls under the Acklay as it lunged at him, its blade like claw getting stuck in the pole.

Neither ninja-Jedi or Jedi noticed as Anakin leapt up avoiding the Reek a second time and wrapped his chain around its horn allowing it to break the chain with its power. He then swung it into the beasts mouth and used it like reigns to control his new mount.

Obi-wan managed to get one of the pikes from the guards and used it to fight the Acklay.

Naruto played a deadly game of dodge with the Nexu, the leaping lion like monster was quick, but Naruto who had survived several wars was quicker. He was ready to drop when the Nexu made another leap and found it pointless as Anakin rode the Reek into a charge, its horn tearing into the Nexu.

"You okay Namikaze?"

"Yeah. And thanks." The whisker marked blond said. They turned to see the Nexus up despite its wound to find it fighting the Acklay, which had gotten excited at the smell of blood. Anakin hopped off of the Reek, which lumbered away.

"Well that was fun." Obi-wan said as he joined the pair.

In the balcony he saw Dooku talking with the Nemoidians and he finally recognized Nute Gunray and growled. "Looks like Padme's fan club has finally peeked out from under its rock."

Obi-wan looked and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me Anakin, I thought the Chancellor had dealt with Gunray after his failed invasion, how is he still free?"

Anakin shook his head. "The Supreme Chancellor pushed for strict punishment, but the courts allowed Gunray and the Trade Federation off lightly. The Chancellor is pushing for reforms of the courts and legal systems."

Obi-wan shook his head as Dooku stepped forward, his voice amplified around the arena.

"Master Namikaze, Master Kenobi and young Skywalker you three have shown great strength that should be honored and recorded in the Great Library at the Jedi Temple."

Below the three snorted. "Is this guy in love with his own voice?" Anakin asked.

"Dooku even as a Jedi prattled on while he was at the temple." Naruto said. "The fact he pissed Rev-hime off to the point where he was suspended from one of the weathervanes when he tried to tell her that it was unseemly for a Jedi Master of her stature to play with the children."

Obi-wan nodded. "I think Qui-Gon laughed himself hoarse."

Dooku's speech kept going and was cut off when a green lightsaber activated just under his chin.

Qui-Gon Jinn looked at his former master shaking his head. "You've fallen far my old master." "Have you forgotten all you used to preach about?"

Dooku looked at his former apprentice. "There is a darkness you are unaware of my old student. The steps I take are for the betterment of all, not just a few in the Senate that wish to rule."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You are wrong. Inciting war is not for the betterment of anyone."

Dooku gave him a look. "Then you like the council are blind." Before Qui-Gon can say anything Jango Fett takes a shot at the Jedi Master, who deflects the shots and back flips out of the balcony and into the arena below.

"What were you waiting for?" Dooku snapped.

"A better shot." Jango said in a flat voice before donning his helmet. Yells went up around the arena as Genosians took to the air, the cause of this was simple as nearly twenty Jedi shrugged off their hooded cloaks and activated their lightsabers.

Qui-Gon sliced off the chains and Naruto grinned as two lightsabers appeared in his hands with a small puff of smoke.

"How'd you do that? And why didn't you do it sooner?" Anakin demanded.

"Trade secret." Naruto smiled as the Trade Federations Battle Droids marched into the arena.

Obi-wan activated his own blue bladed lightsaber and grinned at Qui-Gon. "What took you so long Master?"

"Oh you know my former apprentice, had to stop off and collect some things." Qui-Gon looked at Naruto, "And your wife is not happy with you."

Naruto flinched. "I figured that when I closed the bond. I didn't want her worrying."

The two Jedi shook their heads while Anakin looked at them. "Are you insane?"

"Yes." Came three answers.

"Naruto, care to start us off?" Qui-Gon asked as the battle droids approached.

The blond grinned and leapt into the air, his leap carrying him into the middle of the battle droids.

"Stupid droids say what." He said.

"Er…What?" one battle droid inquired, and its answer was getting decapitated. Naruto began moving, dodging, twisting and slashing, the whole time droids fell under his twin silver bladed lightsabers.

The battle erupted as the Jedi in the stands engaged Genosian warriors and battle droids.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fought together their time apart having no effect on their unity.

Anakin retrieved a blaster rifle and used the pillar as a shield, his eyes searching out and finding Naruto as the blond tore through the battle droids,

Up in the balcony, Count Dooku was ordering the leaders of the Separatists to retreat. He looked at Fett. "Take care of this." He hissed as he watched the battle. And while the gathered Jedi were good, they were being overwhelmed in sheer numbers as even more battle droids marched into the arena. Dooku wanted to laugh for every ten battle droids, destroyer droids and Geonosian Warrior that fell they took a Jedi down.

Dooku scowled seeing Namikaze fighting, he had hoped the blond would have fallen, but none of the gathered warriors could match him.

In the arena Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were fighting back to back.

"Someone's got to shutdown these droids." The younger man said deflecting blaster fire.

"It's being seen too." Qui-Gon answered. And to prove that there was a beeping and for a moment the battle droids shutdown, going limp. The gathered Jedi cheered, but it was short lived as the droids seemed to come to life again.

"It seems that they are independent of the control ship in orbit." Qui-Gon said.

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked.

"Master Revan led a fighter attack. When the battle droids shutdown I thought that had done it."

Obi-wan wondered what this meant. But as the battle picked up, the Jedi were using the pillars and the remains of a chariot as cover when Dooku signaled for the attack to stop.

"Master Jinn, I give you this opportunity to surrender. There is no shame in being defeated by a greater opponent."

"We will not surrender to you my former master. As for greater opponent, you merely have a numbers advantage." Qui-Gon said using the time to use the Force to bolster his tired body.

Dooku laughed. "Ah, I have missed your bravado Qui-Gon. We both know there is no way for you and those standing with you to survive."

"I notice your way up there Dooku." Naruto cut in. "But that's your style, you talk the talk but when it comes time to put up or shut up your far from the center."

"I wasn't talking to you Namikaze. What Revan sees in a backwater barbarian like you only the Force knows."

Naruto grinned. "Still smarting over the beating she gave you when you tried your little power play to take the children. It must tick you off that not only is she a Jedi Master, but a mother to three very force strong children."

Dooku sneered. "At least you will die soon, and then I will take your children and teach them properly."

Here several of the surviving Jedi along with Obi-wan and Qui-Gon laughed. "You inhale some bad death sticks or spice lately?" Naruto said after chuckling. "Because that was a very stupid statement."

Before Dooku could say something an explosion rocked the arena and everyone looked up to see several gunships appear.

Naruto smiled seeing Master Yoda as the ships descended and heard the aged master giving orders to white armored troops.

Numerous troops leapt from the gunships their blasters firing before their feet even touched the ground, taking out numerous battle droids.

"Come! Come! Hurry!" Yoda ordered the Jedi. Gui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin boarded one ship while Naruto joined Yoda.

"You picked up an army?" the blond asked blocking several blaster shots.

"Revan did." Yoda said as the ship lifted off.

"Where is she? I didn't want to reopen the bond if she's in the middle of battle." Naruto said.

"Leading the starfighters she is. Safe your children and Senator Amidala are." Yoda said.

Naruto was quiet as he spotted the droid control ships. "Well that explains why the droids seemed unstoppable in the arena."

He spotted one of the gunships take out a control ship and realized it was the ship with Obi-wan and the others.

"To the forward command post take us." Yoda ordered the pilot. He turned to look at Naruto. "Needed your skills are. Lead the clones you must."

Naruto didn't say anything, but his desire to see his wife and children made him anxious to see them.

XX

Space

The droid fighters were being cut to ribbons as the Jedi led clone starfighters were decimating them.

Revan aboard the Millennium Falcon looked at the clone that was acting as her co-pilot. There were several more on board in the turrets along with young Boba Fett who let out a shout of joy as he blew another Vulture droid apart.

"General." One of the clones said from the communications chair.

"Report." She ordered.

"Master Yoda's forces have rescued General Namikaze and the others. They've taken command of the ground forces." The Canderous clone said.

"Tell them the ships in orbit already are either destroyed or making their escape. And find out if they need any air support."

"Roger that." The clone said.

Revan piloted the freighter, the clone ships as her wingmen made sure that whatever the Falcon's gun turrets missed they picked up.

_:::Naruto, you better survive this.:::_ she thought.

XX

Geonosis

"With me you must come." Yoda said as he broke out of his trance. "Aid we must give."

"To who? If you haven't noticed the whole area is a war zone." Naruto said. For the past half hour he'd been in the thick of the fighting, watching as clones and battle droids died by the hundreds.

"To Obi-wan…and your children go we must. Grave danger I sense." Yoda said.

"I thought you said they were safe!"

"Safe they were." Yoda said after ordering a ship brought for them. "Danger they are now in. decision to aid Obi-wan they made. Followed after Dooku they did." Yoda said as they boarded a gunship. "Your ship survived it did not."

Naruto growled as the gunship lifted off leaving Master Windu and others to see to the battle.

XX

Earlier…

Padme and the children lifted the ship off as soon as Obi-wan had leapt from the boarding ramp.

Padme took the pilot seat and allowed Haku to be her co-pilot while Anko and Kushina were powering up the weapons and defense systems.

"They'll be fine." Padme said. "Obi-wan and your father have had many adventures over the years."

Haku looked at the older woman. "But none of us have ever had a vision like this before."

Kushina came up and was adjusting the communications, picking up chatter.

"Mommy!" Kushina said as they heard Revan's voice ordering the clone starfighters into attack formation.

"It seems like the Jedi have arrived." Padme said.

Anko hurried in and sat at the weapons console. A few control pushes and the screen lit up.

"That's a lot of droids." Anko said loosing count of how many red dots filled the screen, many of them grouped together making even bigger dots.

A report came in that Master Yoda's group rescued the survivors and were now joining the ground battle.

"See, they're okay." Padme said releasing her breath.

"But the battle is far from done." Haku said.

They heard the chatter from the battle as clones were sending reports to the forward command post.

One report caught their attention.

"Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan are chasing Count Dooku and the bounty hunter." Kushina said as she tried to clear up the communications chatter.

Haku checked the tactical. "We can help."

"No we can't! Your mother would kill me if I took you girls into battle." Padme argued.

"You can tell her we ganged up on you and locked you in the refresher." Anko said. "Besides daddy gave the ol'Gama a few mods."

Padme looked into the eyes and her resistance crumbled.

"Plotting intercept course. Strap in." she ordered.

Three cheers filled the air.

"Deflector shields to maximum." Anko reported. "Auto-turret one and two activated. Missile tubes one, two and three armed and ready."

Haku from her seat gave her own report. "Engines are at one hundred percent. Maneuvering thrusters are under your command."

Padme shook her head. "You girls sound way to professional doing this."

"That's cause mommy and daddy have been teaching us to fly." Kushina chimed in.

Padme was quiet as she flew.

"There they are!" Anko yelled.

Ahead of them four vulture droids were attacking the gunship that was following two swoop bikes over the rocky terrain.

"Anko target those fighters." Padme ordered. The Gama Rasengan chewed up the distance, its speed greater than the droids and gunship.

"Firing!" Anko announced and the topside turret spat blue bolts of energy and one of the droid ships erupted in a ball of flame.

"Nice shot!" Kushina said.

"Hang on!" Padme yelled as two of the fighters peeled off and circled around.

"Anko, use the second turret to target those fighers."

"Gotcha Auntie!" Anko cheered and Padme wondered where the girls got that title for her from.

"Haku, fortify the rear deflectors." Padme ordered even as the first volley of laser fire struck the rear of the craft.

Kushina gave her report. "Rear deflector down to eighty-five percent."

Padme cursed as she tried to put the Gama into defensive maneuvers.

_Revan's going to kill me._ The former Queen of Naboo thought as more laser fire struck the craft and the narrow valley they had entered prevented any big maneuvers.

"Shields are down to fifty percent." Kushina reported.

"Any time Anko." Haku said.

"They're too nimble for the targeting computer to keep up with." Anko hissed. Another blast shook the ship. Kushina reported that the rear shields were down to ten percent even as another blast rocked the ship. "The rear deflector is gone."

Another hit and Anko said a word that Padme knew wasn't good.

"Targeting computer just went offline."

Padme saw the gunship ahead drop off three people and start to pull away before being shot apart by the vulture droids.

"Girls, were going to have to abandon ship." Padme said even as the rear armor gave way.

"We're going down!" Haku yelled out and Padme fought the controls to keep them in the air. Several more blasts and the rear of the Gama Rasengan exploded.

XX

Hanger

Dooku took a deep breath as he saw his ship and his droid pilot were ready. A sensation in the Force warned him, even as a blaster bolt whizzed past his head.

"Ah, Jango I knew you couldn't be trusted." He said turning around his lightsaber in hand and blocked several more shots.

"What can I say Tyranus, Revan made me a better offer." Jango's voice came out of his helmet.

"Yes, Revan, the whore that she is. Tell me bounty hunter, did she promise to lay with you and have your spawn?"

Fett said nothing but pulled out his second pistol and snapped off a series of rapid shots that backed Dooku away from his ship.

"You will not disrespected The Revan." Jango growled. "I have done some things in my life that have stained the honor of myself and my people. I see now that it was wrong to trust you."

Dooku sneered as he blocked all of the shots and with a simple wave of his hand sent Jango slamming into a wall. He stopped seeing Obi-wan, Qui-Gon and Skywalker enter the hanger.

"Its over Dooku, surrender." Skywalker called out. "Give up now and the Chancellor will show mercy."

"Mercy." Dooku spat. "I think not."

"Its not too late." Qui-Gon tried to reach the man he once respected.

Anakin stepped forward and to the shock of everyone pulled out a lightsaber. "You're going down." And he attacked before anyone could say anything more.

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were forced to activate their own and moved in to defend Anakin as Dooku was showing the younger man what fighting with a lightsaber was like. While it was three on one, it was the two Jedi on defense and Dooku laughing as he felt the anger rolling off of Skywalker.

Behind them Jango groaned as he struggled to rise, the slamming into the wall had knocked the breath from him and with his armor dented he was finding it hard to breath and focus on the battle ragging before him.

XX

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Real life and health issues have kept me away. And it doesn't help getting a review from an anonymous guest that my writing sucks and I should swallow gasoline and die. My friend has become a double amputee and now has a bad infection that's got her in isolation so spending my time there in a "moon suit" does not help inspire writing and then reviews like that make it harder. I've deleted several like that. If you don't like it, don't read it but don't leave comments like that.

**This story is nearly done, a couple of chapters and then the Clone Wards series. I've managed to work on A Leaf Among the Stars. Some of my stories are not moving fast and I've been told that people are losing interest. Sorry, but real life comes first. If you're too childish over something that is free, then go buy a book. Sending insults and threats is just plain stupid. Its morons who are too cowardly to give their name and hide behind the name anonymous guest, meanwhile the many fine writers who are here are giving up because they get tired of the insults. I had to remove several of my stories and yet many others not even well written or with an actual story are still here. I'm tired. I'm sick. But I will continue to post stories. If you don't like them I don't want to hear it. I do this to clear my head and it was fun. Mr. Anonymous guest who thinks its cool to tell me to swallow gasoline and light a match have taken the fun away. I hope its you sir, ma'am or THING that end up alone and friendless and are eaten by red army ants and stung by a thousand wasps. BECAUSE I AM STILL HERE AND I WILL STILL POST AS REAL LIFE SOMETHING YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOU EUNICH!**

**To my loyal readers, I am sorry about this display of anger. I'm working on the next chapter, I hope to have something before Tuesday. TTFN ~ ESM**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto and Star Wars is now owned by the Mouse…talk about the Darkside. I am not making a profit from this and no they will not break into song lyrics. (that's my fear for the new trilogy that is being worked on.)Chapter 45 Geonosis, Gama Rasengan Wreckage

Naruto jumped from the Gunship before it touched down and rushed towards the crashed ship, his limbs enhanced with chakra and the Force. Behind him he heard Master Yoda and the clone troopers touch the ground and follow him.

He didn't slow as he formed a Rasengan in his hand and shoved it into the side of the ship, twisting and ripping the hull, creating a new door, which he passed thru. "ANKO! KUSHINA! HAKU!" he called out. He heard coughing and made his way to the small bridge. He held his breath as he entered the smoke filled corridor and created a gust of wind using his chakra to clear the air. He found his children still strapped into their crash harnesses and Padme unconscious in the pilots seat. He didn't waste time as he created three shadow clones and set them to work cutting the harnesses and hauling the children out of there.

He checked on Padme and found that she'd struck her head and using a kunai cut the harness off and making sure she had no threatening injuries picked her up and carried her out of the remains of the ship.

He found Yoda checking over the children when he put Padme down.

"Children alright, unconscious only." The Jedi Master said. "You and you," Naruto pointed to the clone troopers. "Stay here and protect them with my shadow clones."

"Going somewhere are you?" Yoda asked.

Naruto pointed up. "Ben's up there and as much as I want to stay with my kids, my friend needs me."

Yoda nodded. "Remain with the children and the senator I will." Naruto nodded and to the shock of the clone troopers he proceeded to run up the rock face.

"How is he doing that?" one of the troopers asked.

"Some Jedi trick?" a second said.

Yoda laughed as he tended to Padme's head wound. Naruto's shadow clones went to the Gama to see what they could salvage. One was on fire duty and created a Water Dragon to douse the flames.

XX

Hanger

"Anakin, retreat!" Qui-Gon demanded as he blocked Dooku's attack. Skywalker was like a wild animal, swinging his lightsaber to which Dooku blocked and sent the young man flying backwards with a force push. Dooku then dueled with Obi-wan and Qui-Gon, his saber flashed around easily blocking the blue and green lightsabers. "You and young Kenobi are a very formidable team. Join me Qui-Gon. With you by my side we can bring peace to the galaxy and unveil the lies that keep the good and honest people under the heel of those in power."

Qui-Gon's green bladed lightsaber locked with Dooku's and the former master and student's eyes met over their blades. "You are a fool. You are starting a war that no one will win."

Dooku sneered and used the force to push Qui-Gon back several feet, but Obi-wan was there and he attacked, Dooku chuckled. "Good. Good. Feel the anger young Kenobi. Give into your hate!"

Obi-wan shook his head. "Your wrong. It's not hate, its determination. I don't hate you Dooku, I pity you."

Their lightsabers slammed together and Dooku scowled. He managed to block Kenobi's attempt with the force push and he sneered as with a twist he managed to score a deep hit on the young man's thigh and then with a Force push sent him into Qui-Gon and both of them slammed into Jango who had been trying to get a angle on him and shoot him.

"You're all fools. The Order is blind and the Republic is dying from the inside. My aiding the Separatists is what will preserve those that see the Republic for the corruption and decadence that it is."

"LIAR!" Anakin was there and attacking, his lightsaber attack savage and wild managed to drive Dooku back.

One of Anakin's wild swings hit a power cable that had the hanger lights go out and come back with emergency lighting.

Dooku felt it was time to go and after a move that knocked the lightsaber out of the younger man's hand, Dooku feeling vindictive twisted his grip a bit and sliced off Skywalker's arm off at mid-forearm. Anakin howled in pain and dropped to his knees clutching his severed limb.

"You should have listened to the Jedi boy. You do not understand the power of the dark side." Dooku was going to decapitate the wounded young man when he was sent flying backwards, his eyes seeing Naruto standing there with a glowing blue orb in his hand.

"Qui-Gon, take care of them." Naruto said as his own lightsaber appeared in his hand and another appeared in his other hand with a puff of smoke. "Its time for the Count and I to have a chat." Naruto said striding forward his eyes on Dooku who struggled to his feet, one hand still on the grip of his lightsaber, while his other hand clutching his chest.

"Ah, Namikaze." Dooku said as he approached. "Still alive, what a pity."

Naruto gave him a flat look. "Better than you have tried and their all dead."

"Give into your hate, that's what you'll need to do to defeat me." Dooku tried, his words laced with the force.

Naruto laughed. "I'm not weak willed, and I don't need hate to beat you Count. My wife already whipped your ass, but then they say the first to go in senior citizens is memory."

From behind him Naruto heard Qui-Gon's "That wasn't nice."

"Revan was a sith lord long before you were born boy. She'll be one again." Dooku said.

"Boy? Really? I'm older than you Dooku. And Revan was a Sith Lord, granted. But she redeemed herself long before your fathers, father, father and nothing you say will change that she is better than you. My youngest Kushina is stronger than you and she's not even a padawan yet."

"Yes, the potential is there. I will have to thank you for the three apprentices you're giving me."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "You will never turn my children Dooku. I'll destroy you if you get close enough to try. And that will be a mercy to what Revan will do to you should you try and turn our children. I think they might find enough DNA to identify your remains."

"You're not that good Namikaze. You might have fooled others, but you're no Jedi." Dooku spat at him. "And Revan is a shadow of what she was. She's grown weak."

Naruto smirked. "That's where you're wrong. For the past decade I've learned how to harness the force thanks to Master Yoda. As much as I'll get teased for it later, I am a Jedi Knight." Naruto said. "I am also a ninja. Former Hokage of Konoha the village hidden in the leaf. Husband to a beautiful woman, father to three wonderful children. I am neither light or dark, like my wife I am grey. And your planned insurrection ends here and now."

The flashing of lightsabers could be seen by the others in the dim lighting. Four sets of eyes watched as Dooku's lightsaber barely managed to deflect Naruto's silver and orange blades that were in constant motion. All four wondered if Naruto could do it. Time was going to find the answer.

XX

Skies over Geonosis

Revan piloted the Millennium Falcon over the battlefield from her height she could only make out the crisscrossing of red and blue laser fire.

"General, forward command thanks you for the air support, the last of the control ships have retreated to space and made the jump to lightspeed." The clone at communications reported.

"Signal the rest of the fighters to make strafing runs where they can." She checked a special sensor to her left. "And report to forward command I'm heading for the last reported location of the Gama Rasengan." Revan wondered what happened as the ships beacon had been activated meaning it had crashed.

_You kids better be safe._ She thought as the Falcon chewed up the distance.

She saw the vulture droids before one of the clones reported it. "Take those damn things out, NOW!" the last was a growl and the turrets spat their deadly charge and the last vulture droids exploded.

"We're going in." she said to the co-pilot and the Falcon lowered to the ground, its landing struts touched down and Revan was out of her seat and making her way, using the force to lower the boarding ramp.

Her strides powered by the force had her at the wreckage of her husbands ship, her force senses telling her there was no one alive in the wreck.

"Kami…no." she said.

XX

Gama Rasengan Wreckage

Master Yoda had moved the children and the senator further away from the wreck while the clone troopers and Naruto's Shadow clones were trying to hold off the vulture droids which were making strafing runs. Already their gunship was destroyed.

The shadow clones were the first to go in puffs of smoke. The clone troopers took up positions and tried to shoot the flying droid fighters, but their shields were too strong.

One run took out two clones, blowing up their rocky perch. The last clone trooper under Yoda's command retreated to the overhang that was shielding the Jedi Master and his charges. The smoke from the wreck shielding them as well.

"General, I'm sorry." The clone trooper said.

"You're fault is not." The aged Master was using the force to shield them and didn't notice the destruction of the vulture droids. What caught his attention in his trance was the wail of pain and despair.

The second thing was the shout of a young voice.

"MOM!"

Yoda opened his eyes to see Haku sitting up and he felt her reach out with the force.

He looked to see the smoke vanish and Revan leap over the wreckage of the ship and run towards them.

Haku broke cover and raced to her mother and was swept up in a bone crushing hug. The clones with Revan came around the far side of the wreckage scanning for danger and seeing their brother who lowered his rifle at seeing them.

Haku dragged Revan towards the shelter. Revan scanned her daughters with the force now that Yoda wasn't shielding them and released a sigh of relief. She focused her chakra and ran a green glowing hand over each of her daughters and finally Padme.

When she was done she looked at the Jedi Master before her. "Thank you for looking after them."

Yoda shrugged. "Concerned we should be. Dooku your husband has gone to fight."

She scowled then looked at the clone troopers. "Take my children and the Senator to the Falcon." Before stepping out and looking up the cliff.

"What about you General?" one of the troopers asked.

"I'm going to retrieve my husband."

Haku put a hand on her leg drawing her attention. "Mom, what about HK? He's still in the wreck."

Revan thought about her droid. "After I get your father dearest. HK's a tough old droid. A crash will just irritate him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's digging himself out and getting ready to cause chaos and mayhem in retribution."

"I thought I was chaos and Anko was mayhem?" Haku said with her father's grin.

Revan chuckled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Oh you are dear one. My three little hellions. Now go with the troopers and stay on the Falcon. We'll talk about you kidnapping the Senator and Obi-wan to come to a war zone later."

"How do you know we kidnapped them?" Haku asked as the clone picked up her sisters. Revan gave her a look. "Because Obi-wan is too responsible to bring you three and Padme into danger. And the three of you probably bullied poor Padme once you had Obi-wan out of the way." She finished poking her daughter on the forehead. "Now go be safe while I go and do some thrilling heroics that will impress your father."

Haku scrunched up her nose and watched as her mother grabbed Master Yoda and after flipping him onto her back rushed up the cliff face using chakra.

"How is she doing that?" one of the clones asked.

"She's a Jedi." Another answered.

"She's my mother." Haku said with pride as she watched her mother and her new Jedi Master backpack vanish over an overhang and then turned to follow the clones to the safety of the Falcon.

XX

Hanger

Naruto's pace was constant and Dooku was finding it hard to breath. He couldn't believe the pace the blond was setting. He needed to create some space and reaching into his tunic he hit the emergency call button.

"What trickery is this?" Dooku demanded. "Master Took and the others are right about you."

Naruto backed off and shook his head. "They aren't even in the right galaxy. You see Dooku, I heard you trying to pull this shit when you were a Jedi." Naruto said and easily blocked the fallen Jedi's attack and with a flurry backed him up away from the ship.

"You spew honeyed words and empty promises. Oh you might mix in a hint of truth, when it suites you but lets face it Dooku, you were shit as a Jedi and your barely rating anything as a lackey."

Count Dooku felt a surge of energy fill him as anger burned deeply. His attack came on fast and Naruto managed to block the attacks, but he noticed the Count seemed to have gotten a second wind.

Dooku's attack continued and he lashed out with Force lightening, Naruto blocked it with one of his sabers but he felt the shock rundown into his arm.

Obi-wan pulled out a bacta patch and applied it to his injured thigh. He had been confused when Revan and Naruto had presented him a pouch and told him that he would need the items inside. Qui-Gon groaned. "I'm getting to old to be thrown around like that."

Obi-wan pulled out an injector, checked it and jabbed it into his former masters shoulder.

"Ow! What in blazes?"

Obi-wan smiled. "Its an adrenal stim." He jabbed another into his master. "That's something Naruto called an energy booster."

Jango was watching the fight, he had to remove his chest plate as it was dented and making breathing difficult. He figured he had a cracked rib. It was then he spotted a figure appear at the back of the hanger, but due to the darkness he couldn't make more than a shape out.

"NAMIKAZE! BEHIND YOU!" he yelled and Naruto avoided the laser blast to the back as he spun away, putting the ship between him and the new entrant.

Dooku used the time to gather himself he looked sensing a very familiar presence.

"Ah, Master Yoda…and Revan." Dooku sneered her name.

Naruto spared a glance and saw his wife lower the aged Master to his feet before she moved to the side, not taking her eyes off of Dooku.

XX

Geonosis – Gama Rasengan Wreckage

The sound of twisting metal filled the air. Sadly it went unheard by those in the Falcon. In the depths a pair of red eyes flashed and the sound of more twisted metal was heard. Soon a figure crawled out of the ship and HK-47 stepped onto the surface of the planet.

He allowed his sensors to reboot. "Statement: It seems like the young Mistresses have ruined the Masters ship. Shocking Statement: I am not going to be blamed for this one." He took three steps when out of the smoke a blue ion blast slammed into him and he was forcibly shutdown as his systems were still offline from the crash he hadn't known he wasn't alone and most of defensive programs had yet to reboot.

A figure stepped out of the smoke wearing a wide brimmed hat, the face was in shadow, but two blood red eyes gleamed with malice. "Quick grab the droid." The figure ordered and two short creatures with pig like snouts and white stringy hair went to work. The figure pressed a button on a forearm gauntlet before turning and vanishing back into the smoke.

XX

Hanger

Dooku's wrist gauntlet chirped. He smiled as relief flooded him for he knew he didn't have it in him to face Revan or Yoda separately much less at the same time with the energy he'd used. "I think its time to go."

As soon as he finished speaking several grenades were lobbed over the ship and they hit the ground they exploded revealing they were flash grenades as well as sonic and smoke.

When the light cleared and the gathered heroes could see, Dooku was already up the ramp and his ship was moving for launch. Naruto spotted who his accomplice was a growled. "Sing!" who sees him and gives him a little waves of her fingers before the ship shoots out of the hanger.

Revan activates her com-link. "Trooper bring the Falcon up. Prepare the medbay for wounded. Also contact the fleet and see if they can catch that ship that just left here."

She turned back to Naruto and smiled. "Hello dear, you don't call, you don't let me know you're in danger."

Naruto's lightsabers vanished and he raised his hands backing up. "Now Rev-chan, you know I only closed the bond so you could focus on what you were doing." He tried.

"Our daughters kidnapped the Senator and your best friend, wrecked your ship and had the gall to act innocent."

"Why is it when they cause chaos or mayhem they're my children?" the blond asked.

"My children are perfect angels."

Before they could continue there was the clearing of a throat.

"Discuss later who children take after. Wounded to be taken care of we must." Yoda mock scolded.

The Namikaze's moved to aid their friends as well as Skywalker and Fett when Naruto looked at his wife. "Where did you leave our darling children?"

"With the clone troopers at the Falcon. Haku was the only one awake and we'll need to salvage HK from your ships wreckage."

Naruto shook his head as he supported Obi-wan. "So Ben, got your ass kicked again. You know, you really should look into taking a refresher course or something in lightsaber dueling."

Obi-wan gritted his teeth as his thigh ached in pain. "Oh shut up."

Revan pulled Fett to his feet and looked over at the pair. "Maybe we should have Padme kiss it better." She teased.

Jango took a shallow breath. "And what do I get Revan?"

She gave him a look. "I don't hit your ribs and you spend a couple of hours in a bacta tank then you and Boba take the offer I gave you."

"And what is my wife offering a scruffy Mandalorian?" Naruto asked.

Jango sneered and was stopped from making a smart ass remark when Revan elbowed him in his injured ribs.

"I offered him a chance to raise his son properly and a secure job." Revan said as clone troopers rushed in and followed Qui-Gon as he supported Anakin who seemed to have fallen into shock.

More talks were stopped as the three Namikaze children were followed by a shaken Padme. The children went to their parents and Padme replaced Naruto supporting Obi-wan.

Naruto put an arm around Revan after the clone troopers took Jango and their children surrounded them talking rapidly all at once about their adventure.

_You won't ruin my family Dooku. _He thought looking around.

One of the clones was listening on a radio next to Yoda. "General. The resistance has ended. All battle droids are deactivated. What are your orders?"

The aged Jedi Master sighs.

XX

Coruscant – Hidden Location

Dooku leaves his ship not looking at the bounty hunter or his droid pilot. He strides across the hidden hanger to a black cloaked figure hidden in shadow.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus." The figure's raspy voice washes over the dark Jedi and makes him shudder. "You have done well."

Dooku bowed his head. "The Force is with us my Master. I bring good news. The war has begun."

Dooku hesitates. "Lord Sidious, the Namikaze's…"

Sidious chuckles. "Everything is going as planned. The children of Revan will eventually come to the Dark side."

XX

Coruscant – Jedi Temple – Council Chamber

Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Yoda sat discussing the recent battle.

"And where is young Kenobi?" Mace asked the two other Masters.

"Obi-wan along with the Namikaze's are escorting the Senator home to Naboo." Qui-Gon said. "And if I am right, my former padawan is likely getting married if the looks between him and the Senator were anything to go by." Qui-Gon said with a chuckle.

"And we're to allow this?" Mace asked. "Isn't it against the code?"

"Change things must." Yoda said. "Revan has spoken that life is about changes. Stagnate and die those that do not."

Mace seemed disturbed. He tolerated Revan and Naruto as they were from different time and different worlds. But the changes they brought made the Master nervous. "I'll need to mediate on that." He muttered to himself.

They looked out one of the windows as the sun set on the horizon. "I must admit, without those clones victory wouldn't have been ours." Qui-Gon said.

"Victory?" Yoda said looking at him from his hover pad. "Victory you say?" he looked around the chamber and his message was clear as several of the Masters were wounded during the battle and were receiving medical attention.

"Not victory, defeat it was…Begun this clone wars has." Yoda intoned and the ominous feeling filled the three Masters.

XX

Naboo – Lake Retreat

Naruto held Revan as they watched Obi-Wan and Padme standing before a Holy Man. The three Namikaze children were standing quietly and smiling as the pair exchanged vows. As the couple kissed and the three girls swarmed them cheering Naruto spoke to his wife quietly.

"This is a reason to fight for." Naruto said and felt his wife's agreement thru the bond.

"We can give them a few days before we need to head back to Coruscant." Revan said watching as the newly married couple stood taking pictures with the aid of R2.

"I can't believe we couldn't find HK." She said.

"He might have wandered off. You said he's done that before. He'll turn up." Naruto said kissing his wife's temple as she leaned against him. She sighed. "Your worried about Skywalker."

Naruto nodded. "There is far too much anger in that boy and I think it's a mistake letting him return to the Chancellor. He needs training."

Revan had to agree with her husband. "I'll talk with Yoda. Maybe we can work something out with the Chancellor."

Naruto smiled as Kushina bullied the Kenobi's into more pictures. "What are you going to do about the Mandalore?"

"Jango's gone." She said and their combined gaze went towards the young boy who was sulking. "He left young Boba in our care."

"It'll work out Rev-chan." Naruto said. He spun her out of his arms. "But for now, we celebrate. No more serious talks or thoughts. We'll have more than enough when we get home."

Revan laughed as he spun her through a dance to music only they could hear.

XX

Coruscant – Military Staging Area

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood on a balcony with Jar Jar Binks, Bail Organa and several other senators looking down at the square below.

Tens of thousands of Clone Troops are drawn up in strict formation or moving forwards in file to climb the ramps of assault ships. Everyone watches somberly as in the square loaded assault ships take off and others land to take their place. The sky above is thick with transports.

Clone Troops march and board the ships.

The Great Clone War has begun.

THE END

To Be Continued…

**In…**

Jedi Master Naruto: The Clone Wars

XX

AN: It's been a long road…getting from there to here. The next story will cover the clone wars and Episode three. Some clone wars episodes will be ignored and others changed outright.

**Don't worry we'll see HK soon. Along with a cyborg general and several well known bounty hunters. Dooku will have a certain female aiding him as well. Yes, Ashoka will be here. So please chillax and be patient. The Namikaze children will be featured more and the council will make it known to the Kenobi's they are aware of the marriage. So stay tuned and I'll post a note here when the clone wars is up. (grins) Live Long and Prosper…and May the Force be with you. TTFN ~ ESM**


End file.
